The Teen Titans Chronicles II: Judas Contract
by Jovan2013
Summary: Sequel to The Teen Titans Chronicles! The Titans are back with new enemies and new members. One has a secret and the other is suspicious. The Titans will deal with enemies from the past, time-travel, vendettas, and relationship problems. Can Robin gain his team's trust back? Will Ravager get her revenge? And who is Starfire's new boyfriend?
1. Future Shock

**1- Future Shock**

It was a quiet night in Metropolis, everyone was sleeping. Until a blue portal emerges outside the Metropolis Museum of History and Art, and outcomes a man from the portal he walked to the stairs and was standing in front of a closed door.

A man was wearing a golden-yellow cape with a slim black armour with sleek gold gauntlets. Holographic windows manifest in front of him and he wants to see if he's in the right place at the right time. "Technis, reported is this is the right designation?" said the man.

"Yes, Mr LaSille, this is the 21st century of 4th of May, 2015." said Technis. Technis is a powerful A.I. program. The origin of Technis was from a technological advanced race, they are admires of the evolution of technology and how it could do wonderful but some other cause and effects dangerous to many others, The TECHNIS program was altered and designed by a man who is well know in the 21st century and use it for many purposes both intentional and unintentional and it runs down though his history.

"Good." said LaSille, he is an ordinary man going by the name of Emile LaSille but here right now at this time he's known as Warp, the greatest time thief. "TECHNIS, activate ghost mode."

"GHOST MODE . ACTIVATE." said the program. As Warp's body glowed in a neon green color before he turn both invisible and intangible. He walked inside the museum and saw numerous art paintings and historic items.

Warp saw lasers capable of triggering the alarms. "Pfff, 21st century technology." he causally walked to the lasers, and it didn't detect nothing. Warp flies upstairs like any other ghosts and landed on the third floor, he went inside another door and saw a lot of lasers while Warp arrogantly walked to the hall and he saw a sword lying down placed inside a transparent glass-made box, the sword was known as Excalibur or many to others known as Caliburn, Warp has read history on the sword and it was once use by King Arthur and it was designed by The Lady of the Lake.

"Thank god, Superman isn't here or Justice League Dark hasn't formed this year." said Warp. He reach his hand and the sword turn intangible and he stole it and in ghost form he dived downstairs until he's in the ground floor and walked to a wall which he's now outside of the museum.

"This was too easy." said Warp. "TECHNIS, open time gate to my time."

"Yes, Mr. LaSille." said Technis. "MANIFESTING PORTAL, TIME GATE TO THE PRESENT ACTIVATED." a blue portal manifested from his vortex regulator as Warp enters to the portal and the portal closes.

Meanwhile

An iconic blue-clothed and red-caped superhero was flying in the sky proudly until he heard a sound. He flies towards where the source of sound coming from and the source was gone.

"I wonder what was that sound." the hero was confused then he flies off.

* * *

31st Century

A Futuristic landscape where flying cars, giant holographic billboards showing a group of heroes called 'The Legionnaires', cities and teleportation hubs looks so bright and define. A blue portal emerges and Warp stepped out from the portal, he walked towards outside of the manor he went to the door and there is a small LED screen, it scans and recognize him by scanning his iris. The door opens, "Welcome home, Mr LaSille." said a voice, a holographic image of a woman appeared.

"It's good to bee home, Gideon." said LaSille. He jumped into his big red velvet sofa and he switch off his armor, now he was wearing casual clothes and they look the same just like the previous century he travelled too.

"How was your trip?" said Gideon.

"It was great, stealing this artifact was like stealing it from a baby." said LaSille.

"Would you like your french coffee and croissants, Mr LaSille?" said the woman.

"Oh, that would be lovely." said LaSille while the android which he stole from the 28th century go make him his usual snacks.

The time-thief was scrolling on his tron-looking tablet, he saw many items such as The Heart of Darkness, Mystic Symbol of the Seven and Trident of Posideon, he stopped as his eyes stared at a clock, the bio of this item was said to be forged by a god of time and he was interested but it said it was stolen and he didn't know or how it was stolen but he soon realize the reason why it said it was stolen because it was simple because he will be there to steal it.

"You will be my next item, so where is it placed in?" said LaSille. He scrolled down to search where it's been place and the information displays that it's in Jump City, Warp needs to be prepared so he typed in '21st century heroes Jump City' on the search bar and it gathers information on The Teen Titans. He bring out a computer pad so he could remotely get his holographic computer, he clicked on Teen Titans, and there are numerous files on them including many generations of them. "Wow, they have quite the history."

He search a generation of Titans whom he might meet if they ever caught him, the image shows seven titans and he clicked each on their archives: showing their personal information, information, powers and weakness. "Well, if I'm going to fight teenage powered kids I need to be prepare for the worst by studying and adjusting countermeasures on each of those 7 brats."

"Your french coffee and croissants are ready, Mr LaSille." said Gideon.

A teleportation effect came and his snacks appeared, Emile ate a bite of his croissant "Thank you, Gideon." the time thief was drinking his cup of coffee and was flickering channels until he stopped and saw an animated show of 'Teen Titans Go!'

* * *

Meanwhile at the snowy home of Titans Tower, it was Christmas time around this season as the Titans decorates their tower especially an all natural Christmas tree. Since Wonder Girl became leader of the Titans, she has lead the team quite well as she wants to make the team more stable. This will be Starfire's, and Raven's first Christmas as the two never had one before. Wonder Girl loves Christmas as it is about being with your family and bringing them together which is what Donna wants the Titans be like more than team members and not just co-workers, but a family. Robin loves Christmas as it was the only time he and his mentor actually don't have to work and have some quality time together(and basically the only holiday where there's no crime). Cyborg loves the Christmas feast in which he is making in the kitchen. Beast Boy loves getting the presents as he's expecting some gifts. Kid Flash loves Christmas because of everything about it; family, food, presents, and a day off from work.

Starfire was in her room talking to someone in her purple cellphone. She giggled as the person she was talking with is telling her a joke or was saying something flirty with her. She has been on the phone in a long time as she heard footsteps from her free ear, as they were footsteps of steal toed boots which belongs to Robin. Star told the person to call her back as she hangs up and a knock on the door is heard.

"Star, you in there?" Robin asked the alien.

"Yes, Robin." Starfire replied as she flew to the door as it opens. "What is it, Robin?"

Robin respond. "Um, Donna wants some help with the decorations around the common room and the Christmas tree."

"Oh I would love to participate the decorations of fuel tide." Star said as she follows Robin to the common room.

In the common room Wonder Girl was setting up the ornaments as Kid Flash and Beast Boy sits in the couch watching Christmas Specials as Cyborg fixed up some gingerbread cookies. Raven just floats as she sets up the Christmas lights around the walls of the Tower.

"Haha, that Will Ferrell is great." Kid Flash laughed as he and BB are watching Elf. The speedster noticed the changeling not laughing which was strange since he likes comedies. "What's up, bro? I thought you'd like this?" The speedster asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was zoning out for a while." BB replied.

"Zoning out? Why?" KF asked.

"Dude, I was dead, for two weeks." BB told to the speedster as he feels his own scar across his chest where Ravager killed him. "That made me realized that there are so much stuff I have never accomplished in my life. My numbers were almost up, man."

KF nodded. "Don't worry, man. You have plenty of time in your life. Hell I've done many things I think I've accomplished."

"Like getting a girlfriend?" BB joked at the speedster who knew never had a girlfriend. "Maybe get a GED would be nice."

"Or the biggest snowball fight by the Titans!" KF shouts as he looks outside of the snow covering the ground of the island.

The Titans also spotted the snow as Robin and Starfire just came in as they see the snow covering outside of the Tower as the weather looks cold but perfect for a snowball fight.

"The snow looks...beautiful out there." Raven states as it reminds her of a manga she secretly reads about a blind girl name Snow who came from a tribe of snow beings called the snowmen. She has seen the anime adaptation in secret as she finds the anime inferior to the original product it has shown.

"Indeed." Wonder Girl replied as she brings out her scarf. "Who's up for a snowball fight?" She asked.

"We do!" Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Cyborg raise their hands in unison to say yes. Starfire, never familiar with this snowball fight, raise her hand up as well as Robin. The six Titans all turn to the dark bird as Raven looks at them and can feel the expectations from their eyes. She sigh as she gives in.

"I got nothing to do so whatever." She said as all the Titans cheer for the introvert empath.

Soon outside, the Titans have one of the biggest snowball fights yet. It was considered a battle royal as they all put into teams: Robin and Kid Flash vs Wonder Girl, Raven, and Starfire vs Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin is in his red snow gear as Kid Flash's suit can withstand cold temperatures which is good fighting ice villain like Captain Cold. Wonder Girl is wearing a red and blue snow jacket as Raven wears a purple snow jacket with black leggings covering her pale legs. Cyborg wears a large blue coat with a matching toboggan hat as Beast Boy wears a black DOOM snow military outfit for snow espionage. The only one who isn't wearing snow wardrobe was Starfire since she can withstand cold temperatures like the vacuums of space.

All the Titans have done many wonders in their snowball fight and activities: who gets to make the bigger snowman, snow angels, make sculptures of their enemies like Mumbo, Puppeteer, Mad Mod, Godiva, and Ding Dong Daddy. Their snowball fights ended with Raven making a large snowball as big as a house and aims it towards BB, Cyborg, Robin, and KF.

It was then their communicators starts beeping as Donna spoke. "Looks like trouble."

"Oh man, I was looking forward for a rematch." Cyborg whines.

"Come on, let's get it over with." Kid Flash groans as the Titans head back inside to go to the garage. Starfire then felt a buzzing noise in her person as she grabs her cellphone and looks at the text. She smiled and then quickly hides her phone as she hears Robin calling for her to follow.

* * *

 _A Month Ago._

 _One of Jump City's dance clubs, the Nest, is occupied by many teenagers and young adults everywhere. The ones who has the biggest attention was Starfire, whom was wearing a purple sleeveless frilly short dress as she dance around the dance floor which got a lot of attention from both men and women whom shows attraction to the busty fiery haired alien. She is then been confronted by two girls, one is blonde Caucasian in a black short dress, as the other is black haired Oriental in a green short dress._

 _"Wow, like you're a really good dancer!" Said the blonde girl looking up and down on the Tamaranean._

 _"And very beautiful." The Asian girl said with a light blush on her face._

 _"Why thank you, and you two girls are beautiful yourselves." Starfire states with a flattered expression as the two girls squeal as they walk closer to Starfire. Luckily for the Tamaranean she is being pulled back by Donna, who's wearing a blue short dress as she brings her friend to the bar with their three other friends, Karen, Kole, and Lilith. Karen is the African American girl with bobcut ebony hair, brown eyes, and wears a yellow and black shirt and Jean short-shorts. Kole is the petite girl with pink antenna hair, adorable crystal blue eyes, and wears a blue sun dress. Finally there's Lilith, who has long orange hair, gray eyes, hoop earrings, and wears a green long sleeve shirt with a green short skirt and black go-go boots._

 _"Having a wonderful time, girl?" Karen asked the Tamaranean._

 _"Why yes, Friend Karen, I am having a wonderful time." Starfire replied as she smiled sweetly. She needed to have a girls night out after a heartbreak from a Robin. She was very hurt by his contingencies as she is advised to find someone else to love. She then noticed someone sitting beside other on her left as Donna is on her right side along with some friends._

 _"Hiya, never seen you here before, beautiful." Spoke a black haired young man with a stylize X mark on his left cheek. He was considered a handsome devil with green eyes, strong chin, and wears a black leather jacket and a large skull on his t-shirt. He also sports cargo jeans and black combat boots._

 _"Well, it's my first time here." Starfire replied as she gives a slight blush at the 'X' guy's physique. She can tell that he has this charming look on his face with a bad boy persona. Donna and the other girls got a good look at him as they admit that he's quite the charmer._

 _"Cool."he replied. "The name's Xavier, I'm part of security around here and I was assigned to be here."_

 _"How wonderful!" Kori said with joy, if this guy works for security, then he is a good guy. "My friends calls me Kori, by the way."_

 _"I've recognized two pretty Titan ladies from the news before." Xavier told her with a handsome smile._

 _"Well, I take it from my sister, you know." Donna told with pride, but Xavier wasn't paying attention to her as his eyes focus on Starfire._

 _"So I was wondering if we can hang out, sometimes Red?" Xavier asked giving the Tamaranean a nick name._

 _"Yes! I would love to hang out with my new friend!" Kori exclaims as she accepts._

 _"Cool, now hold your leg up." He told her as Star look confused as she raise her leg up as Xavier holds onto her thigh as he pulls out a marker and scribbles down his phone number onto her thigh. Star giggled from the marker scribbling on her thigh as she saw a phone number on top of her left thigh with an X mark on it._

 _"Don't worry, it's washable marker." He told her as he gets up from the stool "Well, better get going. See ya, um what's your name?" He asked._

 _"Call me Kori, Handsome Friend Xavier!" Kori shouts as she waves at Xavier as she saw him standing on the door at the entrance of the club. She looks down on her leg that has the written phone number as Donna copies it down for her._

 _"Looks like you have an admirer, Kori." Kole said as she giggled as she saw the Tamaranean looking at Xavier lovely._

 _"He looks quite the catch." Lilith states as she can feel the negative worries from Starfire disappeared._

 _"Indeed he is." Star comments as she smiles sweetly. She felt her heart fluttered when she sees Xavier, as she haven't seen the last of him._

* * *

The Titans made it to the scene of the crime as they are met with a blond and grayish haired man in his 40s with blue eyes, scruffy beard, and wears a blue suit.

"You must be the Titans." The cop said as he stares at them sternly.

"Yes, I am Wonder Girl. May we speak to the Commissioner?" Donna asked the cop.

"Sorry, but Constantine went back to England for personal matters." He respond. "The name's Adrian Chase. New Commissioner after John, and just so you know, I do not approve young teenagers to run around putting themselves in danger." He told them to the shock of the Titans.

"Wow, that was out of nowhere." Cyborg said looking at the cop with a cocked eyebrow.

"But we're here to save the city, sir." Robin told him, as he looks mad that the officer was looking at them like children.

"Well, if you have anything to complain about, ask public relations." Adrian told the boy wonder. "Now, are you the leader of the Titans?"

"That would be me, officer." WG said as she steps in. "I'm the newly appointed leader of the Titans, Wonder Girl. These are-"

"Robin, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven." Adrian lists them one by one as he points each of them. "I already know you kids. Personally I don't approve of superheroes raising their children as child soldiers just to get themselves endangered."

"Well sir, technically I'm considered a child soldier." BB states raising his hand.

"Whatever." Adrian gruff as he sigh "But it's the mayor's decision to leave you rugrats to fight for this city and I've admit you did a perfect job. Now let me inform you what's happening here."

"What can you tell us?" Raven inquired.

"Apparently, there's been a string of robberies from every museum from around the world. Many artwork, relics, sculptures, and many other priceless items have been disappearing from every one of these museums."

"Who would want to steal every item from the museums?" Starfire asked.

"No one knows." said lieutenant Tankerson who steps in with a cigar. "But don't you worry, the officers will handle it here."

"If someone can handle his ego." Kid Flash whispered to Robin as they both chuckled at the egotistic officer.

"Anyway, the mayor wants you Titans to watch over these three museum of this area: the Jump City Museum, the San Francisco Museum or Art, and the Perez City Museum. I have a hunch that our mystery thief will strike one of them tonight." Adrian said as he place his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry, we'll protect our finest museums of our fair city." Donna told the officer with great pride as the Titans head towards the T-car. They have many theories about the mystery thief as he/she could either be Andre LeBlanc, Mumbo Jumbo, or Blackfire.

* * *

Wonder Girl has assigned three teams to guard the three museums. The first team is Raven and Beast Boy, as they guard the San Francisco Museum. The second team, Robin and Starfire, guards the Jump City Museum much to Star's chargin. Not that she doesn't want to be with Robin, just that she feels that it would be awkward between the two. Wonder Girl, Cyborg, and Kid Flash guards the Perez City Museum which is in Perez County of Jump.

At the San Francisco Museum, Beast Boy was reading a manga through his iPhone because he was board as Raven keeps on a lookout for the thief. Raven has been noticing the changeling lately, as she observes him. For some strange reason he's been tensed up ever since his return to the team. When he came back to the tower, she couldn't feel some emotions coming from him, which is strange since he's always the trickster of the group and on occasions the one she can relate to the most. BB, Raven, and Cyborg on occasion are considered the "outcasts" of the Titans, as BB is considered a freak with pointy ears and green skin, Raven is considered creepy and anti-social not to mention being branded as "the creepy goth girl" and when she's alone, she can sense the civilians's distrust towards her and finds her too evil looking to be considered a hero.

The empath sigh as she then starts a conversation. "Beast Boy." She said as BB stops playing his phone.

"Yeah, Rae?" He asked as he stops looking at his phone.

"Are you feeling okay?" Raven asked him in concern.

"Well yeah I am." Beast Boy said as he chuckled. "I've been reading the latest chapter of Brushogun at a manga streaming site."

Raven mumbled. "Right." As she then replied. "Then why are you so tensed up?"

BB sigh as he respond. "I don't know, maybe I've been dead for two weeks."

"How does it feel to know that you've been to the realm of the dead?" She asked him as BB stops looking at his phone for a second.

"I didn't feel anything because I was dead at that time." He respond. "All I remember was being awaken and resurrected by Doctor Fate and Zatanna."

"I've heard of Doctor Fate, and I've met Zatanna before." She said as she muttered the part of the magician's name with a hint of distain.

"Yeah, good memory. Zatanna has some nice legs for a magical super-heroine." BB said as he has a dreamy thought of Zatanna's legs. 'Raven has some good legs too, man if only she takes her cloak off some more.'

 _'I have nice legs too, Beast Boy. And I know how to use them.'_ Raven thought as she thinks of showing her leg in front of the changeling through her cloak, but then shakes her head out of that thought. She doesn't want to be seen as a sexual deviant to the changeling and must have pure and clean thoughts. She blames one of her emoticlones Love for giving her that thought. _'Maybe I should start wearing fishnets.'_

* * *

The boy Wonder and the extraterrestrial are guarding the Jump City Museum. Starfire doesn't want to be paired up with Robin but her leader suggests her to because with Robin's gadgetry, dexterity, flexibility and experience mashed up well with Star's strength and raw power. They were inside the museum for 10 minutes not even saying a word to each other...it was getting a bit awkward.

"So...How you're doing?" said Robin.

Starfire slightly startled. "I'm the fine...Robin." she struggled to say the word 'Friend'. He still hurt her of what his plan to do to her friends and it broke her.

There was an awkward silence until the male comrade break the awkwardness between them, "The Snow is great." said Robin.

"..Yes, the great is the snow." said Star, she crossed her arms awkwardly.

Robin notice Star's body emotion, so he needs to say something in order to get to her interest and what stuff do Starfire likes, she's into girly thing and like BB but much to a lesser degree, she is sort of a child inside a girl...NO..to HIM a woman's body. "Well, I love the snow, there will be cookies and milk so Santa can just come down the chimney eat the cookies and milk, and hand out presents."

Robin's sharp eyes notice that Star ears picked up like a cat, "Please, tell me of who is this Santa?"

"Oh, Santa, well he is a man who comes down inside houses from their chimney, he eats cookies and milk...and oh he loves kids and he wars a big read outfit, and-" Robin explained but was interrupted by the alien's gasp.

"*Gasp!*" The Tamaranean's gasped of such shock to the Boy Wonder's word.

Robin mistakenly thought that she loved the idea of Santa but she actually loathe it. "This Santa is the what word you say to a big red overlord..ah yes..THE SATAN!" shouted Star.

Robin was confused on why Santa is depicted as Satan to Starfire. "Hehehe, Star, Santa is not Sa-" he was interrupted by Star.

"This Santa or whatever, is an evil planetary entity that harvest your organs and soul, spreading darkness onto countless worlds until he destroys them by his demonic wrath!" said Star in a serious tone of voice, which seems out of character from the alien.

"Wow, Santa seems pretty...evil." said Robin, he rubbed the back of his neck not wanting any wrathful messages from the alien.

"Robin,...I don't know if he's real but it was a myth or you would like to call...a story...to little bumgorfs across the universe like me." said Star in a slight sad tone of voice.

"Well...I guess that Santa must be the boogeyman so..Is Jack Frost a wendingo that lives in the snow or something?" said Robin. He has to ask someone who knows the magical entities that has the knowledge of Santa as a possible harbinger of darkness.

"So, this conversation had gone well."

"Yes,..Indeed..Robin" said Star.

Robin smiled. "So what had you and Wondy G been up to while I was..out..being a hostage to...him." asked Robin. Starfire knows who Robin was talking about and he doesn't want to say the villain's name.

"Well, me and friend Donna went to the club known as the Nest." said Starfire.

"Ah." replied Robin. He heard about the Nest, it was a good venue for people their age to have a night out where there are drinks, music and especially girls.

"We drink the non-alcoholic drinks because Donna persuade not to have the alcohol." said Star.

"Yep." replied Robin. He imagines a drunk Starfire wearing a sexy tight purple dress crawling to him and he could see her bust, then he quickly shake his head to get rid of his dirty thoughts.

"Then we met girls who are most generous and kind." Star said, she mentions Donna's friends: Kole Weathers, Karen Breecher and Lilith Clay.

"Good, nice to know." said Robin.

"And I met this handsome guy name Xavier and-" She was interrupted by Robin but not rudely.

"Um...Who's Xavier?" question Robin in a polite tone. Robin hope he doesn't believe who 'Xavier' is actually is.

"Xavier is my Boyfriend." Starfire finished her conversation about her previous night out with the girls.

 _'NOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ Robin's mind was shouting with a cry. He imagines a red robin falling from the sky after a shooting star passes by him with another red bird bigger than him.

Then a loud sound came which brought to his attention, he saw an energy-armored figure stealing an item by shifting his hand in ghost form.

"Freeze!" shouted Robin.

The thief raise his hands up mockingly, "*sigh*, If you insist.", he use his hand weapons to blast them in cold ice but the titans dodged his attacks.

"Who are you!?" demanded Robin.

"I'm Warp, I'm from the future." said Warp in a hammy and shrugged way.

"Well, we are the-" Robin was interrupted but this time by the chrono-based villain.

"Teen Titans, well, duh. I said I was from the future." Warp mocked the Boy Wonder's silliness.

"Starfire, let's go!" called Robin. The Two Titans charged at the villain.

"Technis. Intangibility mode." said Warp. His body turn intangible.

"Huh!?" Robin was confused.

"You see technology from my time, has evolved a century ago." said Warp, he blast Robin with an energy cannon it didn't kill him but incapacitate him.

"The Item is not yours, it is for the display for the museum!" shouted Star.

"Well, It would look better at my house." said Warp, he blasts the same energy cannon at Starfire and she fell to the ground. Warp ask Technis to open the portal, his gauntlets glowed and open a rift of time, so he could go back into his own time.

Starfire was dazed from the attack, her eyes saw the time thief leaving from the scene so it was her duty to stop him. She flew at rapid speeds to catch up to him and finally caught him. Robin was up and he just saw Starfire entering the portal and then the portal closes.

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin, his hand was up in the air diagonally while he's on the floor, too weak to stop the villain and too weak to save her.

The alien heroine and time villain are in the time-stream, the blood source of time itself. Starfire was trying to get the item from the villian, Warp won't let her take it from him but he didn't saw how she damage one of the cores of his chrono-suit. "NO! What have you done!" shouted Warp.

Starfire has the item from Warp's hand and they were both off from each other through their previous hassle then all Starfire sees is a bright light and then everything went dark.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The scene shows a dance cub, a red-haired girl meets up with Xavier._

 _"Hey, Babe, love the new look you got." said Xavier._

 _"Xavier, how do you know it's me?" said the girl._

 _"Well the red hair and green eyes are noticeable." said Xavier. The girl's physical description look exactly like a human portrayal of a certain alien teenage superheroine._

 _"Oh, Yes..Boyfriend Xavier." Starfire blushed._

 _"It's cute when you blush." said Xavier, he was close to the alien._

 _"Wait, how did you change your appearance, you can shape-shift as well?" Xavier was curious of her hidden 'talents.'_

 _"Oh, no, my people lack that ability, my friend construct this small ring-shaped gadget that allows me for social activities because he said that If we hang out with our civilian friends then they might get hurt by the villains." said Starfire._

 _"Well, your friends seems a nice guy" said Xavier. "May I see that ring?"_

 _"Yes, you may Boyfriend Xavier." said Starfire, she took off her holo-ring and her orange hue has been revealed._

 _"This ring, produces hard light that simulates holograms or is it nanobots to change the user's appearance?" Xavier was very curious of the ring._

 _Xavier heard a voice, and he heard that voice before he hand Star's ring back to her and ask her to put it back on which she did._

 _"I'm the queen of this party!" said the blonde-haired girl she was a little bit tipsy from all the drinks she had._

 _"Yeah! queen and I'm her king!" said a dark brown-haired dreadlocks caucasian boy who was carrying his 'queen'._

 _His 'queen' tapped him the back of his head. "No! Fred, your my..p-p-p-p-peeeett." his queen is unable to say her sentence properly due to the alcohol's influence._

 _"Eh! Who's this tr-aaaaaa-mmm-ppp!" the 'queen' demanded as she spots Starfire._

 _"Excuse me? Who's this tramp you speak of?" asked Star, it's too bad she's clueless but her boyfriend was there to save her._

 _"Listen, Katherine go home, you're drunk." said Xavier._

 _"purrr." Katherine purred like a cheshire cat. Frederick seethed when Xavier's skin touched her 'queen's' hand._

 _Frederick pushed Xavier. "Hey get your hands off from my-" he was knocked out cold from his fist, Katherine crawled to his fallen boyfriend quickly like a worried cat._

 _"You hurt him!" Katherine seethed. She was punching repeatedly at Xavier's muscular's chest which results Starfire knocking her out with only a single flick to the forehead._

 _"Shall we?" said Xavier._

 _"Agreed." said Star._

 _They were both at the back of the venue, Xavier opens the door and the two couple had the other two fallen couple on their shoulders and throw them outside in the cold._

 _"Can't believe I used to go out with her." said Xavier, placing his hand on his temple, he remembers Katherine Walker, she was spoiled, mean and a total nightmare._

 _"I can't believe you go out with this cat." said Star._

 _"She seems more of a desperate stray who wants and feed attention." said Xavier._

 _"Oh, I like pets." Star states._

 _"You do?" asked Xavier in a slight surprised voice._

 _"Oh, Yes, I had many pets on my planet and I also want an earth pet to my collection as well."_

 _"So what sort of pet do you want?" Xavier inquired._

 _"Oh, I would like to have a cute little bumgorf who is small, cute, adorable and silky." Star happily replied._

 _"Silky?" said Xavier._

 _"Silky, that's will I call him or her." smiled Star. The Two went back inside the Nest to continue to have fun._

* * *

Falling down from the portal, the alien princess falls onto something snowy. She gets up from the snowy ground as she finds herself in a bad looking neighborhood. She looks around and notice something...futuristic in the city. She recognizes as Jump City but it looks more futuristic and on the building was some kind of stylize dark blue bird on the front. Star was curious about the symbol as it was everywhere as she held the Item and walks around the terribly conditioned neighborhood. It reminded her of that one movie she saw about a dystopian future. Could this be her city she wondered.

As Star flew up she is then suddenly heard gun shots which startled her. She looks around and saw a group of weird looking teenagers with spiked hair and shades shooting down a cat. Starfire felt angry that such criminals would do that to such a poor animal and now felt how Beast Boy feels about animal cruelty. She flew towards these teenagers with her hands glowing.

"Freeze!" Star shouts as the criminal teens looks at her.

"Huh?" One of them asked smugly.

"What do you want, bitch?" Another respond rudely.

"You hurt the poor kitty." Star growled as her hands glow green "You all shall come with me to face your crimes." She adds as the two laughed at her.

"Is this broad serious?" The Mutant member asked in disbelief as he stops chuckling.

"But she's not bad looking. Sexy body in that outfit." The other replied as he looks up and down at Star's vixen body in a Brazilian bikini, which Starfire felt nauseous.

"Alright bitch, you'll be coming with us Mutants for a little fun time." The Mutant told her as he held his gun towards her.

"I think not!" Star shouts as she blasts his gun off of his hand using her star bolts.

"You damn bitch!" The Mutant growled as he held his bleeding hand.

"Now you'll pay for messing with the Mutants!" The other replied as he let out a whistle as then more Mutants starts popping up as they start to surround Starfire. All from big to small as they held different weapons like a machete, MK-47's, and stun probes. Star uses all her might to attack these brutes with her strength and righteous fury as she kicks them down to the ground and sends them her punches and shoot star bolts. But they had the upper hand as the smaller one stuns her using an electric probe that was made to stun metahumans and shut down their powers for a few hours. Starfire falls down to the ground as the Mutants surrounds her.

"Not so tough now, huh bitch!" The Mutant spat as he kicks her in the stomach.

"Let's turn her over to our boss so she can suffer the consequences of facing the Mutants!" The dwarf Mutant suggests as they all agree.

But before they can proceed, a red blur came in as the Mutants were knocked out quickly. The others look at the blur as they each and every one of them gets tied up and knocked unconscious. The red blur stops revealing a grown and muscle toned man in a red bodysuit with yellow lightning ear piece, yellow goggles, and his suit is more high tech with yellow lightning streaks all over and his lightning symbol on his chest.

"Saved the girl again, Wall-man." The speedster spoke as he looks at the fallen and unconscious girl in the revealing outfit as he speed up to help her up. "Hey, wake up. You're saf-" he paused as he let out a gasp when he takes a look at the girl before him. He instantly recognizes the orange skin, purple bikini, and red hair as the girl starts to wake up and see the hero before her.

"W-Who are you?" Star asked as the Flash gasp.

"Starfire, is that you?" He asked nervously as Star gets a good look at him. "It's me, Wally. Kid Flash?"

"Friend Kid Flash?" Star asked as she recognizes the speedster because of the goggles as the red speedster embraces her with a hug as he laughs in joy.

"I can't believe this! You're really are alive! And still young." Flash said as he notice that Starfire hasn't changed at all over the years as he thaws her up in the air as he spins her around.

"Friend Wally, so it is you!" Star exclaimed as she hugs the speedster tightly. "But you have grown up, and in a different costume!" she states.

"Yeah, I just go by the Flash now. I'm not a kid anymore now am I?" Flash said as he gives a chuckle until it died out.

"Friend Wally, what happened? Why have you aged and where are our friends, the Titans?" Star asked as she looks at Flash tensed up.

"So much things happened while you were gone, Star." Flash told her as he looks at where the large buildings of the city is. "Jump City is no more, ever since _he_ came."

"He?" Star asked in curiosity as the speedster picks her up as he ran fast to take her somewhere.

* * *

The speedster stops as he puts Star down as the alien looks at the sea and stared in shock. It was Titans Tower but it looked like it was in ruins but what shocked her the most was that there were cybernetic robots guarding the tower as they look bulky and round with shards exposed on their bodies like a mix between a Transformer and Death droids with the same blue symbols. What disturbs Star the most is that these robots looks familiar to her.

"What happened to the tower?!" Star asked as Flash hush her down.

"You should see the city." He told her as Star turns around as her mouth was wide opened.

Jump City looked destroyed. The buildings have graffiti on them as a large tall building stood and there are many large posters of a dark figure in a mask that reads "Deathwing Watches All" as many civilians who are poor sits and sleeps on the sidewalk. There are futuristic cars with neon lines on the sides, the signs were also in neon to glow at the night, and headlights were shown up from the sky. Star also noticed some robotic police that arrests people for the little of crimes like litter or jaywalk.

"Deathwing? Who is this Deathwing?" Starfire asked him as Flash looks down.

"A monster." Flash whispers as his fist tightens. "Ever since you were gone, things weren't the same without you." He looks at the taken over tower as he continues. "We blamed Robin for losing you, so we had to search for you. We've tried Raven's spells, but all we got was nothing. Robin couldn't handle the guilt of you gone so he quit the team and we never heard from him again. And then, two years later the Deathwing appeared."

"What happened to Robin?" Star asked nervously.

Flash looked at Star as he told her. "Deathwing killed Robin the day after he quit the Titans. He was a result of one of the HIVE's creation of making the perfect super soldier and Deathstroke's training. But not even they can handle him, so Deathwing killed them all." He looked at Star's shocked expression that someone actually manage to kill one of their greatest enemies especially Deathstroke. "He then starts taking over the criminal underworld and then took over Jump City in a span of a week."

"Then we must stop him!" Starfire said as she raise her fist.

"It's not that simple, Star." Flash told her as suddenly they hear a stomp.

"Freeze." Told a robotic voice as they both saw a bulky figure as Star looks at the large robot that looks like Cyborg. The only difference is that Cyborg has no signs of human parts like his face, and skin. Instead they're replaced by metal plates and a robotic face with a V shaped symbol with circles on each corner, glowing blue eyes, and a mouth-like speaker. "By Lord Deathwing's law, you are all under arrest for passing cerfew."

"Friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked in shocked as she steps forward. "What happened to you?"

"Correction: I am Cyberion. Step away from the criminal, ma'am so I can arrest or kill him if he resists." Cyberion told her as Flash gets in front of her.

"You're not getting us that easy, Vic." Flash said as he quickly grabs Star's arm to quickly run away from their former friend.

"Calling all Cyber-Droids, capture Wally West aka the Flash and his accomplish and bring them to me." Cyberion orders as the Cyber-Droids comes to charge in towards the running speedster as they match their speed.

Flash carries Starfire bridal style as he ran as fast as he can just as the droids catch up with him. Star still couldn't use her powers due to the Mutants's probe stunned her so she feels useless. The droids shoots some plasma beams towards the speedster as he dodges them. As they become closer to ready to blast, he stops as the droids ends up shooting themselves destroying them. Flash then resumes running while carrying Star.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked the speedster.

"To the bunker." Flash told her as he ran fast to an unknown location to her.

* * *

Warp wakes up and he finds himself in a dark room, he asks TECHNIS to switch on the lights for him. The light switched on and he sees items, specific items that belongs to heroes and villains such as the cosmic staff, The helmet of fate, a blue and gold coloired design armour, a mechanical helmet shaped as a manta, three colored power rings, a necklace of African origins, an amazonian sword, and a pale rotten face of a clown criminal. He even saw masks/helms, he recognizes one of the helms are Thanagarian, a green domino mask, goggles and a bat cowl.

"Where am I?" asked Warp.

"Your in my trophy room." said a shadowy individual, he stepped forward to the time-displaced villain and he looks like the same individual he once saw before he enters the time-stream.

"Huh?" said Warp.

"It's been a while, Warp." said the enigma.

"Yes it has." replied Warp.

"15 Years wasn't it?" rhetorically said the enigma.

"So this is the year 2030?" Warp asked as he looks around impressed.

"You have a lot of items in your shelves as well as items belong to heroes, villains and other historical items. I see that you are quite the treasure hunter is it...Like a Robin Hood but only doing it for yourself isn't it...Robin." Warp smiled and the former Robin just doesn't care if he smiled he is now a new man, better than ever.

"What do you want Warp?" said the former Robin with a twist of coldness and fear.

"What I want is the item that was once stolen from me and now I can't find, my tech cannot trace her chronological signature anywhere in this city!" said Warp.

"Well what do you want me to do about, I have no interest in your game." said the former Robin. The former hero eyed at the villain for a bit until his two eyes were caught by his futuristic armor. "I suppose that there is a single gold-plated-" he was interrupted.

"The chrono-armour is not for sale...Grayson" said Warp. The former Robin wasn't startled by the time thief saying out his real name, it doesn't really bother him anyways since now everybody knew this year and era, and they will know the meaning of the name 'Richard Grayson' to demonstrate the concepts of fear."

"Hehehe" The former Robin laughed. "You think saying out my real name scares me...Think again, everyone knows my name. So I'm not that intimidated or impressed."

"Well, If your not intimidated or impressed. I got something to tell you which makes you more interested." smiled Warp. Secretly, he wants to get out of hear, this newer form of Robin is starting to worry him.

Warp grab out one of his time disc, light emitted from the disc and shows a holographic display of the former Robin and a certain orange skinned female sitting down in royal-looking chair displaying them as king and queen of the city.

"...Starfire?" The former Robin slightly startled, by viewing an imagery of the two figures sitting down as king and queen.

"Yes, you would like that would you?" said Warp.

"..Yes, I do." said The Former Robin.

Warp took out his time core, from his left gauntlet and gave it to him. "Then in order to get what you want in the right chronological pathways, you need to fix my time portal then it will lead up to you ending up with the Tamaranean. So, will you do it?" said Warp.

The former Robin think about it for a while whether he should shake Warp's hand or not, then he decided to shake his hand and promise that he will get his time portal fix."Well, It's a deal."

"Good, I make sure when I get back I want to get my time portal machine fixed." said Warp.

"You will get your time portal machine fixed up, after you will hand me over Starfire, understood?" said The former Robin.

"Understood." said Warp. "Technis, initiate 'Ghost mode.'" He turned intangible and flies off to hunt the Tamaranean.

The former Robin saw the ghostified villain exit through his thrown room. "You will get the portal fix, will you?" said the former Robin.

The mysterious figure walked over, it sounds mechanical and emotionless. His body reveals to be purely robotic, his body is silver, white and a blood-colored red. "UNDERSTOOD. LORD DEATHWING." said the mechanical entity.

"Good, Cyberion, now fix the portal." Deathwing demanded.

"YES., MY LORD." said Cyberion, he starts to fix the portal gauntlet machine.

* * *

Starfire and The Flash went to a dark alley, they went inside the photo booth, "Designation - Flash - T03", The two heroes were teleported inside an elevator they were going down until the doors opens and were inside a large bunker, it looks very high tech and a lot of computers almost around everywhere.

"Wow, this look the amazing." Starfire awed.

"Yes, it does." The Flash smiled.

"Wally, your home." a girl spoke she run towards The Flash she hugged him and gave him a fiery passionate kiss.

"I miss you baby girl." said The Flash.

"…Jinx." said Starfire, her hands and eyes were amped up ready to use her bolts of fury.

Flash covers Jinx. "No wait, Star, she's one of us."

"One of…us?" said a confused Star.

"Yeah, she reformed 10 years ago." said Wally.

"You mean she's good but she's evil." said Star.

"Hey, it wasn't my decision to be evil back then." said Jinx.

The Door opens and a tall athletic woman who stands about six foot one, she was wearing a black sleeveless costume which expose her cleavage and she looks very attractive as well like a goddess.

"Kori?" The woman asked as she looks at Star.

"Hmm?" Star asked.

"Kori." the lady smiled and hugged the alien with her unnatural strength. "It's good to see you back, we miss you so much we tried so hard to get you back-" she was interrupted by her friends.

"Please, can you tell me who you are, it seems you know me?" said a naive Starfire.

The lady giggled. "Kori..Don't you remember me?", Star was looking at the lady, she was wearing a black tight sleeveless costume which sports a giant white 'W' symbol, black armband on each forearms which demonstrates animated stars blinking, a glowing white rope and a silver tiara.

"Friend Donna." said an awed Star.

"That's right." said Donna, the alien rushed to the adult amazonian and hugged her dearly.

"Hey what's with the commotion?" said a man his hair was black and the length of his hair rested on his shoulder and he also has a scar near to his left eye and a hook as a replacement for his left hand.

"Aqualad!" said Starfire. The alien rushed to the Atlantean.

"Starfire!?" said Aqualad he was shocked the alien that was presumed dead was alive and well. "We thought you were dead?"

"No friend, I was stuck in the time vortex and I suddenly transported here in this timeline." Star explained.

The door opened and their was another figure coming out, Star was predicting who that might be, she saw a silhouette so it must be her dear friend, Rav-No she was wrong it was Ravager. Everyone apart from Star went still when she showed up and they knew one thing, Star was furious and she didn't know the true reason why she's on their side for everything Ravager did to them or somebody did to her.

"You!" said Star, she flew towards the silver haired girl, her hands were glowing. "Why are you here, Villain!" demanded Star. Star cornered the silver-haired woman and she was holding her knees not wanting to get her hurt, she looked terrified.

A red and yellow blur came up and stops Star from her fury. "No, Star she's with us also."

"I don't understa-How many of our former villains join with the titans?" Star was confused.

"Not all of them." said Donna.

Ravager was scared of the alien's fury and she run inside the hallway and Star didn't mean to scare her so she flew to find her.

Ravager or Rose was sitting in the sofa of a room crying. She was still scared from her encounter with the alien, the same alien she hasn't seen in 15 years and now she is a broken woman. "Hello, Ravager." said Star.

"AAAHHH!" Rose screamed. She starts to run but the alien blocked her so she finds another way but the alien was too fast for her and she just gave up.

"I did not mean to scare you, it's just been a long time I haven't seen you for a while." said Star.

"Easy for you too say." said Rose.

"Friend, you are being the arrogant!" shouted Star.

"Please don't hurt me!" Rose was terrified.

Star was shocked and confused she saw Ravager as a strong warrior but full of cockiness and villainy but now she saw Rose, a timid woman who was once a former foe of The Titans. "Please tell me what happened to you?"

"You don't want to know." Rose whispered.

"Rose, I know you don't like me and I don't like you, but I cannot see you like this. You must tell me what has happened to you?" said Star with worry.

"Fine." said Rose. "My Father, Brother and I were all kidnapped nine years ago. He...Deathwing was fighting my Father and their was sheer amount of blood, he killed my brother earlier which made my Father very bloodlust of taking Deathwing's head as a trophy, he seems to be winning and only to find out he was facing a Deathwing-bot with artificial thick colored water resembling blood then Deathwing appeared behind him and h-he decapitated him with his own sword."

"If this Deathwing killed your brother and father why didn't he killed you?" said Star, not wanting to sound out-of-character but if this Deathwing was merciless and cold-blooded he would of killed all three of them unless he did something worse.

"Because h-h-he" Rose was stuttering, cannot finish her sentence. "Raped me", her eye shows a large amount of tears then she broke down and cries, Star was shocked of what happened to her. She was once Ravager an agent of Deathstroke who works only for money and nothing else as well as being a formidable foe now she sees Rose a helpless woman who needs help, comfort and support. Star feel empathy to her rival, she remembers the Citadel with their infamous motives of raping countless female aliens across the world, she walked to Rose and slowly begins to hug her until she was beaten by Rose who hugged her very fast and tightly.

It was a nice moment between the two, Rose starts to like Starfire she loves how she could be understand she wishes her father understands her how she feels. Rose's left eye picked up a small animated object it was a spider but the color looks odd for a spider. The spider landed on the floor, it slowly morph shape and Rose was freaked out she turn Star's body and she also saw the spider morphing into a humanoid shape. The transformation process complete, he was wearing a hooded trench coat, a mask which covers his hole face except their were futuristic googles he's wearing, black junker pants and army boots, this guy looks like he's wearing of what if they were set in a post apocalyptic future...and he looks badass.

"Hello…Starfire." said a deep voice.

"B-B-Beast Boy?" said Starfire.

"Funny, nobody called me Beast Boy for almost 10 Years." said the hooded figure. He took of his hood, his goggles and mask which ultimately shows his face, "You may now call me...Changeling." said the former Beast Boy but with a serious voice.

* * *

 _Flashback, Around Beast Boy's "death."_

 _Starfire was at the park in her civilian disguise as Kori Anders as she wore a purple tank top and blue jean short shorts and flip flops as she went inside a diner. She spots her boyfriend Xavier stirring his coffee as he spots her. The club bouncer noticed the disguise Tamaranean as he looked at her red eyes and dried tears._

 _"Kori." Xavier spoke as he gets up to consult with the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked in sincere._

 _"Xavier...one of my friends were killed." Kori told him as she doesn't want to give away who her friend is since Donna forbids to announce Beast Boy's death to the public or Robin's "betrayal."_

 _Jason went to hug Kori in comfort as she sniffs from the crying she did last night. She has lost a best friend she always see to come to relate to. Xavier then kissed her on the forehead as Kori continues to be in her boyfriends arms._

 _If the two would notice a certain silver haired girl taking a look at them from all the way back, sending her own smirk watching the alien hugging the bouncer._

* * *

Starfire looked at her once goofy and laid back friend as he is now more of a muscular adult in a long overcoat. She also noticed how more handsome he is with his trim beard and short haircut with a ponytail on. She also noticed how grim he looks when not wearing the robotic mask. Rose even hid her blush as she turns away from the

"Friend Beast Boy you look...older." Star said as she noticed that he's taller than her. Which is weird for Star since she's always taller than the Titans except for Cyborg.

"Yeah, and you still look younger. Would be interesting to see you around our age." Changeling respond to the alien. "But after all these years of your disappearance, you've ended up-" he didn't finished as the Tamaranean embraced him with a tight hug as thanks to his muscle tone body he only felt a little amount of pain from the strong alien.

"It is so good to see you!" Starfire said as she tightly hugs the changeling. "If we find friend Raven, then we'll-"

"Star…" Changeling interrupts with a heavy tone in his voice. He was about to say it but his superior hearing picks up footsteps and voices.

"I think I heard it over here, guys." Donna said as she walks forward.

"You don't have to go, D. I'll check it out." Flash said as he speed up towards to where Starfire and Rose were as he spots the intruder next to them.

"What the-!? Who are you and how did you get in here!?" Wally demands as he gets ready to fight.

"Friend please, he is not-" Starfire tried to assure her speedster friend, but Changeling stops her.

"Relax, Kori. I bet Wallace recognizes me pretty clearly." he said as he turns around revealing his green skinned face and scar on his right eye. "Hello, Wallace."

Flash gasped as he couldn't believe who he was seeing as he brings out his communicator to tell Donna to bring the others to come see the intruder. Soon Donna, Jinx, and Tempest comes in to see who the intruder was as they showed their own shocked faces.

"By Hera…" Donna whispered.

"No way." Jinx said with her jaw dropped.

"Beast Boy!?" Tempest exclaimed as the Changeling chuckled but it wasn't a light hearted chuckle but more like he was dead inside.

"Nice to see you too, my _old_ friends." he said in a sarcastic manner which shocks Starfire by his tone of voice is similar to Raven's.

"Gar, we know you're upset." Donna said as she looks down in shame as well as Wally and Garth. "But we've tried-"

"Tried? Huh, being stuck in jail for the past 9 years after I was framed!" he roared with an animalistic growl as he remembered being stuck in Belle Reve prison for years. All those years of being mentally and physically tortured by the same enemies the Justice League have put away over the years.

Starfire let out a gasp as she looks at her friends "Is that true?" she asked.

"We…couldn't find any evidence to prove your innocent." Wally said as he rubs his head in guilt.

"Well some detective work, if you haven't let Robin get captured by Deathstroke and the HIVE, then I wouldn't have to get framed, Cyborg and Raven would've been around and Jump City wouldn't have been this shit hole of his dictatorship!"

Now this confused Starfire more. Flash told her that Robin was killed by Deathwing, but what does Changeling mean that Robin was captured?

"Friend Changeling, what are you talking about? I thought Robin was dead." Starfire asked as the Changeling turns to her.

"What? You mean you don't know?" Changeling as her glares at his former friends. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"We thought she would've handle it, Gar." Flash said which tightens the green man's fist.

"Handle it? You think just because she's naive around our planet you think keeping her in the dark like she's 5 will make things better!? You keep treating her like a child AS ALWAYS!" he shouts as he bang his fist onto the wall, which creates a dent and startled Rose whom hide behind the Tamaranean.

"Friend G-Gar…" Starfire said as she looks at him in concern.

"Oh don't worry, Star. Everything's going to be okay…" Changeling said as Donna quickly picked up where he's heading.

"Gar, don't." Donna told him but he didn't listened.

"Except the fact that Cyborg has become a robot slave for the city's dictator, who killed Raven in cold blood." he said as Star gasp by the fact that Raven was killed by the hands of Deathwing. "But he isn't just any dictator…"

"Gar…!" Donna warned.

"He's that damn boy blunder that have turned evil all thanks to HIVE!" Changeling told as everything went silent from the room.

Starfire listened as she lets out a realization when she puts the pieces together. She didn't wanted to believe it, but then she saw the guilty look from Jinx whom rubbed her arm in shame as well as Rose.

"Please…tell me it isn't true." Star said in sadness.

"Star, we-" Tempest was interrupted.

"The truth." she said it in a harsh tone.

"When Deathstroke captured Robin…" Jinx spoke as she looks down with a sad expression. "The HIVE scientists modified his mind, body, and soul. They've taken him apart and reconstructed him with some cybernetic bones, trained him to become the perfect soldier, and gave him the same serum that created Deathstroke, and Ravager."

"It was our original intentions when my father first kidnapped him." Rose said as she hugs herself in guilt and shame. "When we succeeded, we've made him do countless jobs and assassinations. He then turned on us and the HIVE as he slaughtered them all, and framed Changeling so there'll be less Titans to handle."

"And see what lives have cost us." Changeling sneered as he turn to his former friends with anger. "We've lost so many friends that you all let get killed by his hands. Gan, Tavis, Jade, Roy, Karen, Kole, Lilith, Joey, and every friend in our city killed by that monster!" he roared as Jinx teared up as well as Rose as Wally comforts his wife while Tempest comforts Rose. "The boy wonder even killed some of our mentors, including my family." he said as he remembered DOOM tried to take Deathwing down, but he was too quick as he slaughtered them all.

The tension between The Changeling and The Titans, their was anger, sadness and betrayal between each of the meta-powered figures. Starfire was the only one who was in shock, a lot of her friends she know are dead and gone by the man she knew formerly known as Robin...now Deathwing.

"...Friends is this true?" asked Starfire slowly.

"Kori we did that to protect-" said Donna but she was halted by the changeling so the alien can demand for answers.

"Was it TRUE!" Star demanded. Star has always been a lovable and compassionate doll but she can also be a fiery fox.

"Yes." said Donna, turn her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry Star, we thought that..you wouldn't be able to handle it." said Wally as he look down in shame remembering his friend Roy has fallen into the hands of their former friend.

Starfire didn't say a word, her face shows sadness defying herself to cry. She turn her head up to face towards her friends, "We need to find Deathwing before he cause any harm."

The Titans and The Changeling both nodded in agreement. Their mission is to find Deathwing but right now they need to fix the conflict between each other.

"It's funny you said that, Little Star." said a mysterious voice.

"Huh?" said Tempest.

"Who said that?" asked Jinx.

"T-The voice, I remember." said Star. A portal emerges, small wind currents were blowing and the titans were covering their eyes. Out comes a mysterious individual, It was Warp, the time thief.

"Because I'm here to bring you to him." said Warp in all his glory.

"Who are you!?" Tempest demands.

"I am Warp, I'm from the fu-" Warp was interrupted by the emerald renegade.

"We don't need to listen to your life story, bub." said Changeling as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Changeling, formerly known as Beast Boy of both the DOOM and The Titans. So tell me, how was your life spending in prison, fights and high risk black ops missions?"

"Pretty Good." said Changeling with a mixture of sarcasm and stoic.

"Oh, is it, so tell me how about that creepy girl the one you lost so dearly?" Warp continued and was grabbed by Changeling.

"I'm going to-" Changeling intimidates the Warp but the villain summon his orbs to taser the green vigilante with large amount of volts.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted in shock for the former Beast Boy.

Flash was about to tackle him but Warp's suit enables vibrational frequencies and sensors for time-related trips, he remember what he said a millennia ago he's always equipped to take the titans down. He grab his weapon that's shaped as a wand to absorb The Flash's electrical energy thus leaving him in a weakened state. Tempest from his years of learning Atlantean magic he acquired new abilities, he shoots purple-coloured blasts from his eyes which Warp easily evade by turing his body intangible he then throw a large net at the Atlantean and the Atlantean for some reason he felt hot and it turns out that the chemical make up of this specific net was jelly fish toxin but a high dose of it.

"Looks like it's up to us girls." said Donna. Both Jinx and Starfire nodded and all attack the time thief.

"Ooh, so how do 21st Century people say it, oh yes, come at me bro!" said Warp. Warp teleported before the girls all gang up on him.

"Jinx, use your magic to sense where he is." Donna orders.

"Ok." said Jinx. Jinx use her magic to scan and find Warp and he's nowhere to be seen in this room, she realized why everything is so short and how Donna is even more taller than her then she because realizes that she was being drag down by Warp. She sent a hex bolts at Warp which make him tangible. Warp was not happy about it and Jinx may win because he never had a contingency against her so he needs to improvise.

Warp was nearly shot by a blast from Wonder Woman, Donna had her time with the Darkstars and she kept a Darkstar exosuit incase if there were need for further danger. "Give it up, Warp."

"Never." said Warp, he went to his robotic arm compartment and two flying bots that resembles small helicopters blast at Wonder Woman, then the two bots morph as strains she is now bounded by the unnatural force and weight of the futuristic metal then Warp use a flash grenade to stun the sorceress then whip his electric whip at her and she fell unconscious.

"Now to catch the princess." said Warp. He grabbed Star's arm and opens the portal and he use the jet function to fly into the portal quickly.

"STARFIRE!" all shouted in unison except for Jinx who remained out cold on the floor and Ravager who hide out of safety.

* * *

 _Laying on a lab table strapped down in restraints, a spiky haired teen who is unmasked lie down in defeat. They have already taken his arm, and his dignity, but they won't take his soul._

 _Opening the doors were two figures in lab coats walking towards him along with another figure in a purple robe. The teen instantly recognizes him as Psimon, a scientists who performs illegal experiments and a telepath._

" _Greetings, little man." Psimon spoke in a chilling whisper in the boy's ear similar to a child predator. "Now for today's test we're going to have to insert this special drug inside of you." he then held up a red crimson vile as he place it inside the futuristic syringe._

" _Please…stop." the boy said in a raspy voice as he tears up. He wanted Batman to save him but HIVE makes sure that no one finds the boy wonder._

" _Still can speak after tearing you apart? No wonder you're so strong just like what everyone saids." Psimon spoke as he grins evilly "Now, let us begin…Mr. Grayson."_

 _Soon later, after many, many experimentations, the former boy wonder slaughtered the scientists including Psimon. He went on into a killing spree on everyone in the HIVE. Then went off to become the most deadliest man on Earth…_

The man wakes up from his seat of his room. He breaths heavily from the nightmare he's been getting. Those dreams have been nothing but torture to him from every night he's spent, even when he took over Jump City from the inside through his criminal empire. He was modified, but he believes that he's more powerful than his old self. He believes that Robin the boy wonder was weak, caring about his friends and the people of the city when the only way to protect them its rule with an iron fist.

"Mr. Grayson." spoke Cyberion over the inter line.

"Yes, Cyberion?" respond Deathwing.

"Warp is here with Starfire." Cyberion told as Deathwing smiled that his love prize is here.

"Excellent. I need to be ready, tell Warp I'll be there soon." Deathwing told as he walks out of his thrown room and head to change out of his clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Titans are healing themselves after their most humiliating battle with Warp who has taken Starfire. The Flash is eating the left over meal from the food supply to recharge his energy as Tempest is swimming in the pool room of the bunker. Rose is then wrapping Jinx bandages around her head as Donna and Changeling sits down as Donna stare down the floor while Changeling smokes a cuban cigar.

"Since when did you smoke?" Donna asked the former Beast Boy.

"Prison. Cigarettes are considered a currency there, helps me calm my nerves." Changeling replied.

"You know we have a no smoking policy here." Donna told him.

"Well it won't kill me since I am immune to alcohol and cigars." Changeling said as he puffs a smoke. His DNA allows him to burn alcohol and not receive lung cancer since he has healing factor.

"By Neptune's beard, I can't believe we've lost." Tempest said as he feels regenerated from the pool as he steps out on.

"Well you were trapped in a net, the red streak and his wife got out cold and the Amazon restrained. Also Snow White here did nothing at all." Changeling said as the others glared at him, but he doesn't care since he's used to it.

"You know what, Logan. We have enough of your complaints!" Flash shouts as he confronts the changeling. "Ever since you sneak in here all you do is blame us for our mistakes!"

"Well sorry that since someone has to be the smart mouth around here since Raven's gone!" Changeling shouts back standing up glaring at the speedster. "And you all went and up replace her with our former enemy!"

Jinx retorts "Hey, I didn't replace her, you idiot! I got married to Wally after-"

"After what? Your HIVE buddies got axed off by the equivalent of the Winter Soldier?" Changeling said glaring at Jinx.

"Changeling, that is enough." Wonder Woman told strictly as Changeling turns to her.

"And you, you were supposed to protect our teammates like our family, but now there is none because you let everyone down, and now Starfire is going to suffer the same way Rose here did."

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Jinx shouts at him as everyone besides Tempest and Rose argued.

Tempest tries to get his friends to calm down but it was futile. He then saw Rose getting startled as she hides behind him as he pats her on the head. He then turns to his teammates and Changeling as he shouts. "EVERYONE QUIET!" it was all it takes for the three Titans and Changeling to look at the Atlantean.

"Look, my king has always told me, that you can't solve an octopus's problem through fighting. You only solve it through a thorough plan to bring the tentacles together. Now we should focus on rescuing Starfire and find a way to send her back to her own time zone. Arguing won't solve all of our problems and I may not know much of what happened that got you all angry, Logan. But we're sorry that we didn't save your skin from Belle Reve." Tempest said with authority in his voice just like how his king/mentor Aquaman would say to his subjects. "And I also bet you just didn't came here just to argue with us."

Changeling looks down with a shrug look as he brings out a disk.

"Well, I've managed to bring in something." he said as he activates the disk showing a holographic map of a large tower as the Titans see in awe.

"Is that…a building map?" Flash said in shock.

"That building's Deathwing's lair!" Wonder Woman said as she looks at the map.

"Where'd you get it?" Jinx asked in curiosity.

"Well being in the Suicide Squad had some pay offs." Changeling said "I have to go over 20 death defying missions for Waller, Checkmate, the government, etc, scored sex with Cheetah and Harley Quinn, and manage to get a lot of ties with some criminals and brokers to receive this. There are secret tunnels that leads the building and a shut down access code to shut down all the killer robots and security in the building." he explained as the Titans were surprised that the changeling manage to gain access to one of the most hardest buildings to get passed through.

"Excellent job, Gar." Donna said as she hugs him tightly "I'm sorry that we've put you through hell." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

Changeling pats on her back as he replied. "It's okay. I guess the reason why I'm so angry is because that not only you guys didn't bail me out of prison, but let Raven get killed."

"You loved Raven, don't you Garfield?" The Amazonian asked teasingly.

"Yeah. I've never realized it until it was too late." Changeling said as he wipes a tear. "Sorry, something's in my eye."

"We all cared about Raven, Gar." Donna said as she press her lips on the green man's cheek making him blush. "As well as Victor, Roy, Joey and all of our friends that we've lost. We're the Titans, and we shall rescue Starfire from Deathwing." she had her hand up. "Everyone in?"

Changeling nodded as he place his hand over Wonder Woman's. Next was Flash as well as his wife Jinx as their hands are placed over. Tempest placed his hook over Jinx's hand and surprisingly Rose's hand is on top of Tempest's hook as all look at her.

"I'm in." Rose said as she gives a serious look. "I will not have Star share the same experience of how I went through. I'm tired of being the victim and I won't let her be one too."

"Well let's go save the princess." Changeling said with a smirk as the team nodded in agreement.

* * *

Starfire is carried over the shoulder with an inhibitor collar around her neck as she is bound by Warp's metal rope. She struggles to get free from Warp's grasp when he has her over his shoulder as she swings her legs up and down to kick his chest.

"Let me go, you Klorbag!" Starfire shouts as she struggles to let go.

"Silence! As soon as I get my time machine fixed, I shall go back to my own timeline." Warp said as he walks down to the trophy room as he place the Tamaranean down onto a table where Star's hands and feet were immediately restrain through braces thanks to Cyberion.

"Starfire has been restrained." Cyberion said in monotone as Star recognizes the voice.

"Friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked as Cyberion looks at her.

"Cyborg does not exist anymore, it is now Cyberion." Cyberion replied. "Master Deathwing has taken away my humanity as I am now more superior than any machine."

"I've made him to be the perfect helping robot to serve every command I give." spoke a voice as Star saw someone emerging from the shadows as Star gets a good look at him. He was wearing a black full body armor, with a red bird-like symbol on his chest, spiky shoulder pads and red gauntlets with a red utility belt. His suit also sports red tron lines around him. His wing-shaped domino mask has red lens as his black hair is shoulder length but the most difference is the robotic left arm that Deathwing has which is silver and has a symbol of the HIVE with a red cross off.

"Hello, Star." said Deathwing as he removes his mask revealing his dead blue eyes but one of them is robotic connected to a robotic chip to his brain.

"R-Robin?" Star asked in disbelief.

"Well, not Robin anymore. I am now Deathwing." he said as he looks at Warp. "Cyberion, prepare Warp's time machine so he can get home."

"Yes, Master." Cyberion said as he leads Warp out of the room do he can leave his master alone.

"So, what do you think? I've been approving myself since your disappearance. Enough to impress you, right?" he asked with a confident and evil smile.

Star however didn't look at him this way as she narrowed her eyes. "You are not the Robin I knew." she said with destain.

"So you're still thinking about this Xavier guy, right?" he asked as he chuckled hollowly. "Well I've taken care of that a long time ago."

"W-What do you mean?" Star asked in horror. Afraid of the answer he will say next.

"Well 12 years ago I've blown up the club he works in, sorry 'worked' in. Of course, there were some…casualties in that building, just a few hundreds of bratty teenagers dead like flies." Deathwing admits with no remorse in his voice as he stares at Star's body as the alien looks in horror.

"You…MONSTER!" Star shouts as she tries to get free but she couldn't break out of her bindings.

"Try all you want, but there's no escape." Deathwing said as he trace his finger through Star's chin. "Because you are mine and mine alone. No one shall claim you but me." he said as his hand falls down to Star's top as he gropes her chest.

"W-What are you doing?" Star asked as she felt being groped by her once comrade.

"I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do." he whispered in his ear as he moves his robotic hand to grab Star's thigh, squeezing her leg as his thumb circles the bare thigh. "I've already brought in some women and made them my sex slaves, but now that I have you you shall be my queen."

Star gave a scared look as she knew what Deathwing is about to do. He was going to rape her just like what he did to Rose as Star struggles from his grasp.

"NO!" Star shouts as she tries to get him to stop and let go.

"I'm doing this for us, Star." Deathwing said as he reach for Star's bikini bottoms to take them off.

"STOP!" She screams as tears flooded in her eyes as she's going to be a victim in the hands by her modified and psychopathic former friend who loves to here her scream for mercy.

But as faith seals it the lights went off as Deathwing stops what he's doing. He gets up as he calls for Cyberion "Cyberion, come in!"

"Power seems to be lost, sir." Cyberion told his master. "As well as security-"

"I don't care, just start it back up!" Deathwing shouts at his robot slave as he shuts his communicator off as he turns to Starfire. "Now, where were we?" he said as he reach to take her bottoms off, but is then punched by an invisible force as he falls back to the ground hitting on the display of Vixen's necklace and Penguin's umbrella.

"No means no, Grayson." spoke an invisible voice as Changeling appears from his chameleon ability to blend in the background as he is the owner of the voice.

Star's cuffs and collar were unlocked by a red speeding blur as Flash appears beside her.

"You okay, Star?" Flash asked the Tamaranean.

"Yes, I am unharm friend Wally." Star replied as she stands up to defend herself.

"What? How did you get passed my defenses?" Deathwing demands as suddenly a spray of water appears as Tempest appears with Wonder Woman holding onto his back as they both stare down at their former friend.

"It's over, DickieBird." Tempest said as his hook forms into an aquatic sword.

"You will not touch Starfire in that way, bastard." Wonder Woman told as she brings out her sword.

"Hehe, you think all of you can defeat me?" Deathwing asked as he dodge some hex bolts as he turn to look at Jinx, but then he felt bullets on his robotic arm as he turn to look at Ravager, who sends him a glare. "Oh, so one of my escaped sex slaves finally shows herself."

"You will pay for killing my father and brother, you little bitch." Rose said as she held her pistol up, as she stood along side with Tempest, Wonder Woman, Changeling, Starfire, Flash, and Jinx as Deathwing has Warp and Cyberion appeared after the two went in to see what's going on.

"Titans…Go!" Starfire shouts as everyone charges in to attack their enemies.

* * *

 _"Xavier." Star said in her holographical disguise._

 _"Yes, babe." replied Xavier._

 _"This relationship I unfortunate, would not work out." said Star looking down._

 _"Huh?" confused Xavier._

 _"Xavier, It's because I am a hero and your a normal human citizen." said Star. "I'm worried that you will be endanger by any villainy or collateral means." Xavier can see how sad his girl is._

 _"But Star we could sort this out about you being an alien and I being..erm..human, I could 'train' to fight like a true 'hero.'" said Xavier._

 _"Oh, I could have you be teach by Robin to hone your fighting ability." said Star._

 _"I think Batboy would be stubborn to do so." Xavier chuckled._

 _"Batboy?" Star said, it sounds like it was the first time she heard of the word 'Batboy.'_

 _"Um..Nevermind" said Xavier. "Star, I never got to tell you this but when I say I could train to fight like a hero, I can."_

 _Star and Xavier walked down to the dark neighborhood, they saw five thieves stealing jewelry from an old couple. Xavier smirked he picked up his hockey stick and a hockey mask from his black backpack then he starts casually walk to them, Starfire didn't know what he's thinking she ran up to him and told him not to do it but he told her not to be worry about it because he's going to be fine._

 _"Hey! You bunch of bozos leave the old couple alone." yelled Xavier._

 _"Who said that!?" shouted a thief._

 _"Don't know boss." shouted another thief._

 _"Well if this kid wants to mess with the purple drag-" the thief was interrupted with a hard smack by Xavier's hockey stick he fell on the floor unconscious._

 _The four thieves were shocked and all four directly charge at Xavier, the masked vigilante did a 'come at me bro' taunt at the four then successfully attack all three with his weapon and fast martial art ability, he punched and kicked the hell out of them and all laying on the floor unable to get up._

 _"Wow, Xavier that was the truly of the amazing." said Star._

 _"Maybe they should call me The Amazing Xavier." said Xavier, the alien doesn't get the marvel superhero reference._

 _"I think maybe our relationship should continue as I see you will not be in trouble at all." said Star._

 _"Yep, maybe it will be me saving you from the trouble." said Xavier and gave her a wink._

* * *

"How did you find me!?" demanded Deathwing.

"Well let say a little birdie told me." said Changeling, he looked at his right smiling to a cloaked spirit who smiled back.

The _S_ pirit smiled and said to him _"_ Kick his butt." as the spirit disappears and return to the afterlife.

Deathwing growled. Now their are seven titans and two former titans, Deathwing smirk and summoned plastic made cybernetic robots, Life Model Decoys, Deathwing demand Cyberion to change the LMD's appearance and all five of them resembles the titans...dead titans.

The Titans froze still especially Changeling when he sees the same 'person' he loved and keep thinking about right in 'front' of him. Deathwing loved the sense of their fears, as it give him an advantage to disable each and one of then and later on as he rules the world he promises as Jump City burns they had his permission to die.

"Titans Attack!" shouted Dreadwing as Cyberion and the LMDs starts charging at the Titans.

"Titans Go!" shouted Starfire as The Titans starts charging at the enemies.

Starfire was fighting Deathwing, she employ her solar-based powers to shoot the corrupted modified human but he was too fast. This drug that Deathwing been using, 'Mirakuru' greatly enhances the physical and mental capacities of human limitation up to 100% percent, Deathwing knows that reaching the full access of your brain allows you to greatly percept everything around you and powerful tactical and strategic skills.

Donna, or Wonder Woman, was fighting Cyberion, the former Victor Stone who was turn into a full robotic slave by Deathwing. It pains her to see what happened to her big brother.

"You will surrender, Donna Troy." said Cyberion.

"Victor please it's us, me, Donna Tro-" her only reply was a metal fist as she was send to the wall.

The others, Tempest, The Flash, Jinx, Ravager and Changeling were facing the LMDs all the LMDs were platinum colored models of their friends, loved ones and enemy. Tempest was fighting a LMD which resembles Tula, she's a red-haired atlantean that Tempest knew when they were at middle school at Trident Academy High of Education when they were in Occult class together. She was killed when she was partly burned alive by saving three super powered pre-teens from Deathwing who wants to use them as Apprentices, her healing abilities cannot heal her wounds because of how badly burned they are and then she later died in an Atlantean Hospital.

"You are not Tula, don't you ever mock her of your scientific filth." Tempest shouted. He project purple bast from his eyes at 'Tula' which melts the robotic body as it was partly burned, the visual image of both the real Tula and fake Tula stained him.

The Flash currently known as Wally West was facing 'Barry Allen', this man was the reason why he became a Superhero, he taught him everything he needs to know of caring about others and yourself. It pains Wally to see him fighting this faker, he didn't master the Speed Force because he was temporarily injured by Deathwing years ago but he remember his vintage trick to vibrate his molecules, his vibrating arm tears a hole right at the robot's chest, then the robots fells down.

"Goodbye, Barry." said Wally.

Jinx was facing a physical manifestation of her former allies, Gizmo, Mammoth, Shimmer and Billy Numerous. The Robot has Gizmo's octopus arms, Billy's visor, Mammoth's physical sizes and Shimmer's outfit look. Jinx can't stand to see this robotic monstrosity, she unleashes her magic at the robot, the robot functions became haywire it was morphing it's own structure and the former look until it explode.

Jinx's knees dropped onto the floor and she wept as the speedster hugs his wife, "Don't worry Jinx, everything will be alright" Wally was hugging the spell-caster.

"But they are all gone." Jinx sobbed.

"I know, I know." said Wally, he tightened Jinx so hard and promise never to let go.

Rose was fighting a hybrid of Deathstroke and Jericho, her father and brother. One half is Deathstroke on the left and on the right is Jericho, the robot she was fighting definitely strikingly resembles Deathstroke. Rose bring out her two swords to fight the robot, the robot countered her attack and kicked her right in the stomach, Ravager felt that iron-plated fist and she felt the pain from it both physically and emotionally, but she would never give up from a fight and vow never to be scared again so she starts a battle cry and fights the robot with all her might, her words cut off both arms and then the head, the robot fell on the floor and the head which displays her father and brother disappeared.

Rose walked away from her fight, who is perhaps the most haunting foe she ever met.

Lastly, the Changeling was facing a robot that took on a display he certainly knows. He stopped being so psychologically scared and finally being what told by The Spirit to be a god damn mother-f*cking man. Changeling morphs into an ox but the robot dodged it so he morphs into a bear trying to claw the robot but it also evade from his wrath. Changeling knows that Life Model Decoys are very advanced level A.R.G.U.S and Checkmate technology, but luckily Deathwing doesn't know how to fully operate them because he knows that LMDs could cause serious damage but hold up...

He saw the LMD changing, the torso, arms and legs remained the same but it was only the face that has been changed, it was a girl that he met during his Suicide Squad days, she was a blonde-haired girl who was working with a corporation who previously co-work with the H.I.V.E but Deathwing went rogue, they got to know each other for a long time and tell each other about their secrets until her programming made her into an assassin, the havoc she caused sends a high-level seismic tremors which could release the pompeii volcano incident, Waller demanded Changeling to neutralize her but he refuses, the metahuman girl pleaded him to end her so she would never harm anyone else ever so Changeling sadly gave her wish.

"No, Raven and Tara." Changeling was frozen what he saw was a hybrid of his two former lovers. It hurts him emotionally and that's what Deathwing do, hurt people but he's not going to be beaten by him, not again.

So he transform into a Beast, not just any Beast but a Raven-like behemoth and slice the robot in half. He morphs back and saw the halves of Raven and Tara, he shed a tear until he saw The Spirit, no... but two spirits one, the two metaphysical coloured beings, one's glowed in white was The Spirit who guided him and another glowed in yellow they are smiled to the Changeling and telling him it's okay, they miss him as much he misses them and now they are telling him that the battle is nearly over they wanted him to stop being stubborn and move on with his life.

"But I can't but-" Changeling stopped as the yellow spirit kissed him on the lips. He couldn't physically feel it but spiritually he can and then the white spirit kissed the Changeling passionately.

"You must Garfield, and we wouldn't want you to be alone when the time comes we will wait for you." said The White Spirit.

Garfield sadly nodded. The two spirit disappeared and return to the Afterlife they once came.

Wonder Woman and Cyborg were fighting inside the basement where there are many explosives located in there. They have been fighting for minutes, Wonder Woman is so tired unlike Cyberion who is full inorganic, "Victor please if you can hear me I would just like to say I love, the whole titans loved you, I know you can't hear me but if you regain a little bit of your humanity we need to stop Deathwing".

Cyberion was still fighting WW, his arm flickered a grenade plug and the room is full of explosives, WW knows she needs to escape but she couldn't leave him around and she was a little bit bruised by the cybernetic powerhouse. Cyberion unexpectedly picked up WW and throw her to the nearest exit, she was surprised and she watch Cyberion and his voice was struggling to speak.

"G-G-Go" said Cyberion. "R-Ru-Run!"

Wonder Woman left from the scene, Cyberion just stand there inside the basement as the grenade explodes along with the other explosive tearing piece of metal of from Cyberion, instantly killing him.

Starfire felt groggy from Deathwing's counterattack, "Star, I want you to be my queen, my princess." said Deathwing as he confronts her.

"I'm already a princess, a princess of Tamaran!" said Starfire in fury.

"Star, don't you see I did it for you, all of you. The other titans and the rest they were trying to stop me, stop me from reaching you and now I finally have you we can be together again, isn't that what you always wanted." said a delusional Deathwing. The corrupted man went closer to Starfire and hold the palm of her hands.

"..Robin, I" said Starfire. She stopped until she saw blood, his blood and she saw a glimpse of silver material it was taken out of his body and it was revealed to be a katana, Ravager killed him.

Deathwing fell to the floor almost fading from the realm of life, "Robin!" she crouch down to Deathwing.

"..Well..at least..I get to see you..Kori." said 'Deathwing'.

"..Robin." Starfire said in an unsure tone of voice.

"..Yes..it's me..looks..like..I could turn back..to..normal..once I reach..to the certain brink..of..death." said Robin, he's bleeding both internally and externally..

"Robin, we could heal you, save you and-"

"No, I..have...done..enough..of what I did...so many sins I committed..It's best if I just died right now." said Robin.

"No, Robin we-" Star stopped as she saw Robin closing his eyes.

Both Robin and Deathwing are dead.

"I'm sorry." said Tempest, the others came to Starfire.

"Hey what happened to Warp?" said The Flash.

"Good to know that you finally remember my name and now I Warp, will-" Warp was interrupted by the alien's fury, she took his power core and his armour was releasing energy, chronic energy surging around him he screamed and fell on the floor, Flash run up to the fallen Warp he couldn't find him but he found a baby crying.

"Is that Warp?" said Jinx.

"His diapers needs changing" said Changeling, "Thank god he's not my son."

"You starting to behave like Raven, Gar." Jinx smiled.

"..um…yeah..so." said Changeling with a shrug.

"I believe this belongs to you." said The Flash he deliver the time object to Starfire.

"This was the artefact, that Warp stole it from 15 years ago." said Donna.

"Wait, hold up I think I could send Starfire back to her time zone." said The Flash.

"I could run circles around here, hopefully to access The Speed Force and send her back where she came from." said The Flash as he turn to Jinx. "But baby, I'm gonna need some of your magic."

"Well, okay and I will give you some of my magic later on." Jinx cooed to The Flash, which The Flash growled sensually.

"Alright, enough with the sexual tension you two." said Tempest.

"Oh, alright." said The Flash. The speedster run circles around the Tamaranean so he could gain enough energy to access the extra-dimensional force, Jinx uses her magic to strengthen The Flash speed by activating her probability powers to make sure The Flash definitely succeed in accessing the force to send her home. It was working as lighting flows around him while he's running.

"Goodbye, my friends." said Starfire.

"Goodbye." all said in union and all waved to the Tamareanean as she disappears into her original timeline.

They all watched The Tamareanean exit into her own timeline, as Changeling turns around. The two spirits persuade him to move on with his life and not worry about them so he did, he did the unexpected by confronting Donna.

"Yo, Sweet D." Changeling spoke to the Amazon.

"Yes, Gar?" Donna asked as she is pulled towards him as he swings her down as he gives her huge kiss, shocking Flash, Jinx, and Tempest that their green friend would do that as Ravager rolled her eyes.

"Groovy." Changeling said with a smile as Donna stood blushing as she guts him in the stomach to let go.

"Next time, ask me for coffee before you pull something like that on me, Logan." Donna told as she turns away with a blush and a smile.

"Worth it." Changeling winced as he stares at the Amazon's shapely butt.

* * *

Robin stood their lamenting to his failures as minutes passed since Starfire's disappearance. It was then the other Titans came through Raven's portal as they see Robin frozen to the ground and no Starfire in sight.

"Rob, what happened?" Cyborg asked as helps Robin up.

"Yeah man, where's Star?" Kid Flash asked as he vibrates the ice to melt from Robin's feet.

"Starfire, she-" Robin didn't get a chance to answer as a portal opens as a gust of wind blew through the Titans' hairs. Coming out of the portal was Starfire as she flew towards her friends as she lands on the floor while holding an item. The team comes to her aid as Beast Boy and Cyborg helps her up as the portal closes.

"Star!" Wonder Girl said as she, Raven, KF, and Robin confronts her. "Where did you- when did you-!?"

"How did you get out of that portal and where have you been?" Raven asked.

"And where is Warp?" Kid Flash said wondering where the thief is.

Starfire held the stolen clock artefact Warp stole as she said. "Warp is not on our worries anymore." It was then the t-com beeps as Wonder Girl picks it up from her person.

"Yes, Chief?" Wonder Girl asked the official.

"I don't know how you kids did it, but all the stolen items from the world are setting back to its original place." Chase states as the Titans heard the news that all of the stolen valuable items starts to return to its place from museums to upper class houses.

"Okay, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked in curious.

"I believe that _time_ is setting things right for us." Starfire said as the Titans look at her in confusion, wondering what she means. It was then Star confronts Beast Boy and Raven with a hug as she shouts. "I am glad to see you all again!"

"Again?" Raven asked as she tries to breath.

"Star...crushing...us." BB said as he is about to be squeezed to death by Star's hugs.

* * *

Back at the tower on a Christmas day where all the Titans are gathered opening their presents. Star has already told them about some details in the future but left out the parts about Robin becoming his dark self, Cyborg a robot slave, and Raven killed by the former leader. The reason is that she doesn't want to affect the team and create distrust towards Robin as she is still not in good terms with. She knew Robin quit being leader so he can rebuild his trust in him.

Everyone has a gift from someone as Beast Boy receives a complete Black Lagoon DVD from Raven as from his family from DOOM a pair of gauntlets that can activate plasma claws out of the knuckles parts. Cyborg receiving a new waffle iron from his dad which is heartwarming and Warp's power source Starfire gave him when it came with the item. Robin receives a new sweater from Batman so he won't be cold, as well as other gifts from Tim, Steph, Babs, Cassie, and Alfred. Kid Flash got some new running shoes from his aunt and uncle from Central City, as Donna receives a a new sword from her sister from all the way from Greece. Starfire and Raven receives gifts as well as Raven receives a new laptop from BB and Cyborg, as Star receives a pop CD from Robin.

"Well, this is a splendid Christmas." Donna states drinking her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, sure wish Speedy would come." Robin said as he drinks his as well.

"Yeah, but Arrowhead hates the holidays." Wally comments as he drinks his egg nog.

"Oh friends, you wouldn't mind if Boyfriend Xavier stops by the tower?" Star asked with hope.

"Sure, Star." Donna said as she felt Robin's envy rising up as they hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh, that must be him!" The alien quipped as she flew towards the lobby room to get her boyfriend. As she's gone, Donna turns to face the boy wonder.

"Robin, I know you have a thing for Star..." Donna starts but Robin interjects.

"Lets put back our masks on so we can meet this Xavier guy." Robin said as he puts his mask on as well as KF. Robin hopes that Star isn't dating some common thug from the club.

It was then the door opens as Star came holding a baby white tiger cub as a guy wearing a red hoodie with a skull on the front comes in with her.

"Row!" The white tiger cub yawned as the titans noticed it.

"Star, is that-!?" Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"A white tiger cub!?" Robin exclaimed at the animal that Star is holding.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy shouts as he looks at the cub with adoring eyes.

"Thanks, it is a gift from Boyfriend Xavier Reed." Star introduced the black haired young man with the stylize X on his cheek, green eyes, and a strong chin.

"Hey, how's it going?" Xavier greets as he waves at the Titans as he looks at the boy wonder who looked shocked. "You must be Robin of Gotham City, please to meet you. I'm a big fan, you know."

Those words hits Robin in the heart as Xavier's facial features, voice, and speech sounds exactly just like an old and deceased friend of his back in his Robin Hood days.

"I- um...excuse me." Robin stammers as he backs away leaving the others confused as he walks out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked as KF and WG look at each other confused as well since they're not familiar with Robin's background much.

"We don't know." Donna said with worry.

Robin enters in his room as he locks himself in. He exasperates as his mind is put into a rush like he wanted to break down but couldn't do it in front of the others. This Xavier guy Starfire has been dating struck him into a familiarity of a certain boy he knew long ago.

"Jason." He whispered as his eyes widen with a tear flowing out of his masked eye.


	2. The Hungry Games

**2- The Hungry Games**

In a forest not so far from Jump City, a red cloaked figure walks down the woods as she holds a basket full of goodies. She keeps walking down as she looks for somewhere she needs to be. She knew the directions, a left turn from the oak tree, and a right from the pines. She hopes that there aren't any wolves around. She decides to skip all the way to where she's going to make a quick fast pace as she hums a tune. The song she's humming sounds like something from the theatre play "Into the Woods" as she continues to skip along while traveling through the dark dead trees as she is on the right track.

Her journey is almost over as she spots where her destination lies. On her way there was a bright house. But it wasn't just an ordinary house in the woods, this house is made of candy. Literally this house is made of candy as the roof is made up of waffles and syrup, the house is build with liquorice chocolate, and mints. The porch is made up of chocolate bars as the roof over with the liquorice roof holders as the red cloaked girl march towards the candy made porch as she knocks on the door.

Opening the door pops out an aging old woman wearing a pink chef's hat, with a pink shirt and dress skirt, and a white apron with three eyes on it as the old woman looks at the red cloaked girl.

"Oh my stars and garters." The old woman spoke as she smiles at the cloaked girl. "It's good to see you visiting, deary."

"Oh, it's good to meet you again too, granny." the cloaked girl unhood herself to reveal the pink haired girl also known as Jinx. "Oh Mother Mae Eye."

* * *

"Cyborg, watch out!" Cried Kid Flash as a boom noise can be heard along with gun shots.

"No way I'm going down!" Cyborg replied as he blasts some creatures.

"Dude, there's no way we can make this out alive!" Beast Boy shouts as explosions can be heard.

"Guys, fall back! Fall back!" Robin shouts as a screech noise can be heard.

"Friends, why do all the alien creatures portrayed as the bad guys?" Asked Starfire in the common room as the boys who are sitting on the couch playing Destiny on their GameStation 420. Star has been watching the boy's playing the violent game as she wonders why do the aliens are portrayed as the bad guys which makes Robin forfeit the game.

"Um, well Star...it's just a game. It doesn't reflect anything in real life." Robin said trying to convince his alien teammate and hopefully not to offend her. The three boys continues to play the game as Kid Flash lost in the game after being blasted by some aliens so it's just Cyborg and Beast Boy are the only players of the game left as Beast Boy unfortunately met his doom when his character gets eliminated by the alien as Cyborg blasts the alien down, making the robotic Titan the winner.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered for himself as he gloats. "I am the superstar winner, and you all were dead meat in the game." He gloats as he did a victory dance in front of everybody.

"Do you have to gloat?" Robin asked him.

"Let him gloat, at least fruits and vegetables are better than eating a dead animal everyday." Beast Boy said as Cyborg stops gloating and dancing as he turn to the changeling.

"What? Nuh-uh, everyone knows that meat makes a man strong and it's good for you." Cyborg countered as he flex his robotic muscles.

"Yeah? Well eating too much meat can make you sick and fat." Beast Boy counters as he cross his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. There's no need to fight." Kid Flash said as he gets in between them. "There's no need to fight. Although I'm in Cyborg's side. I eat a lot of meat and thanks to my high metabolism and my powers, I don't have to worry about my diet."

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, Robin." Beast Boy said as he hangs his arm around Robin's neck but the boy wonder clears his throat.

"Sorry BB, but I'm honestly going to have to go with their side. Meat is good for you." Robin said as he breaks into pear pressure.

"Alright, three on the meat team!" Cyborg shouts in victory with his hands up in the air. All well as Kid Flash and Robin as Beast Boy slumps on the couch.

"Friend Beast Boy, why don't you eat the meat?" Star asked.

"Because I can change into animals, that poachers kill to make hamburgers for people to eat. Not realizing that they just ate a baby cow." Beast Boy told her as Starfire gasp.

"They do!? How cruel and savagery onto the earth cows!" Starfire said in shocked as she remembers visiting the petting zoo once during the Titans outing as she loves to pet the calfs there.

It was then Wonder Girl and Raven came in the common room as they are seen carrying groceries of fruits, vegetables, and other diet products as Kid Flash rushes in to the groceries.

"Hey, Sweet Donna, what'd you get?" KF asked as he search through all the grocery bags and notice it's nothing but fruits and vegetables. "What's with all apples, broccoli, and boxes of proteins?" He asked as he wonders where the meat patties and hotdogs are.

"Aren't their any hotdogs or chicken wings in there?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope." Raven replied as she brings out some gluten free bread. "No meat products for this week or two."

"Oh, no meat prod-WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?" Kid Flash yelled along with Cyborg as both of their jaws on the floor.

"Yo, what's the meaning of this!?" Cyborg demands as he bangs his fist on the counter.

"Yeah, where's the pork grinds and BBQ sauce!?" Kid Flash asked as all he could find is food grown from trees and grass.

"Well if you received the memo, you should know that starting this week will be a Health Week." Donna states as she brings out cups of fruit.

"Health week?" KF asked in confusion.

"Well, since I've noticed about how everyone eats. Junk food, sugar, and meat, you guys seem to have glutton yourselves to eat more unhealthy foods rather than something with some Vitamin C in your system. So, after watching a special on the Food Network, it's time for the Titans to have a more healthier lifestyle rather than stuff our faces with greasy food." Donna told as the two meat eaters look shocked in disbelief as Beast Boy gave a confident smirk.

"So in other words, we get to eat fruit and vegetables for the week or two?" Beast Boy concludes as he saw the speedster and the robotic titan looking shocked in outrage.

"Correct. So I hope you guys will love the veggie casserole I'll be cooking up for dinner." Donna said as she gets the ingredients for the casserole.

"Oh, can I help with the casserole as well?" Star asked as Raven, Wonder Girl, Robin, and Beast Boy imagines the veggie casserole turning to life as it gobbles everything in the tower, and then the whole city of Jump. They cannot allow Star in the kitchen ever again, not since the tentacled spaghetti monster incident which makes Raven to wanting to keep erasing that memory.

"Actually Star, Donna wants you and Robin to clean up the kitchen and set up the tables." Raven told the Tamaranean.

"Oh, okay." Star said as she begins to grab the dishes.

Cyborg and Kid Flash both stared into space as they look baffled. They've finally gotten out of their funk as they spoke their denial.

"Come on, Ms. Amazon, you can't be serious!" Cyborg shouts.

"Yeah, why would we need to eat something that comes from the dirt." Kid Flash asked as he cross his arms.

"Sorry Cyborg, and Kid Flash, but this is a way to get healthy. I haven't recall any of you eating your vegetables for the past year we've spend together." WG states as she is known to be very observant when watching her teammates. She even made some noticeable glance when she noticed Raven is looking around while she's reading something, but decides not to bother her assuming that she's reading a love novel.

"She's right, you two never eaten your veggies." Robin points out.

"That's because eating meat is supposed to make you strong, with the proteins, dairy, the good old B12," Cyborg listed off. "Hell, the greatest food of America are Hamburgers."

"Yeah, I never heard anyone who can survive without meat in their life." Kid Flash states as Beast a Boy smirks.

"Actually, humans can survive and function without eating meat in this day of age. I don't need meat for ethnical reasons." Beast Boy counters.

"Yeah, but eating vegetables will only make you turn green and have bad hygiene." Kid Flash comments as Beast Boy glares at the speedster.

"You know I'm green for different reasons, West." He told with a slight growl.

"Now that was very uncalled for, Wallace." Donna said as she cross her arms. "At least eat a balance diet meal with meat and vegetables."

"I mostly agree wit Friend Donna. A balanced meal is always good for warriors so they can be fit to battle." Starfire states as she also crosses her arms.

"Plus eating too much meat all the time will make you sick, and fat." Raven said in monotone. almost repeating what Beast Boy said.

"Man, I'm not gonna have some grass touching my meat." Cyborg said as he looks something in the bag as he pulls out a box of veggie burgers. "A veggy patty!? Now that's too far!"

"It's just meat that is made with vegetables and wheat." Beast Boy said as he looks at the box.

"But it's not the same! It's fake meat!" Kid Flash shouts like a child throwing a tantrum "You agree, right Robin!?" He asked hoping that Robin will take their side as the boy wonder doesn't give in to peer pressure.

"Um, sorry guys. As much as I like some meat more than the next guy, I agreed with them. The Titans should tryout a balanced meal." Robin told as Kid Flash and Cyborg stood in shock and betrayal from the boy wonder as Beast Boy snickered at their expense.

"What is it that you say, Cy, about being 'dead meat?'" Beast Boy asked with a smug look as Cyborg grumbles.

"Come on, Cy, let's go down to the basement." Kid Flash said as he brings Cyborg out of the common room for a while.

"Maybe we can find a buffet." Cyborg grumbled as he follows the speedster.

"Go ahead and eat all the meat you want, you'll end up as fat as Control Freak!" Beast Boy shouts as the two meat-eaters are pissed off being compared to the couch potato 'villain.'

"So Donna, need any help on that veggie casserole?" Beast Boy asked as he clasp his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the woods where the Jinx is seen sitting on a butterscotch chair as Mother Mae-Eye is seen pulling up a tray full of cookies for her young great-great-great-granddaughter. The 350-years-old witch place the cookies on a plate next to her pies.

"It's been a while since you last came here, deary." Mae-Eye said as he black cat walk towards Jinx as it purrs onto her leg. "Even Sweeney misses you."

"I miss you too, Mae-Eye." Jinx replied as she picks up Sweeney as she pat him.

"Would you like to have some pie, deary?" Mae-Eye asked her as she offers her some pie.

"Um...no thanks." Jinx told her, Jinx knew what her grandmother's pies are truly made of. It's hard to believe that her great grandmother was the daughter of the witch who was killed for almost turning Hansel and Gretel into dinner. She knows that her pies were made by the unfortunate wood critters, hikers, and campers that wandered around the woods. The girl is still queasy by the bones on the floor, and the blood used for filling.

"Oh that's fine. Besides, I've seen the worst pies in London back in the old days. I've met a barber who makes pies out of the people he killed!" Mae-Eye states as she chuckled while Jinx is disturbed by her mentally insane grandmother.

"Anyway, I came here for your help, Mother Mae-Eye." Jinx said as she rubs the cat's back.

"Oh, and what do you need for help, deary?" Mae-Eye asked in curiousness.

Jinx replied. "I want to learn more about how I should use my magic for battle strategy, awareness, and how to defend myself from my enemies."

The old witch strokes her chin as she picks up a wooden cooking spoon as she nodded. "Well you've come to the right place, deary." She said as she brings out a large spell book that looks more like a cook book as well as a flyer for a special event. "I know a good spot to help you deal with the...who are you having problems with, deary?"

"The Teen Titans." Jinx answered as she gives a serious look in her pink cat-like eyes.

* * *

Both Kid Flash and Cyborg sitting on the semi-circular couch with a bored expression, not allowing to have meat was torture for them physiologically. Kid Flash was flickering through channels, all the shows that were on are Friends, Two and a Half Man, Everybody Loves Raymond and every other old sitcoms.

"Man, when will they create new sitcoms, I'm sick of watching the same old shows." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, they are so slow of making new ideas." said KF.

The speedster was flickering channels at a fast pace until the button he was pressing broke, "Oops" said KF with his eye wide open until he heard Cyborg's bellowing.

"No, the remote, what am I going to do with my baby!" cried Cyborg, taking the remote off from the speedster's hand and holding like the object is a living breathing baby and caressing it.

"I thought the T-Car was your baby?" said KF.

"Yeah, the T-Car is my baby I made her but the remote is a close friend of mine as well as TV, if it's a 60-inch widescreen TV." Cyborg replied with a big smile. The flesh-metal hybrid sure love his TV and Cars than anything in the world.

"You got some issues with electronics." KF said as he was disturbed by Cyborg's fetish over electronics.

Music comes in from the screen, it was the news and the next scene shows a man wearing a white shirt with a black tie, formal trousers and a badge which displays a green bug with yellow antennas. "Hi, My name is Irwin Schwab, Today, we are announcing the 52nd Annual of the Wolfman Charity pie eating contest where we donate our money only 10 dollars to help and fund orphans living in the streets, It will be very grateful if you participate our yearly event, join right now at San Francisco Park." said the reporter.

"Ooh, pie!" Cyborg gleed, he was rubbing his robotic hands together.

Kid Flash's stomach grumbled and he haven't eat for a white, and his metabolism lets him able to burn foods quickly at rapid speeds. "Yeah, we should join." KF agreed.

"Yo, Don!" KF shouted.

"Yeah!" WG responded.

"Vic and I, are going to the Pie eating competition." Kid Flash loudly said.

"Okay, be back soon alright!" Donna replied.

"Okay, Mum!" shouted Cyborg, both two boys snickered until Donna said something.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" shouted Donna, although the boys cannot see her because she was located in another room she was in a mix state of anger and embarrassment. Kid Flash and Cyborg hastily run, with Kid Flash outracing him so they won't meet the Amazonian's wrath.

"Nothing." shouted a running Cyborg

"We called you Don, Donna, The Don!" shouted a running KF. Both of them are in the basement of the tower, as the two got inside the T-Car and drive off to San Francisco Park.

"Yeah, you better little boys because I'm the don, the new leader of this team." Donna smiled.

* * *

The T-Car reach it's final destination, both Cyborg and KF got out from the T-Car. Now they are in the San Fransisco ark. There were a lot of people or contest, tables and of course pies. Both Cyborg and Kid Flash's hands were rubbing their hands together by looking at all the pies, making them want to eat them all.

"You know we better disguise ourselves." Cyborg advised.

"Why?" said Kid Flash.

"Because people would know that two super-powered teens are competing the pie eating contest and could easily win with their powers, we better disguise our-" Cyborg was cut off until he see red-haired teenager with freckles wearing a Flash T-shirt, blue jeans and red nike running shoes.

"Hey." smiled the red-haired teenager.

"-Disguise." Cyborg blinked.

"This is going to be hard for you buddy, I wonder how you will get in to the contest?" Wally toyed with the metal titan.

The Titan smirked at the red-haired teenager. The side of his left arm transformed and what appears to be small buttons, he clicked the button and his body from head to toe change him into a normal teenager wearing a white shirt, dark blue jeans and trainers.

"Woah! That was amazing!" Wally was amazed by Cyborg's new instalment of his cybernetics.

"Yep, updated it incase if there is any mission that requires infiltration, I guess you can call me Victor or Vic whatever you want to call me." said Cyborg smiled in pride because of his technological skills. Both he and Wally are good bods when it comes to science, they are like the perfect science duo with Wally as the chemist and Cyborg as the mechanical engineer but Cyborg got the edge when it comes to all three aspects of science which is chemistry, physics and biology but Wally chemistry skills is on par with Victor and when it comes to physics he knows about theoretical physics because of the definition of time-traveling and dimensions. Both of them know that Robin didn't create his equipment cause Robin doesn't have the par skills of Cyborg because to them it's most likely Batman create those gadgets for him and some of them that he stole while working for Deathstroke or when he got the xenothium from an unnamed lab.

"Alright, lets go!" said Wally. Both of them walked to the entry point of the pie eating contest where they have to donate $10 dollars to enter the contest, the two enter the contest and they decided not to use their powers so it would be fair or worse if they are caught that would be bad footage for the Titans. They saw the contest, most of them were men, women and children, there is one guy who's size is like a whale that could fit a large chunk of pie deep inside their throats and what surprise them that their is an old lady joining in.

"Hehe, this will be too easy." snickered Wally.

"You said it, Walls." said Cyborg.

"Walls?" said Wally with a confuse tone of voice.

"Walls? Short for Wally." Cyborg replied.

"Oh, Ok." said Wally. The name 'Walls' sounds very close to a man that his mentor Barry once knew.

The camera crew came out of nowhere and got their cameras on live. A reporter slides in and run his face towards the camera, "Alright, welcome to the 52nd Annual of Annual of the Wolfman Charity pie eating contest where we donate our money only 10 dollars to help and fund orphans living in the streets, these starving titanic contestants would get plates full with plenty of pies shove down their throats to help young orphans everywhere around the world, so contestants are you ready?" said Irwin Schwab.

"Yeah!" said everyone in union.

"Alright, dig it in!" shouted Irwin raising his fist up in the air thinking that he's all cool. The contestants were eating pies, once they eaten a pie there are five more to go and winner gets a prize and a small fortune for $40,000 dollars. What was unnoticed is that a certain old lady snickered hen just carried on eating her pie until she plans something big.

* * *

Wonder Girl was putting her clothes away inside her cabinet all neatly and tidy, while Star's room is too girly and Raven's room is too gothic for her, the elegant room she has suited her very well. She really love her room, it reminds her of Themyscira, ancient greek antiques and her magical weapons placed on the wall.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in." said Donna as Star appears from the door.

"Hello! Friend Donna!" said the alien.

"Hey, Star." Donna greeted.

"Xavier wants me to go to the cinema." said Starfire.

"Awesome! So what are you two are going to watch?" said Donna.

"The Ultron Age's of Avengers." said Starfire.

"You mean Avengers: Age of Ultron." Donna corrected.

"That too, Friend Donna." Star smiled and quietly ignoring Donna's correction. Starfire is still learning how to speak English properly. "I'm going to watch it in his apartment." Kori put on the holo-ring and her alien appearance has been changed to look like a normal red-haired human.

"Please don't tell me he's going to stream it?" said Donna.

"He said he got it on Blu-Ray, he said that his dad work with the Marvel Company of the entertainment." said Star.

Donna is not sure whether to believe Star or not, but she knows that Blu-Ray copies of movies should release three months after the actual movie been released.

"Okay." said Donna. That's all the amazonian could say for now.

The two were quiet for a minute until Starfire saw a vase on top of her bedside. "Oooh, what's this Donna?" Star said with curiosity.

"Oh, this is a vase from home." Donna replied.

"From Themyscira, yes?" Star replied.

"Yep." Donna smiled.

"On my planet, they refer Amazonian as strong capable warriors with indomitable wills." said Star.

"That's right." said Donna.

Starfire stared at the sword placed on the wall, it reminds her of her home planet when they were fighting the Cironielians, albino-like predators with the ability to transform into a non-hostile creature to lower its prey's guard. They were fearsome and formidable race but in the end the Tamaraneans triumphant with their advanced technology which they employ for war.

"So Donna, are you the comfortable of leading the team?" said Star.

"Oh, Everything's fine, I don't know why Robin felt so stress about it, I thought he loved being a leader-and ordering people around." said Donna, she quickly reassured what she said the last part about Robin love ordering his teammates because he hates being told what to do, maybe that is the reason why he left Gotham City from The Dark Knight.

"I'm sure you will be a great leader, Friend Donna." said Star, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sister Kori." said Donna.

"*glee* We are the sisters, so maybe we should do a lot of the hang out and try on the make up." The alien was excited of how many things she want her and Donna to do.

Donna giggled "OK, Star keep your panties together."

"Sister Donna, I don't understand am I or not wearing the panties?" The alien was confused of what Donna said earlier.

"Well, looks like you need to do some homework to learn the fundamentals of the English Languages." smiled Donna.

"Homework? Are we doing work at home?" said Star, she was still confused. Donna's sweat drops from Star's naivety and inexperienced.

* * *

The Contest was still going on and the only five left are Wally West, Victor Stone, the sweet old lady, a kid and a fat guy. They were gobbling up the pie like there's no tomorrow, they all eaten four pies and they were on to their fifth one.

'Man, how does that kid do it she must be very hungry to eat those pies?' Victor thought.

"Yo Kid-I mean Wally how your holding up?"

"Fine." said Wally West. The speedster was thinking of leaving the rest and finish all the pies in second but he decided to eat at a normal pace, cause it is for charity. Since it is for charity, should he been participate in the contest with him along with his superpowers he don't believe that he should win so he decided to finish his fourth pie and forfeit.

"Man, I'm filled." said Wally, his body was sliding from eating those pies.

"Huh, why!?" said Vic.

"Because I don't think it's fair for us to win beside let the normies win for a change." said Wally to Vic.

Victor understood what his red-haired comrade said and he just eaten his fourth pie and he only has one more pie until he wins. Sure the machine could go on and on in the competition but to him it's about the man so he decided to forfeit as well.

"Arrrggh...My stomach." said the kid, her head landed on the table and rubbing her belly.

"Umm...Arrrggh my stomach too." Victor mimicked the young child so he could leave the contest.

So only the old lady and a big-sized man was eating the pies, Cyborg still wondered how the little girl and the old lady manage to eat the number of pies they had been eating. Victor's cybernetic eye detect something and the source located to the old lady and what she's releasing the database on his cybernetic eye displays she is generating some kind of esoteric energy.

"Yo, Wally, I think she's using her powers to win." said Victor to Wally, his mouth talked to his ear so they are speaking in a private conversation.

Wally looked at the old lady, his accelerated vision allows him pick up anything whether is a moving or a still object at superhuman speeds. "You're right she does have powers."

"What are we going to do and how are we going to tell them that she's using her powers to win?" said Vic.

"I know" smiled Wally. Wally hid in the bushes then quickly changes into Kid Flash he runs to the contest and took the pie from the old lady's hand.

"Hey, you may know me as the handsome and dare-deviling rockstar known as Kid Flash and look guys she's using her powers to win the contest." the speedster pointed towards the old lady, she thought she had the pie in her hands and her mouth was open and revealed to be a small rotating pink portal.

"She's using her powers!" said Victor, joining in so he could make the other civilians shows that she's using her powers.

"Yeah, that's cheating!" shouted a male civilian.

"She should be taken out, does she knows it is for charity!?" shouted a female civilian.

"No more hocus pocus cra-aaaappppp!" screamed a flying civilian who was then telekinetically been thrown yards away.

"Now, Now, deary, no bad language here." the old lady cooed at the fallen civilian she just thrown away.

"Who are you!?" shouted Kid Flash.

"Oh, I think you know who we are." said the kid.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what's matter is our plan." said the old lady.

"Oh, come on your sounding like the character from 'The Zorro Rises'." said the kid, her voice sound familiar to the speedster.

"Huh!? Jinx!?" said Kid Flash.

"That's right babe." the kid said. A flow of mystical energy enveloped and wrapped around the kid and she mystically transform back to her original shape, her costume has appeared to be change rather from her H.I.V.E Agent suit, since she learn a bit of more magic from her mentor/familiar she now wears a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head, in addition to that she wears black fingerless gloves. At the top of her dress, she has a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wears long dark purple tights. She still retains her pink coloured devil-horn shaped hair.

"Are you happy to see me?" Jinx smirked.

"Wow Jinx..." Kid Flash said as he stares at her. "Love the new look." He comments as Jinx blush.

"I'm flattered." Jinx muttered which her mentor caught her hearing from her student.

"Jinx dear, is that speedster your boyfriend?" Mae-Eye asked as the pink horned girl gets flustered.

"No way! He's a total ginger slob who has bad table manners!" Jinx shouts as the speedster looks offended.

"Hey, I'm not a slob! I at least lick my fingers after I eat!" KF blurts as everyone looks at him questionably and disgusted. "Oh like you guys don't do the same!" he said to the crowd.

"Man, and I thought Beast Boy was a slob." Cyborg said as he makes a mental note to make sure Kid Flash wipes his hands after eating and licking his fingers. He does not need to remind the speedster of sanitizing his hands.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind me doing this!" The old witch shouts as she waves her magic spoon which changes into a magic wand which is a wooden stick with a gem on the tip as a flow of pink magical energy as the what's left of the pies began to glow as they all formed together to form into a giant pie monster as the citizens look at it in horror. The pie monster looks like one of those tokusatsu monsters from Japanese superhero shows. It's body was a large pie with a big red mouth and gray skeleton eyes and has brown arms with pies with teeth for hands, and brown legs with pie shoes for feet.

"My pie monster, eat the civilians!" Mother Mae-Eye orders as she change into a green skinned woman with three yellow eyes, a dark version of her outfit, a white apron with blood stains on it. "They'd be good for my special meat pies!"

The pie monster attacks as it starts gobbling up the civilians as Cyborg contacts the Titans as he blasts the sweet abomination with his arm cannon while Kid Flash deals with Jinx. Then a dark portal opens as coming out of it was Wonder Girl, Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy as they couldn't believe what they're seeing.

"Dude, is that...!?" BB asked in a baffled look.

"A giant pie monster, a witch who seems to be responsible, and Jinx who seems to be in league with the witch." Raven said as she can feel powerful magical energy from the green skin woman.

"Alright, we have to take them down!" Wonder Girl orders "Star, Cyborg, and Robin, fight the pie monster, the rest of us shall take down the two witchy perpetrators!"

"To face the monster of pies, we shall!" Starfire shouts as she charges at the pie monster as Robin and Cyborg pursues to fight the man eating pie monster.

WG, Rae, KF, and BB went to fight on Mother Mae-Eye and Jinx, as Wonder Girl, Raven, and Beast Boy charges at the three eyed witch as Wonder Girl sends her a punch, Beast Boy change into a rhino to tackle the old witch and Raven uses her magic of her own to tackle the old witch. Kid Flash went to fight Jinx as he dodges the wave of pink mana towards him. Furious, she performs a spell causing Kid to stop and is now in binds made of pink magic.

"Gotcha, you damn speedster!" Jinx said as she smirks at the ginger.

"Come on, Jinxy." KF said as he looks at her. "Maybe we can talk things out, you know."

"Out of what? Join your stupid-hero team?" she asked mockingly. "Sorry, but the world already labeled me as a criminal." she said as she starts to remember memories of people distrusting her because of her appearance and her powers. She was like a cat that needs a place to belong and it was Queen Bee who showed her that she belongs in the HIVE.

However, unknown to Jinx a green skunk falls out of nowhere as it lands it's but onto the pink sorceress's face. The green skunk then sprayed her with a nauseous gas causing her to lose her concentration and disables her bindings on the speedster. The skunk then change into Beast Boy as he looks down on the pink haired girl holding her face to wipe the stink out of her eyes.

"My eyes! MY EYES ARE ALL TEARY AND THEY BURN!" Jinx exclaimed as her eyes teared up as it shows swirls around her pupils.

"Looks like you owe me one, Blur." Beast Boy said as he gives a nickname for Kid Flash named after a character from Transformers who is known for speed.

"Whatever." The speedster grumbles as he walks away looking grouchy.

"How rude." BB said as he resumes into battle.

The other four were facing the pie monster summoned by Mother Mae Eye. The nicely baked cinnamon colossal giant was eating the civilians but thank god it doesn't have a digestive systems.

"We got to save them!" said Robin.

"Uh..Yeah we're heroes." said Cyborg with a sarcastic fashion.

"Cyborg blasts it with your white noise cannon but with a low frequency so we don't hurt the civilians inside." Robin commanded even though he's not the leader this time.

"Ok." Cyborg agreed. Cyborg emits his white noise cannon and it targeted the pie monster close in front of him, the monster exploded and the civilians came out from the destroyed monster's belly then Cyborg grabs them to safety.

"Starfire, I want you to-"

Starfire was blasting the monsters away and they all burned before they were going to eat the civilians.

"Star, I was going to say-" Robin was interrupted.

"Innocent lives are about to be eaten, I needed to destroy them so they won't destroy the city by this Mother Mae-Eye!" said Star.

"Star, I know but you could of nearly killed them with your powers." said Robin

"I-Know, It's just so hard to be a foreigner from a different planet." sadly said Star.

Robin felt the alien's emotions as he tries to comfort her but she sadly flew away to participate her continued battle with the pie monsters. Star was tearing the pie monster apart limb by limb by rescuing the civilian trapped insides and Cyborg blasting dozens of monsters with his cannon. Robin notice a shadow in front of him, the pie monster looked at him and proceed to grab his hand but the Boy Wonder was too agile for the behemoth, he jumped and landed on it's forearm then run up to his neck and use his bird-a-rang as a weapon to slice the monster's neck to finish it off then the pie monster fall down and his body was releasing small amount of hot steam.

On the other side of the battle, the other four were facing Jinx and Mother Mae Eye. Kid Flash was trying to catch Jinx with his speed but she teleports instantly then came back and use her mystical energy to summon vines from the grass to bind him, Beast Boy was trapped in an impregnable bubble that looks and shape as a cherry while both Wonder Girl and Raven were fighting the old hag.

"Oh, you two have been very naughty children." said Mae Eye, she create a magical whip to whip the girls hard for their 'bad behavior.' Wonder Girl caught her whip and pull the whip towards her which brings a flying Mae Eye so she could wrap her up with her lasso of persuasion, Mae Eye phased through the Amazonian and release electric tendrils at her, it hurt WG really bad but she is fighting through the pain.

"AAAHHHH!" The Amazonian screamed.

"Do you know what I do to naughty children." said Mae-Eye rhetorically.

She employ and shape her magic into hard constructs of fists. "They deserve a good beating." Mae-Eye grinned evilly. She was walking to the groggied Amazonian so she could do a lot of serious damage to injure her but she was interrupted by a telekinetic force of wave by the dark titan, and the villainies was thrown into a tree.

Mother Mae Eye's magic spotted something...intriguing about Raven. "Your powers are quite formidable, yet you don't know how powerful you are?" said Mae-Eye.

Raven didn't listen, and she continues to fight Mae-Eye but her cape was stuck in the ground. Raven looked and saw her cape was stuck in quicksand by Jinx, she could easily teleport but she don't want to be exposed wearing a full leotard and not wearing a cape to cover it.

"You can have her, Gran." said Jinx.

Mother Mae-Eye looked at the dark titan, she use her third eye to paralyze Raven's motor functions which she did successfully, Raven couldn't feel a thing in her body as she was frozen into one place. Raven didn't know what to do to escape physically and she cannot teleport because she assumes that the quicksand Jinx conjured was a portal that most mages use to neutralize teleportation, it is a spatial absorber which slow space around a small certain location and it's causing problems with Raven's teleportation.

"I got my mind on you, Little Rae-Rae." Mae Eye smiled. Until she was thrown aside by a red and yellow blur, it was Kid Flash and he apparently escape from the vines.

"How did you escape!?" Jinx said in surprise.

"I vibrate my molecules to escape, Babe." said Kid Flash in style, as Jinx throw pink-coloured bolts at the speedster he runs at top speed and then running around her, Jinx was angry as she cannot get a single blast at the yellow-clad hero, so she got a better idea she releases a surge of hex bolts which stopped his running and Kid Flash tripped over a rock by Jinx's hex power.

"Not so fast, aren't you?" Jinx smirked. She looked down at the fallen speedster, his body mysteriously vanishes which made Jinx confused.

"Huh!?" confused Jinx.

"Hey." said KF, he was standing behind her which startled the pink-haired villainies.

"You won't hit a girl, would you?" said Jinx.

"No, but I can!" said the Amazonian, she flies and aim a left hook at the villainess which sends her unconscious. The quicksand that was slowly sucking Raven to the ground vanishes and it spits her out from the ground.

"NO! My Granddaughter you will pay for that Amazonian!" shouted Mae-Eye, she summons a nightmarish pie creature and commanded to attack WG and KF, but was saved by a green dinosaur as he ate the pie-made monster.

The dinosaur morphs back into a changeling. "Mmm, Blueberry." said Beast Boy, rubbing his belly after eating the deliciously-crafted monster. "It is vegetarian, If I eat a pie-made creature instead of eating a real creature is it?" said BB but nobody answers as they looked at Mother Mae Eye.

"Grrrr!" Mae-Eye shouted. She shows her hands and it was ignited in fury, The four titans were worried what happens then but it was stopped by a whack in the head by a pole.

"Sleep tight, Grandma." said Robin. Robin and the other two titans, Cyborg and Starfire stared at the fallen titan.

"Way to go, Rob." said KF.

"Yeah lady, you don't mess with The Titans." said Beast Boy.

"Umm...Beast Boy she can't hear you." Raven whispery said to BB's ears in their tiny conversation.

"Hehe…Yeah." BB replied back.

BB's ears picked up something he looked away and Jinx was gone. "Hey guys, Jinx escaped!"

"Huh, but she was unconscious!?" said WG.

"Damn, we had her!" KF said in anger.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." said WG. "But we need to send her to the cops, Cy can you open your force-disks?" Cyborg opens his arm compartment grab some disc and attached it to the fallen Mae-Eye's clothing, the disc emits a force field around her body paralyzing her for the time being.

"Man, I'm hungry who wants some pie!" Cyborg said with glee. The destroyed pie monsters started to swell up which made the seven titans' faces turn green, greener than Beast Boy.

"Okay, we have pizza." said Cyborg.

"Oh, yes I would love to have of the pizza, I'm going to add pickles, mince, flies, mustard, ketchup, mustard, mustard and plenty of mustard." Star smiled. The six titans all had an image of pizza covered in Star's selected toppings.

"Yeah, we will have pizza." said Robin, slowly trying to get to Star's good side.

The Titans will firstly send off Mae-Eye to the Jump City police department, then afterwards they go to pizza hut as a treat for their hard work defending the city for Truth, Justice...and Pies.

* * *

Meanwhile at a secret base, Jinx suddenly appeared in a hidden base as she falls flat on her but. She gets up as she walks to the door.

"Thank god, I escaped." Jinx said as she knocks on the door three times. She waits as opening the door was Shimmer who was smoking a cigarette.

"You're back." Shimmer said as she lit her cigarette.

"Yeah." Jinx replied.

"Had fun with your grandma?" Shimmer asked.

"Yeah, end up getting our asses kicked by the Titans." Jinx said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well come in, I made some instant ramen." Shimmer let's Jinx in as the sorceress tells her how dangerous eating instant ramen can be.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jump City Correctional Facility, Mother Mae-Eye is seen bound in Nth metal chains to restrain her as well as the inhibitor collar.

"Those pesky Titans shall pay for hurting my Jinx and ruining my plans." May Eye said as she was given 10 life sentence after the police ransack her gingerbread house and proves her murders. It was then suddenly a purple cloaked figure pops up behind her with a eye plucker on his hands.

"Hello, dear Mae-Eye." spoke the man revealed to be Psimon as he grins evilly.

"Psimon! What do you want?" Mae-Eye asked the scientist.

"Your third eye." Psimon respond as he grins as he moves his plucker towards the third eye in the middle as all the prisoners in the facility could hear are screams from the old witch.


	3. Harmony

**Apologies:** Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been busy focusing and finally finishing my final major project. It has been six weeks that I haven't posted another chapter of Titans Chronicles. Sorry :}

* * *

 **3- Harmony**

The Titans were looking for a thief named Angelo Bend, he's a petty villain who uses a magical triangular-shaped device to steal money and he's pretty good at it. A triangular-shaped portal opened, Angle Man stepped in through the portal to collect even more money because he's greedy alongside with two other thieves, a recently new metahuman named Peek-A-Boo and a tech-based thief named Crazy Quilt. They didn't know that The Titans were behind the vault still looking for the thieves.

Angle Man is the man in the green suit with yellow lined-triangles all over his body. Peek-A-Boo is the young black woman with frizzled black hair, hellos domino mask, and wears gray and blue unitard looking like street clothes. Crazy Quilt is a man wearing a golden helmet with three hue color lights and wears a color patterned suit.

"Friend Donna, please tell me who is this Angle Man?, You know very much of him." Starfire asked politely.

"Angle Man is a minor foe to us, my sister has dealt with him many times before and beat him. She said that his triangular-shaped device is a formidable and extraordinary weapon this weapon he has on his hand could alter objects, locations and even teleport, bend space and perspective, warp perceptions, and alter gravity." Wonder Girl states.

"This Man of Angle is a most formidable warrior." Starfire comments.

"He's not a warrior, otherwise without his angler he is just a regular guy." WG complied.

"It's a good thing that both Cyborg and Raven can track him down." said KF.

"Yep, before he escaped from us I shot a tracker device." said Cyborg with a smile.

"And I could sense his emotions; it's full of greed...that's a sin." said Raven.

"I need to know why would it take seven of us to capture one guy?" BB cried and complained.

"Because he could use his Angler for variety of purposes by warping space, dimwit. Also last I checked their were two more thieves." Robin retorted.

"Don't call me a dimwit, Dick!" BB countered.

Robin displays a shocked expression but quickly remain his stoic leader (well former) expression.

"Yo, Dude what's wrong with ya?" questioned Cyborg.

"Nothing" Robin replied.

"So who were the last two thieves because I was too busy with the man of angles." said Starfire.

"Peek-A-Boo and Crazy Quilt." said Kid Flash.

"Those are dumb names." said Cyborg.

"I know but they are tricky to capture. It took Flash two days to take her down and Crazy Quilt with the Rainbow Raider was a nightmare with the whole emotion manipulation and colourful yet destructive beams." KF relied.

"Colours are system working on various spectrums of Emotions." said Raven. Raven knows about the psychological association of colours and emotions also Starfire knows about the Lantern Corps each representing emotions and wearing colours.

The Titans walked to the vault, they know by Raven and Cyborg that the villain is indeed inside the vault. "Okay guys and girls, we need to make this quiet and steady to-" Donna was interrupted by a loud sneeze.

"AAAAACHHHHHOOO!" A loud sneeze erupted. A green blast came outside from the vault and blasted through the insides, the door drop on the floor and now they saw a still Angle Man, Peek-A-Boo and Crazy Quilt. The six titans were covered in dust and shockingly stared at the red-haired aliens, she sniffed and wiped her noes. "Sorry, Tamaraneans are allergic to Metallic Chromium." said Starfire with a small embarrassed blush.

"Gesundheit." said Raven.

"ROBIN!" shouted Crazy Quilt, he seethed in anger.

"Quilt." said Robin with a strong monotone resembling to Raven.

"You will pay for what you did to m-" Quilt was interrupted by Peek-A-Boo.

"We have no time for this, We gotta go now!" shouted Peek-A-Boo. Crazy Quilt give in, he remembers his fight with the boy wonder before he was a Titan he was still Batman's protege he was young and had only been Robin for two years. He and Batman encountered Quilt robbing an art museum as Robin did something wrong that unintentionally made Quilt go blind due to the effects of the helmet.

"I will get you, one day!" Quill seethed and clenching his left fist.

"Non mi catturare, Titans." said Angle Man.

"Uh, what did he said?" asked Wally.

"He said we won't capture them, well I say we would. Titans Go!" Donna said, the titans proceed to capture The Titans.

Angle Man employ his Angler as he alters the dimensional reality to make everything reversed. Then what they were in are now reversed or are they in reversed now because the Angle Man negate the laws of reality and make everything appear backwards or inverted, confusing the target and throwing them off balance.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick." said Cyborg.

"You and me both pal." said Kid Flash.

"I'm sorry it has to come like this, Titans, but right now someone is important to me and I have no time wasting you guys." said Angle Man

"Why is it that criminals have names destined to be villains." Beast Boy points out.

"What do you mean Titan? My name does not mean I'm destined to be a villain." Angle Man said.

"Because your name is Bends, triangles are bended, and you use your triangle thingy to steal, and that's wrong dude." Beast Boy told.

"I'm not stealing...well yes, I'm stealing but not for myself it is for my-" Angle Man was stopped by another member of the titans.

"Hold up, you use your Angler to steal money and you said you're not a thief." Raven interrupted.

"No, I'm…Uh." Angle Man was stuck he doesn't want to blew out his cover as a Villain.

"Come on spill it out man!" said Cyborg.

"MY DAUGHTER!" shouted the thief.

"Your daughter?" said Robin.

"Yes, my daughter. The reason why I've been stealing various bank is to find a cure to save my daughter's life." Angle Man mourned.

"Oh" said KF.

"I'm so sorry for your daughter, Man of Angles." said Starfire. Robin knew that she has always been caring even tragic and misunderstood villains, well a lot of villain came from tragic backgrounds.

"She's in a coma for six weeks and I don't know if she's going to be alright and okay, I just want to save my daughter that's all and be a hero to my daughter." said the thief.

"Yeah, we villains not only steal for our personal gain but also help out our loved ones especially family." said Peek-A-Boo. The female thief's grandaunt was diagnosed with cancer and she wants to help her and she is but not the right way of helping. And Quilt just want his sight back so he could see the colours of the worlds.

"...Maybe I could help?" said Raven.

"Huh?" Angle Man was confused.

"I could help with your daughter condition and after that you will return the money and surrender yourself to the police, understood." Raven stated.

"Yeah." said Angle Man desperately.

"Well little lady...COULD YOU FIX MY FUCKING EYES SO I COULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE BOY BLUNDER!?" shouted Quill in a sarcastic tone of way to the dark titan.

"No, you look better with that stupid helmet." Raven countered.

"Ha!" KF laughed.

"Nice on, Rae" Cyborg snickered.

"I pity the fool who couldn't get my name right." hopelessly said Raven, hopefully the male titans could call her 'Raven' and not 'Rae'.

"Well you three aren't as lame as Control Freak." said BB.

"Control Freak!? Urgh...He disgust me, that fat couch potato who always think that he's a ladies man but all he do is read comic, menga-" Peek-A-Boo ranted but was stopped by the green changeling.

"You mean manga?" BB corrected.

"Whatever." said the female meta-thief, she place her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Mangas are cool." BB defended.

"Well, maybe you and him are made for each other." Peek-A-Boo playfully cussed him.

"Well, maybe you and the cell are made for each other behind bars." said BB.

"Ummm...Not a good comeback." said Raven.

"Yeah I know." BB said defeatedly.

Having enough of the conversation, Crazy Quilt activates his colorful helmet as he shouts. "ENOUGH WITH THE PITY PARTY!" he shouts as his beam aiming for Beast Boy but the yellow speedster blocks Quilt's target as the beam hits him instead making him unconscious.

"Kid Flash!" Wonder Girl shouts as she glares at the villains.

"Great, we drew first fire. Attack!" Angle Man shouts as the three villains fight the Titans.

"Titans, GO!" Wonder Girl shouts as she and Starfire charges towards Angle Man, then Robin and Raven towards Crazy Quilt, and Cyborg and Beast Boy facing Peek-A-Boo.

"Peek-A-Boo? Why a name like that could've settled for She-crawler?" Beast Boy quipped as he grew a kangaroo's tail to hit Peek-A-Boo but she disappeared and then reappeared behind him.

"Bite me! I didn't pick the name by choice, jackass!" Peek-A-Boo shouts as she remembered first fighting the Flash and when she was first defeated he called her new villain name which is now stuck and official to the mass media and her criminal record.

"Ok, need a new name? How about Puff?" Cyborg said as he aims his arm cannon towards her but she keeps disappearing.

"That name's already taken." she said as she disappeared somewhere where the Titans wouldn't find her as she ends up on the other side of the wall leaving her partners with the Titans.

"Finally away from those punks." she said as she was about to make her escape, but then someone appeared in front of her as she made eye contact to this person and all she did was black out.

Meanwhile, the Titans are fighting the two remaining villains as Crazy Quilt attempts to take down Robin but Raven took his helmet off so he won't blast him, causing him to be pinned down. Then Wonder Girl kicks Angle Man's triangular device away from his hands as he is tied up with her golden lasso. It was then Peek-A-Boo reappeared again this time dropping the bags of money she stole.

"I surrender." Peek-A-Boo told which confused the Titans and the two captured villains.

"What!?" they all shout.

"Lashawn, what the hell!?" Quilt demands the metahuman's sudden surrendering after he and Angle Man were knocked out cold by Robin's bo staff.

"I am simply surrendering." Peek-A-Boo said as Raven felt something about the meta-thief as in she has seen this before. She looked into Peek-A-Boo's sudden green and black eyes as her eyes widened.

"Jericho." Raven whispered.

Jericho in Peek-A-Boo form nodded. "Hello Raven." said Jericho with the villainess' voice.

"I haven't seen you in a year." said Raven.

"Yep, It's been a long time." said Jericho.

"Um..Who are you?" said Kid Flash.

"Don't be rude, Wallace!" Raven retorted.

"Um..hey..secret identities to keep secret!" Kid Flash waved frantically. In the modern world of superhero everybody wears masks to conceal their identities, both Robin and Kid Flash hide their faces to protect their loved ones so their job is much more harder than the other titans while others such as Starfire with her being a translation of her alien birth name, Cyborg's real name being public knowledge to his father and the scientists of S.T.A.R Labs in Metropolis, Beast Boy's natural appearance being a dead giveaway and Raven & Wonder Girl simply not taking an identity but thankfully Cyborg designed holo-rings to alter their appearance they were pretty expensive to make and he make three rings for himself, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy because of their unique coloured skin complexion.

"Hi, I'm Jericho. I travelled all the way from long islands." Jericho replied calmly.

"Well...Ok. A new ally." said Cyborg.

"Cool." said Beast Boy.

"At least we got small information about you." said Robin. Although the boy wonder didn't saw the half demon glanced at him about finding or gathering information about him.

"Oh, New friend Jericho would you like to be our friend?" Star hoped. The Tamaranean enjoys making new friend, her friendly personality and beautiful alien looks would make boy fall for her even though she wouldn't notice and the girls happily accepted to be her friend.

"Sure." Jericho smiled.

"Yay!" Star happily excited. "But friend can you please reveal yourself."

"Ok." said Jericho. An astral form of a human figure stepped out from the now fallen villain, his metaphysical form was been converted into a material physical form. He was wearing a purple vest over his white shirt and blue pants with golden boots, belt, bracelets, and collar. He has short blond hair, green eyes and pink skin.

"AAAH!" All the titans except Raven screamed in shock. They were quickly silenced by Raven's white glowing eyes.

"That was so awesome!" shouted an amazed Cyborg.

"Yeah dude!" shouted an amazed Beast Boy

"Yeah, you just stepped out from her body." said an amazed Kid Flash.

"Was it magic?" said Donna. She was curious with their new ally's meta-ability. It seems that he has the ability to astrally project into people's body, fascinating. She remembers her sister talking about phantom-like creatures she battled with Superman and Batman where the creatures resides from an outer dimension which inhabits in the multiverse, sort of like an alternate limbo.

Jericho got a bit intimidated by the titans answering questions, he turn his head to Raven and using his fingers as dialogue, sign language which he uses for communication and since Raven knows sign language she responds to them that they were all asking question at the same time and he felt a bit awkward with their excited presence. The Titans obliged but they still want answers inside the Titans Tower.

Jericho communicated to Raven about the villains. "But first we need to take the three villains to in jail." said Raven.

Cyborg dialed the JCPD to tell them the news that they captured three villains and they are on their way to collect them. Cyborg implanted three disc to their chest, a paralysis inducer which force their physical movements to be halted so the police could go collect them. Raven opens up a portal to create a gateway for their entrance to the tower.

Jericho using sign language said he drove to Jump City with a volkswagen van, he would of drive to the titan's house but he doesn't know where it is exactly.

"Don't worry Joey, I will show you the way to the tower." said Raven.

Jericho replied with a nod.

The six titans entered through Raven's obsidian portal to materializes outside of the titans tower while both Raven and Jericho were still inside the bank, the two left from the bank and went inside his car, it was a nice and modern-style of a vehicle and not something too fancy which Raven prefers. Jericho drives off to Jump City.

* * *

During the ride on the modern volkswagen, Raven and Jericho kept their eyes on the road as Jericho's radio was on the soft pop songs that plays Tim Cross, Blue Suede, Elton John, and many others famous past singers. Raven knows that Jericho has a thing for old school music from the sixties to the nineties. She can feel the emotions from the songs and Jericho listening to it.

"Its been a while since we've met." Raven told him as Jericho's hand makes some signs.

" _About a years to be persist."_ Jericho points out to the empath. _"How are you doing since being a famous superhero?"_ he asked her.

Raven shrugs as she respond. "I'm not that famous of a superhero, Jericho."

'Not true, you must have fans.' Jericho said.

"Probably not as much as how many fans Starfire has." she said as Raven knows that Starfire had some fans including some who wants to propose to her but luckily Robin and Wonder Girl scare off some of the fans and stalkers who wants to have Star for themselves.

"Anyway, how are you and your mother, Jericho?" she asked him.

' _We're doing fine.'_ Jericho told her. _"My Mom has a job working as a DA in Star City. I'm just traveling around the country putting the bad guys in jail."_

"That's great." Raven said with a nod.

" _Is this the right street?"_ he asked as he's about to make a turn. Raven nodded as Jericho makes a turn to the street where it will lead to the tunnels which will lead to the garage of the tower.

" _So what can you tell me about the Titans?"_ Jericho asked her.

Raven knew she can trust Jericho since she is aware of his…family. She makes it her own decision as she spoke. "Well there's Wonder Girl, but we all call her Donna. You may know her as the sister of Wonder Woman and is our newly appointed leader of the Titans."

" _New leader?"_ Jericho asked in confusion, he thought Robin was the leader.

"Long story, but all I can say is that Robin was a jerk when he's leader." Raven answered. She couldn't get over the fact that Robin betrayed their trust not once, but twice one when he was Red-X just to infiltrate their enemies and the other were the countermeasures he made on them which resulted in Beast Boy left temporary and getting him almost killed.

" _I'm sorry to hear that. I bet he deeply regrets doing that to you all."_ Jericho sign with sincere.

"Probably." she said as she signs back. "There's Starfire, who's an alien from a planet called Tamaran. She can be a bit hyper and she loves to make friends with everybody. Kid Flash is the speedster who constantly eats our food empty from the fridge, Cyborg is a genius but always going on about his tech and love of meat. Put him and Kid Flash together and they eat like pigs. And then there's Beast Boy…"

" _What about him?"_ Jericho asked.

"Well he's from some group called DOOM, can change into any animals and even have his body parts change into a part of an animal, plus me makes bad jokes and is annoying as hell." Raven said as they went through the tunnel.

" _DOOM? I hear those guys been through many dangerous missions, and their a bunch of cutthroat agents that are the most practical in defeating the most evil terrorist organization."_ Jericho said as he remembers hearing about the DOOM team from his estrange father. _"I heard they're really good on the job."_

"Well I guess that's Beast Boy for you." Raven said as she can see the entrance to the garage of the tower as Jericho slows down his vehicle so Raven can give it an access code to enter inside the garage of the tower.

Raven and Jericho both enter into the common room, it was a nice 30 minute talk with each other. They haven't seen each other in years, Jericho went all around the world with his mother and secretly taking out bad guys. Raven would like to travel to the world, the only countries she was stranded was Tibet and now living in America with The Teen Titans.

 _"Wow the common room looks nice."_ said Jericho with sign language.

"Yeah, until the place goes all crazy with battle between both meat and tofu." said Raven.

"For the last time green bean, we're having meat nobody wants your nasty tofu!" shouted Cyborg.

"Hey! Tofu is not nasty bro!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Yes it is, it looks like a squared-shaped sloppy-milk something!" Cyborg ranted.

"Well, at least I don't slop sausages!" BB countered back with a smirk.

"Why you little!" Cyborg shouted. He chase BB around but the green shapeshifter was too quick for the hefty titan, curses for his big size.

Raven and Jericho were watching Cyborg and Beast Boy chasing around each other. Jericho shows a dull expression and asks her _"Were they ever like that?"_

"Unfortunately, yes." Raven responded with her signature monotone.

Raven looked at the two bickering and fighting about meat and tofu. Raven doesn't have time again for their bullshit so she stepped in and glared at the two which made the two male titans stopped.

"Easy Rae, we're just playing." BB said timidly while patting Cyborg's back.

"Yeah, just playing." said Cyborg also patting BB's back as well.

"Both of you swap food and eat." said Raven.

"What!?" shouted Beast Boy.

"Oh hell naw!" shouted Cyborg in a singing fashion, thinking that he's Reggie Couz from Vine. The half-robotic titan been watching Vines so much from his control panel.

Raven eyes turn demonic which absolutely frightened the two so they swap their respective delicacies.

"Okay Raven, we will eat, we will eat!" shouted a scared Cyborg. He ate and swallow the tofu and it taste so nasty for the meat lover.

Raven now glanced at Beast Boy but the green titan is not eating his meat.

"No, I'm not going to." said Beast Boy crossing his arm.

Raven slowly approached to Beast Boy, the dark titan was persuading no not persuading but bullying him to eat meat. "Eat this meat NOW!" Raven roared, her powers not knowingly by her cause the tofu to explode onto Cyborg's face.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted a confused and shocked Cyborg.

"Cyborg!?" shouted Beast Boy.

Raven was next to Beast Boy staring right at him, it's like she piercing into his soul with those eyes but thankfully Jericho put his hand on Raven's shoulder and he commanded her to stop which she did eventually. Jericho put his arm around Raven and taking her to a quiet area to calm herself down. It was stopped by a loud ring, the door opened and the rest of the titans are all inside the common room.

Robin answer the call. "This is Titans Tower Headquarters, how may we help you?"

"Robin, It's Commissioner Chase, the mayor of Jump City would like to speak to you all." said the commissioner.

"Cool, the mayor, is she going to give us the key to the city for free burgers and burritos." joked Kid Flash, only to receive a light slap at the back of his head by Donna.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, Sheez." he said rubbing his head.

"Alright Titans, our objective is to meet the mayor." said Donna.

"But what about the villains, If they know we are going to meet the mayor they would most likely wreck up the city." said Robin.

"Birdboy is right, Donna." said Cyborg. Robin still doesn't like being called 'Birdboy'.

"Yeah, we cannot leave so the villains would do so much act of villainy." said Starfire. Robin gleamed when he heard Starfire commenting about his idea.

"How about half of us meet the mayor while the other half patrol the city." said Robin.

"Yeah." said Kid Flash.

"Great Idea, Rob." said Cyborg. Robin illustrates a ghostly smile.

"Friend Donna?" said Starfire.

"-I agree with Robin, half of the team patrol the city while the other half would meet the mayor." Donna agreed. Wonder Girl has not been an efficient leader lately because she usually was told to do by her sister and Robin when he was leader of the team.

* * *

Going to the mayor's office at the Jump City Hall, the four Titans ride down there to the the city's mayor office as Kid Flash is already there with Starfire, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl flew towards the City Hall to meet the mayor. The three flew down as Beast Boy's wings change back into his arms as they step forward.

"Wonder what the mayor will be like?" Kid Flash asked.

"Now that you've mention it, we've never met the mayor before." Beast Boy states.

WG, KF, and Star thought of Beast Boy's statement and he is right. It has been a year since the Titans formed as they have never met the city mayor, only the police officers.

"Well whoever is the official mayor of the City of Jump, I hope she is a kind mayor." Starfire said with a cheery smile.

"Hope she's not one of those corrupt mayors." Beast Boy said with his hands behind his head.

"Come on, lets go see what she wants." Donna told as they enter the office as they are met with a desk clerk who's been poring some honey in her tea.

"Excuse me." Wonder Girl said to the clerk.

"Yes, what can I help you?" the clerk asked with a bright smile.

"We're the Titans. I am Wonder Girl, the newly appointed leader." Donna told the clerk lady.

"Oh you must be here for the mayor. But I thought Robin was the leader?" The clerk lady asked as Donna frowned. She hasn't been recognized as a leader to the public yet and its going to be hard for the citizens to get used to the leadership change of the Titans.

"He got demoted." Beast Boy simply said without a care as he just grins.

"Anyway, can we see the mayor now?" Kid Flash asked he clerk.

"Yes, she is waiting in her office." the clerk lady said as the four Titans are lead by one of the mayor's bodyguards to the halls of the office. They each saw pictures of the past mayors of Jump City from a name Jim Fowler of '35-'52, to a female mayor in her sixties named Sierra Woodman of '93-'06. The team makes it to the office door as the bodyguard opens to reveal at the desk is a attractive woman with light brown skin, long ebony hair tied to a ponytail, glasses, ruby lipstick and wears a purple blazer with a white shirt underneath, a mid-length black skirt and high heels.

"Ah, greetings Titans." spoke the mayor of the office. "Mayor Sasha Woodman at your service. Gotta say, love your work in saving our city over the year. I would meet you personally, but as the mayor, I've got important duties to do." she said with a chippy and perky kind of mannerism as she waves her hands around as she speaks and proceeds to shake Wonder Girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Mayor." Wonder Girl said as she shakes the mayor's hand.

"It is with great honor to meet you, Ms. Mayor." Starfire said as she bows to the mayor.

"Its nice to meet you too, Starfire. Nice to meet you all." Mayor Woodman said happily as she shakes their hands. "By the way, where's the rest of your team?"

"Out on patrol, so its just us." Kid Flash said as Woodman nodded.

"I see. Well I hope they can help with this criminal that appeared in my city." Mayor Woodman said as she steps towards her desk.

"Criminal? What kind of criminal?" Beast Boy asked.

"This criminal." Mayor Woodman said as she pulls up her tablet to show them a picture of a strong looking black man with dreadlocks and glowing yellow eyes as he wears a golden and red shoulder pad armour and red pants. "His name is Leonard Smalls, a top time gang banger from the city of Dakota and is known for many counts of murder, larceny, racketeering, drug dealing, and violence."

"This Leonard Smalls sounds like a very bad man." Star said observing the information.

"He was quite the trouble maker back then, but he somehow became a Metahuman as show in this video at a bar in Coast City." The mayor shows the Titans of the criminal Leonard burning a bar using his new found Pyrokeneitcs to burn the bar as the people escape but luckily the video shows Green Lantern putting out the fire.

"What do you think he calls himself?" Kid Flash asked.

"Something lame and stupid." Beast Boy said.

"He calls himself Holocaust, and he's wanted by the law, and ARGUS police." The Mayor states as the green titan just gave a wide eyed look.

"Seriously? Is he trying to get people on their bad side?" Beast Boy said as he even knows never to joke about tragedies even the most historical.

"What is the meaning of the name 'Holocaust?'" Starfire asked in curiousness.

"The Holocaust was a historical tragedy that involves an attempt genocide of a race back in World War II." Donna answered as she is familiar with the war times after her sister told her some of the war stories she's been in when Wonder Woman works with the old golden heroes the Justice Society.

"That's right, and I believe that Holocaust is here in this city, probably going to cause chaos around he sets foot." The Mayor told them. "Because right now, he's classified as a dangerous villain according to ARGUS."

"Don't worry, Madame Mayor, we'll take care of that punk." Kid Flash said as she punch his hand with his fist mimicking Robin.

"Good optimism, need more of that to relate the citizens." the madame mayor comments as the Titans are dismissed out of the mayor's office.

* * *

Out patrolling the central of the city, Robin, Raven and Jericho are up at the roof of the tower as Cyborg just came back carrying a box of donuts.

"What's with the donuts?" Raven inquired.

"Just something to eat during patrol. All cops need to eat before any action happens." Cyborg said as he opens the box as he hands each donut for them to eat.

"Thanks." Robin said as he eats a jelly donut.

" _These donuts are good."_ Jericho said using his sigh language after he eats the donut.

"Indeed, but they're not better than waffles." Raven said for her love for waffles as she takes a bite at the plain donut.

The team look through the quiet and peaceful atmosphere around their city. The only crime for the Titans were minimal like someone was jaywalking.

" _Wouldn't it be great if the world is more peaceful?_ " Jericho said as he uses his sign language.

"A peaceful world is a better world, Jericho." Raven said as she is in a crossed legs position as she does her meditation to pass time.

Robin glanced at Jericho in curiousness. He wondered how Raven is friends with him and the Titans seem to trust him, but Robin has a feeling that there is something more about the blond pacifist hero than meets the eye. To the boy wonder, no one can be that nice and pure which is what the paranoid side is telling him. He needed to see if Jericho can be trusted and won't be a threat to his friends.

"So Jericho, how did you get your powers?" Robin asked the mute boy.

" _Its…something I don't like to talk about."_ Jericho said as he rubs his neck which Robin saw a glimpse of a faded scar around his throat, which deducts the reason why the blond pacifist never speak.

"Robin, stop pestering Jericho." Raven told the boy wonder in a scolding tone.

"I was just asking a question, Raven." Robin said in defense.

"It looks like you're asking for personal questions. If Jericho doesn't want to answer your questions, then don't further him to ask." Raven told him as she glares at the boy wonder's distrust towards Jericho. "Besides, Jericho can be trusted. He just doesn't believe in violence and fighting the bad guys like how we operate; he's a pacifist." she adds.

"You may know him but I-" Robin didn't get to finished as Raven interrupts him.

"Right there, that attitude is the reason why Starfire didn't go out with you!" Raven yelled at him as everyone was silent. Cyborg's jaw was opened causing a donut to fall off from his mouth as Jericho just look worried. Raven just cross a territory that made Robin cringed.

Robin was too shock to make a respond. But then before he could respond there was an explosion coming from the west side of the city. They don't know what but Cyborg check his arm to see flammable levels high.

"Yo, I'm picking up high levels of a source with that much heat." Cyborg said checking on the readings.

"We should move." Robin said as he stands up. "I just got a message from Wonder Girl, its a new villain name Holocaust and we should be careful."

"Titans GO!" Cyborg shouts as he clicks his heels as his rocket boots activated as he flew towards to where the explosion leads as Robin uses his grappling gun to follow Cyborg.

"Sorry for Robin's misbehaviour, Joseph." Raven told him as she creates a black disc for her and Jericho to ride on.

" _It's fine."_ Jericho said with a smile as he holds onto Raven as they both go to where the explosion leads to.

* * *

Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Jericho went to the west side of Jump City. A man was throwing flames, there was fire everywhere whoever did this was powerful. They found the villain, the pyrokinetic known as Holocaust they were informed by Wonder Girl about him thanks to the mayor.

"Stop right now! Holocaust!" demanded Robin.

"You don't tell me what to do fool!" shouted Holocaust.

"Titans Go! Raven clear out the fire while Cyborg, Jericho and I sort out Holocaust." ordered Robin.

The three boys charged at the pyrokinetic, but Holocaust emits a wave of fire luckily Cyborg was able to activate a force field to protect both Robin and Jericho.

"He's too powerful too fight upfront, we need Raven!" said Cyborg.

"But she's clearing out the flames from the city." said Robin.

"Then what do we do now?" said Cyborg.

"We need to improvise." said Robin.

Cyborg shoots at him from his white noise cannon to see if it would be able to get rid of the flames, which it work successfully.

"BOOYAH!" shouted Cyborg in triumph.

Holocaust's fiery aura returned in a second. "Hehehe." Holocaust laughed sinisterly.

"Well dang!" said a surprised Cyborg.

Jericho was worried for Cyborg's safety so he join the battle in order to save his friend but Holocaust saw the hero running so he raise up his leg and his feet releases fire at Jericho sending him away inches from Cyborg.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here." said Holocaust with a sly attitude. He releases a wave of heat at the metal titan, boiling the temperature of the atmosphere which made Cyborg skin sweaty and his armor little bit hot.

"AARRGGH!" Cyborg screamed.

Robin throw ice bomb at the fiery villain trapping him in ice, but he melted the ice effortlessly. "Is that all you can do?" asked Holocaust.

"Not all." said Robin. He got another supply of bomb but this time it was not ice bomb it was coloured in red, he throw it at Holocaust. The villain blast the bomb which release a small powerful explosion at the two of them. They are all on the floor feeling groggy to get up.

Jericho went over to Robin, signing to Robin _"What was that!?"_ but he knows that Robin needs help because he doesn't feel well physically.

"Shit, that was some one heck of an explosion, where did you this tool from birdy?" said Holocaust.

An ethereal black bird appeared from the sky, and it manifest into a human physical shape. "The only birdy you will be handling will be me." said Raven.

"From all the titan chicks, and I get the emo." sighed the villain, he wishes it was Starfire because he knows that with her name and body she is a fiery star in the making to be part of his 'harem' also Wonder Girl as well he always wanted a Wonder Woman.

"Well woohoo, it's your unlucky day." said Raven with her dull voice as usual, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted. Dark energy constructs were send right at him but the villain ducked and destroy the constructs with his hands.

"He has superhuman strength as well!?" shouted Cyborg. Robin was informed by Wonder Girl that he has pyrokinesis, they never mention that he got superhuman strength as well.

Holocaust leaped in the air and emits a fiery aura to enhance his fall to destroy the dark titan. Raven was thinking of teleporting but a flying human rocket was going to destroy the western side of Jump City, she didn't know what to do but their is a plan to nullify him. Holocaust made contact to the floor and their was a large flash bang.

"Damn, what do we do." said a sweated Cyborg.

"We could-" Robin was stopped, he saw Raven standing their waiting for him, The boy wonder was scared he didn't know what Raven was thinking.

"No, Raven!" shouted Robin.

A large bang appeared and there was fire and smoke everywhere where Raven and Holocaust were standing. "RAVEN!" shouted Robin and Cyborg, Jericho can't talk but the two boys didn't need to know that he was deeply worried about her.

The bang was then pulled back, the boys were confused and how it was doing it. They were wondering why cities didn't explode until they realizes that all the buildings and the people were all wrapped up in black and white energy, the signature power of Raven. The bang was getting smaller and smaller, they saw two beings in the middle of the bang, it was revealed to be both Holocaust and Raven.

"Raven?" said Robin, he couldn't believe it.

The flash was then absorb into one of Raven's portals and it's been fully sucked and then she close it. They could see that both of them were burned out from their powers.

"Unbelievable." said Cyborg.

" _Raven you saved the city."_ said Jericho with sign language. _"Whatever Robin thrown at Holocaust earlier must of weaken him down for you to incapacitate him."_

"It's all in a days work, now excuse me I need to lay down." said a physically exhausted Raven, they saw the defeated Holocaust on the floor, he's now powerless for using all of his power at his maximum limit but thank god that Raven stopped him. Cyborg attached a disc on the fallen Holocaust which emits a field around him making him virtually paralyzed for the time being.

Robin went to his communicator. He saw Donna on the screen, "Mission Accomplished." said Robin.

* * *

Holocaust was now being arrested by ARGUS' police force. His hands were cuffed in hefty-sized power dampeners specifically capable of neutralizing temperatures, the meta-villain was infuriated being beaten by The Teen Titans.

"Cool down, hehe, you get it cool down." said the argus cop.

"HAHAHAHA!" the other cops laughed as well as the driver inside the van. "Good one." smiled the cop inside the van.

"Grrrr!" Holocaust growled.

"Sooner or later, when I break free, I'm going to destroy Jump City and when the city burns in ashes, the titans will have my permission to die." Holocaust warned.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." said the argys cop. "Just get in the car."

Holocaust went inside the van and sit down frowning he swears that he will get the titans and burn all of them to the ground. He pictures a fiery but burnt Titans Tower alongside the burnt city of Jump City and their saviours all been reduced to ashes. He smiled to his sadistic dream.

As Holocaust is escorted inside the ARGUS van now been transformed into a jet, the Titans congratulated Raven for her heroics in saving the city and beating Holocaust.

"Way to go, Raven." Wonder Girl said patting Raven's back, but due to her super strength Raven grunts from the pat in pain. "If you were one of the Amazons, you would beat many opponents with your spells."

"I don't think I would be an Amazon, I'm more of a monk." Raven said rubbing her back.

"Oh come on, Raven. You were like when Brushogun defeated the Fire Samurai, Lava-Ink, during the "Paint Prison" arc." Beast Boy said mimicking his favorite Shogun hero that he reads the manga and watch the anime.

"Try not to compare Raven to anime characters, Michelangelo." Cyborg told the green titan.

"Whatever, Donatello." Beast Boy shot back.

"Please…like Beast Boy can be compared to the famous poet and sculpture." Raven said as she truly didn't get the meaning of the comparison the two boys got, which makes them laugh as she's confused. "What?" she asked as the two laugh some more, as Jericho uses his sign language to explain to the empath that they were referring to Ninja Turtles, which are named after the famous Italians which makes Raven sigh in frustration, and embarrassment.

"So Jericho, how's about joining the Titans?" Wonder Girl asked the mute boy.

Jericho thought about it as he was hesitant, but when Raven gave him a nod he nodded as well. The Amazon hands him a communicator as she offers him a place to stay. Of course, the original plan was to spend the night in his van with the smell of incense, but Donna would never let him to sleep in a van as she decides to let him sleep over at the tower.

Jericho agreed to come, but only so he can go to the real reason he's in Jump.

* * *

Jericho was in the hallway, the long distance room was dark and a little bit scary. The reason why he's out so he could sneak out of the tower without no one expecting except for one particular Titan. A shadow emerges, the obsidian forms and shape which reveals to be Raven.

 _"Your ready?"_ said Jericho with sign language.

"Yes." Raven replied.

 _"Good."_ said Jericho with a partly serious expression on his face. The mute Titan knows where he's going and he knows what this person did.

"Do you want to use your car?" said Raven.

 _"No, It's not going to be that long. I need you to send me somewhere."_ Jericho replied.

"Where?" said Raven.

Jericho uses sign language to tell the dark titan and she was a little bit shocked of why he needs to go there, this dangerous place she didn't know if he wants his name to be first on Death's list.

"..Are you sure?" asked Raven.

Jericho put his hand on Raven's shoulder. _"Yes."_ the mute Titan said.

"Well I'm coming with you." said Raven.

 _"Ok."_ said Jericho. _"But I needed to go as myself, Raven."_

"..Alright" Raven sighed.

The dark Titan manifested a soul self around both herself and Jericho, they were inside the obsidian ethereal entity as they transport out of the tower intangibly and then fly up in the sky. The soul self was searching for the location, Jericho told her that the destination is wasn't that far away from them as they landed onto the ground tangibly, they are now standing outside a penitentiary, the same penitentiary that they send criminals to serve time in jail, this prison is known as Jump City Penitentiary. Luckily, It wasn't Alcatraz cause they would been in serious trouble.

Both Jericho and Raven walked inside the penitentiary, Raven didn't want to be caught because of her being a titan would attract her some attention so she use her powers to create a psychic camouflage to disguise herself to look like a normal human teenage girl with street clothes, Jericho was already in street clothes anyways and a lot of people in Jump won't recognize him so he didn't bother wearing a disguise. They are now in the front room where they began talking to the front officers.

"What's your name kid?" said the officer.

 _"My name is Josep-"_ the mute Titan was interrupted by the officer.

"Sorry, don't speak sign language." said the obnoxious officer.

Raven stepped in and look at the officer straight in the eye showing no emotion. "His name is Joseph Wilson, and he needs to speak to someone very important to him." said Raven.

"Ok." said the officer, she was startled by Raven's presence. "So let see your name is Joseph?"

"Wilson." said Raven.

"Alright, Yep, Joseph Wilson." said officer.

Jericho nodded.

"Okay." said the officer. "Your meeting starts right about now."

 _"Thank you."_ Jericho thanked.

"Thanks." Raven said with a serious tone which skip the officer's heartbeat, her words could make you paralyze so the officer needs to be beware of the dark Titan's tongue.

 _"No wait, Raven. I need to-"_ Jericho was interrupted by Raven.

 _"I know."_ replied Raven with sign language.

Jericho went inside the meeting room, there were a wall and the mirror was placed at the center of the wall. The prisoner was in chains, and was walking to the chair and sat on it, now face to face with Jericho. He knows that even though you may not be close enough to touch the person you are visiting in jail or prison, you have to obey the rules closely or risk having your visits suspended for months or years into the future. Even worse, you may find yourself on the other side of the wall at the conclusion of your visit.

" _Hello, Rose."_ said Jericho in sign language.

" _Hello, Brother."_ said Rose, formerly known as Ravager speaking in sign language.


	4. The X-Factor

**4- The X-Factor**

Up on the roof of a building at the apartment area in Jump City, there are two individuals staking out in the shadows.

"Robin, I don't know about this watch." Raven said as she stood in the shadows watching at a certain window of the building.

 _"Think of the mission, Raven."_ Robin told through the com-link.

"I don't see why you're not here to see this, dude?" Beast Boy asked as he stood in the shadows alongside with Raven in the cold of the night. In truth he would rather be in his room reading his manga.

 _"Because I don't want to be seem suspicious. This mission is very important to the team's dynamics."_ Robin said through the com-link.

"Does Wonder Girl know about this 'mission?'" Beast Boy asked with a smirk.

Robin didn't say anything as Raven gasp. "Wait, I think I see something." she said as Beast Boy joins to look as he shifts his eyes into falcon's eyes to watch the other building across the street through the window.

At the large apartment complex where a certain strong chin man is with the red haired girl with him as they both eat some pasta.

"Mmm, this pasta is delicious, boyfriend Xavier." Kori said, as she's in her civilian clothing, a white Hello Kitty t-shirt and blue jean short-shorts which shows much of her long well toned legs, and red shoes.

"Thanks, learned that from my dad." Xavier respond as he eats his.

"Your father must be a good cook." Kori comments with a smile. "What does your father work, I may ask?" she asked.

"Well, he's a cop working here at the Jump City PD." Xavier told her about his father.

"What is he like?" Kori asked.

"Well, he's a hard-ass, but I respect him." he said as he place his palm onto Kori's leg, rubbing it which makes her giggle.

"Did I make you laugh?" he asked.

"Sorry, I am as what you humans called, very ticklish." Kori said as she saw Xavier's mischievous look. The next thing she knows is Xavier starting to tickle her legs as well as her flat stomach, causing the Tamaranean to giggle from his touch.

"Xahahah-avier!" Kori laughed as her boyfriend takes her shoes off to go for her feet.

 _"What's happening now!?"_ Robin asked as Raven and Beast Boy just look deadpanned.

"He's tickling her." Raven said as she saw the two ending up on the floor "Now they've fallen off of the floor, laughing at themselves."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Robin asked eagerly. The boy wonder learned that Starfire will be spending some time at Xavier's apartment, so he ask Raven and Beast Boy for a favor to "check" on Star with the guy. Though the two refuses since neither of them like snooping around into other people's business well BB does with Cyborg's engineering work or Raven's meditation regime. Robin promises waffles which Raven agrees and drags Beast Boy down with her to spy on Starfire and her boyfriend so he won't hurt her. The only reason Beast Boy agreed to this is to make sure Star is alright and treated well, of course he knew this Xavier guy is not half bad, but gotta make sure he takes care of the girl he sees as a big sister to him.

"Yes, Agent Scully, the two are making out as we speak." Beast Boy said which makes Robin over the line to sound pissed off.

"Robin, I know you're trying to be mature about this, but spying on Starfire's love life isn't going to help rebuilding her trust in you." Raven advised as she felt like Jiminy Cricket to Robin's Pinocchio.

 _"I know that, but why did she went up to get herself a boyfriend?"_ Robin asked over the com-link. Though even though he felt jealous that Star has a boyfriend that is not him(for justified reasons), Robin has a certain gut feeling about Xavier Reeds. He never told Donna or Wally about much of his past, but Xavier reminds him of an old friend from back in Gotham when he was known as the Robin Hood thief. He even remembers his first meeting with Jason Todd…

* * *

 _Seven years ago in Gotham, Crime Alley._

 _Richard Grayson, age 9, was running from the police whom were attempting to bring him into a foster home or juvenile hall since the Circus can't take care of him and he doesn't have any living relative left. He was alone in his red and green Flying Grayson's uniform as he gave the police the slip as he successfully alluded the police._

 _He hid near an abandoned warehouse where he sees many boxes as he hear coughing. Curious, he follows the cough as he tip toed until he step onto a cat's tail. The cat screeched as he stumble onto a bunch of trashcans as he hears footsteps coming towards him._

 _"Hey, who's there?" asked a black haired boy in a raggedy shirt and pants as he confronts the red clad circus performer._

 _"Who are you?" Jason asked the boy._

 _"P-please. I-I don't mean any harm." Richard stammers as he gets up. "I just heard coughing a-and…" Richard stammers as he doesn't want to get beat up._

 _"Jason! Stephanie's fever is getting worse!" shout Tim as he's with Cassandra as they try to make Stephanie feel better._

 _Jason looks at Richard who follows him as they both walk towards near the three other kids, one of them is sick with an illness._

 _"Steph…get worse." Cassandra said in her broken english._

 _"Her fever's rising up." Jason states as he turns to Richard. "What's your name, kid?"_

 _"R-Richard." Richard said as he looks at the girl younger than him._

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy decides to call it quits from spying on Starfire and her boyfriend, and use their spare time to look around the city. Though Raven would rather be alone but the changeling insist that he sticks by her since he doesn't want her to be alone around the city at night.

"We're superheroes, Beast Boy. I think I can handle myself." Raven said as she tries to walk away from the changeling.

"I know that, Raven. But it's not safe for a girl to walk around the city in the middle of the night." Beast Boy states as he tries to catch up to her.

"I'm not some defenseless girl." Raven said defensively as all of a sudden they heard a scream.

the two Titans ran to the source of the scream as they head down to a dark alley. Once they step towards the alley they saw something that shocks them.

Standing by a dead body of a pimp filled with blood all over, was a black covered figure with a cape. But this figure isn't just any figure, but the one they've recognized as Red-X who stood with an X-shaped shruriken covered in blood.

"Justice." Red-X spoke as he instantly disappears in front of the Titans.

"Is that…" Beast Boy asked as Raven looks at the pimp.

"Call the police, and Donna." Raven said as she feels that they're gonna need to have a talk with Robin.

* * *

Donna and Jericho are both in the hallway. Donna is showing Jericho the facilities of the Titans headquarters. Jericho liked the common room because of the big wide open space but he loves the rooftop because it looks peaceful and he wants to play his guitar.

"So you want to be a Titan, Jericho?" Donna asked.

Jericho honestly replied by shrugging his shoulder, unsure whether he wants to be a Titan or not.

"Well we will think about it." smiled Donna. "Also, if you want to join there is a spare room but is small."

Jericho and Donna were walking down to the common room, and they saw both Cyborg, Starfire(after she left from Xavier's place) and Kid Flash munching up food, those three do have strong metabolism which allows them to process food quickly with KF's altered physiology, Cyborg's bio-cybernetics and Star's alien physiology.

"Oh hello, Friend Jericho." greeted Star. She flied to the mute teen swiftly.

Jericho raise his hand gently, replying 'Hey' to the alien.

Jericho was unexpectedly been kissed by Starfire. Jericho shown a small blush on his cheeks.

"Kori!?" Donna disapproved of Star's behaviour.

"Sorry, I just want to absorb the sign language." Star replied innocently.

"Kori, sign language cannot be absorb. Sign language is like magic you need to practice in the arts of hand gesturing." Donna stated.

"Woohoo!" shouted Cyborg.

"Somebody's getting lucky!" KF shouted as well. Jericho shown a mild blush but this time from embarrassment by both Cyborg and KF.

"Don't worry Walls, you will find your gal soon." said Cyborg.

"Pfff…As If." Kid Flash scoffed.

"Alright that's enough you two." Donna told off the boys.

"We're just playing, Mum." said Kid Flash.

"Yeah, Mum." said Cyborg.

"Great Hera, I am not your mother." said Donna with a mild frustrated tone.

"Well you're sort of our den mother." said Kid Flash.

"You are the leader and supervisor of this team." said Cyborg.

"...hmmm I guess you're right." said Donna.

Both Kid Flash and Cyborg smiled. "See I told ya." said Kid Flash.

"I am the den mother of this team, so that means you two are going to clean up the mess you just made. Because I made it clean and perfect, the last time you leave crumbs on the table and floor."

"You don't have to be too perfect Donna." said Wally.

"Well being perfect earn a lot of merits and-" said Diana but she was stopped by her fellow member.

"Donna, this isn't the years when we were thirteen." said Kid Flash. Wally remembers that Donna can sometimes be a perfectionist because of her pride being an Amazon. All Amazonians have to be perfect in terms of physical and mental conditioning.

"I know it isn't but we need to keep our team to remain perfect and be the best at everything." said Donna.

"Umm...We all can't be all the perfect at everything friend Donna. Sometimes you gotta tried the best you can." said Starfire.

"BB did told me that being unique is better than being perfect." said Cyborg to Kid Flash.

"And Raven told me about being normal is the overrated." said Starfire. Jericho nodded to Star's statement.

"Kori, Vic, Jericho and Donna, we're all unique. And that does makes us being better than being perfect because we stick together like a team and most importantly a family." KF finished.

Donna smiled to her surrogate brother although he can be a little bit silly (not as much like Beast Boy) and impulsive but deep down she sees a mature lad with a nice heart.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were going to tell Donna about Red-X killing a crook and they suspect Robin; but it can't be Robin. Sure he does questionable things as Red X for distrusting his loyalty to the team, on the other hand just like his mentor he does not kill. Also, Robin was inside the Tower before they left so he couldn't have kill the pimp, even if he was going to be an 'anti-hero' then he wouldn't kill a worthless pimp...right?

"Beast Boy were you able to sniff his scent?" Raven asked him.

"No, he wasn't close to us plus the smoke kinda messed up my senses." said Beast Boy. "Hey how comes you don't use your empathy to read minds?"

"It's not empathy, it's telepathy. And no, I didn't read his mind I was..shocked and surprised that he done such a 'thing' like that." Raven replied.

"Next time, when we catch use your magic mumbo jumbo to work out who he is." Beast Boy replied.

"Beast Boy, magic takes time also I'm sort of a student in magic and I'm still practicing more spells by reading various spell books." Raven replied.

"Geez, you need to take a break and relax." said BB.

"I don't have time to relax not when lives are at stakes." said Raven with her signature monotone voice.

"I know, but you've been staying in your room for so long. Don't you want to be out of your room and spend time with us?" asked BB.

"You know I can't do that Beast Boy, my powers require more control. I couldn't allow one single drop of emotions from me-" Raven was interrupted by her fellow green teammate.

"Oh please, I seen you get angry and sarcastic plenty of times." BB countered.

"That's because sometimes you piss me the hell off." Raven retorted, still retaining her monotone. A small shock from Raven's body strike at the green changelling.

"Ow! That hurts!" BB cried.

"Now you know not to mess with me." Raven smirked.

As Beast Boy and Raven just got back from spying Xavier and Star and the bloodied scene from Red X, Donna greeted them. BB awkwardly smiled while Raven slowly nodded. Donna knew that there's something wrong between the two so as the leader it was her job to find out.

"Garfield, Raven. Something going on here?" said Donna.

"Yes, there is." said Raven.

"Tell me." said Donna.

Raven was about to say it but BB beats her. "Red-X killed a pimp!" shouted BB but Raven demanded him to be silent.

"What!?" Donna gasped.

"Yeah, we saw the dead body all covered in his own blood." said Beast Boy.

"And your telling me, Red-X did it. But Robin was...Hey...where is…Robin?" Donna questions which nearly grow into worry and fear. And this was when a certain alien heard the conversation taking place.

"He was talking to us earlier on our communicator." said Raven.

"That's odd because I haven't seen Robin all day in the tower." said Donna.

"You don't mean that Robin killed someone?" Beast Boy worried.

While hiding herself and hearing the conversation between the three titans, the alien was having a panic attack. She screamed so loud that it stopped BB, Raven and Donna discussion and they went up to her to see if she's okay.

"Kori, what's wrong!?" Donna asked as she looks at the frantic and teary eyed Tamaranean.

"She's having a panic attack." Raven said as she can feel the fear, anxious and trauma.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked in worry.

"I'm gonna take her to the infirmary and see what's wrong. You two will go and get some water for her." Donna orders as the two titans ran to the kitchen as Donna hush the girl to calm down as she picks her up the infirmary to place her on a bed. Donna did what her big sister does when she had nightmares when she was little as she hugs Star and rocks her as caressing her back to calm down. Star stops screaming as she is rocked back and forth as she starts to calm down.

"Its okay, Kori. You're safe with me." Donna said in a soothing voice as she stops rocking her friend. "Now, are you alright?" she asked.

Starfire was breathing heavily, she remembers her trip to the future coming back to her like flashing images. Deathwing, the mad titan became the ruler of the criminal underworld and destined to rule Jump City with an iron fist, she was deeply scared and worried of what will happened to Robin should he ever get brainwashed by the H.I.V.E. to become the living weapon. She could picture right now as Robin becoming Deathstroke, Cyborg as a full robot, Donna, Kid Flash and Beast Boy as members of the resistance and a ghostly visual image of Raven.

"Yes, I am." Kori said as her arm shakes.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Donna inquired.

Starfire tries to stop panting but only stop most of it. "N-Nothing. That's A-All." said Kori.

Donna nows that Starfire is not a good liar, so she will find the answer out from her. "Kori, I know you're lying."

"Of course not Donna, I always tell the truth, Yes?" replied Kori, hopefully she would fell for it.

Donna place her hands on both sides of her hips giving that 'Girl, I know your lying' look by her friend, Karen Beecher.

"Alright I the give. While I was in my time-traveling accident with Warp, I was transported to the future and I saw the future, our future. It is where days of future past will come if we don't stop the threat, Friend Donna." said Kori as she turns away from Donna's gaze.

"What threat? Speak to me Kori." Donna worried.

Kori was still for a second until she make proper eye contact to her. "Robin, he will not be the man we once know he will be different." she states.

"Different?" Donna was unsure by the alien.

"Yes, Different." Kori replied. "There is this evil organization that does many bad things around the world, they captured Robin and did something really horrible to him."

"What did they do to him?" Donna demanded but softly.

"They experimented him to turn him into a weapon of chaos who will one day turn this city into darkness." Kori replied with a small tear.

"Don't worry, were Titans we will stop this shadowy organization to save our friend." Donna promised.

Raven teleported into the room, she handed a bottle of water to Starfire. "Friend Raven?" Starfire gasped.

"Donna ask me to get you a bottle of water." said Raven. The empath senses Starfire's emotion and there is something wrong with her emotionally and as a doctor of emotions she needs to know so she could help her friend. "Koriand'r, is something wrong?"

Kori hesitated to answer but Donna answers for her. "After her trip with Warp, she sees stuff. Stuff that she wouldn't like to experience." said Donna.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" said Raven.

"...Robin" said Kori slowly.

"Robin?" Raven replied.

"He turn something...Ugly. He becomes a dark, cold, ruthless tyrant." said Kori.

"I seen stuff I shouldn't see, but glad that I did because Robin is acting different lately." said Raven.

"Robin still remained the same, the last time I checked." said Donna.

"With his patrolling of the streets." said Kori. "He is doing that very often now."

"He's not in the tower that much lately either." said Donna. "Kori, we need to share you about Red-X."

"Red-X!?" Kori shouted mildly. She didn't like the Red-X alias, because it was the misuse of their trust. Kori knows that family and friendship are stronger together because their bonds holds them together and Robin broke that bond to become a shadowy entity to snoop on Deathstroke, Ravager and even The Titans.

"No, Kori, we need to tell you." said Raven.

"Ok." Starfire give in.

"Raven saw Red-X murder a civilian." said Donna.

"Donna, Robin would never murder a civilian." Kori replied in disbelief.

"The civilian was a pimp, using girls as money. He maybe a vile creature but he shouldn't die, he's a living breathing soul." said Raven. "Now he's getting a first class ticket to hell."

"Red - I mean Rob-, he wouldn't kill." Star stated.

"We don't know if it was him, Kori. From all we know that there's a theory that Deathstroke mind control him or somehow." said Donna while Raven nodded.

"We need to keep our eyes on him that means you too." said Raven.

Kori sadly nods, she was upset and hope it isn't true that Robin won't turn into a sinister demon, a future criminal lord of the underworld.

"Alright, friends." said Kori as she agrees to spy on Robin.

* * *

Later on, Wonder Girl, Starfire, and Raven began their duty to spy on Robin to see his activities. In the morning they watch him eat his breakfast alone in the morning. He was having coffee, an eggs omelet, sausage links and some grits as the boy wonder eats his balance breakfast. The Titans knows that the fact is that Robin always gets up in the early morning before them so he can get ready for the day.

Later on, Robin's at the gym training as he practice some new forms of martial arts from the internet he was searching. He was watching some video of a superhero called the Judomaster performing her fights against a group of Yazuka fighters and gunners as Robin did the same with some of the test dummies. The girls watch as he kicks and punches some dummies plastered with photos of their enemies like Johnny Rancid, Mammoth, Godiva, Steamroller and some of his enemies from Gotham like Penguin, Killer Croc, Riddler, and Poison Ivy.

Hiding in the gym the three girls were invisible thanks to Wonder Girl inquiring an invisibility cloak from her time when she and Wonder Woman fought in Circe's island where the sorceress traps them in her island to face a giant. Donna finds the cloak as she and her sister cloak themselves from the giant and got their way out of the island Circe trapped them.

It was then they noticed that Robin hesitated to kick the dummy with a face of the Titan's enemy. Deathstroke, the man who imprisons the boy wonder as the girls looked at him in concern. They watch as Robin sigh and leaves the room, wondering why didn't he finish the dummy off.

"Why didn't Robin kicked the dummy of the Deathstroke?" Star asked in confusion.

"He's probably still traumatized from being under Deathstroke's imprisonment." Raven said.

"Come on, we gotta follow him some more. Let's get Beast Boy in this as well." Donna said as the girls in the invisibility cloak follows the boy wonder.

Later on, in the mid morning Robin is seen playing video games with Kid Flash, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg on Robin's side as BB's on KF's side as Cyborg plays as Ken, Robin is Ryu, Kid Flash as Ibuki and Beast Boy playing Chun-Li since she is hot and BB loves hot video game girls. Beast Boy was instructed to not tell Cy and KF until they're sure that Robin didn't kill the pimp or he did. Beast Boy looks at Robin who has this determined look in beating the speedster on Super Street Fighter IV. So far, Robin didn't show any signs of being in control of Deathstroke or what but he did noticed that when Robin lay on his back on the couch, he retrace it as he gives a shiver. Its strange for the changeling that Robin would shiver over lying on his back on the couch.

After the game, BB went to meet up with the girls at the hallway as Donna confronts him. 'Well?" he inquired.

"Well, nothing strange. Though I did notice he didn't lie on his back much. When we're through with the game, he was rubbing a certain spot on the center of his back." BB respond.

"His back?" Star asked.

"I don't think that'll help much, Beast Boy." Raven said.

"No, he maybe right." Donna said "I have notice that Robin has been rubbing and scratching his back for some time about months ago."

"You think he hurt his back on a mission?" Beast Boy said.

"Well whatever it is, we need to investigate further." WG told as she and the others went further investigation.

* * *

Robin went out patrol, as well as Donna, Raven, and Starfire as they trail Robin without him noticing them. Though Robin did get quite suspicious of being followed but his suspicion was interrupted when a gang is seen in a dark alley beating up a hobo.

"Please, stop." the hobo begs as he is getting kicked in the back.

"You should never cross the territory of the Diablos!" shout the leader of the Diablos. Robin has heard about the Diablos responsible of many crimes as they're known to wear sleeveless jackets with a cartoon devil on and ripped jeans and no shirts.

Robin jumps towards the gang to protect the old man as he brings out a pole to hit the leader out of the way leaving the hobo to escape from their beatings.

"You're assault is over." Robin told as he brings out his bird-a-rangs. "Surrender now or face me." he said in a threatening tone.

"Oh yeah, you think you can beat us, boy blunder?" the leader asked.

"El Diablo, that boy blunder is a Titan." one of them warns.

"Yeah, but from what I heard, he's not the leader anymore now is he?" El Diablo said striking a nerve at the boy blunder. "Ooh, I made the Bat's choir boy angry." he mocked as Robin brings out his pole to strike them, but El Diablo, a common thug dodges it as he guts Robin in the stomach with his knee making his gang cheer.

"Ro-!" Star was about to yell but Raven covers her mouth.

"He'll be fine." Raven told her as she senses Donna's concern.

"Aw, did the wittle Tweety Bird get hurt?" the leader mocks as he laughs as Robin growled as he sends his fist towards him but is blocked by a gang member's fist hitting him in the jaw.

Robin stumbles as he gets back up quickly as he glares at the gang. He felt embarrassed that he is getting beaten by some common thugs which shouldn't have been hard to deal with. He throws a smoke pellet at three of the members as it explodes and covers them in some kind of sticky substance. Robin then brings his bo staff to hit one of them as he kicks another below the belt.

However, Robin didn't see a crowbar hit him in the back by one of the Diablos as Robin winced at the pain on his back. He hated it when they strike at this spot since it was the one where he was branded.

"You've gotten soft, boy wonder." El Diablo said as he chuckled evilly. "Did being demoted from your leadership soften you up? Having those teammates of yours really made you weak." he mocks as he kicks Robin's back. "No wonder they demoted you and let the Amazon lead the team! Ha, you must really got a back bone, boy blunder!"

This made Robin angry as something inside of him unleashed as he turns around and jumps onto El Diablo. He straddles him as he gives the Latio a beating to the face.

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Robin shouts. Multiple punches Robin gave him as he imagines the thuggish teen the two-sided masked man was him, as his gloves starts to get some blood on them. Seeing the blood from the many punches, Robin stops himself as he sees through his horror that the leader of the already scared Diablos was unconscious due to Robin's beatings.

Robin gets off of him as he ran off as the rest of the gang members went to his leader's aid. Watching in shock, the girls were about to stop Robin but they already saw him ran out and couldn't believe that Robin would beat up someone out of anger.

"Why did Robin punch that mean criminal to sleep?" Star said in shock. Has the future for Robin going to be true?

"That guy challenged Robin's limit." Raven said. "But at least he hesitated. Though when he did, I felt fear from him."

"We gotta find him." Donna said as she grew worried for the boy wonder especially his performance as Donna knew that Robin is always a good fighter of combat next to her, Star, and Beast Boy. How can Robin lose to some common gang?

The girls went down the area where Robin fought the gang as they see the gang members ran off already. The girls then sensed a presence as a black caped figure with a red X mark.

"Red-X." Raven said as she saw the figure went to hide.

"Come on, let's follow him!" Wonder Girl orders as she, Starfire, and Raven follows the trail of where this Red-X is going to, and hope that it isn't Robin.

* * *

" _Are you sure about this, Jason?" Dick asked his friend as he and Jason stood at the warehouse docks because they want to find a cure for Stephanie. Going to a nearby pharmacy wouldn't help since most of them are secured with medicine. But after getting a tip from a guy name Sid the Squid, there is a warehouse where it stores some herbal medicine in one of a villain's secret hideout. But it wasn't just any villain, it was the notorious Poison Ivy, who was once a college student who got turned into a plant controlling meta-human as she terrorize Gotham for two years after the Batman came into the picture._

" _I'm positive, DickieBird." Jason told as they set foot at the docks._

" _DickieBird?" Dick asked._

" _That's your new nickname." Jason told as the two boys walk around the docks to find a warehouse that belongs to Poison Ivy._

" _So how do we know its this Poison Ivy woman's warehouse be?" Dick inquired as his face is covered in some kind of mud around his eyes as well as Jason._

" _Look for the one with the most grass that Sid guy tipped." Jason told the boy. Jason maybe younger than Dick, a year younger, but he does need to show Dick around the unfamiliarity of Gotham._

" _Like that one over there." Dick points at the warehouse that has some roots grew from the bottom, and some weeds growing on the corners of the warehouse._

" _Nice work, detective." Jason points out as the two boys went through the window of Ivy's warehouse. Once they're inside they see all kinds of plants that looks inactive. The two boys look around the warehouse as they see a cabinet. Dick went to the cabinet as he opens it and finds some medicines, herbs, and some drugs._

" _Why does she carries so much medicine in there?" Dick asked._

" _Maybe she's an addict." Jason said as the two look through the cabinet. "Just take them all."_

 _But as they scourge through the medicine, some vines wrapped around them as both boys which was a shock to them. They struggle from the vines as they are raised up high in an upside down position._

" _Well, well, well." spoke a sultry voice as the two boys gulped. Walking from the back door as she closes it, appeared a red haired woman with pale-green skin, green matching eyes and is in an organic top with a loincloth made of leaves as she walks barefooted. "Looks like I got myself a couple of little thieves." she said as she glares at the boys while smirking evilly._

* * *

The girls were flying catching Red-X on his xenothium-powered motorcycle. This version of Red-X is unlike anything they seen, he is Robin or they thought it was Robin they both had similar fighting style but this Red was straight to the core using brutal and methodical tactics, he drove and stop by parking his motorcycle behind the dumpster. He went to the suit's control panel and all his body was render invisible so he could sneak inside the warehouse.

"Why he's going to the warehouse?" said Starfire.

"Don't know but were going to find out." declared Wonder Girl. "Titans Go." The three girls flied safely so they won't make any aerial noises to pick up Red-X's senses.

Red-X is inside a big room saw men in white lab coats carrying giant containers of xenothium the same compound that powers the Red-X Suit. He sneaks up one of the men and kills him by snapping his neck then carry his corpse and stuff it inside a closet. He saw two men smoking cigarettes and having small chats to each other but as interrupted as two red ropes wrapped around their necks and suffocating them fatally then hid the bodies inside a closet. He went inside another room as he saw a giant filled container of xenothium, the amount of it made his body excited but he needs to dispose the men in order to get the element right away. He throw mini bombs at the men which blinded them and then hit their heads with a crowbar killing them instantly.

Red-X walked towards the container, "That's right, come to papa." said the villain.

"Stop!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Oh, so you must be my stalkers." said Red-X as he turns his head to the shocked Titan girls.

"He knows!?" said Starfire.

"He want us to lead him there, so he could find an easy route to get the xenothium while we had to fight scientist with advanced tech." said Raven.

"Yep, that's right. Good girl." said Red-X. Saying 'good girl' to the dark titan which made her skin boiled.

"You are a monster, you kill people!" shouted Starfire.

"...No, I only kill bad people." said Red-X almost hesitantly.

"But what that makes you!?" shouted Wonder Girl.

"A protector of the people, the city and someone. The citizens of Jump would adore and cross the line to kill criminals to ensure a better place." Red-X replied calmly to the Amazonian.

"Well killing won't give you an image of a hero!" Wonder Girl fires.

"I'm more of an anti-hero." Red-X replied.

"Titans Go!" WG ordered the girls.

The titan girls proceed to subdue Red-X but he just vanished by selecting his utility belt for transportation.

"Dammit we miss him!" WG said.

"I think targeting Red-X came too sooner, Donna." Raven said with her usual monotone.

Donna knows Raven was right they could of continue talk verbally of why he's doing this and then subdue once he's distracted. She knows that Red-X wants Xenothium to power his suit but this unnatural element can be use for almost any use for various appliances such as power suits and advance weapons and vehicles. She has a theory that Robin might have a spare Red-X incase of 'certain circumstances'.

"Guys we need to find more information on this new Red-X but first we need to search more on Robin, Beast Boy already search him and he said that nothing was going on until he was dress as a civilian going to a black market buying something illegal." said Donna.

Starfire and Raven didn't want to believe it but with Robin not co-operating with the team during their day offs and been inside his room doing serious amount of work, they didn't want to know that Red-X is Robin or was Robin because of his new outlook of crime and the justice system.

The girls got back home, Donna want to have a word with someone. She saw Jericho, Kid Flash, Cyborg and Beast Boy laying video games and food(tofu for Beast Boy).

"Hey, Donna how's-." said Kid Flash but was stopped when she didn't listen to his call.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe she's stressed." lied Beast Boy.

The girls went to Robin's room and knock on his door repeatedly and loudly. The door was opened and Robin came out of his room, "Hey, Donna." said Robin.

"We need to have a talk." said Donna.

"Okay" Robin replied.

Donna took a deep breath but then Starfire politely taken over the conversation. "Robin are you the Red-X?" said the alien.

"Huh!?" confused Robin. "I'm not Red X, I haven't been this 'villain' in seven months." Robin replied. He stopped playing as Red X, it eared the mistrust to his friends.

"Hmm...Okay because you were gone doing your own things rather than contributing activities with your team." said Raven.

"You do your stuff rather than contributing activities either." Robin countered. Raven knows that Robin beaten her in this one conversation, but it's not her fault that her powers can occasionally be dangerous around other people and particularly her friends.

"Stuff by being Red-X." Raven countered back. Now Robin was getting confused to why the girls suspect him of being Red-X, he hasn't worn in since June. He decided to look into his secret compartment to find the Red-X suit. The girls come inside his room so he could prove to them that he's not Red-X. He dial his secret passcode and the hidden closet opened and surprisingly to him that the Red-X suit was gone.

"It's gone!" Robin shouted in shock.

"Yeah, gone so that it could be used for crime." said Donna sarcastically.

"What do you mean I'm using it for crime, I fight crime to preserve the rules of law and justice." Robin countered.

"No wait, he's telling us the truth." said Raven.

"Huh!?" Robin and Donna were stopped and shocked by Raven's statement.

"How do you know he's not lying?" said Donna.

"Empath, and also a Telepath as well." said Raven.

"Well why couldn't you use your mental powers to find out who he is?" Robin slightly demanded from her.

"Well, lets see. I was…extremely shocked that 'you' or him killed a person or he's wearing a helmet which has electrons which nullifies telepath within a certain strange." said Raven.

A red and yellow blur came and it revealed to be Wally West. "Hey, what's all the commotion?" said Kid Flash.

"We think Robin is Red-X although I'm having doubts that it was him." said Raven.

Kid Flash stood still for 20 seconds and observing Robin in the room, since he has powers derived from the speed force, an extra-dimensional that arguments Spiderman properly.

"I could sense you, your emotional scent. Is something wrong, Robin?" Raven worried.

"-No, it was alright." said Robin, he subconsciously touch his back.

"Hmmm...Okay." said KF.

"Yo, Rob come here for a sec." said Kid Flash. Robin came over to Kid Flash but was stopped by a yellow-and-red wind, it was Wally. the red-and-yellow wind was gone, also his shirt was gone...and now his back has been revealed to titans, it was the 'Deathstroke symbol' grafted to his skin, no wonder he kept on discipline herself.

* * *

The Titans all gathered around in the medical wing where a shirtless Robin sits on the medical bed as Raven tries to heal the brand on his back. But is proven to be futile since the brand has been on him for so long since November. Starfire flinched when she sees so many scars on his back that are stab wounds, slash marks, bullet scars, and many other scars from his days as the sidekick of Batman.

"Robin, why didn't you tell us about this…mark?" Donna asked him in concern.

"I…I don't want you guys to worry me." Robin replied.

"Really? More like your afraid of what we'll think of you with that brand on you." Beast Boy points out as he knew that who ever gets a brand are either ownership like slaves, or a mark of punishment that represents the sins you've done.

"Why Robin? Why did you hide what that vile man has done to you?" Starfire asked as no one but Raven noticed Jericho flinched by that remark.

"Tell us why, Robin." Donna orders him.

"Like I said, its not something for you all to worry about." Robin said as he didn't look at them.

"Richard John Grayson." Donna grits her teeth as she uses the full name which for Robin whenever she uses their full names than their secret identities, that's no good. "Tell us why you didn't tell us about the brand, or you leave me no choice but to put you on probation."

Robin knew he didn't want to be pressured any further as Donna gives him a wrathful stare. He sigh meaning he's given up so he explains to them about his brand.

"This brand that Deathstroke gave me…" Robin began as he gulped. "No matter where I go, what I think, he'll always watch me. This brand is a symbol of how I'll never escape from him or his watch."

The Titans felt sad for the former leader as they never knew how much suffering the boy wonder had to endure with the madman. It seems like they will not only keep a close eye on Robin but to protect him from the clutches of the mercenary and the evil organization Starfire mentioned.

"Don't worry, Robin. We'll make sure Deathstroke will never go near you." Donna told him.

"Yeah, that old creep won't mess with the Titans." KF said as Robin looks at them with a feeling of ease.

"Thanks, guys." Robin said to them. "At least the way you girls and Beast Boy were watching me over is not as creepy as Deathstroke did." he said which shocks the four Titans.

"You knew!?" Star, Raven, Wonder Girl, and Beast Boy exclaimed in shock.

"How did you know we were spying on you?" Raven inquired.

"Duh, CCTV cameras." Robin respond in deadpan. "Plus the smell of mustard and tofu was around when I was followed." he said as Star and Beast Boy smell themselves as what Robin said is true, they do smell like mustard and tofu.

"Okay, but why did you went to that black market place then?" Beast Boy asked with his arms crossed.

"I was getting some xenothium-powered appliances in case there's a threat we've never encountered before." Robin said hesitantly as the whole team stood in shock.

"Xenothium!?" They all shrieked except for Jericho who couldn't talk.

"Yo man, why would you mess with that stuff!?" Cyborg asked.

"Xenothium is an unstable element, Rob. You could've gotten yourself killed!" Kid Flash points out in a older brotherly tone as Beast Boy steps in.

"The big question is, where do you get the supplies for it?" BB asked crossing his arms.

"Okay, you guys might not like it, but I get my xenothium from a Professor Lou Chang." Robin said which cause the green and robotic titan to glare at the boy wonder.

"Chang!?" Beast Boy shouts in anger. "YOU WERE MAKING DEALINGS FROM A CRIMINAL SCIENTIST!? When were you gonna tell us that, boy wonder?"

"Please, who is this Chang?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy answered. "Professor Chang is a crafty scientists who specialize in illegal black marketing of illegal tech. He's wanted by not just Doom, but the CIA, FBI, and ARGUS." he said as he remembered the name Chang being the man who sold a laser cannon to a terrorist organization that was fuelled with xenothium. The laser cannon is enough to blew an entire village in South Africa.

"I heard of Professor Chang from my dad. I've heard that he's a crafty, smarmy, and shadowy kind of guy." Cyborg adds stating that Chang was a legit scientist once until he became corrupted.

"I know that I was making dealings with an illegal marketer, but Chang is the only source to the xenothium weaponry in case we've encountered some criminals we've never face before. I was only thinking for what's best for the team." Robin said with a stern tone. "And now there's some jerk using the Red-X suit to kill criminals, I don't know what to do."

"Why didn't you just destroy the Red-X suit?" Raven asked.

"Because I would need it in case of emergencies. Why would I destroy it?" Robin asked her.

"Because that suit is a sign of distrust, Robin." Raven told him as she keeps her anger to herself. "That suit had been nothing but trouble. It contains all of our weaknesses and weapons that can allure him. Something like that in the wrong hands will be nothing but trouble."

Robin thought about what Raven said and she's right. The Red-X suit is too dangerous to be in the wrong hands and if someone ever had their hands on it, someone must be good into breaking in the Tower and went through the security cameras.

"Alright, all we need is find Chang and clues to find out who is Red-X." Robin said as he turns to Donna.

"Alright. We split into groups." Donna said as she handpicks which Titan will go and find Chang and the other to find clues for Red-X.

* * *

Robin, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy and Cyborg were Team Alpha. Their job is to find clues to know about Red X. Robin was in 'lead' because he knows where Chang is.

"Robin, You know Xenothium is dangerous. Dangerous for anyone to use." said WG.

"I know Donna, but we need it for-" Robin was stopped by Cyborg.

"No, You needed it. Beside their should be plenty of supplies you could use to powered your equipments and other resources instead Xenothium." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, I know but Xenothium is one of the best resources ever, it could be used for various applicants besides weaponries, it could be used for cars just like your T-Car so it could get a better upgrade, powered the Titans Tower to be more stronger and used for many reproductive projects." said Robin to Cyborg.

Team Alpha were inside the warehouse, the same warehouse that the girls countered Red X. The Team were finding clues of Red to find any info gather from the room he once in.

"Yo, Maybe I could get a reading. All I need to do is find and scan the Xenothium's chemical patterns." said Cyborg. His robotic eye turned blue, this special visual mode allows him to see every pattern around the room so he could trace where the patterns been to and it looks like it also has a small imprint next to the chemical patterns, it must be Red X's genetic signature so he scanned and analyze the DNA to gather more info on this subject. His DNA has been coded into Cyborg's files.

"I've scan his DNA. Safe in my files." said Cyborg.

"Good Work, Cyborg" said Robin. The Boy Wonder really need intel on Red X, he was thinking of hacking into Cyborg's system and get the data but he decided to be a member both team and family to ask him for the info.

Beast Boy was in the left side of the room, he was searching for clues by using his enhanced senses to track it for him. He smelt something and it's coming through the metal closet.

"Dude, I think I found something." said BB across the room.

Wonder Girl was the only one who heard due to her amazonian hearing. She flew and landed next to him, "So, what did you find?" said WG.

"Don't know bra, but that's what I'm going to find out." said BB in a failed cool way to impress the leader. He opened the closet, and two dead bodies fell on the floor.

"AAAAHHH!" yelled a scream. The two male titans, Robin and Cyborg both heard the scream and they run fast to the other side of the room.

Both Cyborg and Robin are in the room where BB and WG were in. "What happened, Y'all!?" shouted a worried Cyborg.

"Donna you screamed, what's wrong?" said Robin.

"No, 'Detective' I didn't screamed." said Donna. Robin and Cyborg were briefly shocked it sounded like a woman scream...coming from a boy, a beast boy.

"Ha! You screamed like a total bit-CCHH, OH MY GOD!" shouted a shocked Cyborg. Two dead bodies on the floor, Robin didn't screamed because unlike Cyborg he had seen a dead body before, he along with Donna, Wally and Gar had all seen dead bodies before as superheroes while Cyborg, Starfire and Raven joined the superhero world almost a year ago and still need more to grow.

"Cyborg, can you get details on the dead bodies to see their are any imprints on them?" said Donna.

A shocked Cyborg slowly nodded. He initiated his genetic lock on mode to scan and analyze the markers then stored into his files.

The Door opened and an Asian man wearing white lab clothes and goggles. "Ok, what's going on and what is it with the loud sounds!?" shouted the scientist until he saw the titans.

"Uh-Oh" said the scientist.

"Chang!" shouted the titans in unison.

"Oh, poop." said professor Chang until he was gassed by Robin's spray.

"I guess you need to come with us, dude." said Beast Boy with a small growl.

"Ha! You won't take me ali-" he was stopped as he was put to sleep by Robin's gas spray.

"I guess we would take you alive." said Robin, as the four titans were all standing above a sleeping mad professor.

* * *

Team Beta, was lead by Raven. She doesn't like leading because she's not much of a talker, well Jericho for one cannot talk so there's no reason for her to talk anyways. Her psionic power would help her to find Red-X, she right now has Kid Flash and Jericho standing in Raven's telekinetically-constructed oval shaped platform while Starfire flies in the air. Raven uses her power of telepathy to find Red-X, they once encountered him not too long ago and now he's in Little Jump.

"So this Red-X guy, lives in a small place like this. Make sense that some villains might one to keep a low profile." said KF.

"It seems that the Red-X wants to keep a profile low, yes?" said Starfire. Kid Flash nodded

"Alright, we need to keep it steady and sl-" Raven was interrupted by Kid Flash's zooming inside the apartment. Raven sighed then she along with Jericho and Starfire turn intangible and went inside the building.

"Nope." said Kid Flash. He was searching the rooms by using his vibrating hand as a key to open the door.

"Nadda."

"Not in here."

"Where is he, I don't have all day." Kid Flash was frustrated. He is a speedster, and speedster don't have time for slow things they get their job done quick and well quick.

Then a man in black with red lines around the suit. He lifted up his face showing his skull-mask, then he did a 'come get me bro' gesture. "Here, Kid" said the man.

"Red-X." said Kid Flash. He run fast so he could defeat him but what he didn't know that their was two small device placed on each both sides on the wall then it made contact when it senses kinetic movement then it releases an electrified forcefield thus trapping him inside an electrified cube.

"What!?" shouted Kid Flash in a mix of surprised and pissed.

"Looks like that will slow you down, Sanic." laughed Red-X.

"Sanic? You watch pewdiepie?" said Kid Flash.

"Who's pewdiepie?" said Red-X, then Kid Flash shows a 'really' facial expression.

"Wow, even Robin knows who he is and he don't watch him." said KF.

"I don't have time to talk to you, turtle. I got business to attend to." said Red-X. The villain left the trapped speedster, he was inside another hallway until he was stopped by two ghost-like people appearing physically. Starfire, Raven and Jericho appeared from Raven's intangible form. Jericho was wearing his hood so Red X won't see his face, he wishes that he gotten a mask.

"It's you and us now. Give it up, Red-X." said Raven.

"Can't do that sunshine, and who's this new guy?" said Red-X.

"He is our newest member of the team." said Raven.

"Ok, so what is he another...Robin or something?" said the skull-faced villain.

Raven smirked. "No, someone more surprising." said Raven. The dark titan nodded to Jericho, then he nodded back. His eyes turn green and black then he made contact to Red-X then his body turned ethereal then he was running at enhance speed so he could possess him, which he did successfully.

"What the-" Red-X's screamed was stopped as he was possessed by Jericho.

"Friend Raven, what was Friend Jericho doing to the Red-X?" said Starfire, she stared at Red X's now he's been possessed by the possessor.

"I'm inside his body, I could see his memories but somehow I only got most of it. It's like some are not even..alive or something." said Jericho. His power allows him to enter to peoples' memories and see everything from their first memory up to their latest memory right now. He could see flashes of Red-X memories, he sees a small house with only him as a little boy and a mother, then the streets, a dark and gritty city that belongs to the dark heir, a group of kids, then another flash of memory he saw was blood pouring out from his body then his delayed of Red-X's memories vault stopped then it came back and now he saw a brief second of a mystical place and then lastly Jump City.

"Jericho, what did you see?" Raven demanded.

"I see a small house also his mother, a shadowy city, a group of kids, blood, his blood and-" Jericho in Red-X's body and voice was stopped by Kid Flash who delivered him a punch right in the face. Jericho in Red-X body landed on the wall as he flew distances away he once stand from the villain's own two feet. before he was punched with a good amount of force, the loud impact pushed Jericho out from the unconscious Red-X's body.

"Wally!" Raven shouted at Kid Flash.

"What!" KF shouted back. "I taken out the bad guy!", he doesn't like her attitude. "And by the way, secret identity!"

"No, you idiot! Jericho was inside the bad guy's body!" Raven shouted again and this time the lightbulb explode. In the hallway the five bulbs are in all turned off.

"Oops, my bad." KF sheepishly said.

"We need to check if Jericho was the alright." said Starfire.

"Hope I didn't deliver him a Mike Tyson." said Kid Flash.

"What?" said Raven.

"Who is the Mike Tyson?" said Starfire.

"You don't know who Mike Tys-" KF stopped but realized "Your not from around here got it and you don't have a TV in your dimension and planet."

"No, I don't know who this Mike Tyson is, great now I sounded like Starfire. And how do you know we don't have TV in my dimension." said Raven.

"You sounded like me, glorious Raven. Now your voice don't need to sound like a dullthrog." said Starfire with a smile.

"Dullthrog?" said Raven. The dark titan didn't know that a dullthrogs are bunny-like aliens with monotonous voices and boring personalities.

"Hehe, Nothing." said Starfire, she rubbed her neck and smile nervously.

"Also how did you know that where I come from, we don't have TVs?" said Raven.

"Simple, My Uncle travelled to many worlds and a world that you come from with your whole pacifist rule would most likely don't own TVs." KF responds.

The two titans were looking for Jericho, Raven senses Jericho's presence nearby.

"Jericho, can you hear me. It's me" said Raven. The room is dark, she was looking for the blonde-haired titan, she touch his arm so she knows he's here.

"Let me pick you up." said Raven. She put his neck onto his arm and the two walked out from the dark room.

"Kid Flash, I found him now we can go-" she was stopped when she saw Kid Flash's semi-frozen face.

"What's wrong?" said Raven. She turned around and it turns out it wasn't Jericho she was holding it was Red-X.

"Thanks for the help, Legs." said Red X. Raven didn't notice while he was helping 'Jericho', he coped a quick feel on Raven's legs and butt.

He hold Raven's arm and flipped her to the floor and throw an 'X' shaped object at Kid Flash and it emits a red-like webbed tape and he throw an adhesive onto Raven's mouth and hands, binding her. Red-X trapped Jericho with a giant X-tape around him and now he's facing the alien powerhouse.

"You will surrender." said Starfire.

"Oh, you can arrest me anytime you want, baby." said Red-X.

"I am not your baby, I am a grown teenage Tamaranean and I'm more older than a terran teenager so therefore you are the baby, human!" Starfire ranted.

"Wow, that was...hot!" Kid Flash was lost with words.

"Wait did she said that she's older than us?" muffed a confused Raven.

"Different time-zones, Raven. From where she comes from, a teenager in Tamaran must be thirty years old on Earth." said Kid Flash. Raven was surprised that KF could hear her even though she has an adhesive sticked to her mouth.

Jericho rolled to Kid Flash he saw a small black button, it was touchable and the tape was gone from KF's body. As for the favor, KF ripped the tape from Jericho's bindings.

"Thanks." said Kid Flash. "Sorry for hitting you."

Jericho simply nodded, noted that he accept his apologies. Then he went up to Raven, but she turn intangible and she's no longer trapped.

Jericho said to Raven that she should of escaped long time ago.

"Sorry, I was too distracted." said Raven.

Red-X notice that Starfire don't play him that way and now in order to escape from the alien he needs to run because his teleportation belt don't have much juice because he was in his base of operation to fuel up more Xenothium, but now he needs to get the heck out of here. He saw the window half-opened, but before he escape he throw a flash grenade at Starfire which temporarily blind her and the rest of the titans to quickly escape.

"What do we do now, Red-X escaped." said KF.

"Yes, he did escaped but we got info to know more about this 'mysterious' Red-X." said Raven. KF turned to Jericho knowing that he fully get the idea from the empath.

* * *

The Alpha team of the Titans went back to the tower as they brought Chang with them to the interrogation room. Chang has just woken up finding himself in one of the cells beneath the Tower. He hates being in a cell since Chang was once a well respected scientist, but greed consumes him when he thought that he can sell his Xenothium weaponry to the highest bidder.

Now after being awaken Beast Boy brings him in to throw him into the interrogation room, where he is being interrogated by Robin and Wonder Girl who has her own lasso of truth with her.

"Ah Robin, the boy wonder who likes playing dangerous toys." he said as he turns to the Amazon. "And you must be Wonder Girl."

"Cut the compliments, Chang." Robin told the Asian scientist. "We know that you know about the Red-X suit which you made."

"For you to infiltrate Deathstroke." Chang shot back with a smirk.

"What Robin meant was that if you know about someone who stole the Red-X suit." Donna said as Chang blink twice as he shows a look of enragement.

"What!? You let someone stole the suit!?" Chang asked in shock. "Oh this is just great. You let some punk steal my merchandise." he chuckled as he turns his head to Robin. "Guess that's why everyone calls you the boy blunder."

Robin grits his teeth as he feels like jumping onto the mad scientist but he can't. He steps out of the room leaving Donna alone with the cuffed Chang as he joins Cyborg and Beast Boy by the one-way mirror.

"Alright Chang, enough games." Wonder Girl said as she brings out her lasso and wraps around the professor.

"What is this!?" Chang demands hating being bounded like that.

"Tell me everything you know about Red X and Xenothium." Wonder Girl demands as her lasso of truth begins to grow.

Chang felt his whole body giving a rush as his mouth begins to automatically talk. "Okay, okay. The Red-X suit was originally designed to be the ultimate cloaking suit for military purpose. In the past, the prototype suits were considered a failure as Xenothium was too unstable so the government I was working with shut the prototypes down. But when I first encounter Robin, he wants me to improve the prototypes, so I improved it to be more perfect, more gadgets and material. Thus, the Red-X suit of created."

"What can you tell me about Xenothium?" Donna asked him.

"Oh Xenothium was all the rage during the Cold War. It is said to might have came from a meteor from space during the dinosaur age once it was discovered by Dr. Ethis Xenome in 1923. It starts out as a mineral stone, but then later it became a more powerful source fuel, but proved to be unstable. Xenothium was used for bombs, weapons, source fuel, it can be used if given the right hands. But as time went by, Xenothium has never been used until the end of the Cold War. The government have been playing with Xenothium weaponry as well as the Soviets. I was chosen years ago in the Cold War for a project the Soviets chose me for, Project: Red Star, to make the perfect super soldier."

"Xenothium…in a human being!?" Wonder Girl asked in shock as well as Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg over at the one-way mirror as the thought and wonder of using Xenothium to strengthen the human body.

"Yes, but too much Xenothium only turns that soldier into a Xenothium monster. Unstable, dangerous, that's why they lock him up in a frozen stasis. Never to be seen again." Chang told as Wonder Girl unwraps the lasso around him as he fall to his seat feeling exhausted from telling the truth, secrets that weren't meant to be but at least he didn't tell them about the other super soldier made by the US Army.

"This just proves my point that Xenothium shouldn't be messed with, boy wonder." Cyborg said as Robin didn't say anything to counter. He never knew what Xenothium can do to a person's body and figures that it might turn that soldier into something gruesome.

Suddenly a zoom came in as Kid Flash appeared joining the Titans as Raven, Starfire, and Jericho appeared from Raven's portal as the girls helps out a exhausted Jericho.

"Yo, what did we missed?" Kid Flash asked.

"What happened to Jericho?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well during our encounter with Red-X, he had possessed him, has some of the answers to tell but the speedster here was too quick to think." Raven said glaring at the ginger who nervously chuckled.

"I said I was sorry." KF said giving an apologetic look.

"Jericho, I demand to know any info about Red-X!" Robin said going to immediately interrogating the blond for the demand of information.

"Robin please, Friend Jericho is too exhausted." Starfire told the boy wonder with a disapproving look.

"He's too tired, we should wait until he's feeling better." Raven said as Robin only grumbled.

"But we need any information about the identity of Red-X!" Robin shouts as Wonder Girl, who just gotten out of the interrogation room steps in.

"Enough, Robin!" she shouts in a older sisterly tone that would make Wonder Woman proud. "We need to talk." she told him as she brings Robin down the hallway so she can give him a lecture. Robin stood as he waits for Donna's lecture as she gives him a good chewing out for his acions.

"Robin, you can't interrogated someone who can't answer to you immediately. You're gonna need to understand to show some compassion to people including your teammates." Wonder Girl lectured as Robin shot back.

"Well sorry for trying to find information so we can find Red-X and capture him!" Robin said as he really need to find Red-X as quickly as possible.

"So _you_ can find Red-X and capture him." Wonder Girl corrects the boy wonder. _"You_ wanted to capture him because he's you, Robin. Whoever is wearing the suit is like someone's mocking for your mistakes, isn't it Robin?"

Robin relaxed his shoulders after what his older sister figure told him. It is true that Red-X is an object of distrust he puts the team on just to get to Deathstroke and Robin starts to have doubts of his own judgement. Maybe Red-X was him and he doesn't know about it.

"Maybe Red-X is me. Maybe there's a possibility that he could be anyone. Our teammates, it could be a girl, or one of the HIVE Alpha Squad, or maybe Deathstroke's next apprentice." Robin said as he rants about the possibility of who is Red-X is gonna be as Starfire looks at her phone as she giggled.

"What's so funny, Star?" KF asked.

"Boyfriend Xavier sent me a funny picture." Starfire said as she shows her friends a meme picture of grumpy cat with the text 'Want me to save the World?' on top as the bottom reads 'I think it needs to save itself.' Saying her boyfriend's name clicks Robin's mind as the rational part of him risen up to make an accusation.

"That's it! What if Red-X is Xavier Reed!" Robin said as the Tamaranean and the Titans frowned "It all makes sense, Xavier Reed, Red-X, his name is just a play on words! I mean, there's no way he could go out with Starfire without an ulterior mot-"

 _SLAP!_

A loud slap can be heard throughout the tower as the Titans stood shock as they just saw Starfire slapped Robin across the face after making his accusation against her boyfriend. Robin felt like he was hit with a metal baseball bat as his left cheek swollen from the slap. He turn to the alien princess who sent him a glare as she tightens her fist.

"I tried to find forgiveness in you, Robin." she said in a cold whisper. "When you were captured by Deathstroke and have been tortured by him I saw fear in you. All the distrust you have against our team have driven not only Friend Beast Boy away from the team because of your countermeasures, but your distrust because of his form."

"Star, I'm-" Robin didn't finished as Starfire continued.

"But what right do you have to make accusations against Boyfriend Xavier!" Starfire shouts as her eyes glowed green with a mix of anger and sadness. "Just because he has the name that seemingly sounds like Red-X, its not possible! I knew him before Red-X resurfaced and there is no way he could be Red-X unless you have solid proof that he is!" she shouts her heart out as the Titans just stared in shock by Starfire's outburst. "If you really want us to gain our trust in you, then I advised to stop being a klorbag and stop accusing others." she said with tears on her face as she turns around not showing the Titans her tears.

Robin stood motionless after Starfire chews him out for his accusations. The regrettable side of him resurfaced as he is brought to the reality and thought that Starfire will never love him and she will never be his as long as he kept becoming like him. Although, this wouldn't be the first time he was chewed out for his mistakes.

* * *

 _The young Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are both tied up in Poison Ivy's vines as they are in a cage where the plant woman put them in. Poison Ivy has been one of the newer villains of Gotham as she first planned to make her debut by poisoning Harvey Dent for his unintentional exterminations of destroying a species of plants for his construction of Stonegate Penitentiary but was thrarted by Batman. Since then, she's been on the run as she hides inside a warehouse full of plants. The woman look at the two boys as she gives a sweet, yet sadistic smile._

" _Well, well, well. Two little boys trying to steal my medicine herbs." Poison Ivy said as she looks at the two boys covered in mud around their eyes. "A couple of raccoons, I see. Now tell me, why I shouldn't grind you two as fertilizers for my plants?" she asked with a twisted smile on her face._

" _W-We didn't mean to." Dick said as he felt scared by the evil red head eco-terrorist. "We were trying to find some medicine for our sick friend."_

" _Yeah lady, so give us the medicine so we can cure our friend!" Jason said rudely which Poison Ivy didn't like._

" _My, just saving a friend?" Poison Ivy cooed as her green lips form a smile creepily. "I'll have to think about it. Be right back, okay?" she said as she walks out from the caged boys to think about their fates._

" _This is your fault!" Jason snarled at the young Grayson._

" _My fault!? It was your idea to come here to get the medicine for Steph!" Dick shout back at the fellow orphan._

" _Well your the one who decided to help, and you're the one who seems to be a coward! So unless you have any ideas, you're as useless as we're trapped." Jason told as what he said is true as Dick look down in shame. He didn't saved his parents in time because he was weak, and ran away from being sent to juvenile hall._

 _suddenly a window was silently opened as something or someone silently crawled from the window. The boys stare at the newcomer as the person emerge from the shadows, looking at the boys. She was a woman wearing a cat mask that only shows her eyes and jaw area, wears a dark skin tight outfit with stitches all over as it was handmade as she stares at the boys revealing to be Catwoman, Gotham's cat thief and occasionally protector of the poor and cats._

* * *

Starfire holds her pet tiger cub, which she names it Silkie as she sits near by the windows of her room. She in all her life have never slapped someone before, as she sees other people doing it on the anime Beast Boy lets her watch on Netflix and the Soap Operas she would occasionally watch. It was then Donna enters the room as she sees her alien friend holding the little tiger cub.

"What is it, Friend Donna?" Starfire asked looking at the Amazon's reflection as she sees the night of the city.

"Star, we need to talk, about Robin." Donna said as she sits besides the Tamaranean.

"I can't believe I slapped him." Star said as she looks at her own hand that slapped the boy wonder.

"Its okay, Star. We all have our moments that make us angry." Donna said as she comforts her friend as Star rubs Silkie's belly making the cat purr.

"I am worried about Robin, Donna. The more he's becoming obsessive with the criminals and crime fighting, the more he becomes just like that…monster from the future." Star said in fear as she doesn't want a dark, gritty future for Jump City, and possibly the world.

"Star, Wally once told me that time is like a river. You can make so many ripples but the river stays perfect no matter what kind of ripples. You may have gone to a parallel world that's possibly our future, but the future is inevitable. But that doesn't mean its set in stone."

Star looks into Donna's words as she hope for a brighter future. If what Donna said is true then its possible to prevent Robin from turning over to the dark side.

"Then its up to us to make sure Robin doesn't fall to the dark side." Starfire said with hope in her voice.

"I agree. We must make sure Robin knows to be a friend first, because Hera knows putting work first and in full time he'll end up like Batman. Cold and lonesome." Donna said in concern for the boy wonder.

* * *

Raven brought Jericho to the common room so he can rest up from exhaustion. The empath has been healing him up from his injuries as she asked him if he's okay and he signs that he's going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash were in the lab where Cyborg researches for a Project: Red Star as the speedster and the changeling talk about Starfire's slap on Robin.

"Dude, I've never seen Star this on edge before." Kid Flash states.

"Serves boy wonder right." BB said crossing his arms.

"We'll maybe he's right about her boyfriend being Red-X." Kid Flash counters as he thought about the coincidental naming but it would be impossible unless Xavier Reed is his legal name.

"Oh please. Robin's just in his paranoid world where circumstances evidence is good enough for him. That slap could make him think straight." Beast Boy retorts as a part of him still can't get over the Beast incident.

"Rob's been slapped by girls before. Girls do that because they don't want to hear the truth about anything that they don't want to hear." Kid Flash counters.

"Oh please, my adopted parents fight all the time and Elasti-Girl would always slap Mento when they argue about missions." Beast Boy said as the speedster looks at the changeling weirdly and he would talk about his parents fighting casually.

"Hey guys, I got something about this Project: Red Star." Cyborg said as he's at the lab computers as the two look at the information.

"What'd you find?" BB asked.

"Well most of the information, mainly the names, but Chang is right about the Xenothium and this Red Star." Cyborg said looking at the info. "Saids here that the test subject was reported missing and his whereabouts are unknown."

"What else does it say about him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Saids here that the test subject has been missing since near the end of the Cold War. Meaning he's been missing since the 80s." Cyborg said "The Russians attempted to create a super soldier to beat the Americans by using high amounts of Xenothium in him. Test subject failed and proves to be unstable, so they freeze him."

"So they're trying to make a Russian Captain America." Beast Boy said with a gulp.

"Or a Winter Soldier." Kid Flash said as he equally gulps by the thought.

* * *

Robin left Titans Tower at midnight to research more about the project. But first he needs to do before he leaves is that he went to the control panel to turn off the alarm so no one not even Cyborg could detect that he left the building then afterwards he goes down inside the basement to grab his motorcycle to leave.

' _I need to know about this Red Star project.'_ thought Robin.

He already knows where Chang's apartment at, it is a small but peaceful view where you can see the ocean on the other side of Jump City. He found the apartment and he uses a special key that functions to open all doors regardless of size or structure because it has many type of keys because it is sort of a swiss knife but with keys. He went inside and the room was messy, there were papers and bills on the floor, used pot and empty bottles of fosters. Robin saw an iMac and a windows computer as well as numerous files for scientific purposes, Robin log on to both his iMac and PC. Luckily that his user is still on and he saw various documents on his computers some are confidential, downloaded movies and adult content. He went to his finder on his iMac, he clicked on the document 'Confidential', it displays various project and he scroll down the documents and he finally found 'Red Star'.

"Finally." said Robin.

He clicked on the selected document, it shows a picture of a man named Leonid Konstantinovitch-Kovar, he's a Russian male who used to work for the Soviet Union military and he was assigned for an experimental super-soldier project in order to create government-branded metahumans by award-winning scientist Professor Lou Chang. The project was a success, Red Star's primary powers intended to be bestowed upon him by the experiment were superhuman strength and endurance & resistance to damage. In addition, the physical changes enable him to withstand environmental extremes, including the hostile conditions in deep space and, naturally, radiation, similarly to Starfire. Red Star's power also encompass the generation of immense radioactive energy, an accidental side effect of the experiment, which he initially found too uncontrollable to use, and released it as energy explosions but the radioactive energy inside of Leonid became so unstable that the government cannot contain his powers so unfortunately they had to freeze him. Ironically, he was going to be called Starfire, it seems funny to him because both are foreigners (If you count her as an alien), super-strong, fast and shoot powerful energies. He founded his whereabouts, and he's currently hidden in one of Chang's safest and secure warehouses located in Jump City but it doesn't say where.

Robin got what he need for resources so he left from Chang's apartment. He closed the door and then hop on his R-Cycle to leave the area. Now the teen detective is heading for his next destination.

 _12 minutes later_

Robin was now at the JCPD, nobody knows he's inside the building which is good for him. He was on the computer researching legal documents on Xavier Reed to know more about him and to discover the truth if he's Red-X. A man walked into the room, it was too dark for Robin too see so he switch on his lens to night vision, and he saw a man with a familiar shape he recognize and he is also was wearing night goggles as well.

"Robin?" said the man.

"Chase?" said Robin.

"Yes, It's me. What are you doing?" questioned Adrian Chase.

"Researching. Gathering files for work." Robin plainly replied. "How did you know that I was inside the building? I turned off all the alarms and deactivate the laser to get in here?"

"Well, You see Robin. There was a time that there was a hero that Jump used to have." Adrian responded.

"Hero? Jump City? Used to have?" Robin was a little bit confused what does he mean, is that there was a hero that used to operate at Jump City.

"A Hero used to protect the city of Jump, long before The Teen Titans." Adrian said as he looks over the boy wonder looking at legal documents. "What kind of research are you doing, Robin?"

"Some…leads that will lead me to some sources." Robin said as Adrian's cellphone starts to ring as he answers.

"Hello?" Adrian said as he speaks to the person to the phone as Robin continues on his research. "Yes, you can invite your girlfriend to dinner, boy. Oh, hang on a sec." he turns to Robin. "Hey Robin."

"Yes, chief?" Robin asked.

"I want to know if I can have an autograph from you. My son is a big fan of you, you know." Adrian respond.

"Sure, I can send him an autograph." Robin said with a smile on his face as he brings out a piece of paper as he prepares his own pen to write. "Who should I give this out to?"

"Xavier Reed, my adopted son." Adrian said as Robin froze after he heard the officer's statement. He was shocked that Xavier Reed is Adrian Chase's son as the boy wonder writes his autograph and hands it to the officer.

* * *

 _"Thank you for freeing us, Catwoman." Dick said as he and Jason were freed by Poison Ivy's clutches as Catwoman saved them from the crazy plant woman._

 _"Anytime, boys." Catwoman said in a sultry voice as she rubs the boys heads. "Now why are you at Ivy's hideout?"_

 _"We were trying to get some medicine for a friend of ours." Jason said as the feline thief/anti-hero knew these boys were orphans and street rats as she crouches down to make eye contact._

 _"Can you show me where your friend is? Maybe I can help." Catwoman said as the two boys look at each other as they gave a nod. The feline hero is then lead by the boys to their location to the sick Stephanie._

 _Stephanie was cured thanks to Catwoman taking care of her. It turns out she just had a cold and Catwoman just took care of her like if she was her own kitten. She then helps Dick to be trained like a thief to steal from the rich and gave to the poor, which he is now known as the Robin Hood thief._

* * *

Standing on the highest tower observing his city before him, Red-X watch the skyline of the T-shaped Tower as well as many locations, the Jump City Police Department, the City Hall, the newly built Wilson Securities building and The Jump City Juvenile Penitentiary.

"The Titans doesn't realized that the city they're protecting is already lost and compromised." Red-X said as he brings out his X-grappling gun and shoot it to the nearest building. "If the Titans don't realize it sooner, then we're all doomed." he said as he jumps out of the tower and swings down to the next building, showing his black cape up with a red stylized X showing.


	5. Quake

**5- Quake**

Over at the hot road of the mesa not far from Jump City, there was a trail of mounted stones that looked like they've been risen up. Then all of a sudden a high amount of explosions appears as a certain girl is spotted running away from someone. Suddenly a pillar appeared by her feet as she breaks the pillar to form a boulder for her to ride on. It is evident that this girl controls the rocks as she uses the boulder to ride far away from the individuals chasing her.

Suddenly a guitar play is heard as the blonde haired girl is hit by a sound wave as she falls from the boulder and hits the ground hard. She winced as her black full body suit with green lines starts tearing as she looks at her own feet filled with cuts. She only hurt her shoulder as she begins to get up only to be met with a shadowy figure in front of her.

The boy in front of her had black horn-style hair with his ashy skin and red eyes noticeable. He wore a black cape, and dark blue uniform as he looks similar to Batman. He flashes his cape around the blond but the girl backs away from him, not wanting to be caught by those creeps.

"You can't out run us, blonde!" shout a voice. The blond girl looks up to see a helmeted girl with angelic wings, yellow eyes, and wears a blue scarf, red shirt, and blue skirt with red boots on as she brings out her sword to attack the blonde.

The girl dodge the sword from the angel woman as she levitates two boulders to hit the creepy kid and the angel girl. She succeeded as the girl's eyes glow yellow as she makes a getaway just as a spiky haired boy wearing a prison jump suit holds his guitar to aim at the girl, only for the girl to summon a wall from the ground which hits the spiky haired boy. The girl succeeded and escaped from the gang.

"Bloody hell, that hurts!" shout the guitarist with a British Accent.

"I can't believe that we let her get away!" the angel girl shouts as she bangs the floor of the ground. The kid in black pulls her up as she said. "Thanks, Kyd."

"Cripes, the Queen won't like this failure one bit." the guitarist said as he couldn't find the girl. It was then right on time one of their communicators beeps as the angel girl answers her hexagon communicator showing a picture of the HIVE Mistress, Queen Bee.

"Angel, Did you catch the girl?" Queen Bee asked.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. The girl has escaped from capture, right now she's heading for Jump City." Angel said fearing for a lashing out from her queen but instead she saw her smile.

"Excellent. She'll spring up attention when the Titans noticed her, and it will be your team to dispatch and search for her. I hope you succeed in capturing her, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, and Punk Rocket." Queen Bee spoke the individuals who turns out to be HIVE agents that are consider the Beta Team of the HIVE.

"Yes, my Queen. We won't fail you." Angel told her queen.

"Excellent. I'll send you some more agents to help capture the girl." Queen Bee said as she cuts the feed back leaving the three HIVE villains to rethink their plans in capturing the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mesa desert the Titans are out on the desert to look for a criminal. Apparently Mad Mod has returned as the British man had been seen somewhere in the desert. The eight Titans have a mission to get Mod and send him to prison.

"Man, its hot." Kid Flash said as he felt hot in his suit.

"Yeah, my body can't stand this heat." Cyborg said as he hadn't felt this hot since fighting Holocaust weeks ago.

"Well I can't stand the cold so suck it up." Beast Boy said with his own smirk as he, Starfire, Robin, and Wonder Girl are the only Titans that can withstand the heat as Robin learns to withstand conditions because of his time with Batman. Wonder Girl and Starfire wear their outfits that doesn't get them hot as Donna wears a skirt for this occasion.

Raven felt too hot in her cloak but that doesn't mean she can flick the changeling's back of his neck with her powers.

"Ouch, Rae!" Beast Boy said rubbing his head.

"Suck it up." Raven said in monotone.

"We can't find Mod around here, unless we split up in pairs." Robin suggests as he looks around and is not bothered by the heat of the sun.

"Alright, let's split into pairs." Wonder Girl said as she begins pairing up who would be the most. She makes her decision. "Starfire and Beast Boy, you two will take West. Cyborg and Jericho, take the East. Raven, you and Kid check out North and Robin, your with me in the South end." she said as the team without argument agrees to the team up though Robin was expecting to be with Starfire but ever since the Red-X incident she's even more distant from him.

"Donna, why do I have to be paired with Wal- Kid Flash." Raven said as she stops calling Kid Flash his secret identity around open areas after the speedster gave her a look.

"Because I think that if I'm gonna pair up groups it will have to be those who can get along, and I would like Jericho to get along with us so I place him with Cyborg." Wonder Girl said as she knows if Beast Boy and Raven are paired then a disaster will strike since the two don't get along well. Starfire wanted some more distance from Robin so Donna decides its best if Robin and Starfire aren't going to be paired in groups so there won't be another incident between them.

"Fine, beats being paired with Beast Boy." Raven said as Beast Boy gave her an annoyed look.

"Alright, enough. Now lets split up and search for Mod." Wonder Girl said as the group split up with their partners.

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire had been searching through the desert for as long as they search. They look around as they see rocks, stones, and cactus's but no sign of Mad Mod. Even an outhouse isn't much of a hiding spot.

"Do you see anything, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as the changeling uses his eyes which are transformed into falcon eyes as he can see 1/32 perfect vision.

"Nada, zilch, no signs of Monty Python." Beast Boy said as Starfire's confused.

"I thought we were looking for Mad Mod?" she asked innocently.

"No, Star. I'm just making a pop culture reference by calling Mad Mod Monty Python, one of the greatest British comedies." Beast Boy said as he is one fan of the Monty Python sketches and the movies.

Suddenly Beast Boy's ears picked up some distance running as he turns to the left as his falcon eyes look closely to see a blond girl with her hair tied to a braid, wears goggles over her face, blue eyes, and wears a black fullbody suit with green lines and appears to be running barefooted. To the changeling it looks like a cute girl is running towards them as she gets closer and closer.

"Star, we got company." Beast Boy said.

"Is it the Mad Mod?" Star asked.

"No, but it looks like a girl running towards us." he said as he hears her shout.

"HELP ME!" the girl scream as the changeling saw a teen gliding towards her while riding a…guitar?

"She needs help, we gotta save her!" Beast Boy said as he forms into a condor as he and Starfire flew towards to where the girl is so they can help her.

The girl trips on a rock, causing her to fall down on the ground as she sees her foot sprained. It was then Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, Punk Rocket, and two others XL Terrestrial and Godiva surrounds the girl.

"There's no escape, lass." Punk Rocket said holding his guitar over his head.

"Yeah, you little ugly bitch. Either come with us or we have to destroy you." Godiva threatens as she kicks the girl in the head.

"We're supposed to take her alive, Godiva." Angel scolds her teammate as Kyd Wykkyd held an inhibitor collar to place it around the blond's neck.

"N-No." the blond said as she feels her power null and void due to the collar placed on her.

Suddenly a star bolt flew in next to Punk Rocket as the villains back away to see the two Titans.

"Step away from the girl, punks." Beast Boy said forming his arms into gorilla arms.

"Or we shall give you the can of butt whoop." Starfire said as her eyes glow green.

"Two Titans against the five of us? This will be easy odds." Punk Rocket said while tuning in his guitar.

"So what do they call you guys? Don't tell me, the Fabulous Five." BB said as the blond girl couldn't help but giggle from his joke.

"You freaks are going down when messing with the…the…." Godiva couldn't come up with a better name for themselves.

"We're the HIVE Beta Squad, a much better team than the HIVE Alpha Squad. But you can call us the Fearsome Five!" Angel declares "You've already met XL Terrestrial and Godiva, so introductions are in order. I'm Angel, to my left is Kyd Wykkyd and to my right is Punk Rocket. We're just retrieving a possible recruit for our organization so go back to Jump and fight crime or whatever you heroes do."

Beast Boy looks at the pleading eyes of the blond girl as he notice the collar around her. It makes him angry as well as Starfire that these villains were hunting down the girl like she's a run away slave.

"Sorry, but I don't think we can allow that." Beast Boy said as his claws extends.

"You have harmed this poor girl and you all must face justice." Starfire said as her hands glow green to prepare for an attack.

"Alright, your funerals." Angel said with a cocky smile. "Fearsome Five, attack the two Titans!"

* * *

The other titans regroup after finding Mad Mod by Raven and Kid Flash. Robin, Wonder Girl, Jericho and Cyborg all came back, all of them were happy that the red-haired villain has been captured by the eight-no-seven saviours?

"Yo, where's BB and Star?" Cyborg wondered.

 _"I don't know?"_ Jericho shrug his shoulders.

"Maybe they're lost?" Robin wondered.

"Robin, I'm sure they are fine. They're not kids." said Wally.

"A naive alien and a carefree green kid lost. Yeah, they are kids." Raven retorted. The dark titan illustrates the naivety of Starfire and the childish nature of Beast Boy, pretty much the youngest children of the titan family despite Beast Boy is the same age as her and Robin and Starfire is the oldest.

Wonder Girl's communicator vibrated, she picked it up and the display of her device shows Starfire.

"Starfire, are you all right?" Donna worried.

"Yes. I am unharmed friend Donna but not for Beast Boy and the girl." Star replied.

"Girl?" said WG. She doesn't know which girl Star's talking about.

"Yes, Girl. The Fearsome Five, a different incarnation of the HIVE team were chasing that poor defenseless girl. So BB and I as warriors, came here to help her." said Star.

"The HIVE!?" shouted Robin.

"Don't they ever quit!" KF also shouted as well.

"Starfire where are you right now, tell me the description and we will come right away." WG demanded softly.

"We're at the mountains." said Star.

"Ok, we will be there right away." said WG.

"Quick, Friend. There are too many, we need back up right away." Star pleaded. WG's communicator went off, the screen display shows a map and two symbols, one coloured in orange and green which is where both BB and Starfire are.

"All right Titans, our next mission is to find and help BB and Starfire." said Donna.

"Well, duh. That's the whole point." Raven said dully. WG pretended not too hear Raven's sarcasm.

"Hey what about me!?" shouted Mad Mod.

"Oh yeah we forgot about you, thanks for reminding us." said Robin. He took out a small object from his utility belt, he throw it at Mad Mod then the small object opens a net and it attach to him and sent him flying at the tree sticking him there.

"Hey!? You bloody-" Mad Mod's rant was stopped with Robin's fingers triggered a pressure point on his neck, effectively cause him to be unconscious.

"He's done." Robin smirked.

"All right Team, let's roll out." said WG.

"Roll out?" said Kid Flash.

"Maybe we should be called the Teen Transformers." Cyborg joked, shifting his cybernetic arm to a cannon back and forth which made KF giggled even Robin and Jericho.

"Uggh, Boys." WG grunted.

* * *

Back to the fight, Starfire and Beast Boy continues protecting the girl. Angel expands her wings to flap them down on them but Starfire evades the attack by grabbing the blond girl as Beast Boy change into a rhino to stampede on the girl. But unfortunately for the green rhinoceros has been hit on the front shoulder by Godiva's yoyo blade as it cuts to his shoulder, forcing the changeling to change back.

"AAGHH!" Beast Boy said holding his bleeding left shoulder.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you okay?" Starfire asked with sincere.

"I'll heal." he respond as the blood bleeds down to his arm.

"So, you're the one who put the old Donny in a coma?" Punk Rocket asked tuning in his guitar.

"Donny? You mean Adonis?" Beast Boy asked while wincing.

"I'd expect the Titan who put down one of the HIVE's experiments to be more of a challenge?" Godiva said as she brings back her yoyo blade.

"You mean it was the HIVE that sent that klorbag to hurt Friend Raven?!" Starfire asked angrily as her eyes glow green which scares the blond girl.

"Its a simple upgrade on all the villains that you've faced. All we did was give them more power, just like what the HIVE did to us!" Angel said as she turns her wings into razor blades as suddenly an exploding disc appears in front of her as she backs away from the two Titans.

"Fearsome Five, surrender now or face an even more beating." Wonder Girl said as she and the other Titans makes it to help Beast Boy, Starfire, and the girl they were trying to protect.

"Great, more Titans." Punk Rocket said as he spit on the ground.

"HIVE's Fearsome Five, attack!" Angel orders as the five villains charge at the Titans.

"Jericho, look into Beast Boy's wounds and keep the girl protected. Titans, GO!" Wonder Girl said as the Titans minus Beast Boy and Jericho charge at the villains.

Raven encounters Kyd Wykkyd who threw shadows at her as the empath dodges his shadowy attacks. "You're not the only one who can control the shadows." Raven said as she uses her magic to make a black beam at Kyd Wykkyd but the dark villain dodges her attack as he sinks down on the ground. Raven looks around and tries to sense him, only to be met with a fist to the stomach as Kyd grabs her cape to send her into his portal. Raven appears out of another portal and fell onto the ground.

Kid Flash and Cyborg face off Punk Rocket as KF makes some witty remarks on the guitarist villain.

"Another villain who uses musical instrument for evil. What, was Guitar Hero already trademark?" Kid Flash asked as he stood smirking at the villain.

"There's more to me than that, Ziggy Stardust." Punk Rocket said as he plays his guitar in a tune of David Bowie's Ziggy Stardust as he sends in a blast of sound wave towards the speedster before Kid Flash could run he is hit to the ground.

"Kid!" Cyborg shouts as he aims his arm cannon towards the villainous musician. "Eat sonic cannon, Punky Brewster!"

"Who the 'ell's Punky Brewster?" Punk Rocket asked as he dodge the sonic blasts.

"What? You've never heard of Punky Brewster!?" Cyborg asked in baffled. The Tin Man has some vast knowledge of every TV show from the 70s-80s era thanks to remembering watching the reruns on VHS from his mom before she passed away.

"I got this, Rocket!" Angel said as she flew towards the robotic titan.

"We've defeated your other HIVE team, what makes you think y'all can beat us?" Cyborg asked as he prepares another sonic cannon at the villain but as Angel flew up, Punk Rocket stroke his weaponized guitar strings as it causes Cyborg to lose his circuitry thanks to the sound wave disruption from his guitar."We're not afraid to play dirty, but we work as a team." Punk Rocket said with his tongue sticking out.

Wonder Girl sends in her punches and kicks towards XL Terrestrial but the blue alien dodges every punch she sends.

"Dodge this!" Wonder Girl said as she threw her lasso towards the blue alien as it caught him. Unfortunately to Donna, XL Terrestrial grew out of the rope as he uses his hands to grab the Amazonian leader.

"These guys are more improved than Jinx's team." Robin said as he dodge the yoyo blade from Godiva.

"Oh my, why thank you for the compliment, Robin." Godiva said with a flirtatious wink at the boy wonder as she is almost hit by the star bolts.

"Focus on your battles, Godiva." Starfire said making the villainess angry.

"Suck it, you bitch! I am more beautiful than any of you!" Godiva cussed at the Tamaranean as she threw her yoyo blade towards the alien girl, who just grabs the blade and rip the rope off. "My weapon!"

"Beauty doesn't always come to the ill." Starfire shot back as she flew towards Godiva and kick her face.

Meanwhile, Jericho checks the wound around Beast Boy's shoulder as the girl watch as she decides to help. She rips the leggings of her black suit as she wraps it around BB's bleeding shoulder.

"Thanks." BB said as he looks at the girl as he blush. He's never met a girl this cute.

"No problem. You helped me so I helped you." she said with a smile.

"Then let me repay you back." he said as he lifts his hand up to grab the compressing collar as he breaks it to pieces. Jericho was astonished that Beast Boy's act of kindness for breaking the girl's collar.

 _"That was cool, Beast Boy."_ Jericho comments on BB's good deed.

"Thank you for freeing me." the girl said to the green teen "Now I get to help."

"Wait, what's you're name?" BB asked her.

"Call me…Terra." Terra said as her eyes glow yellow as she gives a smile which makes BB's heart jump. She raise her hands as she can feel her powers coming back as she uses her geokinesis to raise a couple of boulders to attack the Fearsome Five. A bit boulder manage to hit XL Terrestrial in the gut forcing him to let go of Wonder Girl who flew up to punch him in the face. A big rock manage to hit Punk Rocket in the face, luckily not disfigured. A boulder hits one of Angel's modified wings injuring it causing her to scream. Lastly Godiva was hit with a pebble, but she overreacts by screaming in agony at her scratched face.

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL GOD BLESSED FACE!" Godiva screeches the small scratch on her nose.

"Sorry, my powers can be a bit sloppy." Terra said with a sarcastic look.

"Looks like its time for a retreat." Angel said as Kyd holds onto her as he cast a shadow to envelope her, Rocket, XL, and Godiva as they disappeared right before Angel said "You haven't seen the last of us, we'll be back for her!" and as of that, they disappeared.

"Dammit, they got away!" Robin shouts as he bang his fist on the ground.

"They'll be back, is what she said." Kid Flash said as he walks up with an injured back.

"But at least we are victorious thanks to our new friend!" Starfire states as she points to Terra.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Marty McFly over here, I could've gotten my powers back on." Terra said pointing at Beast Boy. "I mean, breaking that inhibitor collar off of my neck? That is so cool!"

"You think I'm…cool?" Beast Boy asked with shine in his eyes of admiration. "Never been called by that by a pretty girl. I mean, that you are cute- I mean-" he stammers as the changeling feels awkward but it was then the blond gave a giggle.

"You're funny, you know that." Terra said as she pats him on the back. This gave Beast Boy a confident boost that a cute girl just called him funny.

"She thinks I'm funny." BB said with hearts on his eyes as Raven told him.

"Of course, someone has to think that." she said as BB gives an annoyed look.

"Its nice to meet you, um…" Donna was about to say her name but Terra gives it away.

"Terra, name's Terra. You must be Teen Titans: Wonder Girl, Robin, Starfire, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. I don't know the other guy is though." she said pointing at the Titans in order.

"He's Jericho. Recent newbie of the Titans." Kid Flash said handing his arm on Jericho's shoulder. "Try not to look in his eyes or he'll possess yoooouuu." KF said speaking like a haunted man warning for ghosts.

"Anyway." Robin spoke as he walks towards her. "Why were those guys after you?" he asked as a loud growl can be heard and they all hear the geomancer.

"Can I explain after I grab a bite?" she asked as she rubs her stomach. Apparently she hadn't eaten in hours.

* * *

The Titans are right now inside their home base, and their newest recruit Terra seems quite of an eater. Terra was eating meat a lot of meat which made Cyborg glee.

"Hey, Terra. You could try my homemade loin steak if you want?" said Cyborg.

"Sure I love too." said Terra while swallowing her meat.

"The meat eaters are winning." Cyborg directly taunted at BB, which BB shows a cross look.

"Alright, Cy, we all know that you love meat and putting it inside your mouth." BB replied.

"I would rather put meat inside my mouth rather than that square shaped sper-" Cyborg was interrupted by WG.

"You two stop fighting." WG commanded.

"We're just playing." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, dubG." said Beast Boy.

"DubG?" said a confused WG.

"Well..You know W for Dub and G for girl?" BB slightly giggled hoping that he could get away from the amazonian.

"That doesn't make sense, Beast Boy." said WG.

"Just like you calling me Rae all the time." Raven interjected.

"Rae is short for Raven, Rae." BB informed.

"Well I don't like being called 'Rae', I prefer being called Raven." Raven responded.

Jericho came up and put his hand on Raven's left shoulder. _"So what if they call you Rae, it doesn't harm you does it?"_

"Well I don't like being call Rae, it sounds like more of a pet name rather than a nickname." Raven silently bittered. Beast Boy, courtesy of his superhuman hearing pretends that he didn't heard Raven saying the word 'pet'.

Now going off topic, Starfire came back into the central room and her and BB informed the others that it was the HIVE that are responsible for Adonis turning into the Werebeasts. "The HIVE were responsible for Adonis turning into a Werebeast, they must be stopped." She remembers her dreams vibrating to her remembering the future she was once trapped in, the organization 'HIVE' was a secret corporation who use their unorthodox skills to rule the world and Starfire knows that they need to make sure they won't harm civilians.

"Yes, the HIVE are dangerous but right now they remain inactive and we don't know when they are going to strike back. They mostly bring their goons to fight us or maybe distract us so we won't find their true agenda." said Robin. "But first I want Terra to introduce herself to us, she might know who the HIVE are".

All seven titans with 14 pairs of eyes looking at her so they want to know more about the blonde-haired girl. "Gulp." Terra swallowed her meat and she has to admit that the titans staring at her made her both excited and frightened, but she needs to tell who she is.

"My name is Terra, I'm fifteen years old and I used to live in a country called Markovia where I'm known as Tara Markov, and I'm searching for my brother." Terra detailed.

"You're from Markovia, heard it was a small nation. My Father and the rest of S.T.A.R Labs used to work there to engineer machineries to help environmental conditions." said Cyborg.

"So where is your Brother?" said Robin.

"I don't know but I heard from witnesses in Markov that my brother was in America. So I've traveled around the world to find him." said Terra.

"America is a big country, Tara. But do you know which state he's currently in." said KF.

"California." said Terra.

"Alright you got the state but what about the cit-" KF was stopped by Tara's reply.

"San Francisco." Terra interjected politely.

"Well, this girl. Sure knows her geography." Said KF.

"Knock it off, Kid." said Beast Boy.

"Sorry, Boy." KF responded. They both knew that sooner or later, they need to start changing code names with names like 'Kid' and 'Boy' on it, they won't take you a bit seriously.

"So your brother is missing?" said Donna.

"No he's not." said Terra.

"Huh?" Donna was confused.

"Of course he is missing. We just talked about my brother." Terra little bit ranted.

WG didn't like her tone. Terra saw her look and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I've been looking for him for six days and I still couldn't find him."

"Friend Terra, it will be honour if we would help you searching for your hermano." said Starfire.

"Hermano?" said a confused Cyborg and then he realizes what Starfire spoke. "You speak Spanish!?"

"De hecho , amigo Cyborg." said a Spanish talking Starfire. Which translates " Indeed, Friend Cyborg." to the scientifically enhanced titan.

"Awesome." said KF.

"Cool." said Beast Boy.

"Neato." Raven said with her signature monotone, while Jericho pulls a thumbs up.

"Great." Robin grumbled, there's only one person that Star assimilate Spanish from...Xavier. He still has Xavier on his 'To-Do-List' and 'Obsession list' ranking third, with Deathstroke, Red-X and Ravager on top of the list.

"I feel so tired, I never had any proper rest for six days." said Terra.

"Maybe you should rest for the seventh day." said Beast Boy.

"But Beast Boy, my herman-" She was stopped by BB's polite green finger.

"Terra, You've been working so hard for searching your lost family but on the other hand you look tired and you ate a lot of our food because you know you haven't eaten in days. So just like what God did when he created the world, on the seventh day, you should rest." BB respond politely.

Terra was stopped by BB's words. "Y-Your right Beast Boy. I should r-relax." Terra was now lying on the sofa, her body is still hurting a little bit but other than that she's ok but she's mentally exhausted so it's best if she just rest for a day. The other titans now left the common room and now walking inside the hallway.

"Those are some nice words, you said BB." said WG.

"Thanks. You know she's been working a lot, looking for her family. So she wouldn't be..alone." said Beast Boy.

"Heh, I guess you have a crush on her." Cyborg played.

"No! I don't!" shouted a blushed Beast Boy, his blush was coloured in brown but a bit transparent.

"Knock it off." Raven demanded.

"Geez Raven, your so grouchy today." said Robin.

"I'm not grouchy,..I just don't like their arguments." Raven replied.

"And we don't like your arguments with Beast Boy." KF said, also joining in the conversation.

"That's because he started it." Raven replied with a small growl.

"Not all the time." said Beast Boy.

"Don't lie to me." said Raven.

"Rae, I'm not lying to you. How about you stop lying to me." BB countered only to meet with a black-eyed Raven but this time he was not intimidated by her.

"Oh great, your going to go all 'Wicked Scary' on me." BB mocked.

"You two just stop, alright!" WG demanded the two oppositely titans.

Raven's black eyes immediately turned off and she just walked away, Jericho walk with her as well.

The rest of the titans looked at him. "What? Why everyone looking at me, and she started it and now everyone is on her side!?"

"Friend Beast Boy, Raven is complicated." soothed Starfire.

"Well how complicated can she be?" questioned BB as he decides to change the conversation.

"By the way, her eyes remind me of that supernatural movies filled with signs, twists, and prophecies, what's it called again." said BB as he tried to remember the movies.

"Blackbird?" said Robin.

"Yes, Blackbird!" said Beast Boy

"It reminds me of the horror movies I used to watch, you know Blackbird, Blackbird 2: Birthmark and Blackbird 3: The Prophecy also my favourite Blackbird 4: The End!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah, I loved that movie but also it scared the shit out of my gears." Cyborg laughed. They remembered watching Blackbird 4, it was scary and full with suspense and also with some humor despite being a horror/supernatural film.

"Yeah, I would be running so fast, so I would end up in another universe or something." said KF.

"The gigantic demon probably was more scarier than my former mentor." said a reluctant Robin.

"I really like the battle scenes with the heroes and the demonic villains." said WG. She remembers the heroes fighting the demonic hounds of the demon lord known as Dormannu.

"I really like how the heroine defeated the monster so her prophecy doesn't became true. To me she is a great warrior and a titan." said Star.

"It's too bad that Crow was a fictional character. I had a major crush on her." sighed Beats Boy. The Titans walked out of the hallways and went to their separate spaces.

Later in the evening, Terra is placed in the guest room so she can rest up for the night. As for the other Titans there is one Titan who is dressed in a school uniform with a white button long sleeve shirt and blue dress pants as Wally West looks at himself, dressed for school. He never told any of the Titans, whom only Donna knows, that Wally West had been attending at one of Jump City's schools, St. Glen Murakami High. The reason is that Wally wants to have a good job career and he doesn't plan on being a superhero 24/7 as he still needs a good education. Right now he's a Junior at his high school and has been taking in some make up work.

"Alright, Mr. West. You are too cool for school." Wally said as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"Yo Walls, we got our take out dinner ready!" Cyborg shouts as Wally has a look of excitement.

"Coming!" Wally said as he change out of his school uniform and into his yellow speedster suit as he hurried down to the common room and then hurried back to eat his chicken wings.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Titans gathered at the dinner table as they start eating their Japanese food takeout. All except for Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Terra. Beast Boy since he said that he has to make a call as he brings his vegetable soup with him in his room, and Kid Flash because he has to do something else and Terra who's currently sleeping in the guest room. Right now as they eat, they discuss about the HIVE.

"Alright, as we know so far the HIVE is a crime syndicate that recruits villainous mercenaries and are known to be crafty and slippery." Donna states as she eats his chicken and rice using her chop sticks.

"We've already met with their leader, Queen Bee." Robin notes remembering the Titans' first encounter with the HIVE "I've also dug up some information about them."

"What did you find?" Cyborg asked eating some sushi.

"XL Terrestrial was part of Blackfire's fleet to retrieve Starfire. We've already know who he is so he's out of the question." Robin said.

"The XL Terrestrial is called an Expanoid, a race that can expand their bodies in any shape or form." Starfire states matter-of-factry.

"Then there's Angel. First name Angelica Tristan, raised in a norm of a little Christian town in Oregon. Her mother's a Pastor but Angelica has been reported as a deviant, and got her wings after a chemical incident by the Silver Swan." Robin states as Donna remembers Silver Swan as one of Wonder Woman's most tragic enemies.

"Punk Rocket, real name Pauley Roberts. Known to be a trouble making juvenile delinquent and former guitarist from his New Zealand indie rock group 'The Rockets.' Got kicked out due to recklessness and turned to a life of crime with his weaponized guitar.

"Godiva. Claims to be the daughter of a Chinese prince and African princess, but really just a delusional girl from the Swiss Alps who is a mercenary that specializes assassinations, theft, and assault.

"Finally there's Kyd Wykkyd. I have no clue who or how he get his powers." Robin finished wondering who is this Kyd Wykkyd character. "All I got from him is that he creates shadows, portals, and can't speak."

"Sounds like a cross between Raven and Jericho." Cyborg joked earning a glare from Raven.

"Now that we know our enemies are, we need to come up with a counter attack against the HIVE. They haven't been active for the past year and now they're active again." Robin said determined what the HIVE are doing. He's already speculated that Deathstroke and Ravager are involved with the HIVE.

"Yeah, man. After we kick the ass on all of those baddies, we should go out and be like some regular Joes." Cyborg said as he wants to act like he's back as the high school jock back in his high school days.

"No Cyborg, we're heroes and heroes don't have time for stuff like a normal life." Robin said in a dismissive tone. He stopped doing the whole secret identity role and the whole 'go to school while fighting crime' schtick will never work for him as he'd rather stick to fighting crime plus he's already have a high school diploma due to his vast knowledge thanks to the Batman.

"Cyborg's right, Robin." Raven said as she sips her herbal tea. "Just because we're heroes, doesn't mean we don't get a break once in a while."

" _From what I've heard, most heroes have secret identities and have to support themselves like getting a job, go to school, eat, sleep, and make a living with themselves."_ Jericho said in agreement.

"Yes, I would also like to go to the mall of shopping and would buy a cute stuff toy for my Silky." Starfire states imagining a perfect stuff toy for her pet tiger cub.

"But we don't have time for free time. We have a job to do in this city and our priority is to protect it and be vigilant and be prepared for battle." Robin said as if he's acting like a leader again.

"Though I agree with what Robin say about doing the job and protecting the city." Wonder Girl said making Robin smile "But I have to agree with the others, Robin. We can't dedicate ourselves to justice everyday 24/7 we all have lives. Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, even your mentor Batman have lives outside of their hero career."

Robin was going to retort but stopped himself after he thinks about it. He does know that Superman is Clark Kent who works at the Daily Bugle, his mentor Batman is the rich billionaire Bruce Wayne and Flash is the forensic officer Barry Allen and also Wonder Woman as Diana Prince, a business woman who is in charge of a museum in Gateway City. Superheroes may protect the world but they do have lives outside of it.

"I suppose you're right, Donna." Robin replied "Maybe when we're done defeating Deathstroke and the HIVE we can…" he struggles to say something as he looks around from Silky eating some pieces of meat on his bowl to a newspaper that shows models wearing superhero swimsuits and above them are the words 'Vacation' "Go on a vacation!" he said as he mentally slaps himself.

"Wonderful! Maybe we can go to the other cities! I hear that the City of Coast have great beach spots!" Starfire states as she dreams of a vacation.

"I'm thinking Chicago." Cyborg said, he loves to go to famous American city landmarks.

* * *

Inside the messy room of a certain green titan, Beast Boy was on top of his bunk bed as he makes a phone call to his friend from Hollywood, Jill Jackson. He hasn't seen Jill since he saved her from Control Freak.

"So, no fanboy incidents that I need to know about?" Beast Boy asked his old friend.

"Nah, nothing to worry about. I'm currently working on a Lifetime TV mystery movie based off of a the murder of a madame from a long time ago." Jill replied over the phone. Beast Boy remembered that Starfire and Wonder Girl are both Lifetime fanatics as they like to watch Lifetime movies during the evening.

"Sounds interesting." Beast Boy said as he decides to talk to Jill "Say, Jill?"

"Yes Gar?" Jill asked.

"Can I have some helpful advice?" he asked. "See, there's this girl I met-"

"Ooh, should I be jealous?" Jill asked in a teasing manner.

"Come on, Jill. I'm serious here." he said to her as Jill calm down.

"Relax, I know what you're going to say next." she said as she couldn't help but giggle. She and Garfield have been friends since school and Jill was considered his first girlfriend after going out in one date. "So what's she like?"

"Well, her name is Terra. She's funny, cute, and very nice. She's staying at the tower for a while and I think I have a crush on her." he said as he blush.

"Sounds like a nice girl. You should ask her out." Jill states as BB paled.

"Ask her out? But what if she doesn't like me? What if I mess up?" He rambles on as Jill interjects.

"Calm down, Gar. Look, the only way to impress a girl you like is to be yourself. Be the sweet and kind boy I know. Show her a good time and make her feel better about herself." Jill advised. "Also, some added information: never use those pick up lines from the internet, we all know how that didn't work."

"I know." Beast Boy said as he remembered the last time trying to use cheesy pick up lines from the internet or from a book. It always ends with him getting slapped and kicked in the groin. but in his thought was to ask if Terra would be interested in seeing a movie or something.

* * *

Meanwhile in a laboratory of the HIVE labs, the Fearsome Five after being defeated by the geomancer Terra, went to the labs to get some more tech and equipment. They go to Dr. Katherine Walker and her boyfriend Dr. Fredrick Webster as they were experimenting on animal DNA through cages of animals.

"Alright, XL Terrestrial, I've modified your bodysuit so you can use your powers more useful." Fred said as XL Terrestrial inspects his suit. Though he doesn't need a suit to grow larger in size, he couldn't help but admire their work.

"Now that me guitar is more tricked out, I'm gonna rock and roll all night long!" Punk Rocket declares as he plays the strings of his guitars.

Godiva was too busy looking at the tiny scratch mark on her face. She is the most self proclaim most beautiful girl of the world and one scratch is to her, worse than an earthquake.

"Looking at your pitiful face, Godiva?" Kat asked as she tries to get a cat's blood by holding it. The cat then scratches her arm causing her to drop her cat and wince at her red marked arm "Youch! Dumb cat!"

"Well, that cat knows how to tell from an ugly whore like you." Godiva retorts as Katherine didn't like her tone.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Your looking at a Gotham High honor student!" Kat states with pride. "I've been involved with creating most of the villains the HIVE have given."

"Of course, the little princess of that disgraceful Moth Man and got kicked out of school for being ugly!" Godiva shot back with a grin looking at the pissed off Kat, hating it when her dad's been brought up.

"Why you, hussie!" Kat shouts ready to charge at Godiva but her boyfriend Fred intervenes.

"Whoa there, there won't be any cat fights around dangerous and unstable chemicals." Fred said as Godiva smirk as she steals a kiss from Kat's boyfriend making Kat jealous.

"Why thank you, Fred. Silly me." Godiva said with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, enough!" Angel shouts as she breaks the fight from happening. "Our objective is to get that geomancer from the Titans."

"What's so special about some girl who can bend the earth?" Fred asked as he noticed one of the spiders from the containers are missing which is not good.

"Don't you all get it? Our Queen wants that girl for her powers! Imagine, using the powers to control the earth, make mountains, create earthquakes! She's going to be the perfect weapon for the HIVE to use for world domination!" Angel answered as she raise her new weapon up in triumph. She thinks this is the reason why the Queen wants Terra so bad as she didn't send in the other HIVE team to fetch her. Kyd Wykkyd just gives a thumbs up, agreeing with Angel.

"All right, luvs. Let's go and get our geomancer, right after dinner." Punk Rocket said as the Fearsome Five agreed as they walk out of the lab except for Godiva who was interested in the tube of chemicals.

"What is this stuff?" Godiva asked as she looks at the mutagen.

"That's some mutagen our Queen wants up to keep producing. Mix of some animal DNA we've used on Adonis months ago." Fred answered as he looks around for that spider.

"Don't answer her that, Fred!" Kat said as she punch her boyfriend's arm, unknowingly Godiva stealing some samples of them and place them in her pouch.

"Well, I better be going." Godiva said as she walks out but not throwing a smoke grenade in the lab as she close the automatic door quickly and set it to lock as she laughs evilly.

"Hey!" Kat shouts as she coughs the smoke. She can't see a thing as well as Fred.

"Kat, where are you!?" Fred shouts as suddenly the spider that escaped from its container jumps onto his face, causing him to scream in a panic "AAH! get it off! Get it off!" he screams as he bumps into Kat as they collided into the large container of the mutagen, causing it to spill all over them.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Kat and Fred screamed as they're covered with splashes of mutagen all over them. Fred on the face where the spider is as he can feel agonizing pain feeling the spider fusing with his head and something growing from the sides and back of his head and neck that looks like spider legs. As for Kat, she is covered all over as she looks at herself being mutated as her legs becomes digitigrade. Her left hand raised up placed on the table as it reveals claws from he finger tips as she scratches the table as a tail appears around her, it seems the two becomes something else before they black out.

* * *

Next Day

Terra woken up from her bed, the guest room she currently lived in contain a single bed, one chest draw, a mirror and a lampshade on top of the cabinet. The blonde-haired girl yawned, it was the best sleep she ever had. She got up from the bed, her feet touched the surface and walk towards the door and open the locks so the door could operate.

Terra was out of her room, she's now in the hallway he body rumbles with a nasty sound. "Man, I feel so hungry." said Terra as she knows that a girl like herself got to eat.

She walked inside the hallway and enters the common room she saw all of the titans eating breakfast, Cyborg and the rest of the titans excluding Beast Boy were all eating pancakes with butter, sausages, scrambled eggs and bacon except for Jericho who didn't have the same as everyone else because he had his pancakes with blueberries, oranges and strawberries since he's a vegetarian. Cyborg made sure he doesn't add too much quantities for Robin and the titan girls as they need to watch their diets

"Hey, girl." said Cyborg. "I just cooked your meal, the Cyborg meat special."

"She doesn't want your meat!" shouted BB hoping that Terra won't eat meat but meat is so good to her. Until BB looked at Terrra's direction, she vanished an only to see her sitting with the rest of the titans in the kitchen area eating breakfast.

"Aw Man!" BB sighed loudly.

"Face it, BB. No matter how had you try you can't convert people." said Kid Flash matter-of-factly.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy. She should be allow to eat the goodness of the meat." said Starfire while eating a piece of bacon coated with mustard.

"Am I the only who has a strict vegan diet, It's good to keep healthy, man!" BB hollered.

"It's funny coming from you, all of us are in better physical condition than you." Raven retorted.

"Hey, I'm healthy!" BB replied angrily.

"Not with those sugary foods from yesterday." said WG.

"Hey, I like sweets more than foods." said BB.

"Sweets are food." said Raven. "Idiot." she sighed quietly.

"Well to me sweets are like distinct flavours a savoury that will soak through your mout-". He was interrupted by the masked titan.

"Savouries are foods." said Robin.

"B your embarrassing yourself man and to the new girl." said Cyborg. BB was daydreaming about Terra until he went back to his small conversation with the metal titan. "Look you need to try my meaty goodness." said Cyborg.

"Why?" BB disbelieving.

"Hello, wakey wakey meaty goodness." said Kid Flash.

"No, thanks. I don't want pork in my mouth." BB said.

"There's no pork? Cyborg what is the pork." said Star, but Cyborg was too busy with BB.

"BB, just give up. Meat is always superior to Vegetable...and tofu." said Cyborg, the word he called about tofu just mildly broke him.

"No, I will not eat meat if it's the last thing I do!" BB shouted back.

Some of the titans stared at him in slight shock, Cyborg was a little bit worried. "Hey, buddy. I was just kidding all I just say is that meat is slightly better." said Cyborg as he left the sofa area where BB was sitting.

"Do they ever had debates when it comes to meat and eat?". Terra asked.

"They should run of the president." said Starfire.

"Oh, Azar. No.". said Raven while she face palm, she witnessing a stupid debate of BB and Cyborg firing at each other to see which food rules the world and then it would spread into chaos that would eventually bring out a civil war.

* * *

One Hour later...

Terra's body is now stable, Robin just asked her to come to a room which is located downstairs. "Ok, where am I going now?" Terra thought. She saw a door, she knocks on the surface and it magically opens.

"Open sesame." she said sarcastically.

Terra enters inside the room and she saw nothing but a big white room. "Umm...Okay." that's all she could say.

"Hello?" said Terra. "Anyone? Great." she grumbled.

"Terra!" said a surprising figure which scared the living hell out of her.

"Aah!" Terra screamed.

"Beast Boy!? What the hell!?" shouted Robin.

"What!?" shouted Beast Boy.

"The Danger Room was meant to be a surprise!"

"Oh..um..sorry didn't know..hehe." said BB with an awkward smile. He just wanted to see Terra that's all.

"Of course you know, we discussed about it this morning." said Wonder Girl. All the Titans were up in the first floor outside of the danger room.

"Don't let your emotions get to you, It would cause more trouble than you do cause anyways." said Raven with her signature monotone

Beast Boy glared at the purple-haired empath. "So...Terra welcome to the danger room."

"The danger room?" Terra repeated what BB said.

"Yeah, it's where we train ourselves, the danger room is awesome. It's like a video game where you fight bad guys but they're not bad guys but 3D holographic hard images which helps to improve our skills." said BB in detail.

"When did he know a lot about the danger room?" said Raven in surprised even though she won't show up.

"Oh, he was a member of DOOM. They have a danger room in their headquarters." said Cyborg.

"So, does that mean BB is the expert?" said Starfire.

"Well he does know a lot about it but I won't call him an expert he sometimes get his green ass whooped at Wave 5." said Cyborg.

"So the bad guys smacked BB's green butt?" said Starfire.

The Titans giggled after listening to Starfire misapprehending.

"Okay. Initiate the danger room!" Robin declared. "Beast Boy get out of the room, now!"

"Don't worry Terra, the danger room is just practice. Nothing to worry about." said BB.

"Beast Boy!" The Titans all said in union.

"Okay! Okay! Geez!" said BB.

"Good Luuucckkkaaaaahhhh!" said the changeling as he was dragged away by an obsidian force by the dark empath.

The room Terra was in was started to glow and then she soon found herself in a japanese dojo, "Cool." said the geomancer. Until ninjas came out of nowhere and each of them draw their swords.

"Nice, the graphics looks real." said Terra.

"Well duh." said Raven, she and the rest are in a room outside of the danger room where only they could see her battling except she didn't realize that the geomancer heard her.

"I heard that!" shouted Terra. Raven just ignore the girl she just wanted to read her newly ordered book(a manga book in secret) but instead she had to watch to see how the new girl was performing.

Ninjas run to Terra with their swords, she just realize that their were no rocks in the danger room so how could she fight the ninjas.

"Don't worry, we added rocks." said Donna. The Rocks just fall down from above the room, since this room is now holographic she didn't know where it originate from.

Terra employ her earthen-based powers to throw rocks at the ninjas, knocking them down and the fallen ninjas disappeared into small digits. Three ninjas were running towards her but she once learn this trick from her brother that she could mentally focus her abilities to transmute the elements oft he earth, so she transmute the rocky mineral into a sand-constructed hand to slap the ninjas away.

"Awesome!" shouted Beast Boy in awe.

"Nice." said Robin. The boy wonder was in charge to monitor Terra's battle progress.

"Yes I did it!" Terra said in joy. All the ninjas were down and disappeared.

"Very good, Terra. Ready for round 2?" said Robin.

"You bet!" Terra said. She was ready for the next wave, the text 'Wave 2' showed up into her face. It was like she was in a real video game.

A group of ninjas and some of them had bo-staff, nunchucks and daggers. Terra cracked her fist together, "You wanna piece of me?" The ninjas being animated projection just charged at all, Terra hands glowed and she was ready to release her power.

Terra just finished her training and she completed eight rounds in her first day in the danger room.

A yellow and red blur came up to the blond titan, "Wow, eight rounds. Lady you are a monster." said Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash! Terra is not the monster!" shouted Star.

"Nonono! I mean um...Robin help me out." said KF as he doesn't want to be pummeled by the alien.

"Don't worry Star, KF didn't mean it that way." said Robin.

"Terra, this was your first day in the danger room and your already placed at number three." said Cyborg. As he show Terra's score to her, she scored higher than most of the titans, the titans that she beaten in order from fourth to last were Robin, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Starfire and Raven. Jericho wasn't in there as he didn't participate the danger room before.

"Well done, Terra. I knew you could do it." said BB as he gives her a thumbs up.

Terra smiled to Beast Boy. "Thanks, Beast Boy." said Terra as BB blushed a little.

"You were pretty..I mean pretty awesome in the danger room." said the changeling hopping that Terra never caught him slipping.

"Thanks, I hope I see you in the danger room with me to teach me a few moves."

"Hehe." BB laughed awkwardly and quietly.

Raven teleported behind him which scared the living hell out of him and he just transformed into a cat and then his default form repeatedly. "AAH! Raven!" BB jumped.

"Enough, with the lovey-dovey crap." Raven said with her signature monotone. The dark titan teleported to the rest of the titans as they leave the room leaving BB and Terra behind.

"Wow, what's wrong with her?" said Terra.

"Oh, Raven. She's always like that...being Raven." BB sighed. The changeling and the earth bender left the room, they walked upstairs and they heard a sound...a very large sound.

Beast Boy transform into a winged dinosaur as Terra clipped on to BB's transformed feets, BB flied swiftly and he went to the top of the tower, he saw the rest of titans outside as well.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" said BB.

Jericho looked at BB, he pointed to him to come and look. BB and Terra walked towards where they are as both of them gulped they saw the fearsome five were approaching to the tower ready to be armed and geared to face the titans and kidnap Terra for the HIVE.

"We told you we'd be back." Angel said as she flew up high along with Kyd Wykkyd who's floating, and a giant XL Terrestrial who's the size of the tower with Godiva and Punk Rocket on his shoulders and they have some kind of new HIVE weapons.

"Fearsome Five!" Robin shouts as he brings out his bo staff.

"These guys are still trying to go after Terra!" Beast Boy growled as raise his fist.

"You can say that, Wild Child." Punk Rocket said as he smirk. "Now if you don't want to start a fight, hand over Blondie so we can be on our way."

"How about we just kick your ass!" Cyborg said as he forms his arm into an arm cannon.

"Fine. Fearsome Five, Attack!" Angel orders.

"Titans, GO!" Wonder Girl said as both opposing teams charge at each other.

XL Terrestrial throws a punch towards the tower with his large hands but as Kid Flash ran to the giant alien he plants some devices all over him from his huge arms to his chest and head as he ran down across the water and stops when he gets to the island of the tower.

"Got the devices on him, Cy." Kid Flash said through the communicator.

"Excellent, Kid." Cyborg said as he press the trigger as XL Terrestrial is suddenly shocked. Thanks to Robin giving in the information on these guys, he, Robin, and Kid Flash have made some countermeasures against the enemy so it will be easier for them to stop them. XL Terrestrial is then shrunk down from the pain as he lay a float on the water feeling tired out as the probes all over him gets him off.

The rest of the Fearsome Five went inside the tower separately as the other Titans followed them through. Robin charges at Punk Rocket as Wonder Girl and Cyborg charges at Angel. Kyd faces off against Raven and Jericho as Godiva has Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra.

"Alright, bird girl. Time to surrender!" Cyborg said as he shoots a sonic blast towards Angel.

"Not until I bring the girl to the Queen!" Angel shouts as she held a long, taser pole made to stun prisoners as she charges at Wonder Girl. But the Amazon caught the taser with her hands as she swings herself to kick Angel in the face. Then Cyborg checks out Angel's wings as they expand to cover the Amazonian leader and gives her a shock.

"Wonder Girl!" Cyborg shouts as he saw the down leader.

"My wings can form into any matter and atoms I can think of." Angel said as her wings change into metallic blades.

"Oh you're asking for it, bird brain!" Cyborg said as he brings out blades from his robotic arms as he charge at the angelic villain.

Meanwhile, Robin was fighting off Punk Rocket who's been unleashing his powerful sound waves from his guitar but Robin evades the attacks. The rockstar villain decides to drop the guitar aside which confuses the boy wonder.

"Are you…surrendering?" Robin asked wondering what this guy's going to do next.

Punk Rocket chuckled. "Actually, I think I'm going to use my tricks." he said as he raise his hands up towards Robin as suddenly the vibration from his body moves to his hands as Punk Rocket surprisingly unleashed a powerful boom of pressured sound that hits Robin to the wall as glass breaks.

"MISSISSIPPI QUEEN!" Punk Rocket sang loudly causing a loud frequency and vibration that cause Robin to drop and held his ears by the high pitch sound frequency that could make him deaf.

"Ugh!" Robin grunts as he held onto his ears. He had never expected a metahuman "What kind of power is that!? Your file didn't say about you being a metahuman!"

"That's because I am more than that." Punk Rocket said as he singles out Robin with his high pitch audiokinesis.

On another floor of the tower, Kyd Wykkyd sends both Raven and Jericho his shadowy attacks as he manage to wrap them both. Raven was gonna chant a spell but Kyd wraps his shadow around her mouth.

But what Kyd didn't know was that when he looks at Jericho in the eye, Jericho uses that opportunity to went astral and possess Kyd's body through the eyes. The possessed Kyd then lets go of Raven as he leaves Kyd's body just as Raven performs a spell.

"Destinauerat in sole!" Raven chants the spell in latin as she sends in a glowing light of rope to wrap around Kyd Wykkyd as the HIVE member couldn't move due to his weakness against the light since his powers are a form of darkness.

"Alright, we got him." Raven said as she place her hand onto Kyd as the shadowy boy is instantly knocked out due to Raven's powers.

As for Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra they're at the kitchen fighting off Godiva. The African-Chinese mercenary uses her yoyo blade to try and defeat them. She held onto her pouch which contains some mutagen as she plans to spread it all over them, possibly Terra as she thinks it will make them monstrous and ugly.

"You can never defeat a true beautiful girl like myself!" Godiva taunts as she wrecks the kitchen.

"True inner beauty only makes you vain." Starfire said throwing some star bolts at her opponent.

"Yeah, you're ugly on the outside as well as the inside!" Terra said throwing some rocks at her. She then held the sink sprayer as she forms a mudslide with the dirt she transmute from the rock as she sprays it all over Godiva's body.

"AAAAAHHH!" Godiva shrieked as she has mud all over herself "You ugly little bitches got mud all over my beautiful clothes!" she shrieked as she is pushed in the stomach by a green goat as Beast Boy kicks her down, causing the mutagen vile in her pouch to spill and break onto her.

"It's not nice to call people ugly, especially to these two pretty girls." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"Ugh! This will take forever to wash this off!" Godiva screeched as she tries to rub the mud out of her after rubbing her butt. She then noticed some green substance on her hands as well as all over her body as she looks strangely "What the hell-!?" she then watch as her hands starts to drip with her fingers falling off "What's happening to meee!?" Godiva screamed in horror as she feels her face melting as she screams in horror as her whole body starts to meltdown as she falls down and turns into a pile of muddy goop.

"What has happened to enemy Godiva!?" Starfire asked in horror.

"I don't know, but it must have to do with that green stuff she has on." Terra said pointing at the green mutagen.

"Don't touch it! We could end up like her!" Beast Boy said as Terra uses her powers to form the leftover mud with the green substance as she forms it into a mud ball and transmute it into a shell of a rock like a meteor.

It was then they heard a loud booming noise as they saw Robin crashing down from the roof with his ears bleeding which shocked the Titans.

"Robin!" Starfire shouts as Kid Flash hurried to him.

"The boy wonder won't be the only one to be sent to Nirvana!" Punk Rocket shouts as he sends in more high frequency pressure towards the Titans, sending in a loud vibration towards the others.

Beast Boy went down holding his ears due to how highly sensitive they are as well as Kid Flash since the sound wave vibration is effecting him in a molecule level. Cyborg's circuitry has been disturb causing him to be shut down as all the windows of the tower breaks.

"HAHAHA! Can't you see that I am no ordinary metahuman!? I am more than that!" Punk Rocket taunts as he makes some more noises.

"He's too loud!" Terra shouts as she and Star held their ears.

"Jericho, can you possess him!?" Raven asked as Jericho nodded no due to how it will cancel out his astral form.

Starfire and Wonder Girl then decide to charge at him but Punk Rocket sends the girls out of the tower. Now its up to Raven and Terra to take him down.

"Maybe I can throw him a big rock to knock him out." Terra said "How's about you distract him."

"How? He's too loud!" Raven asked as she can hear the ringing noise.

"Maybe give him a little leg show." Terra jokingly suggests making Raven to glare at her.

"I will not do that!" Raven growled.

"Chill, I was only joking. Man, you need to learn how to take a joke once in a while." Terra said as she focus on levitating a huge rock from the area as Raven disappeared.

"Alright, where's the little lass?" Punk Rocket asked as he and Angel suddenly appearing in front of him was Raven. "Not whom I was looking for, but you'll do, Siouxsie Sioux."

Raven arch an eyebrow "Who?"

"Siouxsie Sioux? Best gothic post-punk gothic singer of '76? How can you not heard of her!?" Punk Rocket asked as Raven sigh that she is facing another Beast Boy who has knowledge of stuff like that.

"I'm not much of a listener of some music." Raven states.

"Well if you're interested, look up Siouxsie and the Banshees, good music that revolutionizes the punk-rock gothic culture-"

"Enough! Where is the geomancer!?" Angel demands.

"Right here!" Terra shouts as the two HIVE agents look behind as they saw a large boulder heading towards them.

"Oh sh-" Punk Rocket didn't finished as he and Angel are hit by the large boulder out of the tower as they fell onto the ocean of the tower. The two then stayed afloat as Punk Rocket felt dizzy.

"Now that's what I call…getting Rocked and Rolled." Punk said as Angel heard her communicator ring as she answers it.

"By the orders of the queen, fall back and retreat to the HIVE." Psimon said.

"But we almost got the geomancer, sir!" Angel respond as she felt her wings injured.

"Do you dare to dishonor the Queen?" Psimon asked as Angel felt fear running down from her spine as a HIVE sub pops up from the ocean as Angel and Punk Rocket swims towards the sub as Kyd Wykkyd pops up from his portal with XL Terrestrial on his shoulder as well as a muddy Godiva.

"Help…me…" Godiva asked as she is nothing but muddy goop.

"Until next time, Titans." Angel declares as the five villains get inside the sub as they get away.

"Yeah, you better run!" Terra shouts as she throws another rock towards the sub which dented the top.

* * *

Later on, the Titans are healed from their injuries as the tower looked like a wreck from the attack. It was then at the labs Kid Flash checks out the liquidize mutagen Terra gave him as he observes it.

"No way." Kid Flash said as he writes down his notes.

"What did you find?" Cyborg asked him.

"This mutagen, its the same as the stuff when we looked into Adonis's blood when he turned into that WereBeast. But this stuff is more stable." Kid Flash said as Cyborg stroke his chin. Whatever this stuff the HIVE has been using its creating metahumans.

"But the biggest question, is that Punk Rocket." Robin said as he stood with his arms crossed. "And I don't think Punk Rocket gained those powers if he was just using the guitar."

"Are you saying, that he might be…born with audiokenesis?" Kid Flash asked wondering what kind a person Punk Rocket is.

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy shouts as he, Jericho, and Raven enters the lab. "Have you seen Terra?"

"Heard that she's with Donna and Star for something." Cyborg said as he heard his stomach growl. "Anyone want lunch?"

"I could go a spaghetti hotdog with some potato chips and ice scream!" Kid Flash rapidly suggests as the Titans look at him.

"Sounds delicious." Raven said sarcastically as she sense three presence coming.

"Hey guys!" Donna said as she and Star stood together "We've got a surprise to show you all Terra's new look."

"New look?" Beast Boy asked as Donna and Star separated as his jaw dropped.

Terra was now in a new costume rather than her tattered black one. It was a yellow leotard with short-shorts on fitting for her slim body, and brown lines on her costume shaped into a T, with the elemental symbol of earth on her chest, brown high boots that reach to her knees, grown gloves and a pair of brown goggles over her head. Her blond hair is also tied to a long ponytail.

"What do you think? That way I can look more like a superhero." Terra said with a smile.

"You look hot!" Beast Boy shouts as his eyes shine as Terra giggled. "I mean, pretty- no, great!"

"Thanks, Beast Boy. You're not so bad yourself." Terra replied as she playfully punches the changeling's shoulder.

"Alright! In celebration of Terra defeating the Fearsome Five, let's give her an all you can eat meat dinner!" Cyborg declared.

"Nuh uh, Cy. No more meat!" Beast Boy shouts in decline.

"Face it, BB. Meat's the supreme-" Cyborg didn't finished as Terra interjects.

"Actually, I think I should settle on a fruit salad. That breakfast plus the battle we had, made me a bit tired." Terra said as she gives an apologetic look to a rejected Cyborg as Beast Boy smiled brightly like Astroboy.

"We can all use of some salad, as long as it doesn't have tofu. Sorry Beast Boy." Wonder Girl said.

"It's cool, a salad's good enough!" Beast Boy states as he thought at least he gets to eat tofu to himself.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Terra said as she rush to the kitchen leaving the confused Titans.

Later on at the fixed kitchen Terra just finished making some kind of food. She sets up a plate of the small food for the Titans as they look at the fried food.

"What's this?" Kid Flash asked as he gets a taste of it "Mmm, its good."

"It's called Inarizushi, I've seen this show on the Food Network and learned the recipe from it." Terra said as she uses her photographic memory to learn and copy stuff in her mind as she watches the Titans to eat the Inarizushi and have the satisfied looks on their faces.

"Its good." Robin said.

"Wow, it is so sweet!" Starfire said with a yummy smile.

"Dang girl, what's the recipe?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh some cups of water, tablespoons of sugar and soy sauce, 3 dried mushrooms, some rice, sesame seeds, and a dash of tofu." Terra listed off having the Titans give a look of shock especially Cyborg while Beast Boy smiles as he eats it.

"You made me tofu, and made it delicious!?" Cyborg asked the blond.

"Hey, there are many ways you can make tofu good. Just gotta spice it up." Terra said as she smiles at her cooking.

"Can I marry you?" Beast Boy asked as Terra smiled shyly as she saw the blush coming from the changeling who just realize his words.

"Hey, can't marry the girl until you give her the first date." Terra said as she stood by the blushing changeling as the Titans except Raven and Jericho(who smiled) laughed until the end.

* * *

Laying on the table was Godiva, whom lay melted and gooey as the HIVE scientists stabilized her mud-like body as the rest of the Fearsome Five faces the Queen and Psimon.

"You've lost the target, got defeated by the titans and the target, and then one of your own just assaulted Psimon's two HIVE scientists." Queen Bee scolds the four as they look like they were going to get a lashing out of her.

"Sorry, my Queen. But next time-" Angel was cut off by the queen.

"There won't be a next time." Queen Bee told with a sickening smile. "Because for the Titans, this is just the beginning." she said as Angel and her team look confused by their queen's words.

"And as for Ms. Walker and Mr. Webster, they'll soon be ready to get out of the field." Psimon states as he looks at the window to the hospital room where it appears to be a humanoid cat and a man with a giant four legged spider for a head both laying on the hospital bed.

"The HIVE shall make themselves known." Queen Bee said as she gives a dark look on her face which creeps the Fearsome Five out.


	6. Outlaws

**6- Outlaws**

There was no crime for a good three days after recruiting Terra into the team. So Starfire arrange a meeting with her friends to attend to the nest, where they can party all night long and she wants them to come along. Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Jericho Beast Boy and Terra agreed to come although both Robin and Raven were a little hesitant to come, Starfire manage to convince Raven to come and the boys convince Robin to take the ole from his ass to come, the reason why he was hesitant to come was because of Xavier, Star's boyfriend.

Starfire put on clothes, wearing a black lace sleeveless dress with a silver bracelet and black heels. Then she put on her holo rings, she is now Kori Anders, girlfriend of Xavier Reed. Starfire as Kori Anders, is a beautiful red-haired brazilian girl from Florida with a scottish and irish heritage to explain her natural vibrant red hair.

Kori enters the common room, all the boys opened their mouths as they saw Kori's exotic dress and figure.

"Star you look good." said Victor.

"Yeah, dude. You look hot!" said BB, he quickly close his mouth.

"Why thank you, Beast Boy." Kori smiled.

"Hello, Is it me your looking for." KF singed. BB, Cyborg and WG all laughed while Robin shows an extremely neutral expression.

"Umm...No." said Kori, unfortunately she doesn't understand what KF was singing about.

"Burned." said Cyborg while giggling. Robin smiled after KF's attempt.

"So are you all ready for the nest?" said Kori.

"Yep." said the titans except for one.

"No." said a particular titan.

"No?" questioned Kori.

"Because I don't have a dress?" said the titan.

"Don't worry, Terra. We will find you a dress." said Kori. Kori walked to Terra, "So how tall are you?"

"About 5'4, I think?" said Terra, she was not sure how tall she is.

"1.68 cm." said Cyborg while scanning the geomancer, it show's every part of her signature from her body measurements level to power levels. "She's 5'6."

"She's 0.02meters taller than you, BB." Cyborg smiled with a big grin.

"She's not taller than me." BB argued.

"Yes, she is. I scanned you couple of weeks ago to measure your height and your still 5'5." said Cyborg.

"I'm not short. Guys please tell me I'm not short!" BB said to his teammates.

The rest of the titan did not say anything.

"No answer?" BB said rhetorically.

"But don't worry, BB. You're 167.4, which means your almost the same height as Terra but still 5'5." said Cyborg, he showed his holographic database to the green titan.

"Aw, man. I hate being the shortest titan." said BB. The Titans were always been tall compared to him except for Terra to him and maybe Raven. The range from tallest to shortest were Cyborg who stands at a natural athletic 6'4", Starfire was the second tallest and overall tallest female of the team standing at 5'10" and a half, both Wonder Girl and Kid Flash were joint in third place both standing at an equal footing at 5'10", Jericho was fourth standing at 5'9, Robin was 5'8, Raven was 5'7, Terra was 5'6" and lastly was the green guy who technically stands at 5'5" only a silver to be 5'6.

30 minutes later

Kori and Donna already found clothes for Terra, she tried them on and she liked it. She was wearing a white top which shows her midriff with blue jeans and brown boots. Donna was already wearing her red crop top with a red dress. Raven already put on her holo ring, she couldn't be bothered to give herself another name because she certain hat there were a lot of Ravens in America so she tell her friends that it was just unnecessary to do so. Raven was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark blue crop top which shows her midriff with black jeans and small black shoes.

All Robin, Jericho and KF needs to do was to change their superhero gear for civilian wear. Wally was wearing a white sleeved shirt with black chinos and trainers while Robin was wearing a white trench coat, dark purple shirt, black trousers and combat boots as for Jericho he just wear a purple hoodie with black jeans and trainers. Cyborg and Beast Boy both put on their holo rings, and now they are Victor Stone and Garfield Logan. Stone was wearing a white shirt with jeans and trainers while Garfield was wearing a black sweater, white shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

"Look smart, Gar." said Victor.

"Thanks, Vic." Gar thanked.

"You look good, Joe." said Wally.

Jericho nodded, he turned his face to Robin and saying to him that he looks good as well but Robin only have him a nod.

The Girls came in, the boys were wondering what took them so long. "Alright we are the ready!" Star shouted in joy.

"Finally." said Wally.

At the Nest

Starfire already introduce Xavier to the titans, and each of them liked them except for Richard who doesn't show he hate the guy but he remained neutral as usual. While at the nightclub, Star dancing with Xavier, Gar dancing with Tara, Donna dancing with Victor as for the rest of the Titans like Raven, Wally, Richard and Joseph just sit down and just talk.

Suddenly a girl accidentally spilled her drink onto Kori after bumping into her.

"Ooh, sorry. Let me take you to the rest room to help you clean that." the girl offered as Kori agreed as she follows the girl in the women's restroom. The girl helps clean the spill on Kori's dress as Kori thanked her.

"Thank you, friend." said Kori.

"Oh, you're welcome." said the 'helper' with a slightly sinister tone as she brings an object from her purse and she pressed it to Kori's skin. Kori pushed the girl with her inhuman-level strength.

Kori was feeling the jab from her neck, she felt a little bit woozy. "What did you do to me!?" demanded a groggily Star.

"Knock you out with a sedative." said the person. She saw Kori's body collapsing she struggles to fight the chemical agents inside of her but the individual approach to her almost still form and she kicked her hard right in her face, and it was all blackness for her.

Another girl went into the girl's bathroom, she was wearing a lime dress and she smirked. She took off her black wig and reveals her snowy-white hair, it was the titans familiar adversary, Rose the Ravager.

"I take it you deliver the princess' early sleep." said Rose.

"That's right." said the individual, she peeled her skin which was reveal to be a mask a very good mask, she was asian. It was Rose's partner in crime, Cheshire the Cat.

The two assassins standing all mighty right next to the fallen alien. Rose picked up her phone, "We got the girl, transport us now.". Rose and Jade were standing in the middle of a circle glowing brightly with a pink outline and floating arcane symbols as they pick up the fallen Kori off the floor as they were transported out of the bathroom.

TTTT

The Titans continued to party as Raven was at the seats with Richard and Jericho. Wally was out trying to get some drinks but instead he came back with mace on his face and a few red marks.

"What happened to you?" Richard asked his friend.

"Oh just a little misunderstanding, with a feminist maniac." Wally said as he sits besides Raven "Heal my face, please." he begs.

"Sorry, but I can only heal injuries that can't heal themselves, Wallace." Raven said as she takes a sip of her drink leaving a weeping ginger headed speedster.

The empath has been observing the party goers as she saw Garfield and Tara dancing happily and couldn't help but notice them dancing so intimately. Raven couldn't help but feel very annoyed by the loud music and watching Gar dancing with Tara.

'Where in Azar did that came from?' Raven thought as she starts to notice one Titan missing. "Kori's been in the bathroom for so long."

"Yeah, someone was helping her clean her dress." Richard noted.

" _She should be out by now."_ Jericho said in his usual sigh language.

"Well I'm going in there and see what's taking so long." Raven said as she gets up and went through the crowd of people and towards the women's restroom where Kori was just in. As she opens the door she finds the place trashed as she sense that there's been a struggle and Kori's gone. She uses her mental abilities to sense the disguised Tamaranean but she is nowhere in the Nest.

As Victor and Donna finished dancing Raven walks up behind them much to their shock.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"Kori's gone." Raven told as Xavier notice them.

"What's going on, is everything okay?" He asked in concern.

"Kori's not here. She's not in the bathroom, and not in the Nest." Raven said as they find it strange that Star would never just run up and leave. "I think she's been kidnapped."

"What!?" Victor, Xavier, and Donna exclaimed as they have to report to the others.

TTTT

Later on as the club goers exit out of the Nest the Titans are on suit to figure out how and where Kori is. They check the trashed rest room, only Raven, Donna, and Tara went in as Raven sensed something. They went out of there as Richard confronts them.

"Did you find anything?" He asked with worry.

"There was an arcane teleportation spell that occurred here." Raven states.

"I've checked the stalls and someone was in there and I found this black wig and a mask." Tara said as Garfield sniffs the mask and the wig.

"Herbal tea and incense from that mask, and that wig smells like perfume." Garfield states as Victor scans the evidence to see if there's any DNA signature.

"Star has been kidnapped right under our watch!" Richard said as he bangs his fist on the table, feeling useless that he couldn't even prevent a kidnapping especially if the damsel was the alien girl he lov- admired.

"Don't worry, we're going to find out who would kidnap Star because as Titans we look out for our comrades at arms." Donna said as Xavier confronts them.

"Let me help you guys." Xavier said as the Titans looks at him "I wanna save Star as well, so the least I can do-"

"Sorry, but we cannot let civilians get in the way." Richard strictly forbids glaring at Xavier as he glares back.

"Hey, my girlfriend's been kidnapped-" Xavier retorts but Richard shot back.

"Well then she shouldn't have been with you in the first place." Richard told as Xavier grabs onto him as they start to fight as they end up arguing over Kori/Star. Donna and Wally then separates them both as Wally grabs hold on Xavier and Donna holds Richard.

"Would you two stop fighting!?" Donna orders as she lets go of Richard after giving him a disapproving look. "Xavier is going to join us in finding Kori."

"What!?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"Xavier, your dad's the DA of the JCPD. Kori has told me about how you would always sort of a detective sometimes." Donna said as Richard's eyes perked by that statement.

"Well I dabble, I mean your new friend Tara has some dirt on her shoes, meaning that she walks the earth. Walls here was smacked and maced by some girls he tried to ask out, and you, Don, you have a small scar on the blade of your shoulder, must've gotten in some kind of battle." Xavier said as the Titans were shocked by his deduction as he speculated Tara's love of the earth, Wally's attempt to flirt with some girls, and Donna's scar which she had when fighting Cheetah and almost got killed by the feline villainess.

"Also, there's a strand of white hair on that wig." Xavier points out again as Victor picks up the hair.

"He's right on the mark." Victor said as he scans the hair as he tries to identify the hair.

"Dude, he's like Robin 2.0." Gar said to Joey as he nodded in agreement much to Richard's dismay.

"Well he's just a normal person, he'll get in the way." Richard states.

"Uh, you're a normal person too, Spiky." Xavier states as Richard was about to launch towards him but Donna stops them.

"Richard, sit down!" Donna told in a strict motherly tone causing Richard to sit on the seat like a discipline little boy. "We're going to need the help we can get, and I think Xavier can help us find Star." she said as Richard couldn't believe Donna's decision.

"Guys…" Victor draws the attention to the Titans and Xavier as they look at him. "I found a match."

"Who's hair is it?" Gar asked eagerly noticing Victor's pale face as he holds the strand.

"Ravager." Victor said as the Titans were shocked except for Terra and Joey whom gives a look of confusion as well as Terra. Ravager has kidnapped Star and this means that she's out to get the Titans.

TTTT

Opening her eyes Starfire slowly regains consciousness as she looks around in a dark room. She is still numb as her arms and legs are separated and is lying no something soft like a bed and learns that she has an inhibitor collar around her neck. The alien girl was scared as she feels a hand tracing circles around her flat stomach which makes her jolt.

"Ah, the princess is finally awake." spoke a familiar voice that sounds close to her ear as Star can feel the hot breath and looks beside to her left was Ravager laying next to her smiling sinisterly as she stroking the alien Titan's stomach.

"You!" Star shrieked as she struggles to get out of her bounds but couldn't budge. She then felt someone stroking her armpit.

"You're wearing a power-suppressing bracelet." Cheshire told her as Star turns her head to see the masked girl.

"Eep!" Star shrieked trying to back away as Ravager covers her mouth and holds her arm as Star looks teary eyed as the daughter of Deathstroke leans in on her ear.

"If you wish to live, be quiet." Ravager warns her as the mercenary smirked when Cheshire holds onto Star's legs. "Unless you want to lose your innocence by us, you're gonna listen to why we have to kidnapped you. Understand?"

Star tries to not show fear but Ravager already can feel the fear coming from her. She gives a nod as she lets go of Star's mouth.

"Why did you kidnapped me and why aren't you in jail?" Star asked as Ravager gets off of the bed as Cheshire straddles on top of her.

"Well like any other villain we broke out in secret." Ravager said as walks around the bed. "We've broken out four days ago and me and Cheshire have been thinking of plotting revenge against the Titans…and my father." she growled when she mention her father Deathstroke who just left her to rot in prison. "So me and Ches have set up a team."

"A team?" Star asked wondering what this team could be.

"We've decided to take the Titans down, you need some outlaws." Cheshire said the lights are out as Star looks at the others present and discovers that she's somewhere in a cubicle room. Star recognize two as Jinx and Shimmer but is shocked when she saw her sister Blackfire in the group. Along them are an older girl wearing a brown hoodie and black jeans with a huge hood over her head that looks like a snake's head. Another is a teen girl with long curly blonde pigtails while wearing an outfit making her look like a doll. Another is a black girl with a large afro, wears a silver metal short top that shows her midriff and silver bell bottoms with white heels and has a robotic left eye and left robotic weaponized arm. The last one is a strange looking pale girl with green lips, red smiling lipstick, orange corset in black tights with garter-belt connecting to her high thigh purple stockings, purple coat and matching small hat and long arm sleeve.

"Hello, dear sister." Blackfire spoke as she waves at her younger sister.

"No one can stop us now." Ravager said as she smiles at the helpless Tamaranean as she picks up Star's communicator "Gag her, time to make a call." Ravager orders as Cheshire grabs a ball gag and is going to wrap it around Star as she told her to be a good girl or else.

TTTT

 _Flashback, 9 years ago._

 _A young blond haired girl stood on the swing of her backyard as she's being pushed by her twin brother, who is also blond. The girl was smiling happily as she tells her brother to push her faster._

 _"Children, your father's home!" call out their mom as the two kids ran inside the house to heat their dad, whom is dressed in a black suit as he sports his white hair and goatee, blue eyes as he stares at his children._

 _"Daddy!" shout the girl as she tackles her father as she tries to get him in a choke lock._

 _"Trying to take your old man down, my little Rosie?" the father asked as he chuckled as he held onto his daughter._

 _"That's because I'm going to be a tough soldier like you, daddy!" Rosie states as she shows the gap of her teeth as she smiles at her father who was a veteran of the army._

 _"Deciding to play soldier rather than be a princess to your father." her father states as he sets down Rose._

 _"Yuck, who would want to be some prissy little princess. Being a soldier of the army or navy makes you look good, its as close as being a samurai, or a shogun, or-" Rose goes on and on about being a different kind of warrior from different times. Her father and mother chuckled as they find their tomboy of a daughter cute when she wants to grow up to be just like her father._

 _"Well, hopefully you're going to be as strong as me so remember to eat healthy and exercise daily." her father said as the family of four heads down to the family room._

TTTT

Ravager shuttered at the memory as she remembered the time with her father that leads up to something drastic that will change her life forever. Now she must focus on getting back at her father by destroying what he hates the most: the Teen Titans. Ravager knew that its Deathstroke's pride that only he will destroy the Titans and she will get to ruin his chance with this new team of hers.

TTTT

The Titans alongisde with Xavier were now in their headquarters, they are discussing how they could say their alien teammate. Raven was preparing a spell to find Starfire, she got a small magical scent and she knows it's a teleportation spell but every magical whiff slowly evaporates and the dark sorceress only had a tiny portion of the arcane energy.

"You find her yet, Raven." said Xavier.

"No. I haven't." said Raven. Xavier only sighed, the villainies would pay for kidnapping his girl.

Their monitor ranged, Robin got up from the sofa and press the button. "Who is it?" said Robin.

"Why Robin, that's rude of you?" said a familiar feline voice.

"Ravager!" shouted Robin.

"put it on speaker, Robin!" Xavier practically shouted. Robin select on speaker mode so every Titan and Xavier could hear.

"Where did you take Starfire!?" shouted Robin.

"My, My. He does need an attitude adjustment." said another feline voice, the voice appears to be the green-clad assassin known as Cheshire.

"Damn, You. Damn you to hell!" shouted Xavier.

"And so this guy, who is that speaking, Kid Flash?" Cheshire wondered.

"Not me." said Kid Flash.

"You look cute but the other red-haired boy is more sexier than you." said Cheshire.

"Enough! Where's Star!?" shouted Xavier.

"My, My, Temper." said Cheshire.

"Ravager, tell us where you hid Starfire!" demanded an angry Robin.

"She's safe in our hands, Boy Wonder." Ravager cooed mockingly.

"Listen Ravager, listen very well. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let her go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." said Xavier with a deadly voice which startled the titans.

"Hehe, try to scare me." said Ravager.

"No, A warning." said Xavier.

"I like your attitude, I felt like keeping the alien beauty as my personal slave." The tone of her voice has a hint of lust.

"I want her to be my slave too." Cheshire pouted.

"Where is she!" shouted a furious steaming Robin.

"If you want Star back, you need to go three selected locations to find clue on where Star's location is." said Ravager. "The locations will be brought down to your communicator."

Robin's T-Communicator beeped, his communicator shows three pinpoint locations. Wonder Girl saw the location and decide to split the team in pairs.

"Alright, Team. Since Ravager show three locations for us, we need to split up in pairs. So Cyborg, Kid Flash and Jericho your Team Beta." said Donna.

"Alright." said Cyborg.

"Cool." said KF.

"Beast Boy, Terra and Raven. Your Team Gamma." said Donna.

"Great". Raven muttered. The dark titan didn't want to be paired up with the changeling and the earthbender but she knows that this is for Starfire, her friend.

"Robin, Xavier and I, were Team Alpha." said Donna.

"What!?" both Robin and Xavier shouted at the same time.

"Look, from out of all the people inside this room. You two care for Starfire the most!" Donna shouted informally at the two.

"Of course I care for her, she's my girlfriend!" shouted Xavier.

"Yeah, the same...She's my teammate." said Robin.

"Your teammate?" said Cyborg, he knows that Robin felt the alien girl in his heart.

Robin quickly blushed but then it went away. "A teammate, I care about very deeply." said Robin.

"I paired you two together with me because I know you two would rush ahead and don't think straight with your mission to rescue Starfire so I'm keeping you grounded. Understood." said Donna.

"But-" Robin was going to have a say.

"Understood." said the Amazonian.

"Fine." said a reluctant Robin.

"Hey, Xavier. You need some protection, it's not safe down her." said Cyborg. The scientifically enhance titan just left the room without people noticing and then he bring a black kevlar suit.

The titan gasped. "Dude, is that's the Red-X Suit!?" BB gasped.

"Kind of, its more of a modified copy. Incase we ever bring someone into a hostile environment. The suit is now built with enhance appliance to increase strength and combat perception." said Cyborg.

"Cool." said Beast Boy.

"Alright, you guys are ready." said Donna.

"Yeah." said the titan excluding Jericho who nodded.

"Good, Titans, roll out!" said Donna.

"Roll out?" KF muttered.

"Just go!" said a mildly annoyed amazonian.

TTTT

The Titans split into threes as Team Alpha are at an abandoned shoe factory far from the city. Donna looks irritated when Robin and Xavier, in the special suit Cyborg gave him, argue over Starfire as Donna grits her teeth. Hearing them argue over a girl causes Donna to place her hands on their shoulders.

"Would you two please knock it off!" Wonder Girl shouts as she grips their shoulders.

"He started!" the two boys yelled pointing each other as they felt the Amazon's strong grip on them.

"Arguing won't solve saving Starfire." Wonder Girl said as she gives them the look "Our priority is to save Star by finding the clues to the location on where is she is. So if you two don't talk it out and get along, I might have to break your shins just so you two would stop arguing. Now get along and let's find the clue, got it!?" she said in a venomous tone as Robin and Xavier have never felt so much fear in their lives.

"Yes ma'am." they both said in unison as they shrink down like two little boys as Wonder Girl appeared as their angry mother with a paddle in her hand.

"Good, now lets go find that clue!" Wonder Girl said as they look around the shoe factory to find the clue to find Starfire. Robin was still pissed at Xavier, wondering why would Starfire would go out with a punk like him. Star needed someone perfect in her life and Robin wishes he would be that someone but what can he do when he still have the Batman's rule in him. He also have a strange feeling with Xavier, not a bad feeling but something else about Xavier that is more than meets the eye.

Unknown to the three, there are two shadowy figures on the roof preparing for an attack.

TTTT

Meanwhile at the closed Jump City Mall Team Beta are inside looking for the clue in finding Starfire. It was dark and dim as Kid Flash ran around the sectors of the mall but finds nothing.

"Did you find anything, Kid?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope, nothing, nada." Kid Flash replied as he nodded his head.

' _Its so dark in this place.'_ Jericho said using his sigh language.

"Don't worry, I just got the thing for this situation in dark places." Cyborg said as he taps in his metal arm.

"Is it a flashlight popping out of your shoulders?" Kid Flash asked eagerly.

"Better." Cyborg said as the next thing they now, two flashlights appeared and they appeared to be coming from his chest area "I call it, Nipple Lights!"

"Dude, what the hell!?" KF shouts as he can't believe something like this is what Cyborg has done.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, y'all." Cyborg said as he turns off of his 'nipple lights' as he switches to his shoulder lights. The three Titans look around for the clue so they can find Star and rescue her from the clutches of Ravager and Cheshire.

"Man, how on Earth did Ravager escaped from jail?" Kid Flash asked.

"Who knows, man. But she is the daughter of Deathstroke. Plus I highly doubt that she's involved with Deathstroke anymore." Cyborg said.

"How do you know?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well usually it would be Deathstroke to make the call and Ravager would be his assistant in all of this. Now I think that she's going solo and with Cheshire by her side that's no good." Cyborg said as the two never realized Jericho being uncomfortable with the conversation.

" _I hope Star is okay."_ Jericho said in his sigh language.

"I hopes so too, Jericho." Cyborg said in his big brother tone. His brotherly instincts calls out to him as they need to look for Star and hopefully this won't be for naught. It was only he realized that he hears a gun cocking noise from behind as Kid Flash and Jericho didn't notice it but him.

TTTT

Over at the Jump City Carnival where Team Gamma are searching for clues that Ravager sends out. Raven has been focusing on finding the clue and see if there's some strange formality or out in the ordinary. Terra, being a rookie is sort of scared when walking down in a creepy carnival.

"It just had to be a creepy closed carnival at night, is it?" Terra said hugging herself in fright.

"Don't worry, Terra. Carnivals are fun." Beast Boy assured.

"Don't you watch the movies? Nothing good can come out of a creepy closed carnival where monsters and killers come in to kill you!" Terra said in a panic tone.

"Terra, don't worry. You got nothing to be afraid of." BB said as he pat her back to calm her down "We're gonna find the clue to find Starfire and once we find it, we can leave out of this place, okay?"

Terra smiled at Beast Boy's words as she breaths in and out and gets the courage she needs "Alright, I'm in brave mode. Thanks, BB."

"No prob, Bob." BB quipped giving her a thumbs up.

"Ahem." The two looked at Raven who is sending them a glare "Pardon for ruining this "moment" but can you two be quiet so we might not get spotted." she told them as she glares at them.

"I'm just encouraging her, Rae." BB said in defense.

"Yeah, you don't have to make a big deal about it." Terra said as Raven felt like wanting to strangle the two with her powers as the blond notice something slithering on the floor.

"Eek!" Terra shrieked holding onto Beast Boy's arm making him blush.

"What's wrong, Tee?" Beast Boy asked by calling her a short version of the letter T.

"I just saw something slithering!" she said pointing at the dark corner in between the stance.

"It's probably just a cat." Raven scoffs as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that was a cat." Beast Boy said as he change his eyes to snake eyes to see some infrared heat signature on the floor and they look like foot prints and slithered marks around. Beast Boy then realized that there could be some snakes around and someone who specializes with snakes.

"Watch your feet, I think we have an infestation." Beast Boy said as Team Gamma heard rattling noises and hissing.

TTTT

"Xavier, what's with the mark?" asked Robin. He eyed on Xavier's mark which shaped as an X located on the left side of his neck.

"Accident." Xavier answered. "I was in a street fight, I was living rough back in the days until Adrian took me in and says that I'm kind of like a jay."

The word 'Jay' made the detective thinks of Jason, his late-brother. "Adrian seems like a good man."

"Yep, he sure was. He help me so I won't become like the others of the hood gang." said Xavier.

"The hood gang?" Robin questioned.

"The hood gang is a street-level group that steals money and shit. Not all of them are bad, some steal for the poor which surprise me that there are people who can still redeemed themselves despite their bad criminal-like habits."

Robin remembers his time as 'The Hood', he steals the wicked to give to the poor. He was deemed as an urban saviour to the people, ironically the hood gang are sort of similar maybe perhaps the group were inspired by his actions or not because they are greedy and want it for themselves.

"It's good to see you guys get along." said Wonder Girl.

Wonder Girl's amazonian ears detect something, an identifiable flying object was aiming at their position. WG uses her quick reflexes to push herself and the boys from the object. The object was revealed to be a folder knife, the edge and spine of the knife was coated with poison and what surprise her is that the colour of the handle was a mixture of both green and purple from each side and with a large smile.

"Aww, Kitty. We miss." the girl playfully cried. Her comrade, Cheshire wasn't talking. "What's wrong cat got your tongue."

"No, what's wrong is that I didn't kill any titans." said Cheshire.

"Don't worry they will be dead in less than a minute." said the girl as Team Alpha look at the girl in horror.

"Is that girl wearing somebody's face!?" Xavier was shocked by looking at Cheshire's partner.

"Great Hera!" WG gasped.

"You like it? I bought it from eBay." said the girl who was wearing somebody's face.

"Please don't tell me that _he_ has a daughter!?" Robin was surprised that this girl could be the daughter of an iconic villain of chaos.

"That's right, Robbie-poo. I'm the Joker's Daughter!" said the crazed girl. She brings out a chainsaw from her bag then rushed with Cheshire to fight the titan trio.

TTTT

Cyborg, Kid Flash and Jericho were talking about their plan to rescue Starfire although the three didn't know they were being watched by two villainesses by using the power of invisibility.

"Should we target them, now?" said one of the villainies.

"Yeah, why not." said the conjures.

Cyborg's tech detected an energy signature and it was noted as esoteric which means an extranormal-based meta is here somewhere this location until he was told when he and the other two were blasted by pink-coloured energy.

"What the!?" grunted the metal titan. His eyes stared at the two villainesses standing on a pink platform.

"Hello, babe." said the magical energy manipulator.

"Jinx." KF growled in pain.

"What's wrong feeling hurt, you want me to kiss your wound better?" the sorceress was playing with the speedster.

"Well, what have we here. Another cybernetically advanced organism." said another villainess.

"Sorry, the African American cyborg had already been taken." said Cyborg.

"Well too bad because the first one would be shown to be obsolete and then perish by my hands." said the cyborg villainess. Jinx's partner was Cyborgirl, her name is LeTonya Charles just like Cyborg she was also cybernetically advanced, her body was destroyed when she took a drug called 'Tar' luckily her aunt saved her by implanting cybernetic implants. These implants replaced much of LeTonya's humanity with hardware, which could be the reason why LeTonya has yet to use her new lease on life for anything other than personal gain.

TTTT

Meanwhile, Team Gamma, also known as Beast Boy, Raven and Terra were fighting three villainesses. Beast Boy was morphing from one animal to another she was fighting a villain that he has never met before, although this serpent has gone toe-to-toe with Batman and as well work as an assassin for rich criminal masterminds.

"Dude, keep still." ranted the annoyed green titan.

"Jaja, Soy demasiado rápido para ti, muchacho? Tienes dos opciones para luchar contra los gustos de mí, ser un ser humano débil sin valor o los latidos de presa que eres!" said the serpent girl. The metahuman name is Copperhead, the daughter of the original Copperhead. Her unnatural agility makes her untouchable for Beast Boy, the green changeling needs to think of a plan before the serpent girl bite him with her abnormal powers.

"Por lo menos, no me parezco a la hermana fea de Miley Cyrus!" Beast Boy shouted back in spanish. He learned spanish while with DOOM.

"Voy a poner abajo! Mascota!" Copperhead shouted as she launches herself at the changeling. She bites Beast Boy's neck and now poison flow into his veins.

"Your poison do't work on MAAEEEE!?" BB said with a tint of a drunken tone with his tone. His head was shaky he could feel the effects of the poison traveling into his body.

"How!? I'm Imm-une to pois-on."

"Looks like you thought you were immune, green one. But I know every animal has a high tolerance to poison, you and I were both part animal but you have the whole animal kingdom at your fingertips so it won't kill you but it will slow you down." Copperhead taunted and then she walks away from her fight from a defeated Beast Boy. He always thought that he was immune to poison but it turn out that a powerful amount of poison could make him dizzy rather than killing him instantly like a normal human but he knew that animals can produce poison so he needs to think of an animal which he could absorb and heal the pain from the effects.

Terra was trapped by Shimmer, the alchemist use her powers against her by transforming her rocks into liquid metal which bonded the geomancer. "No! Got to get out!" Terra grunted.

"You ain't escaping from us, blondie." said Shimmer as she place her hands on her hips.

"AAAHHH!" the third villainess screamed. "OOOFF!" she landed very hard. She stands triumphant over the fallen villainess, her name was Goldilocks she has the ability to control her hair mentally but it was no match with the darkest titan, Raven.

"Let's gang up on her, Copperhead." said Shimmer.

"Has leído mi mente, Shimmer." said Copperhead which translate that the alchemist was reading her mind.

Raven employ her dark powers and was ready to fight the villainous vixens. "Come and get me." said the dark titan.

"Hissss." Copperhead leaped at Raven but she teleported magically and the Miley Cyrus look-a-like was about to land herself on the floor but her snake like agility allows her to roll safely, the dark titan now appears to fight. Raven and their energies were firing each other while Terra finds a way to use her geokinetic power to create a hole where she standing and Beast Boy slowly recovering from the poison in animal form.

"Yes!" Terra escaped from her metal prison by creating a hole from the surface of the earthen ground.

"Recovered more faster than I thought." said Beast Boy he recovered from the poison and now he's ready to help Raven who was almost tired from her battle with the agile Copperhead and the distance fighter Shimmer.

TTTT

At their hideout, Ravager tries to gives Starfire a water bottle which was filled with sedative drugs.

"Drink it." Ravager orders with a monotone.

"No, I shall not drink your spiked beverage!" shouted the alien as she struggles.

"Yes you will." said Blackfire as she helps by tickling Starfire causing the innocent alien to open her mouth in laughter after Ravager makes her drink the drug causing Starfire's body to go numb, Starfire due to her being an alien the drug won't effect her to fall asleep but it kept her body numb.

"Why do you always do so much evil things." Star demanded.

"Because I'm evil." said Ravager with a monotone.

"Are you?" Star questioned, she remembers the future trip she went and saw a reformed Ravager who went by the name of Rose, the only living member of her family, she figures that Joey was her brother but she never told her, Jericho nor the Titans.

"Hmm..." Ravager thought as she looks at the alien girl's body.

She stepped closer to Starfire and then she gave her a mouthful kiss. "Hehe, your friends will never rescue you, pretty Star." Ravager smiled sinisterly caressing the alien damsel's cheek to her neck as she continues to make out with her as Blackfire watch.

TTTT

Team Alpha are battling against Cheshire and Joker's Daughter. The clown girl wearing the horrifying mask is Duela Dent, a delusional and schizophrenic girl who is known for being in mental institutions for years of claiming to be daughters of various Gotham criminals such as Scarecrow, Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, Catwoman, and Mad Hatter.

"Cut them, cut them all!" Cheshire shouts as she uses her clawed nails to swipe at Wonder Girl who blocks her attacks with her indestructible bracelets.

"Cut them all to pieces!" Duela shouts as she swings her chainsaw towards the two male Titans.

"I don't know who's more crazy, her or Assassin's Creed." Xavier said as his suit Cyborg gave him automatically conjures a blue shield to block Duela's chainsaw.

"I have stories for villains like them." Robin said as he threw a disc at Duela but she sliced it off with her small chainsaw. But the disc exploded into a sticky substance making the chainsaw not working.

"My chainsaw! Oh, you're gonna get it, boy blunder." Duela shouts as she suddenly falls face first as she is entangled with blue rope around her ankles which the rope is connected to Xavier's suit.

"Nice suit." Xavier comments as his other arm shoots a blue glowing net towards the Joker's Daughter trapping her in. The net is made of indestructible material that Cyborg made when trapping criminals it was the same material that helps capture any type of criminal.

Cheshire was still battling Wonder Girl as the Amazonian dodges her poison attacks. Cheshire sends in bicycle kicks towards the Amazon as Donna is kicked in the face as she hits the wall. Cheshire then pins her opponent to the wall by pinning her wrists against the wall and uses her knees to pin Donna's legs. Donna tries to get Cheshire off of her as the mask's mouthguard opens showing her green and poisonous lips.

"Ever had a first kiss with a girl?" Cheshire asked as she puckered her poisonous lips towards Donna's pink lips.

Donna struggles as she tries to evade the kiss of death but then she has an idea. Using her head she headbutts Cheshire's masked face causing an amount of pain from the Amazon's head. Donna manage to break free as she moves her arms to twist Cheshire over and pins her to the ground.

"Sorry, sister. I'm saving these lips for commitment." Wonder Girl states as she uses her lasso to tie up Cheshire so the assassin won't escape.

"Fufufufu, kinky." Cheshire said as she chuckled. "Hopefully your friends don't get killed."

"This was a trap, a set up to lure us out." Xavier said walking with Robin who was carrying Duela over his shoulder.

"This is just like the first month of the Titans all over again." Robin said as he drops the Joker's Daughter next to the tied Cheshire as they look for the clue.

"And it looks like we've found the first clue to Star's location." Wonder Girl states as she grabs the envelope from Cheshire's pocket as its labeled CLUE as she rips it open.

TTTT

Meanwhile, Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Jericho manage to evade the attacks sent by Jinx and Cyborgirl. Jinx sends in some incantation spells towards the speedster as Kid Flash dodges her moves.

"What's the matter, Kid? I thought you like me?" Jinx asked as she sends in some pink waves towards the speedster.

"C'mon, Jinx. Don't you get tired of the criminal life?" Kid Flash asked as he dodges her pink energy attacks. "You can avoid going to prison if you just turn over a new leaf?"

Jinx growled as she sprint towards him and delivers a sidekick towards his chest. "I am not gonna switch sides for you, dumbass! I have my own reasons to become a villain and guess what? I've got myself a boyfriend!" she said as she kicks him in the head out cold. However, she felt something tapping on her shoulder as she turns around as she sees green and black eyes.

As for Cyborg as is hit by multiple blasts from Cyborgirl as she mockingly laughs at how obsolete he is compare to her. Cyborgirl claims to be the perfect human with cybernetics in her body and claims to be the most superior to Cyborg.

"Give up, fool. I'm the true one of the kind here and I will turn you into scrap metal, honey." Cyborgirl taunts as she sends in beams of light towards Cyborg who blocks it with his arm forming a plasma shield.

"Sorry, but I won't be beaten until you tell me where Star is!" Cyborg shouts in his older brotherly tone.

"Tsh, like I know. In fact, I do know the location in where Ravager is keeping your little alien friend is." Cyborgirl said as she self delete one info. "Oops, I deleted it from my memory bank."

"You bitch!" Cyborg shouts as he shoots his sonic cannon towards the half-human cyborg woman for deleting the information that could lead them to Star so they can rescue her. Cyborgirl laughs as she dodges his attacks as she spots Jinx.

"Jinxy, glad you make it. Let's waist this guy down!" Cyborgirl said as she aims at Cyborg with her laser arm gun set to kill, but is hit by one of Jinx's energy beams causing her body to short circuit. "What the hell, you pink-ass-!?"

"Sorry, Jinx isn't home right now." Jinx said as she twist around to send Cyborgirl a kick causing her to fall down to the floor. Appearing out of Jinx is the astral figure of Jericho as he comes out of Jinx's body as she falls down.

" _Kid Flash is out cold, we should check up on him."_ Jericho said through his sign language.

"Alright, once I check out KF, we'll find the clue." Cyborg said as he notice an envelope on Jinx's person as he grabs it as it reads CLUE.

"Looks like we've found the clue, hopefully the others are as lucky as we are." Cyborg said as he rips out the envelopes as he pulls out the card as his eyes widen.

TTTT

Team Gamma are ready to fight the three villainous vixens Shimmer, Copperhead, and Goldilocks as they've regroup to make a strategy plan.

"Raven, can you open a portal to splash Goldilocks gallons of water on her." Beast Boy whispered to the empath.

"Why? How will that work?" Raven asked.

"Well you can lose some dead hair when sprinkled in water." Beast Boy states. "I did fought Goldilocks before when I was in DOOM so her weakness is something more common like her sister Godiva."

"Godiva? She's that bitch's sister?!" Terra exclaimed in shock.

"No, there's a hero in England called Godiva who has the same hair powers like Goldy, except she uses her hair for good." He explained remembering meeting the English heroine Godiva or Lady Godiva when DOOM helped her fight against her sister who was plotting to over throw the Queen.

"I agree with BB's plan. I can trap Copperhead by vibrating the ground." Terra said as they hear the villains close.

"Putos, come out and play!" Copperhead calls out as she makes clanking noises using three bottles stuck in her fingers.

"Titans, come out and die~!" Shimmer and Goldilocks sang together as they're ready to kill the three Titans.

Suddenly a portal appears to create a splash of water and dirt falls onto Goldilocks's hear causing her to fall down to the floor. Her hair lost its balance as she now stands up holding her blond locks.

"My beautiful hair! Curses you witch!" Goldilocks shouts as she is kicked in the back by a green mule as Goldilocks fell and hit the gaming stand out cold.

"So you've finally showed up!" Shimmer shouts as she is envelope of black energy as she is brought closer to Raven.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you nicely. Where. Is. Starfire?" Raven asked showing her four red eyes as she glares at the alchemist.

"Can't say I know, but one of us has the clue." Shimmer said as she is restrained by Raven's magic.

"Then I guess I'll have to send you to the fly of despair." Raven said as she conjures up a portal as a zipper appears as Raven unzips the zipper opening the portal and throws Shimmer inside of it. The ginger haired alchemist falls into the dimension that is the stuff of nightmares with headless ghouls and eyeballs screaming and howling. Shimmer screams in horror as she fell for a while as Raven zips up the portal back.

"I'll give her 5 minutes." Raven said as she claps dust off of her hands.

Then it was Terra against Copperhead as the serpent villain threw some punches at the geomancer as Terra focus on the ground as she sends in some vibrations to the ground causing Copperhead to fall down flat on her butt. Terra's eyes glow yellow as she wore her goggles as she place her hands on the ground and transmute the floor around Copperhead into quicksand.

"Arenas movedizas, ayuda!" Copperhead screams as she sinks in the muddy and sandy quicksand as Terra transmute the floor this time hardening it as Copperhead is now stuck on the floor. Terra stomps on the floor causing Copperhead to pop back up trapped in a rocky log-like state as Terra knocks her out with a rock.

"Alright, we got them all!" Terra said as she raise her fist in victory. "All thanks to BB's plan!"

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just that much more experience in this but I don't want to brag." Beast Boy said as he rubs his head. "Say, where's Shimmer?"

Suddenly, they all heard a scream as Shimmer appeared out of the portal as she falls on top of Goldilocks and Copperhead. Her eyes were blank as she is silently screaming after experiencing the trip through the fly of despair. It was then Raven grabs an envelope from Shimmer's person.

"Alright, looks like we got our clue." Raven said as she opens the letter that is labeled CLUE.

TTTT

As soon as Wonder Girl, Cyborg, and Raven opens the letter, their eyes widen as they look at the card from inside.

"What's it say?" Robin, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy said at the same time from different locations.

"Nothing." WG, Cy, and Rae said at the same time as they show the others the card with the picture of a cartoon Ravager winking and sticking her tongue out while giving a piece sign. "There is no clue to Star's location!"

TTTT

"Hehehe, by the time they read that card, they'd realize that I'm not giving you away." Ravager said as she sees Starfire slowly regaining her strength again as she struggles to get free. She sighs knowing that she has to give her sedatives again "Blackfire, help me restrain her."

"Yeah, yeah." Blackfire replied as she restrain Star from moving.

"Let me go, sister!" Star shouts as her sister is holding her by the arms as Ravager went to get more sedatives. "Why are you doing this, sister!? Making me drink the spiked beverages!?" she asked with pleading eyes towards her onyx haired sister.

"Okay, here's the thing: Me and Ravager made a deal to capture you and eliminate the Titans so that I can take you back to our home planet so we can defend it and by bringing peace I have to trade you in to the Gordanians and Psions so we can finally bring peace." Blackfire explained to her younger sister as Star is shocked that her own sister is going to trade her off to the savage Gordanians and possibly the cannibalistic Spider Guild.

"Please, sister. There has to be another way! Why would you do this to me!?" Star asked.

"I'm doing what's right for Tamaran. With the Titans gone there won't be anyone else standing in our way to take you back home." Blackfire said as she gives a serious look towards her sister just as Ravager with a communicator came back.

"Hello, Robin. I see that you've found the clues." Ravager spoke as she smirk leaning on the end of the bed where Star's feet are.

"I thought you're gonna lead us to Star!" Robin shouts angrily over the communicator as Ravager hushes Blackfire to be silent.

"Yeah….I kind of lied." Ravager said as she use her finger to trace the alien's sole to all the way up to her leg and stops by the skirt. "You see, Pretty Star here likes it when I play with her. We played some games, gave her some drinks, and thinking of exploring each other, if you know what I mean." she sang as she looks underneath Star's skirt only for the alien girl to close her legs from Ravager to look.

"Listen Ravager, either you tell us where you or Star are or else!" Wonder Girl's voice shouts as Ravager stroke Star's stomach causing the alien girl to innocently laugh briefly from the touch.

"What's your offer?" Ravager asked as she lifts Star's skirt up a little.

"How about a prisoner exchange." Now it was Xavier's voice as Ravager stops what she's doing as she listens. "You see, we got and defeated your Outlaws and from what I heard this Cheshire chick seems to be your close partner. So in exchange for Star, we hand you over to Cheshire for Star."

Ravager thought about it as she looks at Star's pleading eyes and Blackfire's frown as she older Tamaranean crosses her arms. Ravager perk her lips as she respond to Xavier's demands.

"Meet at the Warehouse docks. I'll send an escort to send Starfire there and you better have Cheshire there or all bets are off. As for the rest, send them to jail or something." Ravager said as she hangs up her communicator.

"I thought we had a deal!" Blackfire shouts as Ravager calms her down.

"Calm down, I said I'll be sending in Starfire." she said as she looks Blackfire as she holds onto the sedative bottle. Blackfire gets Star to drink it again this time by pinching her.

TTTT

The Titans are now at the warehouse docks with the JCPD with them. Adrian Chase and Cash Tankinson are with them in helping with the prisoner exchange. Adrian agreed on it since rescuing Star is top priority as for Tankinson he doesn't agree to it since Cheshire has to be brought to justice but the police won over the Titans favor since most of them are Starfire fans.

"Are you sure this will work?" Robin asked Xavier.

"Positive. Also did you place the tracker on her?" he asked.

"Yeah, somewhere she won't find it." Robin whispered as he went over the plan. In order to get both Cheshire and Ravager after bringing Star back that's where they will find the location to their hideout so they can go back to jail and leave Star and the Titans alone. This time placing them in solitary confinement would be better. All of this according to Xavier's plan.

"I see someone!" Beast Boy calls out as the Titans and the cops who are hiding watch as they see a Deathbot holding onto an orange skin girl in a black short dress and heels. It was Starfire as the Deathbot was holding onto her. Robin notice something about the Deathbot as its not the basic color scheme the same as Deathstroke but more silver, black trims, and its head U-shaped. Only Cyborg recognize it as one of the prototype Zeta combat LMD droids.

"Alright, let the exchange begin." Wonder Girl said as Kid Flash lets go of the tied up Cheshire as she walks towards to the Deathbot as he lets go of the cuffed Starfire. As they walk pass each other Cheshire smirk underneath her mask as she walks away from Star who is walking towards to her friends.

"Star, are you okay?" Xavier and Robin asked at the same time but are stopped by Wonder Girl.

"Hold it, she's a little shaken." Donna said as she confronts Star. However, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sense something not right due to Raven's empathy, Beast Boy's instincts acting up, and Cyborg analyzing Star's heart rate and notice a technical anomaly as he detect something in her person.

"Oh how I thank you my friends!" Star shouts as she is un cuffed by Wonder Girl and receives a hug.

"Don't worry, Kori. You're safe." Donna replied patting on Star's back.

"Yes, Girl Wonder, I am in good hands." Star said as Raven picks up that something's wrong.

"Girl Wonder? Since when do you call Wonder Girl that?" Raven asked as 'Starfire' smirk as she push Donna towards Robin and Kid Flash as she backs away.

"Kori!" Donna shouts as she saw "Star" laughing.

"Fooled you!" she said as she takes off a device as suddenly Starfire turns out to be Blackfire, after taking off the image inducing mother box off of her showing her much paler skin, and onyx hair but is still wearing Star's dress. The device she was holding was a mother box an Apokolipian device invented by Apokolipian scientist Himon the Artificer, it can channel energy, manipulate image, and create portals.

"Blackfire!?" The Titans except Terra, Xavier, and Jericho shouted surprised that Blackfire appeared in front of them.

"Where's Star, Blackfire and why are you wearing her dress!?" Robin demands.

"Oh she's still hanging with Ravager, and look Cheshire's gone." Blackfire states as the Titans notice the assassin is gone along with the Deathbot.

"Dammit, she promised Starfire back!" Robin said as he bangs onto a barrel.

"Why, why are letting them keep Star!? How can you sell out your own sister!?" Wonder Girl shouts in anger as she grabs Blackfire's collar.

"Well in a situation like this, I was gonna retrieve my sister back in Tamaran. But change of plans, and now as of now, she's going to lose all the innocence from them." Blackfire said with a creepy look on her face that just screams crazy.

"But we can still track them!" Kid Flash states as Robin pulls out a tracking device as he tries to pinpoint Cheshire, but the dot of the tracker suddenly disappears.

"She's gone." Robin said as he tightens the tracker.

"No, it can't be! We were so close." Xavier said in worry as he looks at the ground, wondering what they should do next but he knows a miracle will happen soon.

TTTT

Starfire is now only in her purple bra and underwear due to Blackfire taking her dress to trick the Titans. Ravager decides to place her endgame on Starfire in one of the rooms as she spread lotion all over the alien girl's body as Star squirms from Ravager's cold touch.

"Hold still!" Ravager orders.

"Please, stop! I want to go home!" Starfire cried out with tears in her eyes from fright.

"Oh, but this is your new home now, and you're body, mind, and soul belongs to me." Ravager whispered into Star's ear as she blows it making Star shiver. It was then Cheshire appears as she enters the room.

"Is it time to break her?" Cheshire asked as she looks at Star's body.

"Just rubbing lotion on her, help me restrain her." Ravager respond as Cheshire holds onto Star's legs so their captor wouldn't move.

"The Titans tried to implant a tracking device on me. Can you believe it?" Cheshire asked as she held onto Star's legs as Ravager puts lotion on the upper body. She sniffs as she gives her cat-like grin "Strawberry flavor." she said as she observes Star's body some more as Star has a lovely goddess figure compare to Wonder Woman, Power Girl, and Catwoman.

"Please, you don't have to do this." Star said as Ravager finishes up as she now made the redhead moist.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll go easy on you." Ravager cooed as she notice something on her partner "Hey, Jade."

"Yeah?" Cheshire asked.

"What's that red dot on your mask?" Ravager asked as Cheshire felt something on her mask as she looks at it and its a tiny chip in a shape of an X.

"Do you ladies mind if I crash here?" spoke a disorderedly voice as the two mercenaries turn around and saw appearing from his cloaking device was a black fullbody suited enigma with a skull mask on.

"Red-X!?" Ravager shouts as she brings out the nearest gun up. "What are you doing here!? in fact, how did you get in here!?"

"Followed you around." Red-X states as he gets in a fighting stance. "Now hand over Red here and I won't get blood in my hands."

"Bring it!" Cheshire shouts as she charges in towards Red-X as she uses her claws to scratch him, but Red-X dodges her attacks as he kneed her in the stomach as he throws her onto a wall. Cheshire hits her face on the wall as she blacks out as she is struck in the head.

"Jade!" Ravager shouts as she growled as she holds onto Star's hair and pin points her gun towards her.

"I know you won't shoot her." Red-X said as he stood.

"You don't think I won't!? I'll blow her brains out if I want to!" Ravager claims as Red-X saw her arm holding the gun shaking a bit as the skull faced anti-hero tilts his head.

"Then why are you shaking, then?" Red-X asked as Ravager looks at her shaking arm and is surprised that, to her, her arm never shakes when pin pointing her aim.

"What?" she whispered as an X-shuriken slices the gun in half as it hits Ravager's arm. She grunts as she is met with the steel toed boot in the face as Ravager is knocked out in unconsciousness.

Red-X then looks at the frightful Star as she gulps when he looks at her. The anti-hero then went up to untie her bounds as well as taking off of that inhibitor bracelet and cover Star with a blanket.

"Here. You won't catch a cold once I get you home." Red-X said as he helps Star up.

"Thanks, but why are you helping me, Red-X?" Star asked as she is cautious around Red-X due to the other week when she encounter him and the fact that he kills criminals.

"Because I can't allow them to harm you any further so I know I had to put a stop to this." Red-X said as he carries Star bridal style as he sets up his coordinates to teleport out of the base.

TTTT

"Here." Adrian said as he passes two coffees to Robin and Xavier.

"Thanks, Adrian." Xavier respond to his adopted father.

"Thank you, chief." Robin said as he sips his coffee. "This is my fault."

"What?" Xavier asked.

"The only reason Ravager went after Starfire is because she declares it once we sent her to jail. Ravager always make threats to take Star away from us and she spoke true to her word." Robin explained as he looks at his own reflection of the coffee cup.

Xavier notice Robin's look as he felt sorry for the boy wonder. "Hey, don't be hard on yourself. No one would predict Ravager to kidnap Star and go so far as to lead us in a wild goose chase. That is why we have to do everything we can to protect the ones we love and care for." he said as Robin lets Xavier's words sink in his mind as his statement almost sounds exactly like Jaso-.

But all of a sudden appearing out of nowhere came Red-X. Titans were shocked that Red-X would appear in front of them but what is really shocking was that he was holding a covered Starfire in his arms as he lay her down.

"Starfire!" they shout as Wonder Girl and Raven flew towards Star as Red-X backs away.

"She's safe. If you want to know where Ravager and Cheshire are, they're located at an abandoned Sunnyside motel 3 blocks from here." Red-X said as he saw the cops aiming their guns towards him as he disappears.

"He escaped" Tankinson shouts as Adrian holds them up.

"Red-X isn't our problem now. All that matters is that Starfire's safe." Adrian said as he watch his adopted son hugging and kissing Starfire.

"Kori, are you alright?" Xavier asked his girlfriend.

"I am fine, a little numb but I am fine." Star said as she starts speaking Romanian which Robin understood.

"Star, since when did you learn Romanian?" Robin asked her.

"Ravager was making the lip contact multiple times so now I have required speaking 17 different languages such as Romanian, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese, Korean, Swahili, Italian, Russian," Star listed off the different language she required from kissing the silver haired maniac.

"Lip contact?" Terra asked.

"She receives different languages just by kissing." Beast Boy explains to her.

"What matters is, that Star's safe from harm." Cyborg said as they all help up Starfire who was regaining her strength.

TTTT

The police couldn't find Ravager and Cheshire as they've evade capture once again. And if that wasn't enough Jinx and Shimmer worm their way out of the police car they were in thanks to Gizmo's teleportation device so the ones that got arrested are Cyborgirl, Duela Dent, Copperhead, and Goldilocks.

Star lay safely on her bed with Silky on her side as she hides underneath the covers. She's afraid that Ravager and Cheshire would sneak in to take her away just like before but Star prepares herself and knows that she is ready for anything.

As Star's in her room with Raven sensing her the other Titans are at the halls near her door as they discuss some matters.

"Man, I can't believe that Red-X would show up to rescue Star." Beast Boy said leaning on the wall.

"Guess Red-X isn't Xavier after all." Cyborg states as he hears Robin sigh.

"Okay, okay, I was wrong. Looks like we've gotta look further into the case of Red-X's identity." Robin said as he can now cross Xavier off of the list of suspects to be Red-X but that doesn't mean he wants to know more about Xavier. The guy even declines the offer as an Honorary Titan and returns the suit to them since Xavier is just an ordinary guy who wants to make a living as the club bouncer and works for security.

"Guess he was a Red Herring after all." Beast Boy said.

"Since when do you know what a Red Herring is?" Raven asked him.

"Everyone knows Red Herring, the kid that Fred always blames as the culprit in that Scooby Doo show." He replied as Raven just look at him as she was about to correct him, but doesn't bother since she's too tired for the night.

"But now that Ravager and Cheshire escaped from prison, they're still loose out there and since they've defected Deathstroke, who knows what could this mean." Kid Flash said as he cross his arms. "Feels like a storm's coming."

"Well right now, all we can do is rest up. Ravager will most likely to strike back and when she does, we'll be ready for her." Donna said as the Titans head down to their rooms as Robin looks at Star's door one more time as he walks to his room down the hall.

TTTT

Meanwhile, Rose is seen stepping out of the showers as she laments over her failure. She was beaten by Red-X and as she hears someone stole the Red-X suit and is using it to kill criminals. She wraps herself around with an orange towel as she steps in the dim room which was one of her father's old bases as she saw Jade making hot cocoa.

"We've gotta get those Titans back for this." Jade said as she inserts a serum in Rose's cocoa in secret.

"Yeah but, I think we should stop while we can…" Rose said as she felt something in her mind that Jade noticed. "Man, I got a splitting headache from that Red-X guy."

"Well then let's cure that headache with some hot cocoa." Jade said as she hands the cocoa that she puts some drug in for Rose as the platinum blond drinks it, not realizing what Jade puts in.

"Its good." Rose said as she feels her headache gone. "Better, now lets focus on getting back at the Ti-" she is stopped when Jade press her lips onto hers as she tackles her to the floor.

TTTT

Meanwhile Jinx is at a restaurant as she is in disguise thanks to Gizmo's watch that disguises her so now she looks like a purple haired girl with blue eyes, tanned skin, and wears a purple sweater and short blue skirt and black heeled boots on as she waits for someone.

It was then she spots the person coming to her as she smiled. She has been waiting for a date with this guy she met in the high school she's attending just for free time from the HIVE as she saw him sit down. She goes by the name Nicole Tom in her human disguise.

"Man, I thought you would be late." Nicole said as she saw her ginger haired date as she pour some drink "So, tell me about your day, Mr. West?"

"Well, it was kind of a rat race, you know." Wally West said as he's on a first date with the disguised Jinx which he is aware but Nicole isn't aware that her date is in fact Kid Flash.

TTTT

Somewhere in an unknown area, Deathstroke stood in his throne as he watch the cameras and witness the events of the night. He has to give his daughter credit she knows how to take on the Titans but what really interests him are the three new people that came to Jump: Jericho, Terra, and Red-X.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Deathstroke said as he taps into his phone. "Maybe I should take a vacation." he thought as he calls for Wintergreen about his new plans and make contact with his contractors.

A storm is coming alright.

TTTT

 **A/N Notes: Translating what Copperhead and BB say to each other:**

 **Copperhead: Haha, I'm too fast for you , boy ? You have two options to fight the likes of me, being a weak human being without value or the heartbeat of prey you are!**

 **BB: At least I don't look like the ugly sister of Miley Cyrus!**

 **Copperhead: I'll put you down! Pet!**

 **(Insisting Shimmer and Goldilocks): You've read my mind, Shimmer!**

 **(Stuck in Quicksand): Quicksand, help!**

 **Remember to Review.**


	7. Couples' Night

**7- Couple's Night**

In the lab facility of the HIVE, Psimon looks at the tube that contains what was once Godiva the self-proclaim beautiful assassin, but now she is reduced into a being of sludge. Her body mixed with the mutagen that spilled all over her are now made of muddy material as her DNA became for unstable. She tries to move her mud-like body but her new form wouldn't allow it as anytime she tries to move her arms or legs they would always melt off.

"H-h-help….m-meee." she spoke as her jaw slides down on her chest.

"Intriguing, she still have some intelligence." Psimon said as he stroke his chin. The scientist with the exposed brain made an analysis on how Godiva respond regularly but she still have trouble controlling her muddy body. He notes that she is similar to how Roland Daggett aka Clayface had a similar fate.

"How is the mud-bitch doing, doctor?" asked a feline voice.

"Language, Katherine. In respond, she still have her intelligence, but her body is too unstable so I need you two to fetch me something." Psimon orders.

"Whatever you need, boss." spoke another voice this time sounding more of an insect.

* * *

Beast Boy was nervous. Today was the morning of Valentines Day as he plans on asking Terra out to go to the Fun Fair down at the Jump City Pier. He stood by Terra's room as he keeps thinking on how he should ask her out. Maybe speak French to talk to her? Nah, too cheesy. Act like a muscle bound jerk while flexing his muscles? Nope, he knew better. Act like a rebel without a cause? Major disaster. However unknown to him a certain Amazon was just walking down the halls as she saw him frozen near Terra's door.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Donna asked as the changeling jumped.

"Donna, you scared me!" BB exclaimed quietly.

"Why are you near Terra's door?" she asked him.

"Um, I was gonna wake Terra up." he respond to his leader.

"Beast Boy, Terra was already up. I just saw her at the gym doing some exercise with Raven and Starfire." Donna said remembering that the four girls were running on treadmills, Starfire was clearly the fastest of the four as Donna was second, Terra third and Raven was last due to her lack of exercise. Out of all the Titans Raven is the least in strength due to her reliance on her magic.

"Oh, right." he said as he rubs his head in shyness, but Donna lets out a smile as she ask him.

"Are you trying to ask out Terra on a date?" Donna asked him seeing the changeling's reaction.

"W-What!? Where'd you get that idea!?" he asked her as Donna place her hands on her hips.

"Garfield, I know and can tell from the way you blush and the obviousness of your crush on her." Donna said as she(as well as the rest of the Titans) already knew about Garfield having a crush on Terra really bad.

Beast Boy sigh in defeat as he respond "Alright, you got me. I was gonna ask her out to the fun fair at the pier but I don't know what to say to her. I couldn't ask the others because they're make fun of me, especially Cyborg and Starfire. Jericho won't, but I don't think he'll be much of help with love advice."

"Oh for Hera's sake, why not come to me? I'm the most reliable when it comes to romances." Donna offered.

"Really? You are?" BB asked her with interest.

"Well yeah, I'm a girl and I do know Aphrodite." Donna said remembering meeting the goddess of love and gives her love advice to find the perfect man to marry. "And besides, I've dated before." she adds remembering that she used to date Speedy when they were 14 but it didn't end well because Donna finds Speedy back then as rude as his mentor.

"You? Dated before?" Beast Boy asked in shock which Donna takes offense.

"What does that suppose mean?" The amazon asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Um, y-you know, not that your not pretty- I mean, with your sister's reputation-" BB stammers as he is given a harden glare as he zip his lips "N-Never mind. But please, can you help me?"

"Alright, I'll give you the advice. But you must listen carefully, cause one wrong move and Terra might not go out with you. Got it?" Donna said.

"Yes, ma'am." BB said as Donna gives him on some love advice.

After listening to Donna's advice the Green Titan heads down towards the gym where Star, Raven, and Terra were drying themselves after running the treadmills. He breaths deeply as he walks up towards Terra as the three girls look at him after Star mentions about going on her date with Xavier.

"Greetings, friend Beast Boy." Star greets.

"Hey, what's up?" Terra said.

Beast Boy lets out a deep breath as he uses 20 seconds of his courage to speak "Terra-would-you-go-to-the-fair-with-me!" he said in a rapid sounding voice almost as rapid as Kid Flash. Luckily for him Terra understood it quickly due to her experience with fast talkers she comes across.

"Okay." Terra respond.

"Okay?" He repeats as his eyes shine.

"Yeah, I'll go to the fun fair with you." Terra said as Starfire squeal in excitement as Raven arch an eyebrow.

"Oh this is glorious! Friends Beast Boy and Terra are going on a date for Valentines Day!" Star said as Terra's eyes widen.

"Wait, today's Valentine's Day?" she asked.

"Well yeah, its February 14th." Raven states as she couldn't believe that Terra is going out with Beast Boy of all people.

"Well damn, I thought it was June." Terra said as she lost track of time during her travels around the world. "Anyway, since I got nothing to do, I guess I can enjoy some free time."

"Alright! Don't worry, Terra, I'll show you a fun time at the Fun Fair!" he said as he gives a smile towards the blonde.

"Then I guess I'll have to give your word for it." Terra replied as she brush her hair away from covering her eye.

* * *

Later on that night Donna has given Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, and Kid Flash the day off since they have dates. Star is going out on a special Valentines date with Xavier, Beast Boy and Terra are going to the Fun Fair, and Kid Flash as Wally West went on a date with a girl name Nicole whom he met four weeks ago and started dating for two weeks which Donna knows. It was now just Wonder Girl, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Jericho at the Tower in case of a crime alert.

"I can't believe you gave them day offs." Robin said in disbelief.

"I can't believe Beast Boy got a date before me!" Cyborg shouts with his hands raised up.

" _And that upsets you?"_ Jericho asked.

"Yeah, I would've thought he would be the last guy to be on a date but now he got a date before me!" Cyborg rants as he grumbles being single. Back in high school he used to have some girlfriends due to being a jock but they were just one-timers and since the accident that made him the way he is there aren't any girls to go out with him.

"I don't see the point in this holiday." Raven said as she reads her book.

"Valentines Day is suppose to celebrate love, and caring. Its suppose to be an appreciation holiday of the joys of being with someone you like." Donna explained.

"Isn't Valentines Day invented by a greeting card company just to sell holiday cards?" Raven states in dismissal.

" _It doesn't matter, its just a holiday people celebrates."_ Jericho said to the empath.

"Love is just a complicated concept that is incredibly pointless." she said though Raven is jealous that everyone gets to celebrate the holiday but at least she's hanging out with the five Titans that are single. She would wonder if she can celebrate it with Aqualad but unfortunately the Atlantean isn't interested in the opposite gender.

"So basically, this is also the holiday that curses those who are single." Robin comments as he sits on his chair.

"Well why don't we work on something worthwhile?" Wonder Girl suggests.

"Well I am investigating on any leads on the HIVE." Robin said as he has been doing some investigation on the HIVE as he researched Queen Bee as the ring leader and comes down to the members: Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Shimmer, Billy Numerous, See-More, Steamroller, Angel, XL Terrestrial, Punk Rocket, Godiva, and Kyd Wykkyd and those who are associated with them are Johnny Rancid, Adonis, Blackfire, Cheshire, Ravager, and Deathstroke.

It was then the klaxon alarm went off as the Titans stand up on the crime alert.

"Looks like trouble at the Burnett Labs." Cyborg said as he detects a sudden robbery at the labs.

"Alright, Titans. Let's Go!" Wonder Girl calls out.

"Let's go? That's your call if there's trouble?" Raven asked.

"At least its better than roll out." Cyborg said as Donna just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We should contact the others-" Robin suggests but Donna stops him.

"No, I gave them day offs. Besides, we can do this with just the five of us." Donna said as they head out.

* * *

Once the Titans have arrived, they see the Burnett Labs already in a wreck as they see spider webs and claw marks all around as the police are already there.

"Whoa." Robin said looking at the scene.

"What happened here? Did Spiderman stopped by?" Cyborg joked as he scan the area.

"It happened so fast one of the scientist ran the alarm after the crooks took what they need." spoke Adrian as he march towards the Titans "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Off duty, Mr. Chase." Donna answered. "What happened here?"

"I have no idea myself, the scientists are as shocked in fear when we interviewed them." Adrian state as the Titans look at the shivering scientists before them.

"I-I-It was awful! There was this cat girl whom had a big lion and a puma with her in her control. But what's worse is that there's some guy with a spider for a head!" he exclaimed as he shivers in fear at the memory.

"A cat girl and a spider-headed guy? Just another week in Jump." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"If I can get a sample, I might get the two perps." Cyborg said as Adrian hands him a strand of blond hair as Cyborg scans it and analyze the DNA as he scans that the hair has a mix of a feline and human DNA. "Okay, I got the name of one of our suspects."

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

"Katherine Walker, expelled student of Gotham Tech high, daughter of the ex-entomologist scientist turned terrorist Drury Walker." Cyborg said as Robin grimaced.

"Katherine Walker? Why does that name sound familiar?" Wonder Girl asked as she saw Robin backing away. "What's wrong, Robin?"

"Oh, uh nothing." Robin said as he sweat beads.

"Do you know something about this Katherine?" Raven asked him.

"Um…no?" Robin lied as Raven can tell that he's lying as she gives him a glare. "Okay, fine, I do know her, but it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Whatever history you have with this Katherine you must get to her before she hurts anyone else along with her associate." Adrian told him as he gets a call on the police radio. "A robbery near a clothing store, two blocks to the left."

"Alright, Titans Go!" Donna shouts as the Titans and the police head down to the clothing store.

* * *

"Kitten, I don't see why do we have to stop by here?" spoke the mutated Fredrick Webster now known as Fang. His appearance after the exposure of the mutagen changed him as his head fused with the spider on his face is now a form of the body of an arachnid as the spider's head stood place as the abdomen is more like his brain. The four spider legs are connected to parts of the side and back of his neck. His human body lay connected to the spider body-head in a black jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans with black boots.

"I can't come back without some shopping, Fang!" shouts Katherine Walker now goes by her new codename Kitten. Her mutated form is now more of a humanoid cat hybrid as she has white pointy cat ears, pink cat eyes as well as sharp teeth. Her body also change with her clothes now looking differently due to being a part of her body now. Her lab coat has some cat fur on her shoulders, her pink shirt all furry, and tattered leggings with shorts that have fur trims. she also have paws for her hands and feet and a striped tail. With her are a lion and puma she stole from a local zoo.

As they continue to rob the clothing store their enhanced hearing picks up as the two saw the five Titans present as Kitten mainly pays attention to the boy wonder.

"Alright, surrender now and no one gets hurt." Donna orders the two villains.

"Great, Titans." Fang muttered under his breath.

"Yo, that guy with the spider head…" Cyborg said in shock.

"Shut up, Tin Man!" Fang shouts as he shoots his spider webs from his mouth towards robotic titan as he dodges.

"Oh Robbie-poo!" Kitten shouts as she pounces at Robin who uses his bo staff to hit her face. "Ow! Why would you hit your own girlfriend, Robby!?" she weeps.

"You are not my girlfriend!" Robin shouts.

"Girlfriend?" Donna asked as her eyes widen "Oh Hera, she's _that_ Katherine Walker?"

"So I guess these two knew each other?" Raven speculated.

"Of course, we were an item!" Kitten states as Fang grunts in annoyance.

"WE WERE NOT! GET IT TO YOUR THICK SKULL THAT WE'VE NEVER, EVER DATED!" Robin shouts at the hybrid. Robin remembers back in his sidekick days he saved Katherine from getting run over. Since then Katherine has been proclaiming as Robin's "girlfriend/soul mate/true love" much to the boy wonder's annoyance. It didn't help that she's the daughter of the C-List villain Killer Moth who once planned to infest Gotham with his mutated moths unless he goes to prom with her, luckily Batman and Batgirl manage to stop Killer Moth's plot as he along with Katherine were sent to Arkham and Katherine expelled from Gotham Tech high.

"Hey, don't you talk to my girl that way!" Fang shouts at the boy wonder.

"Man, its a good thing mine and BB's fangirls aren't that psycho." Cyborg said as he forms his cannons. The Titans have their share of fans but Robin, Kid Flash, Raven, Starfire, and Wonder Girl does have some admirers that wants to marry them.

"Enough talk! Fifi, Lala, attack them!" Kitten orders her pet lion and puma as they charge at Wonder Girl and Jericho.

"Titans, GO!" Wonder Girl shouts as she is pounced by the lion but kicks it off of her as Fifi the lion as the Puma tries to tackle onto Jericho but luckily the mute titan jumps over it as Raven tags him to send Lala the puma into a portal along with Fifi back to the Jump City zoo.

"Bad kitties." Raven said in monotone.

"Grr!" Kitten growled as she extends her claws as she jumps towards Raven to slash her face off, but Cyborg hits her with his sonic cannon causing her to crash towards the mannequins.

"Booyah- hey!" Cyborg shouts as Fang shoots his web onto his cannon arm as the arachnid headed mutate bites Robin, who is left paralyzed as his body becomes stiff as a stature.

"I…can't…move." Robin grunts as he's in a frozen position.

"C'mon, Fang, let's get out of here!" Kitten said as she jumps out of the clothing store as Fang spread his webs from his mouth as the Titans are trapped in the webs. Wonder Girl is stuck with Raven as Jericho and Cyborg stick to the wall as they watch Fang and Kitten escaped.

Adrian saw the two perps as he and the police try to shoot them down but they evade capture as Fang spread a large amount of strong web to rearrange the cars to stick each other as well as trapping the officers in them.

"Damn, now that's just freaky." Cyborg said as he forms his arms into saws to free him and his team from the webbing.

* * *

Kori was so excited when she and Xavier go out on a date. It was when Xavier made some resolutions at a french restaurant. Star as Kori Anders was wearing a purple strapless short dress that hugs her hourglass shaped figure and has a diamond shape chest window, matching purple strapped heels and two new holo rings to disguise her skin. Kori kept her watchful eye around if Ravager and Cheshire decides to pop up and tries to take her away again but Xavier assures her that there's no way the two villains would do anything for their night.

"This is a nice restaurant, boyfriend Xavier." Kori states as she looks over the menu. "How did you make the reservations?"

"I know a guy who works at JCPD as his sister is the manager of this restaurant." Xavier states as he reads the menu and stare at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh, you must have a lot of connections." the disguised alien girl said as her voice sounds of a purr.

"So, Kori, how have you been doing for the past week?" Xavier asked her as Kori sigh after recovering from her kidnapping by the hands of Ravager and Cheshire whom are still on the loose.

"I guess I am still the shaking up." Kori said as their waiter came by as they place their order of food. As the waiter leaves Xavier place his hand on hers.

"It's okay, Kor. I won't let them or anyone harm you in any way." Xavier said as he saw Kori looking into his eyes as her lips reaches his.

* * *

Wally and Jinx were at the movies, they are watching a re-release of Jurassic Park. Wally remembers dating her for a few weeks and it seems that they have been beginning to know her better.

"Whoa!" Nicole awed.

"So cool." said Wally.

"Yeah, I know." Nicole agreed.

"I got to know you better, Nicole." said Wally.

"Same, Wally." said Nicole.

"You know after the movie, how about you give me a goodbye kiss, huh?" Wally was waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't push your luck, Wally." Nicole smiled.

"Aww.." Wally moaned playfully which made Nicole giggled.

"Hey you two stop speaking, I'm watching this movie!" shouted the man sitting behind him, he has long ginger hair also he was overweight and was wearing a 'I am Groot' T-Shirt, yep it's Control Freak.

"Sorry." Wally apologized.

"Stop talking!" the inactive villain cried while eating his hotdog and popcorn at the same time..

Wally growled but Nicole put his hand on his shoulder asking him to calm down. "Calm down, Wally. We don't want your anger running on impulse again."

Wally remembers the last time that a boy with dyed black and icy blue hair who goes by the name K-Kold, leader of the group 'Go Rogue', a wannabe rock singer whom was at one time Nicole's ex-boyfriend bullied him about his ginger hair, it angered him so he tackled him fast than he realized which Wally almost feared that Nicole was suspicious about his 'fast' ability of taking people out so he went back to his cool and charm personality.

"Don't worry let me handle it." said Nicole.

Control Freak was eating his food a bit loudly and two people politely ask him to eat quietly but he told them to f-off until he took a bite of his hotdog which the sausage turn saggy, his popcorn was taken away by rats and he took a sip out of his drink so he opened the lid of his plastic cup and there was no amount of fluid there.

"What the sh*t!?" shouted Control Freak.

"Alright out!" the cinema guard demanded.

"But why!?" the freak demanded to the guard.

"Because your ruining the movies." said the guard.

"What!?" shouted a surprised freak, the guard dragged him out of the viewing room and throw him out.

"Good riddance." said Nicole.

"You said it babe." said Wally as he put his left shoulder around Nicole.

* * *

Garfield and Tara were having fun at the fun fair. Tara liked the rides she had never been to the fair before only just staying in Markovia. Beast Boy in Garfield form loves spending time with her. Too bad he couldn't spend time properly with his real skin but he's glad to be with Tara.

"That was so cool, the rides were amazing dude." said Tara, since she was with BB she adopt his famous word 'Dude' it was Homer Simpson's 'Doh' to his 'Dude'.

"Yeah, dude." said BB as he hi-fives with the blonde girl.

"I never went to the fair." said Tara

"Whaaaaatttt." Garfield said with surprise.

"Oh, sorry did I offended you." said Tara.

"Nononononono, It just you never went to the fun fair." said Garfield.

"Yeah, Markovia is not exactly your top 10 favourites countries to visit." said Tara.

"Now I wish there was a fun fair in Markovia, it would be my personal playground. And I would have to fly there everyday to pay every dollar." said Garfield.

"Hehehe." Tara giggled.

"What's so funny." said Gar raising his green eyebrow.

"It's just that you don't pay dollars in Markovia." said Tara.

"Huh? Why?" said Gar.

"It's because we use euros, haha." said Tara.

Garfield think for a second and then he realizes that Tara was right because before you go to any country you need to convert your currencies. "BB you doof." Gar said to himself.

"Looks like someone don't know how to use his brain."

"Hey I know how to work my brian." said Gar.

"Brian?" said Tara with a confused voice.

"Brain." Gar quickly corrected himself. "I just don't use it that much, that's all."

* * *

While the young couple were having their date, the other titans investigate the two animal-themed criminals. The Titans were now in a close environment where apartments were next to each other, sort of like an alley. Robin uses his detective mode an upgrade which he got from his former butler. It allows him to record scenery, Robin's device allows him to see the possible calculation of the incident and it appears that the two metahumans were at large.

"My detective mode detect that they were here a while ago and it discovers fingerprint that seems inhuman." said Robin.

"Cyborg use your biological scanner to detect any more prints." WG commanded.

Cyborg uses his biological scanner, it allows him to see any biological activity and he located a signature next to a wall with scratches. "There are four scratches and they all retain a chemical signature, you don't think they were chemical-based metas." said Cyborg, "Because if they are, I gotta need a bigger protection suit."

"Whether they are dangerous or not, but we need to stop them because we are the Teen Titans." said Wonder Girl.

The Titans continues their search as they heard some voices near. Wonder Girl motions them to stand quiet as they listen to the voices. Those voices belongs to the metahumans Kitten and Fang.

"I don't know, Kitten. We've already delivered the Daggett formula to Psimon." Fang said as Robin wondered who is this Psimon.

"Yeah, but who's to say we can't crash in on Xavier's date." Kitten said as Robin narrows his eyes wondering what would Xavier be doing with a girl like her.

"Forget about him, you dated him once and he wants nothing to do with you." Fang told her.

"Of course he does! But that bitch who's with him stole him from me! And once we get there, I'll make that tramp get what's coming for her!" Kitten declares as Robin tightens his fist as he charges at them much to Wonder Girl's warning.

"You're not going anywhere but a prison cell." Robin said as the couple notice him.

"Robbie-poo, you came for me!" Kitten proclaim as Robin is annoyed by her.

"Not just him, kitty litter." Cyborg said as he, WG, Raven and Jericho appeared along side with Robin.

"Oh great, the Titans." Fang growled as he crawled up to them.

"Cats and Spiders, not a good combo." Raven said as she floats towards Fang as she blasts him with a spell that will contain him but Fang shot webbing to her arms thus binding her hands like cuffs.

"I can do anything a spider can!" Fang declares with pride as his celphalothorax is wrapped around by Donna's lasso. But then she is struck in the back by a electrical whip belonging to Kitten as Wonder Girl falls down to the floor wincing the electrical shock from Kitten's whip.

"Do you like? Psimon has given to me a new weapon, and I'm going to use this to kill that bitch!" Kitten reveals her plans on attempt murder on Starfire.

"I'm not gonna let that happen, Katherine!" Robin shouts as he threw discs at the mentally unstabled cat girl planning on committing first degree murder. But what he didn't expect was Fang grabbing him by the collar as he bites his arm inserting venom into him causing the boy wonder to be paralyzed thanks to the venom making contact with his skin.

"Robin!" Wonder Girl shouts as she saw the fallen and paralyzed boy wonder.

Jericho charges at Fang but he too is bitten by the spider and is struck by Kitten's electrical whips. "You Titans think you're all that!? No one's stopping me and Fang from getting what I want!" she said as Fang held onto her as they make their mistake. Cyborg went up to tackle them but Fang shoots some web towards him causing the robotic Titan to fell into the trash can.

"Robin, Jericho, are you alright?" Donna asked as Raven joins her.

"Check…utility belt…" Robin said as he's as stiff as a rock. Donna checks in his utility belt holding a booster shot containing anti-venom. Donna inserts it in his arm as Robin starts to regain his body to move. Donna did the same to Jericho even if he can move he's still injured.

"Jericho's been bit hard." Raven said as she starts to heal him.

"Oh man, how do we beat them?" Cyborg asked as Donna got an idea.

"Beast Boy, he's an expert on animals since he can change into any kind he can think of. He may know a thing or two about spiders and cats." Donna said as she picks up her T-Com.

"But he's on a date with Terra." Cyborg points out.

"True, but we're just contacting him for an advice." Donna said as she contacts the changeling.

"Well, its official. We're desperate." Raven said as she heals up Jericho.

* * *

At the fun fair, Garfield and Tara are at the benches eating cotton candy, popcorn, pretzels, and churros. The two were having a fun time together as Tara has never had this much fun before. It was then Gar has a call coming from his cellphone as he checks it and see the caller ID.

"Oh man, its our day off and they must want backup or something." Gar said as he answers his phone "Are you guys that desperate?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we are. And watch your tone, young man and we need some advice." Donna said as Gar is interested.

"Advice, from me?" he asked making sure he's hearing it right.

"How do we beat two villains one is part cat and the other has a spider's body for a head?" Donna asked him.

"A Spider-Guy and a Catgirl?" Gar said out loud for Tara to hear.

"This city's villains are just getting weirder." Tara points out as she learns all the bad guys Jump City has on from Mumbo Jumbo to Control Freak.

"Okay, I'll tell you what their weaknesses are." Garfield said as he explains "Spiders are burial creatures as they can't stand cold climates since they don't have bones and are basically made of goey insides. Cats, well they can't stand water."

"That's common knowledge." Donna points out.

"Well, cats also gets high on catnip." Gar adds.

"That could help." Cyborg's voice can be heard from the background "Our crazy cat girl has a chemical based DNA that makes her part human and part cat."

"Also their weaknesses are the hind legs and tail." Garfield also adds. "Also for the spider-guy, he would be unbalanced. They stick to anything so you better hope to pack in some sticky substance on that guy."

"Noted, thanks for the info." Donna said to him.

"No prob. Its the least I can do for you singles." Gar said as he grins.

"SINGLES!? WHY YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE JUST BECAU-" Donna didn't finished as Garfield has already hang up.

"Wanna go barf at the Twirl-O-Round?" he asked his date.

"Would I!?" she replied excitedly as they went to go to the Twirl-O-Round so they can go throw up their food at the attendents.

* * *

"I can't believe he hang up!" Donna complains in anger as she is mad for the Green Titan to include her as 'single.' "When I get my hands on him I'm gonna wring his neck until he pass out!"

"We'll worry about that later, right now we gotta stop Kitten and Fang from going near Starfire." Robin told the furious Amazon as she calms down.

"OK, lets go, Titans!" Donna said as she flies down to head for where would Kitten and Fang would be.

"Man, BB's gonna get it." Cyborg said as he heads for the T-Car as he picks up Jericho as Robin enters the car as well

"I just hope Star will be okay." Robin said as he gets in front as Jericho is set on the back.

"Man, would you stop being jealous just because Star's dating a guy who's not you." Cyborg said as he starts the car.

"I'm not jealous!" Robin claims as Cyborg gave him a look.

"Rob, be honest with me. You can tell me and its between us." Cyborg said in his older brotherly tone as Robin sigh in defeat.

"Alright, I am a…little jealous." Robin muttered as Cyborg drives. "I can't see for the fact on what Star sees in him. I mean, I'm Robin, I got the looks, cool gadgets, and what's Xavier? Son of a cop and bouncer at a club! And isn't Star like loyalty and-"

"Rob, you're sounding like a jackass again." Cy states as Robin stops himself.

"Sorry." Rob apologizes "Well, I just feel like Star is one of those people close to me that I want to protect at all cost. Her getting captured by Ravager under my watch, I got this urge to protect her, even risking my life for her."

Cyborg nods as he speculated that Robin does have feelings for the alien girl that he sees as a sister, so he respond "So in that case in point, you like Star."

"Is it that obvious?" Robin asked as Cyborg chuckled.

"Boy Wonder all secretive but your love for Star is too evident." Cyborg said as he notice Robin's expression.

"Now a days I felt distant from her. Star's been avoiding me more than an occasion." Robin said as he looks outside the car window to see a couple together as they pass by them.

"Ever thought of telling her how you feel?" Cyborg asked him.

"W-What!?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Well you'll never get over yourself if you confess your feelings to Star. You won't grow as a person if you don't get that stick out of your ass and just confess her her already."

"You say it like its simple!" Robin said feeling a tad bit ticked off by Cyborg's remark.

"After the mission and Star's date, you confess to her on the mark." Cyborg said to Robin as the boy wonder felt not so confident. "If you can take down criminals bigger than you, than confessing someone you like won't be hard."

"But what if she doesn't love me back?" Robin asked in self-doubt.

"Than just keep on moving forward." Cyborg said as Robin thought about it. The boy wonder always thought he didn't deserve happiness for his own just like Batman as Robin still blames himself for not saving his parents, and didn't prevent his childhood friend Jason's death by the hands of the Joker. He wondered if he does stand a chance in love and happiness and wouldn't follow under Batman's law in no-dating your teammates policy.

* * *

Kori and Xavier went for a walk in the park as Xavier gives Star a special necklace that he customized for her.

"This is for you." said Xavier.

"Xavier, this is wonderful." said Kori as she put the necklace on her neck, it was a white gold necklace with a ruby heart gem.

"Thanks, I made it for you." said her boyfriend.

"Xavier, I love you." said Kori as she hugged him.

"I love you too." said Xavier.

"Now we sound like a couple from a cheap romantic comedy, yes?" said Kori with an innocent tone, Xavier giggled Kori's comment as they continue walking in the park.

Two individuals were hiding in the bushes, the female individual put on her special goggles it was constructed by a high ranking HIVE agent by using extraterrestrial technology, it allows the wearer to see people's true form whether it's super-powered by nature or technology.

"There you are." said the female. "I can smell your alien scent."

"Should we get her?" said the male.

"Sure, why not. The titans are not here." the female responded. The two pair came out from the bushes and employ their powers at the couple.

"AAHH!" Kori screamed.

"You guys look gross..Hey wait a second Katherine?" said Xavier.

"X-zy." said Kitten.

"And...you must be Fred, umm...like your new head suits well for ya." Xavier taunted which made Fang growled.

"Don't make me bite you, asshole." Fang threatened.

"You monsters leave us alone." Star said.

"Hmph. Thought you were a hero, twinkle star." said Kitten with her cat-like smile.

"Twinkle Star? I'll say is a much prefer name than kitty litter." said Star.

"I will claw your eyes out, little princess." Kitten screeched.

"Go back to your kitty box." said Star casually.

"Grrrr!" Kitten growled like a fierce tigress she runs at superhuman speed she launched herself with her sharp retractable claws and glowing fierce feline eyes to attack Kori but was stopped with a right hand hook out of nowhere.

"Oofff!" Kitten grunted then she was knocked out from the punch.

"K.O. outta nowhere." said a girl who knocked the cat-villain out. She stepped in and reveals herself wearing her well-known red clad super suit with yellow stars and her magical lasso.

"Looks like you got your early catnap." said Wonder Girl.

Meanwhile, Wally and Nicole did the same thing as the other couple they took a walk in the park as they saw the 'fight'.

"Who are those guys and why they are harming Star- Kori!?" said Wally in shocked and surprise.

"..Don't know." said a hesitated Nicole.

Somehow the pillar fall drop with a small sample of poison belonging to a certain spider meta. It was about to collapse on Nicole, Wally reacted quick so he runs at super speed to save his girlfriend. The pillar thud with a loud noise.

Wally covers Nicole saving her life. "Thank you." said Nicole.

"..Your welcome." said Wally, he was hoping that she never saw him using his abilities unfortunately without his knowing she did, she now knows that Wally West in secret was the speedster known as Kid Flash.

Back to the fight, Fang picks up Kitten as he glares at Wonder Girl who punched her.

"You'll pay for this, you Amazon bitch!" Fang said as he brings out his guns to shoot plasma beams towards her as Donna dodges. Then he is hit by a blue cold beam as he feels a sudden chill around him "W-W-what is this!?" Fang asked as he holds himself in warmth.

"Taste some ice cold medicine, Fang-Face." Cyborg said as his arm shoots out a snow beam that doesn't freezes Fang but gives out a heavy pressure of cold air towards the arachnid meta.

"Kitten and Fang, you're under arrest." Robin said as he steps in front of the two crooks as he places two discs on them creating spheres surrounding them to contain them. Appearing along side with him are Raven and Jericho.

"D-Damn it." Fang cursed as Kitten wakes up as she sees herself trapped.

"Hey! Why would you trap me, Robbie-poo!?" Kitten demands as Robin steps closer to her.

"For the last time, Katherine, I don't belong to you and from what I'm concern, you're not my type!" Robin barks at the cat-villain through his anger and stress, hopefully going through to her.

"How could you say those things to me, Robbie?" Kitten sobs as she glares at Star "It has to be her! That alien bimbo has put a spell on both of my boyfriends! She will pay-" she was cut off as her containment sphere spread gas around her as cat nip as she is knocked out.

"I hate cats." Raven said as she sense and heard yelling from afar.

Back to the other couple, Nicole stood in shock as she just witnessed Wally's speed as she puts two together that he's Kid Flash.

"No way…" Nicole whispered as she backs away slowly.

"Jinx, wait!" Wally said letting her name slipped.

"What did you just called me?" Nicole asked.

Wally mentally slaps himself as he saw Nicole pressing her disguise watch changing her form into the pink, unlucky sorceress, Jinx.

"You f*cking liar." Jinx cursed at him.

"Nicole, its not like that-"

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that anymore!" Jinx shouts at him with a sad tone. "Did you knew who I was when we first met!?"

Wally gulped as he remembered first seeing Nicole at school he immediately knew that it was Jinx through her disguise as Nicole Diaz when she spoke. Wally has something called audio memory as he can tell a person's voice and audio even if they sound the same.

"Yes." he honestly said as Jinx tackles him as she pins him to the ground. Wally saw the tears flowing through her angry eyes as she sends him multiple slaps onto his chest and face as he tries to block them from his face but she manage to scratch his cheek.

"YOU GOD DAMN LIAR!" Jinx shouts as she sense the dark Titan coming forward as she gets off of him. "I'll keep your identity to myself, Kid Flash. I never wanted to see your face around my presence again, cause from here on out, we're enemies. Nothing more, nothing less." she said as she uses her arcane magic to teleport out of here just as Raven and Jericho confronts and saw Wally down on the ground with a scratch on his cheek.

"What happened?" Raven asked as Wally didn't answer as he just ran off back to the tower.

"I don't think the date went well." Jericho said as Raven nodded as both gave sad looks for their speedster friend.

* * *

Back at the Tower, all the Titans went back from their dates and mission.

"So, how are your dates?" Donna asked Star, Beast Boy, Terra, and Kid Flash.

"It went great! Xavier even got me a necklace!" Star said as she held onto her necklace.

"Me and Terra had a great time!" Beast Boy said as he remembered the good times with Terra at the Fun Fair even manage to win a prize for Terra, a heart shaped box to store her valuable stuff including a mirror inside.

"Yeah, can't wait for the second date." Terra announced as all the Titans looked at them even Raven who dropped her tea cup spilling her tea.

"What!?" they all said looking at the newly form couple.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Terra decided to date." Beast Boy said rubbing his head. "But I'm sure we'll work it out!"

"Yeah, like Star and Xavier." Terra said as Star squeals with joy.

"Aw man, all we've done is play cat and mouse with some villains." Cyborg complains with his hands up in the air.

"Don't you mean cat and spider?" Robin corrects.

"Man, I still don't see how will that work." Cyborg grumbled.

"What about you, Wallace?" Donna asked in concern but instead she looks at the dazed and heartbroken speedster as she sits close to him. "What did she do to you?" she demands assuming this Nicole girl broke his heart.

"She didn't do anything." he said as he's all teary eyed. "She broke up with me because I…sort of deceived her a bit. But I didn't mean to." he sobs as he cries onto Donna's shoulder as she pats his back.

Soon as the Titans head for their rooms Starfire flew towards her room as she noticed Robin standing at her doorway.

"Friend Robin, what is the up?" she asked as Robin breaths deeply.

"Star, there's something that I need to tell you." he respond.

"Yes?" Kori said as she felt that she knows what's coming.

"Well, I know its too late, but I just want to get it out of my chest." he sigh heavily as he looks at her in the eyes through his mask "I…I love you, Star." he confessed hoping to get a respond from her to see how she feels.

Star was shocked and speechless that Robin confessed to her. She was flattered that he confessed to her but at the same time she…didn't know how to respond. She doesn't want to hurt him since she is dating Xavier but what can she do? She wondered about her options as she remembers about the bad future she went to with Robin as Deathwing confesses to him through his dying love and wondered if his obsession with her will grew dark like Deathwing, so she must do what she has to do.

"I am sorry, Robin. But I do not feel the same." she said as her eyes sadden.

Robin choked as he felt his heart breaks. "B-But why?" he asked.

"Forgive me, but its just, that we are too different with each other." Star said.

"I-If this is about the contingencies and all of the stuff I did in the past-" he stammers but Star silenced him.

"It is that, but I do not see a future for us." Star said as she looks at him, as she felt regret in breaking Robin's hopes. She needs to give him some space as she felt it was for the better.

"I see, well I'm happy for you, Star." Robin said as he didn't show any emotions but his face stays neutral as he turns back and head for his room. "Good night, Star."

"Good night, Robin." Star replied as she enters her room as she shuts her door. She takes her dress off and clothes as she digs herself in her bed, as her eyes leak of regrets as she silently crying.

Robin did the same as he enters his room. He took his boots, gloves, and cape off to the floor as he lay on his bed, as he peels his mask off letting his eyes tear up. He wipes the tears off as he silently cries through his sleep, as he believes that he doesn't deserve happiness and Starfire.

* * *

An ARGUS van has just left miles away from the Tower as it contains Kitten and Fang. The two meta-villains were placed in Tartarus beneath the Tower as ARGUS picked them up just like how they picked up Professor Chang to be send to Belle Reve.

"Oh those Titans will pay, including those bimbos!" Kitten declares as she placed in an iron muzzle, chained with iron cuffs, inhibitor collars, and cuffed to the feet. Fang is in the same position as her as his spider legs are tied together over his spider head.

"Yeah, pay." Fang gurgled.

Van suddenly stops as they hear fighting. The guards that were guarding Kitten and Fang looks at the frontal wall of the van to check the driver but suddenly a large shadow appeared beneath them as the two guards screamed as they get sucked in. Kitten and Fang look at each other in fright as the van door opens revealing Angel.

"How did you find us?" Kitten asked as Kyd appears freeing them.

"The HIVE officials would like a word with you." Angel said as Kyd Wykkyd appeared beside her as he controls his shadows to suck in Kitten and Fang, as they scream through the shadowy portal.

* * *

 **REVIEW**


	8. Brave and The Bold: Instincts!

**8- Brave and the Bold: Instincts**

At Chicago, IL, stood at a penthouse where inside are filled with designer dresses, African artifacts like masks, statues, and rugs with African patterns. The sound of the shower sprinkles can be heard as the shower is turned off. Walking out of the shower of the medium size bathroom stood an African American woman with short ebony-brown hair, golden eyes, and wraps herself around a orange towel as she steps out of the shower. This woman is known as Mari Jiwe McCabe, a well known fashion designer and supermodel but is publicly known as Vixen, the She-Fox of the Justice League who carries the powers to mimic animals using her Tantu Totem.

" _Mari…"_ an ancient voice spoke as the African heroine notice and recognizes that the totem is calling for her.

"Sounds like trouble." Mari said as she picks up the totem and wears it around her neck. Then her eyes glow yellow as she sense the denizens of the red, a spiritual force that connects all animal life of the universe, and is the force that comes from where animal based heroes get their abilities come from. Around her in her spiritual form are animal spirits or that of a bear, lion, eagle, dear, wolf, and elephant that are shown through Vixen's vision.

" _ **Mari McCabe, trouble awaits of the animal kingdom."**_ spoke the lion spirit.

"What's going on?" Vixen asked them.

" _ **Animals have been kidnapped from Africa, Australia, and South America. A man known as Dr. Sven Larson is endangering those animals."**_ spoke the eagle spirit.

" _ **We need you to summon Buddy Baker to assist you."**_ The elephant spirit said.

"Yeah, about Buddy, he's on an away mission." Mari told as she knows that Buddy Baker, aka Animal Man, is on a reality trip in another messed up dimension.

" _ **Baker is absent! Unacceptable!"**_ the bear spirit growled in anger.

" _ **Then it looks like we shall call up to Menagerie."**_ the wolf spirit said.

" _ **Menagerie? But he is just a youngling."**_ the deer spirit states.

" _ **But he does have the potential. Out of all of the ones with the power of the animal kingdom, he has so much potential to stop the upcoming threat."**_ the lion spirit growled as the other animal spirits agreed to the lion spirit as they have fear for the 'The End' to come. The spirits of The Red have made "Menagerie" a candidate as the Avatar of the Animals to defeat the upcoming threat that will bring the end of the world.

"Then I shall have him come to help on this mission." Vixen said as she knows who are they talking about as she wakes up from her vision of the red plain. She stood up and gets dressed.

* * *

Titans Tower.

"Wow, this Brushogun manga is really interesting!" Terra said in excitement as she reads a volume of Brushogun, one of Beast Boy's favorite manga turned anime about an artist who uses a magic paint brush sword to bring his drawings to life, bringing in a large army of comrades to oppose an evil organization who detests free thinking.

"See, I knew you would like it, Terra." Beast Boy said. He was glad that after their Valentines date he and Terra started dating. Though it is private from public as well as Star's date with Xavier being private the changeling and the geomancer have started to date. Right now the Titans are at the tower doing their own thing, with Beast Boy and Terra reading manga, Raven at the dinner table reading her book as Jericho fixes up his guitar, and Starfire feeding Silky some of her specially made cat food mix with Zorkaberries. Kid Flash is laying on the floor, literally laying on the floor after his date with Jinx went haywire once she learns his identity and declares that they're enemies nothing more, nothing less. Donna watches over him as she polishes her sword as Cyborg and Robin are just coming back from getting pizza and mail.

"Alright, y'all, we got the pizza!" Cyborg shout holding ten boxes of pizzas.

"Also some mail." Robin said from behind.

"Sweet, wonder if you got my order." Terra said as she hopes that she got her favorite pizza: the supreme size pizza with extra anchovies, hold the mushrooms.

Robin was looking over the mail, some are fan letters to Starfire and Wonder Girl, an ordered package book for Raven who immediately snatches out of his hands, a post card from Gotham for him, and finally a yellow envelope with a fox seal which confuses the boy wonder as its addressed to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you got a letter." Robin said as he hands out the letter to Beast Boy, who was eating a pizza with broccoli.

"Really? Let me see." BB replied as he grabs the letter as he opens it. He reads the letter as his eyes widen as he shouts "No way!"

"What does it say?" Terra asked as she crawls towards him to read the letter as Cyborg looks at it reading it out loud.

"To Mr. Garfield Logan, you have been selected as one of the promising judges for Mari McCabe's fashion line down at 4555 Main St. warehouse at Los Angeles, CA., sign personally, Mari McCabe!?" Cyborg shouts as he feels like fainting as the Titans listen in shock as Kid Flash stood up as well, except for Raven and Jericho.

"WHAT!?" They shouted as all turn to BB.

"W-whoa. Mari, haven't heard from her since forever." BB said as he remembered the foxy heroine.

"Who's Mari?" Terra demands in a slight jealousy.

"Since when do you know the Vixen?" Cyborg asked as well.

"And why would a guy like you be invited to a fashion show?" Robin questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time." Beast Boy said as he defends himself "Okay, I sort of knew Mari, the Vixen, she used to work for DOOM teaching me to control my instincts, she was my teacher." he states remembering back when he was young when DOOM brought him in Vixen was hired by the Chief to help train him to control his powers. "And what do you mean a guy like me?"

"Out of everyone you're the least to be invited to a fashion show. Your green, pointy ears, your wacky, childish, and your short." Cyborg points out.

"Not to mention unhygienic, never clean your room, plus you're unfocused and perverted." Robin said listing off Beast Boy's bad quirks.

"I am not perverted!" Beast Boy barks at the boy wonder.

"I've seen your internet history on the Titans computer." Robin notes remembering once getting into the Titans computer only to find a left browser of images of Black Canary, Zatanna, and Wonder Woman in different poses, and it was a bad time for him when Donna and Starfire walks up to the computer room which leads to a hilarious misunderstanding.

"I SHOULD BE INVITED!" Kid Flash shouts as he breaths heavily as all looked at him weirdly, then he starts to crouch down as he burst to tears "Girls love a guy who's quick. Let me go instead." beg the weeping speedster as he's still suffering from the heartbreak from Jinx.

ignoring the speedster, Beast Boy retorts "Well maybe its not about the looks, maybe Vix just knows how awesome I am so she thought why not invite an awesome guy like me to judge for the fashion show." BB said with a confident smirk until he looks at Terra, Donna, and Star. "Uh, like its not really a big deal."

"Oh how I'm glad that you get to participate in the show of fashion." Star said with a hint of jealousy, not towards Beast Boy but she always wanted to be in a fashion show either watch it or be the one walking down the catwalk.

"Garfield, I don't think its wise to accept something like a fashion show, and you're in a relationship." Donna told him as Beast Boy turns to his girlfriend, Terra, who looks neutral as they all hear what she has to say.

"So this Mari is like, your teacher?" Terra asked crossing her arms.

"Well yeah, she is my teacher and nothing else." Beast Boy reassured.

Terra honestly respond "Well, she did invited you and she sounds like an old friend to you."

"Don't worry, Terra. She's like, older than me. Nothing's gonna happen." he told her.

"Well hopefully it won't." Donna said as she place her hand on his shoulder "But you know, there are a lot of super models and if you come back I will personally be sure to know if you didn't cheat or not." she said in a calm voice but Beast Boy can sense a killing intent around the Amazon. "Understood?"

The Green Titan gulped as he respond "Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good." Donna said as she smiles sweetly, however underneath that smile, was wrath.

"Well I trust you so good luck at the fashion show." Terra told him with a smile, though she is a bit worried and a little bit insecure that Beast Boy is going to be judging a fashion show as they're mostly filled with women who are more put out than her. She may have a slim figure but she also have a small chest which is why she considers herself a Plain Jane.

Beast Boy then turns to Raven and Jericho as they both give a "Meh." look on their faces as Jericho is busy stringing in his guitar and Raven reading a tragic romance novel. They don't seem to care much.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go." he said as he turns away as he head out to the lounge leaving as the Titan boys, especially Robin, tries to think up of a logical reason for why would BB ever be at a fashion show.

* * *

Later on after Beast Boy leaves the Tower, wearing his holoring in his Garfield Logan appearance. To say the least the changeling actually like his appearance as his messy blond hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes shown him what he could've been without his green skin. It made him look normal than his pointy eared self. He was wearing a black button shirt and blue jeans on and black shoes as he heads down with his moped towards Los Angeles.

As he ride down the bridge he sets his modified moped into speed as it raises up as it flies faster to Los Angeles. This moped was created by DOOM's Chief of Staff Niles Caulder, PhD as a parting gift when Gar was discharged from DOOM. To say the least Gar was glad to be discharge from DOOM, cause what they do in secret aren't as nice and more violent than what the Justice League handles.

Unknown to him, he is being tailed off far from the bridge as a certain alien, amazon, and geomancer were secretly following him.

"Did you guys knew his moped can fly?" Terra asked them.

"No, no we didn't." Donna said as Starfire flew up but the amazon pulls her down by the ankle. "We're suppose to be inconspicuous." Donna said to the alien.

"Sorry, but its no not fair that Friend Beast Boy goes to a fashion show." Star grumbled as she pout like a little girl who didn't get to go to Disneyland.

"That's what your upset about?" Terra asked as she and Donna had the same baffled look.

* * *

As Garfield road down the streets of Los Angeles, he parks his moped as be sets it to security mode as it transforms into a backpack for him to wear. As Gar walks down the street he accidentally bumps into a red hooded girl carrying a small bag of groceries.

"Oops, sorry." Gar apologized to the hooded girl.

"No worries, mate." the red hooded girl respond in a New Zealand accent as they both turn their separate ways. Garfield then walk towards to the address of the warehouse as he opens the door revealing the place to be empty. Though normally he would be disappointed but in truth he already knew what Vixen's letter meant. It didn't have to be cryptic but the words were in code that only certain members of DOOM could understand.

"You know, Vixy, that letter was a lot of risky to send, especially when my friends are shown to it." He said as he hears a thump to the floor near him as he turns around and saw his old teacher.

Mari McCabe as the fox heroine Vixen in her yellow sleeveless bodysuit that fits her tall hourglass figure, a V-shaped neckline that shows some of her ample cleavage and on the leggings are stripes and four stripes on her hips. She also sports long arm gloves that have claws on her fingertips, hoop earrings, the foot part of the suit has her toes exposed and for her accessories a tribal belt with the center that looks like her fox-shaped Tantu Totem for a buckle just like the totem around her neck.

"Vixy? You haven't called me that since you were little." Vixen replied as she walks towards her former student. "And I thought you would like to see your friends jealous that you get to go to a fashion show."

"Yeah, only I'm currently dating." Garfield said honestly.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, your girlfriend must be mad." Vixen said as she apologized.

"Don't worry, she's cool with it. Sort of." he said as he decides to get to business. "Now, why did you call for me, Vix?"

"I need your help in rescuing some animals in Brazil." Vixen told him as she explains the situation "Do you know Dr. Sven Larson?"

"Of course, he was that terrorist scientist with that disease." Beast Boy answered remembering reading files on a Dr. Sven Larson, who made controversial thesis on how the animals are connected to some plain of existence, but was caught working for shady businesses on illegal experiments on animals and humans as the scientist then later suffers a skin disorder called Epidermodysplasia verruciformis also known as the tree man illness. Since then Sven disappeared from DOOM and ARGUS watch.

"Well I've got a call from the spirits saying that the good doctor has been kidnapping animals for something big. So out of everyone I need help with, you're the better choice." she said pointing at him.

"Alright, I'll help." Beast Boy said "Helping animals is what I do, and stopping terrorists is what DOOM are known for."

"Alright, let's go." Vixen said as they exit the Warehouse. Beast Boy change into a peregrine falcon as Vixen held onto her totem to gain the flight of the eagle as they both fly away from California as they flew down to South America.

* * *

 _Flashback, 7 years ago._

 _A young green boy in a white shirt and blue pants stood in his room crouching in silence. He was just rescued by this group of people called DOOM but as they brought him to the base he was silent for weeks. He isolated himself from the world so he won't hurt someone due to his animalistic instincts screaming inside of him._

" _Garfield." spoke a woman's voice as Gar recognizes the voice was Rita "Can you come out, please? There's someone that would like to meet you."_

 _Garfield didn't respond as he just grumbled. But to his surprise a giant hand burst open the door startling him as the hand grabs him off from the bed he was sitting on. He struggles but the grip of the giant hand is too tight as he is met with a very angry woman. Former actress Rita Farr is the ranked Lieutenant of DOOM, with her brown hair tied to a ponytail, a cigarette in her mouth as her appearance is a female version of the DOOM uniform. A black and purple kevlar vest over her black body shirt and a purple kevlar short shorts with a belt that hoist her guns, and purple healed boots. The only thing showing are her midriff and her legs that bears a scar across her mid thigh. She is known by her code name Elasti-Girl known to expand parts of her body._

" _Oi! When I say to come out, I GOD DAMN SAY TO GET OUT, GOT IT BUSTER!?" Rita shouts at the shivering changeling in fear of her wrath. Rita Farr is known to be extremely bipolar during missions, and at home as she is basically a gun toting woman who gets the job done and likes the thrill of it better than her acting career._

" _Rita, you shouldn't be scaring the kid like that." spoke a monotone man who stood wearing bandages all over his face and hands with his eyes shown and black locks. He wears a brown trenchcoat over his DOOM Uniform, a black and purple vest and black cargo pants and combat boots with around his belt are weapons like guns and knives. He is known as Captain Larry Trainer aka Negative man, a metahuman after a plane accident can project his soul self out of his body, and is known as the "cool" one of the group. "Don't you know how traumatic he is enough as it is. He's lucky that Mento brought him in so lighten up around the kid." he told the realized woman who changed her atitute quickly._

" _You're right. I'm sorry to scare you, Garfield. Can you ever forgive me?" Rita asked sweetly as she hugs the young boy in her arms._

" _Would you stop baby him? Our guest is waiting down the bridge and we need to have him to meet her." Larry told the woman who held onto Gar as it he was her own child as they head down the bridge. Once there, they meet the wheelchair bounded professor who stood in the shadows as Garfield turns around and saw a young adult Vixen._

" _Garfield, this is Mari McCabe, aka Vixen. She will be helping you to control your powers." the Chief said as Vixen waves at him._

" _Hey, short stuff." Vixen greets as she waves her hand._

* * *

After a long flight to Brazil, Beast Boy and Vixen flew down to Brazil where they are now around the jungle of the green forest. Beast Boy changes back to his basic form as they both land.

"There's a village a few miles from here. We can find out where would Dr. Larson would be." Vixen said.

"Okay. But you know, Mari, I could've gotten my team to help." Beast Boy suggests.

"True, but I need your help since your powers are connected to the Animal Kingdom, probably more grand than Animal Man." Vixen states as they walk down the path to the village.

"So out of any animal-themed hero, you chose me. Why is that?" He asked.

"The animal spirits requested it, as you are a more better choice for this mission, Gar." Vixen said in her most wisdom tone as they spot the village. The village was small as there are about 34 people in the village. Farmers, herbs, dancers, and children are usually gathered around for the market trade and you can see many Brazilian posters about an Argentina wrestler called El Pantha fighting against an American masked wrestler called Wrestling Star.

"Animal spirits? Okay, now you're talking like Raven." He said as he lets out a sigh. "Vixy."

"Yes?" Vixen respond.

"Don't you ever get tired of being looked down upon since our powers comes from basically animal-based?" Beast Boy asked her as Vixen can sense her former student's doubts about his powers.

"Gar, there's nothing to be ashamed of that. We are unique in every other way." Vixen told him as they walk through the village looking for any leads. She then spots a mysterious man wearing an armored scuba diver bodysuit as he holds his helmet with a circular visor. "I've spotted someone." she said as Beast Boy changes into a parrot as she hides as they both look at the armored man.

"Who is that?" the green parrot asked.

"Peter Mortimer, a technology thief and mercenary. He was known as Barracuda the Scavenger as he prey and kills enemy terrorists during the war in Iraq but was discharged and arrested for his unspeakable crimes." Vixen explained to the changeling.

"What kind of crimes?" the parrot asked again.

"He did unspeakable things to children." she answered as Beast Boy is shocked that someone like him is on the loose. His instincts tells him that this man must be erased from existence.

Their enhanced hearing picks up as they hear Mortimer answer his phone speaking to his boss. He spoke that he has the diamond that his client was looking for and is ready to be delivered. He gets in his jeep as he drives out but luckily for Beast Boy and Vixen they've picked up his scent as they follow the tracks of the jeep.

* * *

Back in Cali

The three girls found the warehouse address as they've traveled by foot rather than flying. Wonder Girl, Starfire, and Terra both noticed that there aren't any cars around and thought it could be a private show but as soon as they enter the warehouse there aren't anyone here, especially no Beast Boy.

"Did we get the right address?" Terra asked looking around the empty warehouse.

"This is the exact place, I know it." Donna said as she triple checks the address.

"He was here, and someone else." Starfire told them as her green eyes glow.

"How can you tell?" Terra asked the alien.

"I never told you all but I can detect heat signatures and I have sense Beast Boy's heat signature which leads down to this exit." Star explained as her powers can detect heat signatures as she sees foot prints leading to the exit as Wonder Girl and Terra followed. Once Star follows the trail, the trail was gone as she stops.

"The trail is gone!" Star said as she grew worried.

"You don't think he's been set up, don't you?" Terra asked in worry.

"What if Friend Beast Boy was kidnapped by the mafia!" Star shouts in worry as she remembers watching a gangster movie with Xavier one night as Star wondered if the Green Titan was kidnapped and tortured by mobsters.

"Mafia? Let's not jump into conclusions." Donna said as she picks up her T-com to contact Beast Boy, only to not get a reception. "Okay, he's not picking up his T-com."

"But where could be be!?" Terra asked in worry as she shivers.

"Let's do a thorough search around this city to find out where he could be." Wonder Girl said as Terra makes a suggestion.

"Maybe we should look around at Jump? He'll most likely be there." Terra said.

"Are you sure, Terra?" Wonder Girl asked the geomancer.

"Well yeah, we can just look for him in Jump rather than most of California. He couldn't be that far." the Markovian girl said as Donna and Starfire agreed to Terra's suggestion. Of course Jump City would be the basic city for enemies to capture one of the Titans if any speculation Star was kidnapped by Ravager and Robin was imprisoned by Deathstroke so its not too far fetched for an enemy to kidnap Beast Boy.

"Alright, we head to Jump and find Beast Boy." Donna said as she, Star, and Terra went back to Jump to search for their green friend not realizing that he's in Brazil.

* * *

Back in Brazil

Peter Mortimer drove his jeep but then he got a flat tire on his jeep. He cursed as he gets out of the jeep and checks for his flat. He look at the flat tire and found a quill piercing through the tire. But then he felt a hand grabbing his head as he is pinned down to the car by Beast Boy.

"What the hell!?" Mortimer grunts.

"Peter Mortimer, I presume?" Beast Boy said as his eyes narrowed.

"Crap, you must be one of those heroes I've been hearing about." Mortimer said as he heard of Beast Boy of DOOM as well as Vixen the reserve member of the Justice League.

"Save the comments, Mortimer. We know you're delivering something to a Dr. Larson." Vixen said as she crosses her arms.

"I don't know a Dr. Sven Larson." Mortimer said but unfortunately it caught on.

"Didn't say 'Sven.'" Beast Boy said as he smirk as he pins the guy to the car as he grew quills in his skin like a porcupine.

"Either you want my partner to turn you into swiss cheese, you better show us what you were gonna deliver to Larson and his location." Vixen threatens as she stood watching Beast Boy grew his quills aiming for pierce Mortimer as the mercenary felt the quill spikes digging onto his back.

"T-the trunk! Black suitcase!" Mortimer said as Vixen pops up the trunk of the jeep seeing a black suitcase. She opens it with her claw as it pops open revealing a blue mystical diamond as Vixen grabs it, wondering what it is.

"What would Larson be doing with this diamond?" Vixen asked.

"I-I don't know! Got it for a trade from some crazy fishermen claiming that he found it at some magical under sea kingdom. I'm just the deliverer!" Mortimer said as he can feel the quills digging further into his back.

"Where's the doctor's location?" Beast Boy growled in a deadly tone.

The cowardly mercenary gulped as he value his life "There's a large compound near the Amazon River, you won't miss it-" suddenly a beeping noise can be heard as Beast Boy notice a red light underneath the skin of the back of Peter's neck, "No, no I didn't do anything wrong! HELP ME-eheh-ee-e-ee-!" Beast Boy backs away as he and Vixen watch as Mortimer's entire face warped together as his skin starts to dissolve as his eyes plucks out of his sockets. They have just witness Mortimer who's body is still flinching as his head and skull are eating its way from the inside out leaving a headless man.

"Frak." Beast Boy said in horror.

"So he was a member of the Suicide Squad." Vixen states as she can tell that this was Amanda Waller's work when recruiting villains to an ARGUS subgroup called Checkmate. It seems that Peter "Barracuda" Mortimer was a part time member of the Squad and now he is dead because of the chip in his neck that contains nano bugs that eats the heads in the inside. But the big question is why was Mortimer killed suddenly not like he was under the orders of the Suicide Squad and usually their heads explode.

"So now we got the diamond and know Larson's location, now what?" Beast Boy asked her.

"We go to the Amazon River and find the compound. Rescue the animals and arrest Dr. Larson." Vixen said as she uses the totem to get the speed of the cheetah. "Race ya there."

"On it." Beast Boy said as he change into a cheetah as he and Vixen ran down to head for the Amazon River. However, unknown to them they are being watched.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Concentrate, Garfield." Vixen said as she watch Garfield struggle to not give in to his primal instincts as be tries to contain his inner Beast inside of him._

" _I'm trying, Vixy!" the young boy said as he held onto his head._

" _Stop stressing out, you'll get there, Garfield." Vixen tells him but saw the boy getting worse as he falls back, holding his head as his inner beast wants out._

" _MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Garfield shouts as he turns over. Vixen grabs onto him as she inserts a sedative in his arm so he can calm down. The sedative is so strong it can take out an elephant._

 _Later on Garfield lay on his bed as he starts to calm down. Vixen came by holding a small bowl of tofu as she offers it to Gar._

" _Here, Rita said you like this." Vixen said as Garfield takes a bite of the tofu "How is it?" she asked him_

" _It tastes…good. Better than meat." Garfield said as he takes in a few tofus off from the bowl._

" _Glad you like it, hopefully it will calm your instincts down." Vixen said as she smiles that her student is feeling calm._

* * *

The two animal themed heroes makes it down to the Amazon River as Vixen manage to beat Beast Boy thanks to the power of the cheetah she receives from her totem. They then spotted a compound not so far ahead. The compound was camouflage to blend in the environmental jungle as it is at the other side of the river.

"Looks like we've found the compound." Beast Boy whispered.

"Keep a close eye around you, BB. There are men packing heat." Vixen said as she sense men in black around holding guns as black jeeps are everywhere. The two of the men are seen carrying cages of monkeys, tiger cubs, and large cages containing a sedative rhino as they bring them inside the large compound.

"We gotta save them somehow." Beast Boy said as his ears picks up footsteps. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Vixen asked as suddenly she felt a prick in her arm as Beast Boy saw a tranquilizer dart on her arm.

"Crap!" Beast Boy said as he saw Vixen fall as he dodge another dart aiming for him. Suddenly he saw something jump out of the trees as a shadowy figure spread needles towards the changeling. BB dodges them as he is confronted by the caped man in a camouflage disguise as he extends claws from his finger tips as he swipe them at the changeling, who dodges them.

"Crap!" He shouts as he dodges the attack. He goes down and delivers a high kick at the attacker causing him to back away from the green titan. Beast Boy reaches inside of his moped turned backpack as he brings out his claw gauntlets given from DOOM for Christmas. They unleashed some green plasma claws from the knuckles when BB press the buttons on the palms as he charges at the attacker. The man dodges the claws as when Beast Boy swipes it tears and burns the cape of the man.

"Why don't you put your claws away, boy!" the attacker growled as he kicks Beast Boy in the chest as he delivers another kick towards his head making BB see nothing but black.

* * *

After getting punched, the changeling opens his eyes as he finds himself bound inside a sphere where his arms and legs are separated bound to machinery. He looks for Vixen as he notice her in the same situation as well as him. She was already awake as she struggles to get out. He then looks around and spot some or the animals in large containers with tubes connected to them as they lead to a large machine looking to fit one person. Then he looks at these strange people: a man who looks like Batman only in a cat suit, three college students, a goth girl, a jock, a nerd, and lastly was the man who stood at the center, with white hair, blue eyes, but the right side of his face had crystal like acne as his arm has wooden skin.

"Stop struggling Frauline you'll only hurt yourself." spoke the Swedish man with bark skin on his arms.

"Dr. Larson." Beast Boy growled at the doctor.

"Ah, ze changeling awakes." Dr. Sven Larson respond as he stood in front of him "Looks like DOOM's runt has come to play. I vould've expect ze Animal Man to come vith the lovely Vixen."

"Bite me, Larson!" Vixen growled as she struggles.

"Why are you kidnapping the animals?" Beast Boy demands as Larson faces him.

"Oh, vell isn't it obvious because of mien condition?" Sven said as he points to his wooden arm that shows mushrooms growing out of his arms. "Zhe tree man illness in me is starting to get vorse. Mien heredity disease is spreading down quickly and soon I'll be a freak of nature! So I've gathered these animals, from cats, reptiles, amphibians, all types as they share a healing factor."

"Why not ask Poison Ivy to help? She's a better tree expert." Vixen suggests in sarcasm.

"Quiet!" Dr. Larson shouts at the woman "I have gathered every animal from different continents and brings them here, I need their life energy so that I can be cured of this disease."

"Epidermodysplasia verruciformis is a type of disorder, there's no cure or treatment for it and you have to be messed up if thinking kidnapping animals for the cure could help you." Beast Boy said as he struggles with his bonds.

"Yes, that may be true, but it von't be just the animals that can cure me, but you two as well! Beast Boy vith his shape shifting abilities and Vixen's mystic powers to mimic animals shall be of good use to my benefits. All in the name of science!" Dr. Larson retorts as he crackles maniacally like a mad scientist "And I must thank you both for holding zhe diamond for me. I've hired Barracuda to get this so I can use it as a source to suck all of zhese animal essence inside of me. I felt so sorry for Mortimer, but he vas expendable and besides, he's going to hell after vhat he's done."

"So you'd have these poor innocent animals killed for your cure?" Beast Boy growled as Dr. Larson just laughs.

"Animals aren't people. We eat zhe animals, zhey're nothing but pets, and are mindless. Zhey don't have souls, and zhose with zhe powers of zhose creatures, as far as I'm concern, you two are animals." Dr. Larson said in a cold tone.

"Then what about humans? They're considered animals and you'd be one too!" Vixen countered.

"At least as humans ve are intelligent beings. Now enough talk so I can suck out your life energy into me." Dr. Larson said as he prepares the machine as many of the captured animals make worried noises.

"We gotta stop him, Vix." Beast Boy said as he struggles to get out.

"You're not going anywhere." The jock looking man said as he suddenly change into a shark, along with his two associates, the nerd becomes a fox and the goth girl became a vulture as the three became humanoid anthros called the Terrible Trio, three former GothamTech genetic engineering students whom altered their DNA to become three predators since they yearn for a life of crime. They were students of Dr. Langstrom aka Man-Bat as they were social outcasts of their school, so they took their professor's formula and mutated themselves as they call themselves Fox(David Stamos), Shark(Justin Diez) and Vulture(Amber McPlane).

"Yes, Dr. Larson promises us that we'd be immortal." Vulture said as she spread her armed wings.

"And we'll be unstoppable!" Fox declares as he rubs his hands.

"Don't you see he's just using you, too? Once he's done with us, you four will be left for dead." Beast Boy warns.

"Saids who, boy?" Catman said looking at the changeling. Beast Boy has already heard about that guy from Robin, Thomas Reese Blake who was a poacher turned crook as he was a part of some cat worshipping cult.

"Trust me, I've seen this happened many times before, once the bad guy gathers a crew he betrays them once he gets what he wants." Beast Boy said trying to persuade the criminals hoping that they're not as stupid. But suddenly he felt a power electrical surge through his body as he feels the machine working as Vixen and the animals scream as well.

"Yes, scream!" Dr. Larson said as he steps into the machine. "And now, to cure my body!" he shouts as Catman and the Terrible Trio are in charge of the controls as Dr. Larson is inside of the machine, ready to get this cure out of him.

Vixen growled as she felt her body hurting as if the machine is starting to suck out the life out of her. Hearing her scream in pain has cause Beast Boy to grow angry with rage. He can sense all the animals in pain as the machine starts to suck out their life forces as something unleashed inside of him. His eyes narrowed into yellow eyes as his teeth bears his fangs as he's ready to unleash his inner Beast.

The villains heard an uncurling animalistic sound coming from where the Green Titan as they turned around and saw the short, DOOM merc changeling grew into the green Behemoth as they watch in fear. The Beast stood with his uniform ripped as only his pants are still intact as he frees himself out of the machine.

The Beast roared as he breaks out of the sphere as he jumps out of the machine. He pulls a tube out of Vixen's containment as he breaks her out of there. Vixen looks very exhausted as she gets a glimpse of the Beast.

"Gar…?" she asked as the Beast puts her down gently as he faces the four villains.

"Grrr, Beast Smash puny weaklings!" the Beast roared as he bangs his large fists on the floor.

"You and me both, kid." Vixen said as she mimics the powers of the wild badger as they charge at the villains.

The Beast pins down Catman to the ground as he threw the cat cowled villain onto the tubes that were cut off from the containment of the kangaroo, tiger, and rhino. The Beast then jumps up as he pulls out the tubes away from the contained animals as well as freeing the animals out of there.

"Crap, he's wrecking Dr. Larson's experiment!" Shark said as he is slashed in the face by Vixen.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent, fish face." Vixen said as she is suddenly grabbed by Fox.

"Gotcha!" Fox said but is unfortunate that Vixen has called in the power of the boa constrictor as she slithers her way out of Fox's grasp as she went down and uses her legs to grab hold onto the Fox's neck, as she uses her legs to throw him down to the floor knocking him out.

"Don't get foxy with me, boy." Vixen said as she sense Shark and Vulture charging towards her, as she uses the powers of the frog to highly jump up to the walls as she slashes the tubes in half so it will be disconnected from the animals.

"Vhat is going on!?" Dr. Larson demands as he felt his bark skin and stoned face disappearing "Yes, the cure is vorking!" he said but then there was a set back as he saw his fingers turning wooden, and his right hand turning scaly. "W-What!?"

The Beast takes out the door containing the lions and bears as they are set free as the next to be out are the reptiles and amphibian creatures like komoto dragons, alligators, lizards, frogs, turtles, etc. The Beast took out the large tube easily as Vixen helps out after taking out the Terrible Trio.

"No! Vhat are you doing!" Larson shouts as he bangs the window of the pod as he watches them take the tube off as well as freeing the animals. "NNOOOOOO!" he screams as he looks at himself, starting to feel a change inside of him as half of his face became reptilian as his arms and legs became wooden and minerals starting to show. He is surrounded and struck by the static

Vixen went up to the machine Dr. Larson is in as she tries to break out the glass but couldn't budge it open. She saw the diamond as the source of the machine. She grabs the diamond as she smashes it, as the machine shuts down as the static around the pod disappears. The Beast stood in his grounds as the animals surrounds him much to Vixen's delight. The pod then opens up as she saw Dr. Larson inside but then she regrets looking at his state.

What stood used to be Dr. Larson, but in turn was something else. On the right side of his body his body was wooden, with his arms and legs took the form of branches for limbs. On his left side his head on that side is more reptilian, like a purple reptile's head grew from the left eye into some kind of second head, as the left parts of his body became more reptile from his chest to his leg but then his left arm is made of a diamond-like abnormality possibly due to the effects of the diamond.

"Well, Dr. Sven Larson, you and your associates are under arrest." Vixen said as she turns away but felt a punch in the back causing her to fly out but luckily she mimics the power of the spider so she ends up sticking to the wall. She looks up as she saw Dr. Larson struggling to get out of his pod in his new body.

"No…" Dr. Larson said as he looks at his wooden arm and his diamond shard arm "It…got…VORSE!" he shouts as he glares at the Beast "You monster! You did zhis to me! You and zhat fox bitch made me zhis vay!" he shouts only to earn a punch from Vixen.

"Blame yourself! It was your idea to build something like this!" Vixen said as she strikes the guy who only grabs her with his newly formed tree limb. His reptile head on the side of his face roared as it tries to bite Vixen but she high kicks its jaw away from her as she backs away from the mutated man.

"I can feel a green vorld through my veins." Larson said as he heard the Beast growl as it faces the mad doctor. "So, you vant to settle zhis, monster?" he asked as his body shifts into coated diamond.

"YOU'RE THE MONSTER!" The Beast roared as it charges towards the mutated man as Dr. Larson uses his diamond hand to punch the Beast. The Beast then grabs the diamond arm and the tree arm as he rips them off of Larson. The mutated doctor screams in agony but then saw his arms grew back. Larson grinned as he threw a left hook towards the Beast by forming his arm into a splinter club causing the Beast to fall onto a wall.

"Such power." Larson said as he forms his body into a more armored shell of an armadillo as he brings his hands together to smash the Beast in the chest, leading them into another room, a storage room of weapons Dr. Larson has made such as electric gauntlets, sound wave guns, mind control helmets, etc. The Beast gets up, spitting blood from his mouth as he saw Larson turning into a diamond coated being.

"Now I vill end you green one!" Larson said as he forms his hands into spikes to kill the Beast as he marches towards it. The Beast looks around to find a plan but then looks at a freeze gun in display as the Beast change back into Beast Boy as Larson laughs. "So I see that you've learn to give up, changeling. Now it will be easier for me to kill you!"

"Not quite, Larson!" Beast Boy shouts as his arm turns into a tentacle as it snatches the freeze gun and aims it at Larson "Don't you know that trees and reptiles die in the coldest environments!" he said pulling the trigger as a swirl of ice forms towards Larson.

"No, Vhat are you-!?" Larson didn't finished as he looks at his spiked hands coated in ice as the right side of his body starts to freeze up "N-n-n-n-n-no. NOOOOOOO!" he shouts as his whole body starts to be coated in ice as his legs froze to the floor, his arms became stiff and his reptilian sided face freezes up. Larson's human part of his face starts to freezes as Beast Boy gives him a taste of some ice.

Beast Boy stops shooting ice at the man as he looks at the gun and sigh in relief. The gun was set to non-lethal ice mode and knowing Dr. Larson's new form he can regenerate if he breaks apart.

"Mission, accomplished." he said as he saw Vixen walking up holding a tiger cub in her hands.

"Now lets get these animals home." Vixen said as she contacts the Watchtower.

* * *

Later on, the Brazilian branch of ARGUS came to take the frozen Dr. Larson away as animal rescuers came by to retrieve the animals and take them into protected zoos so they can be relocated. Beast Boy stood watching the ARGUS soldiers taking in Catman and the Terrible Trio into custody as Vixen walks up to him. "A friend of mine who works at Starr Enterprises said that her boss will relocate the animals into protected areas. They're in good hands." Vixen said looking at Beast Boy's tired look.

"Great." he said as he sits on the ground as he is lucky that he has on a spare DOOM uniform.

"Hey, kid." Vixen spoke to him.

"Yeah, Vixy?" Beast Boy respond to the woman.

"Remember what you said before, about people looking down on animal-based heroes like us?" she asked as he nodded. "You're right about that."

"Really?" he asked.

"When I first started out as a hero when I possess this totem, people think I was some stereotypical tribal woman. I mean, don't you know how much I get from comments about being raised in the wild? That I was a wild female Tarzan? But its not just me, Bwana Beast can combine animals into chimeras and don't get me started on Animal Man." she told him as she brush her hair "Listen to me, Garfield. Don't worry about what other people say about your powers or who you are, you are not an animal, you're Garfield Mark Logan, Beast Boy. No matter of your appearance, what should matter is your actions. Prove to the world that Garfield Logan should never be underestimated."

Beast Boy thought out those words as Vixen was right, as the changeling decides in wanting to improve himself as he thinks of training more in order to protect his friends and would never have to use the Beast unless if the situation becomes dire.

"Well," he said as he stands up "Looks like its time for me to go back. The others must be worried about me." he said as he notes that his T-com became busted though he turned if off before he left to Brazil.

"Want me to transport you back to Jump? It'll be easier than flying." Vixen said as she gets up as well.

"Yeah, maybe we can keep the Beast thing a secret between us, like usual." he said as Vixen messes with his hair in a big sister-like tone.

"Just be careful, hopefully you won't have to deal with your jealous girlfriend glaring at you." Vixen said as she makes contact at the Watchtower.

"Terra isn't the only one I should be worried about." Beast Boy said as he feels like dealing with the wrath of his leader Wonder Girl as he has a feeling that he's going to be demonized by the Amazonian.

* * *

 _Flashback._

" _I…I think I can control my instincts more, Vixy." the young Garfield said as his nerves are finally calm down thanks for his primal instincts to be calm down in an calm environment. Vixen took him at an isolated area in Kenya where there's a lone penthouse near them as they're at the grassy plains of the African field._

" _Very good, Garfield." Vixen said proud of her student._

" _A-And I don't think I feel my inner Beast wanting out! This is the best place to calm." Garfield said as he gives Vixen a toothy grin._

" _Glad you like it, Gar. I wish you can fight crime along side with me, you know. Be my partner." Vixen said as she enjoys spending time with the changeling and finds him like a younger brother she always wanted but Dr. Caulder needs someone like him. Though she always have a cold feeling about that man who's the Chief of the DOOM mercenaries a black ops group that operates differently than the Justice League or any superhero team. She never trusted Dr. Caulder but she knows that Garfield will be in good hands._

" _Maybe someday we might team up." Garfield said as he walks around the fields as he change into a lion._

" _Amazing kid." Vixen said as she mimics the powers of the cheetah as she race around with the green changeling through the African fields. Later on that night Garfield was picked up by DOOM as he and Vixen said their goodbyes._

* * *

Titans Tower.

"Anything, yet?" Terra asked as the Titans works hard in finding out Beast Boy's location. They tried to track him with his T-Com but it was shut down and lost contact.

"No, we can't find him anywhere." Cyborg said looking at the worried blond girl.

"We've checked every place where most criminals would appear, even beating up Ding Dong Daddy, Johnny Rancid, and Billy Numerous to demand where Beast Boy is but no leads." Wonder Girl said as she remembers her and Star went to a bad guys bar called "The Calypso" at downtown Jump where most of the inactive bad guys go and have some drinks it was there that Wonder Girl and Starfire started a bar fight down there demanding where is Beast Boy.

"Oh, I hope Friend Beast Boy is alright." Star said as she's worried.

"Knowing him he's probably lost somewhere." Raven said.

"You're not helping!" Terra shouts at the empath as it was then the common room door opens showing lord and behold Beast Boy.

"Hey dudes, I'm back." Beast Boy said as he waves at them, only to see a march of the three Titan girl Donna, Starfire, and Terra which makes him nervous.

"Where have you been!" the three demands as they pester him with multiple questions and how they're worried sick they are.

"Relax, let me explain." he said as he told them that he knew the fashion show was a fake as a way for Vixen to help him on taking out the criminal scientist Dr. Sven Larson who's now mutated and incarcerated. The Titans listen in shock that Beast Boy teamed up with the Vixen in defeating the scientist which was the truth thanks to Donna's lasso around him and Raven's magic.

"…and that's how we rescued the animals and lock up Larson who's now turned into an Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man." Beast Boy finishes his story leaving out the part of turning into the Beast.

"I can't believe that the Terrible Trio and Catman were involved." Robin said trying to process in why Batman's minor foes would be involved "By why would Vixen chose you for that mission?"

"Must be the charm." BB joked "But she said something about the animal gods picking me. That and Animal Man wasn't available."

"Why didn't you call us?" Kid Flash asked, knowing that they would've helped.

"Eh, its cool. It was more of a…solo mission for me, teaming up with Vix." BB told him. "Besides, you guys wouldn't help out in rescuing animals anyway."

"Man, of course we can. If it means something to you and is important then of course we could've helped out." Cyborg said to his best gamer friend next to Robin who's the best sparring friend and Kid Flash as the best science friend.

"But what's important is that you're alive and okay." Terra said as she hugs the changeling tightly.

"Agreed, its nice for Friend Beast Boy to be home!" Star said as she joins in hugging Beast Boy.

"I thought I would be a bad leader if I'm missing a team mate but now you're safe!" Donna said as she joins in the hug around the changeling as Beast Boy blush feeling Terra's head near his and Star and Donna's chest pressing on him.

"Um…air…tight." Beast Boy said as he grasp for air as he saw Robin, Cyborg, and Kid Flash starring intensively in jealousy as he's getting all of the attention from the girls as he saw a dark aura coming from the three boys.

'Man, how is this fair!?' Rob, Cy, and KF thought in jealousy as Raven and Jericho just ignore the scene focusing on their activities.

"Guess Karma has a way with things for Beast Boy." Jericho said noting about Beast Boy's luck.

"Yep, Karma." Raven said as she closes her book after finish reading a book about Karma.

* * *

 **REVIEW**


	9. Brave and The Bold: Sentinels

**9- Brave and the Bold: Sentinels**

Inside the tower stood a dark room. In her room, meditating without interruption stood Raven, as she was floating above her bed, crossed legged as she meditates quietly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chants as she feels calm, her emotions calm, and nothing that can upset her mind. But then there comes the emotions radiating the empath's mind from the others.

She can feel the yearning heartbreaks of Robin and Kid Flash. Raven wondered why and how Star manage to break the boy wonder's heart as she can feel Star having some feelings or regret, as if the alien is holding something. As for the speedster she learned from feeling his emotions that the girl he went out on a date was non-other than Jinx.

Then there's Beast Boy and Terra. She can feel their loving emotion radiating. She could care less about their relationship but something about it seems off. She thought that from all the flirting the changeling used to do with her since the Titans first form. Then later on his interest change to Terra. In fact Raven wasn't sure about Terra as she can never feel her emotions. The empath wondered how can the green Titan change crushes, if he ever had a crush on her but then a memory came up that happened a year ago as she remembered that she wiped Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Donna's memories from their trip to Nevermore.

'They can never find out about it.' Raven thought as she continues on her meditation. She feels guilty about tampering her friends' memories, but its for the better that they don't learn about her.

Then, she felt a magical energy as flashbacks of a top hat wearing man and a young woman appeared in her vision as well as a pale back with one has an angel wing mark and the other looks like a demon's wing as her eyes wide opened. She sensed the marks on her back appearing through her back of her black leotard as she covers herself with her cloak.

'No…not again.' she thought as she focus on going to Nevermore.

/

In the dark mind of Raven, was Nevermore, an existential subconscious of her mind. Raven appears in the dark fields of the world in her mind as she is surrounded by her emotions: Happy, Brave, Timid, Wisdom, Rude, Sloth, Envy, Disgust, Fear, and Anger, who is chained to the ground.

"Hello, Raven." Wisdom greets.

"Wisdom." Raven respond as she saw and glares at anger as she saw other emoticlones. "And I see Envy, Disgust, and Fear are here as well."

"How come they get to go roam around while I have to stay in a cage!?" Envy demands in jealousy as she is Raven's embodiment of Jealousy and Malice. She is the one wearing a darker shade of green cloak.

"At least I don't have to experience Happy's diabetic nature." Disgust said as she is the one wearing a lime cloak. She is the embodiment of Raven's disapproval and revulsion.

"AAAH!" Fear screams as she hid behind Envy as she looks at Anger who look like she's going to bite her. Fear is the one wearing a grayish purple cloak and is the embodiment of Raven's fright and paranoia.

"Would you please pipe it down!" Raven growled at the three emoticlones as she turns to Wisdom. "Why am I being summoned here?"

"Well first off we would like to discuss your treatment with the other Titans…" Wisdom starts as Raven scoffs.

"Is this about me forcing Beast Boy into eating meat again?" Raven asked as she cross her arms. "Well that, and how insensitive you can be around the other Titans and other people." Wisdom said as she looks at Timid to list off.

"That time during training we cursed out Robin when he accidentally hit us with his bo staff. Then the time we cussed out Star when Silky clawed our cloaks. The time we threw Kid Flash and Beast Boy out of the window after they were too loud, then at the tea shop where we barked at the lady who made our tea cold, and the time at the park-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I shouldn't have let Rage took over me. But I at least apologized." Raven said stopping Timid from listing off her insensitive side.

"Not to BB." Happy states.

"Why should I apologized to him?" Raven asked not looking at them.

"Well we were mean to him." Timid sob.

"Not to mention that he's hanging out with that plain jane Terra." Envy growled.

"Are you kidding? With Terra around he's not annoying us with that rancid tofu breath of his." Disgust said as she caught something in her teeth as she fling it to Anger.

"I don't know, guys. There's something about this Terra girl that I don't like." Fear said in paranoia. "For all we know, she could be a gold digger!"

"It's possible and would explain why she would hang out with Beast Boy in the first place." Disgust states.

"Enough!" Wisdom interjects as the other emoticlones were silent.

"Now, where was I? Oh right." She said as she looks at Raven. "Raven, have you felt this magic surrounding the area?"

"Yes, I have." Raven replied. "Why does it feel familiar?"

"Because of this symbol." Wisdom said as she points down to the floor as Raven sees the symbol beneath their feet. It was a golden Egyptian symbol of Ankh as Raven knows who carries this symbol.

"Raven." the symbol calls for the empath.

"Fate." Raven whispered. "Why are you in my mind?"

"I have called for you through a telepathic message. The balance of the magic forces is in jeopardy, and I need your help." The symbol told as Raven look surprised that the sorcerer supreme Dr. Fate is calling out for her help.

TTTT

 _Flashback, 4 years ago._

 _In the cold of the night in a magic shop in New York, a man wearing a top hat, black cocktail jacket, white shirt and black pants was performing a spell as his college age daughter, who is wearing the same outfit as him but only in black triangular tights, gray stockings and knee high boots. These two are known as the father-daughter stage magicians Giovanni and Zatanna Zatara._

" _No." he told his daughter, disapproving her wardrobe._

" _Oh come on, dad. I'm at least wearing boots." she argued with her father._

" _No daughter of mine is going around like a showgirl in those bottoms." Giovanni said as he drew a potion._

" _Dammit, dad, I'm 20, can I at least choose my own wardrobe?" Zatanna asked her father. First he wouldn't let her wear the fishnets in heels and how he won't let her run around as if she's a showgirl._

" _Okay, wear a skirt, and boy shorts." he told her in his usual overly protective instincts took over._

 _Before Zatanna can argue, the lights starts to flicker as the two wonder what it is. They both felt the magical presence coming as a portal opens at the center of the clear floor._

" _Dad, what's happening!?" Zatanna asked is shock._

" _It's happening! But why so soon!?" Giovanni said as his daughter is confused._

" _What!?" Zatanna asked as someone is stepping out of the portal._

 _Coming out of the portal was someone falling down from the portal that leads to an angelic world as the figure steps out of the portal as it closes. The father and daughter of the house looks at the figure as it was a young, blue haired girl who was knocked out, as she wore a white robe but the back of the robe was ripped showing her pale back with markings, one side is an angel's wing, as the other is a more demotic wing._

" _Good god." Giovanni states as he and Zatanna looks at the girl as they help her out._

TTTT

The Titans were enjoying their time as there was no crime for the past two weeks. It was the beginning of the one year anniversary of when the Titans were first formed. Cyborg has been planning on a major cookout for tonight as the Titans set up their plates but certain two Titans have been arguing over a certain subject for the cookout.

"No way, Beast Boy! I am not gonna allow your nasty tofu in the grill just so you can make those nasty tofu dogs!" Cyborg argues the changeling.

"Its not just a tofu dog, its a hotdog that is filled with vegetables and it tastes like meat in a manner of speaking." Beast Boy counters.

"Its fake meat! You need the all natural meat." Cyborg retorts.

"Really? So you would eat a dog just like they serve in China?" BB asked challenging the robotic Titan.

"Boy that's not what hotdogs are made of!" Cyborg corrects.

"So would you eat a cat then?" BB asked.

"Well they do have better nutrition in their bodies." Cyborg countered with a smirk, until he hears Starfire's gasp.

"Friend Cyborg, why would you eat a poor kitty?" Star asked as she holds Silky closely in her arms as she gives him the eyes.

Cyborg was stammering as Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's expense. As Cyborg tries to explain to himself Raven appears behind Beast Boy as she sees the situation.

"Hey." she spoke startling the changeling.

"Whoa, Rae!" he exclaimed as he steps back from Raven by surprise.

"It's Raven." Raven corrects him with an edge in her voice.

"Whatev's, so are you going to help out with the cookout?" Beast Boy asked.

"Actually, I might not make it to the cookout." Raven said as the Titans stare at her.

"Why's that, Raven?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a one year anniversary party without you! Even the mayor congratulated us in her tweet." Beast Boy states as he shows Raven a large printed cardboard with a picture of Mayor Woodsman's tweet congratulating the Titans on their one year anniversary.

"Well sorry, but I have to go to do something at the Edgar Allen Poe library. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll probably come around when the party starts." Raven said as she walks towards the door.

"But friend Raven, it wouldn't be a party without you." Starfire said.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. Just leave some for me when I get back." Raven said as she floated to the common room door leaving the Titans with setting up their decorations for their cook out.

"Man, I thought she would join us." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, if only she comes around more." Kid Flash replied.

"Come on, guys." Terra said bringing their attention to her. "So what if she's gone, doesn't mean we can't have a good time with or without her. Its her loss."

"Yeah, but she's one of the founding members. We're like the Justice League and she's like our Batman." Beast Boy states.

"I thought I was more Batman?" Robin asked.

"No dude, you're more fitting in to Superman because you're a boy scout. Donna is the Wonder Woman, Kid is the Flash, I'm the Green Lantern-"

"Why do you get to be Green Lantern?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, cause I am green." The changeling said giving a duh sound.

"Then what does that make me in comparison of the Justice League, Friend Beast Boy?" Star asked him as BB gives time to think.

"I guess…Aquaman. Both come from royalty, super strong, and both victorious in battle." BB states.

"Wait, I should be Green Lantern!" Cyborg claims.

"No way, dude. Already taken." BB states.

"But Green Lantern constructs with his ring. For you, BB, you're more like Martian Manhunter since you're both shapeshifters and green." Cyborg points out as the others nod in agreement.

"He's got a point." Wonder Girl said as BB thought about it.

"BB as Martian Manhuter, please. He's wiser and smarter than our green bean and doesn't smell like tofu and wet dog." said Cyborg.

"Yeah!" BB agreed. BB shook his head quickly as he understood what he said. "Hey!" BB retorted while the other titans laughed

/

After Raven left the Tower she opens a portal as she heads down towards to an open field of Salem where she heads down towards a large, slim brick tower as Raven recognizes as the Tower of Fate. She is then lead inside of the tower as she steps in a room filled with books, artifacts, and spell books owned by the Sorcerer Supreme himself.

"Dr. Fate, I am here." Raven spoke as she sense another presence coming.

"Raven of Azarath, welcome to the Tower of Fate." spoke the golden helmet wearing sorcerer Dr. Fate, who appeared from his symbol as he steps down in front of the empath.

"Greetings, Raven." Dr. Fate greets.

"Hello, Dr. Fate." Raven respond as she sense another portal popping up.

"Alright, Fate. I'm here." spoke a woman's voice that Raven recognized. Stepping out of the portal is a woman in her 20s with long shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and wears a tailor outfit with fishnets and high heels and a long cane. It was Zatanna Zatara as she notice Raven as they are both shocked at seeing each other.

"You!" They both shouted as they get in defense.

"What is she doing here, Nelson!?" Zatanna demands.

"Same idea." Raven said as her eyes turn into red four eyes.

"Enough!" Dr. Fate shouts through his booming voice as he silence the two girls in his tower. "Whatever personal feelings you two have against each other, it shall not effect on the mission at hand."

"She started!" Zatanna/Raven accused each other.

"I. Said. ENOUGH!" Dr. Fate shouts as the candles were blown out as the lens on his helmet glow. Raven and Zatanna all shiver at the golden helmet sorcerer who's more powerful than them.

Raven and Zatanna didn't say anything as they turn their heads.

"Why did you brought _her_ here, Fate?" Raven asked the sorcerer.

"Because I need you both to help me retrieve the Book of Nol." Dr. Fate said.

"The Book of Nol? But that book is nothing but a legend." Zatanna respond.

"What is the Book of Nol?" Raven asked.

"Figures someone inexperience with magic has never heard of the Book of Nol." Zatanna snarked as Raven glared.

"The Book of Nol is an ancient and resourceful book, containing notes, stories, and encrypted spells written by two warlock brothers of Nol: Malchior and Rorek." Dr. Fate explains as he creates a mist that shows two powerful brothers who are warlocks that studies all forms of magic. "They are considered prodigies of the realms of magic, but then something happened that made one of the brothers disappeared. Since then the Book of Nol has been in safe keepings at the Castle of Nol, guarded by a malevolent dragon."

"Okay, but why do we need to retrieve it?" Raven asked.

"Klarion the Witch Boy is after it." Dr. Fate explains.

"Klarion?! That little imp is after the book? That's not good." Zatanna said remembering her unpleasant encounter with the Witch Boy as he turned her into a cat for a week.

"Yes, but he is not alone as he is with Circe and Abra Kadabra." Dr. Fate states as Zatanna steps close to him for a private talk.

"Don't you think it's unwise for Raven to come." Zatanna worried.

"There is no reason to distrust Raven for she has proven herself as a Titan." said Fate

"Rubbish, I bet the other titans would helped more than that...thing." Zatanna scoffed.

"Zatanna, why don't you trust Raven she proved herself-" The lord of order was interrupted by the sorceress.

"You don't understand." Zatanna rejected harshly.

 _Flashback_

 _Several years ago, the great magician known as Giovanni Zatara was the father of Zatanna he was once a member of the JSA, the first team of truth and justice. He is now a retired hero to become a full time father for his daughter._

 _"Dad, who is she?" said the young adult Zatanna, looking at the girl who appeared out of nowhere._

 _"Ah, dear Zatanna this is a family friend of Azar, I introduce you to Raven." said Giovanni._ _"Don't be shy."_

 _"...Hi." said Raven shyly._

 _'Hey." Zatanna replied._

'Zatanna, do not cloud your judgment on Raven." said Fate.

"My...F-Father." Zatanna stammered while clenching her fist.

"You don't know the full story on how she-" she was stopped by Fate's look.

"I do know, and Fate bring us hope with a new fate destined for Raven." said Fate.

"So this mission is all about her." Zatanna retorted rudely.

"No…but she will be useful for this type of mission to redeemed herself." said Fate.

"Before she 'redeemed' herself I want to be the first to test her alignment of good." said Zatanna.

"Zatanna, you know it was not your fault and neither-" Fate has been interrupted by the magician.

'No. It's _her_ fault, after I'm done with this mission, her and I would settle the score." Zatanna swear while Fate worries about their fates if they ever attack each other again.

The three magic users of earth steps out of the portal as they have entered in Sorcerer's World, also known as Zerox. It is a realm that resembles the Middle Ages. Kingdoms all around as well as mystical creatures like dragons, trolls, fairies, and centaurs. It is the center of all forces of magic that leads to many dimensions such as Gemworld, the 5th dimension of extremely powerful imps, the Dreaming for the personification of dreams itself, Heaven, Hell, and Azarath. Raven has a look of astonishment as she is standing in the world that is the source of all kinds of magic.

"This place is beautiful." Raven said in awe.

"Zerox is a majestic place for the Homo Magi to live." Dr. Fate respond as he noticed Zatanna's look.

"It sure is." Zatanna said as she knows that this place was where her mother was born.

"I think this place is boring!" shout a bratty voice as the three magic heroes turn look around as they look up. Floating into the air was Klarion the Witch Boy, who has black horn style hair and is carrying an orange cat. He wears a black poncho over his black button shirt, and black boy shorts with knee high socks and black shoes.

"Klarion!" Dr. Fate and Zatanna shouts.

"That's Klarion?" Raven asked unfamiliar with the villain.

"Yes, I am the great Klarion the Witch Boy!" Klarion gloats at the empath.

"Funny, I expected you would be older." Raven snarked at the boy.

"Yeah, well…" Klarion tries to make a combat but Raven interrupts.

"And why are you called the Witch Boy? Witches are girls, are you a girl?" Raven asked sarcastically as Klarion is ticked off by this empath's accusations.

"SHUT UP!" Klarion shouts as he shoots a dark blast towards Raven but she blocks it with her black magic shield. This astonished Klarion as he looks in awe.

"Impressive, Azarathian magic." Klarion comments. "But it won't be enough."

"Surrender, Klarion." Dr. Fate told the Witch Boy. "You shall not go further to the Realm of Nol."

"No! I will not let you adults tell me what to do! Once I get the Book of Nol, all of its secrets shall belong to me!" Klarion claims as he is not alone as two more figures pops up. "Why don't you keep busy with my associates!" appearing next to him are two newcomers above the heroes. Dr. Fate and Zatanna knows them well.

One is a purple haired-woman with amethyst eyes, a green strapless short dress with yellow trims that fits her hourglass figure, and green thigh high boots. She is Circe, goddess of magic and long time enemy of Wonder Woman.

Next to her is a tanned man in a loose button white shirt, showing his chiseled chest and long popped collar. He also wears black pants and black pirate boots as he holds a wand. He has black hair and a black goatee as he is known as Abra Kadabra, Flash's long time enemy from the 64th Century where stage magic is obsolete thanks to science.

"Well looky here, three heroes on a quest." Circe said.

"Indeed." Abra replied as both of their hands grow magical energy.

"Look out!" Dr. Fate shouts as he uses the symbol of Ankh to block their magic as Circe's magic turns a pixie into a parrot as Abra's magic ricochet to the sky.

"Careful, Circe's magic is known to turn anyone and anything into animals, as Abra's wand is so powerful of unknown magic." Dr. Fate explains.

"I've read the Odyssey, I know full well in what she can do." Raven said as her hands glow.

"Leave this to the professionals!" Zatanna told her as she uses her own magic "Erutpac meht!" she chants using her signature spells speaking backwards as she conjures her magic to capture the three villains. Unfortunately, they dodged it as Abra counters it by using his wand.

"Presto chango!" Abra chants waving at his wand as he gags Zatanna with a handkerchief. The fishnet wearing magician takes the handkerchief out of her mouth only to find a different colored one. She keeps pulling more out of her mouth in frustration of this old trick.

"That'll shut her up!" Circe said as she blast her magic towards Raven. Dr. Fate shields Raven as he is hit with the magic, causing him to disappear leaving his helmet of fate dropped on the floor.

"NO!" Raven shouts as Zatanna watch what just happened.

"Well our little fun's over. See ya!" Klarion laughs as he and his partners disappeared as they head for Nol.

"Nelson." Zatanna whispered as she looks down on the helmet and cape, no trace of Dr. Fate's body.

She angrily glares at Raven as she accuses her "This is your fault!"

"Me!?" Raven asked glaring back at Zatanna.

"He would've been still alive if he did not protect you, you witch!" Zatanna shouts as she grew hate in her eyes as she charge at the empath.

Raven couldn't conjure a spell to block her as Zatanna clashes her onto the ground. She has Raven pinned to the ground as the empath tries to struggle as Zatanna's knees were on top of hers. The magician lashes out curses as Raven moves her arms to pin Zatanna to the ground as she pushes her off of her.

"Get off of me!" Zatanna growled as her four red eyes and black tendrils showed as they swap Zatanna onto a tree, scaring the sprites. Zatanna glares at the girl as she picks herself up, waving her wand towards her.

"Showing who you really are." Zatanna said as she conjures a spell, until a golden symbol binds her from using her magic, as well as Raven whom has calm down wondering what could've prevent them from attacking each other.

"Enough!" shout the voice of Dr. Fate.

"Nelson, you're alive!?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, but my appearance otherwise…" Dr. Fate was indeed alive, but his appearance likewise he is seen wearing the helmet, but he has the appearance of an anthropomorphic ferret.

"Wow." Raven said in shocked.

"Circe has turned me into a ferret. I am similar to one of the parallel worlds where there are many versions of us as animals." Dr. Fate said as he can still use his magic, but he is stuck as a ferret so he wondered if he's going to be called Dr. Ferret or something.

'Sounds like a world Beast Boy would like.' Raven thought.

"I am sorry that you are like this, Nelson." Zatanna told him as she continues to glare at Raven.

"Do not blame Raven that I am like this, Zatanna. I have chosen to save her because that is what we do, save others and make sacrifices. I don't know how long I will be like this, but I hope its only temporarily." Dr. Fate said as he floats onto Raven's shoulder as he makes his helmet fit his head.

"Where to, Dr. Fate?" Raven asked the sorcerer supreme in a ferret form.

"Gemworld. That is where we can find a way to transport to the Realm of Nol." Dr. Fate said to the empath as they head for Gemworld. Zatanna followed behind as she glares at Raven, still untrusting towards her as she keeps caution.

 _Flashback._

" _Here you go." Giovanni gives Raven some tea, which is Raven's most requested beverage. The empath has been here for a week and she prefer to stay in solitude. She considers Giovanni nice and Zatanna was a lot to talk to. She has learned some magic from them and read a lot of spells._

" _Say Raven, why don't you come out sometimes?" Zatanna asked her._

" _I can't. I must stay in solitude in order to concentrate on containing my powers." Raven said as she drinks her tea._

" _Oh come on, you're young. You should go out and have fun once in a while." Zatanna said._

" _No thanks." Raven said to her._

" _Let her be, Zatanna. If she doesn't want to go, then its fine with her." Giovanni said to her._

" _Fine." Zatanna said as she walks out of the house._

 _Once she walks out of the house, she calls in her friend Dinah to go shopping. Then all of a sudden she sensed someone walking towards her, as if stalking her. She turns around and delivers a right side kick as she stops herself in kicking a priest._

" _OMG, are you okay?" Zatanna asked the man._

" _Do not trust the girl." the priest warns her._

" _W-What?" she asked._

" _The girl, living in that house can not be trusted." The priest said as he hands her a small book "The end times is near!" the priest said as he walks away from the magician who looks into the book of prophesies._

' _Prophesies?' Zatanna thought as she checks out the book, filled with a certain prophesy that centers around with one certain girl._

Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Raven heads towards Nol but the two female sorceress don't know where the realm is and doesn't have enough magic to get to their location.

"Their's no way of stopping them!" Zatanna shouts.

"Yes, there is." said Raven.

"Oh, what do you know?" asked Zatanna in frustration.

"You two there's no need of your bickering." Dr. Fate scolds the two.

"Sorry, Dr. Fate." said both Zatanna and Raven.

"What's matter now is that book doesn't go in the wrong hands." Dr. Fate told in a grim tone.

"Perhaps I could help." said a mysterious figure. The three look at the one who spoke as it is an orange haired girl with purple eyes, as well as her purple short dress with silver shoulder pads, light purple leggings, and dark purple knee high boots as she wears a silver tiara and carries an amethyst sword with a gem. She is also riding a winged unicorn.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Who am I? I am Princess Amethyst of Gemworld." said Amethyst.

"Princess who?" question a confused Zatanna.

"You know, Amethyst, The princess of Gemworld?" Amethyst asked while the two girls just shake their heads because they have no clue on her.

"Amethyst you're here, good." said Dr. Fate.

"Nabu!? What happened?" asked Amethyst shocked by Nabu's ferret form.

"Circe, Abra Kadabra and Klarion the-" said Fate but was stopped by Amethyst growl.

"The witch boy!" Amethyst growled, she doesn't like the lord of chaos messing with the concepts of magic. "He's more annoying than Dark Opal."

"We need to stop those three before they retrieve the book of Nol."

"The book of Nol? That book was filled by a whole encyclopedia of dark magic kept within for more than 300 years." said Amethyst.

"Yes, but Fate is out of magic because he sacrifice himself from us." said Raven.

"Yeah." Z agreed.

"I wish I could join you to fight those evildoers but I'm too busy stopping rogue citizens of Gemworld lead by The Child." said Amethyst.

"But I could give you this gem." Amethyst handed a purple gem to Zatanna.

"What does it do?" Raven questioned.

"It allows you to teleport to your desirable location." said Amethyst.

"Alright let's go." said Z.

"Thanks, Amethyst." said Raven.

"Your welcome, Raven." said Amethyst.

"How did you know my name?" said a slightly shocked Raven.

"How did I know your name? You're my favourite titan." Amethyst smiled while Raven smiles back to her with a small grin, it felt good for her that she's somebody's favourite because most people calls her creepy, weird and desperate for a tan.

TTTT

Thanks to a magic transporting gem, Raven, Zatanna, and Dr. Fate ends up in Nol, an old European style kingdom of 3000 years that is filled with dragon statues and bones of decayed dragon corpses. Bones of the deceased warriors and warlocks are seen in piles of the ground, visible but are buried into the ground. Almost as if a historical battle has taken place as Raven could sense the three villains.

"I sensed their greed." Raven said using her empathy.

"Then they must be near." Dr. Fate said.

"But where would the book be?" Zatanna asked.

"According to archives, the book is safely kept in the castle. Heavily guarded by dragons." Dr. Fate states.

"Then the castle it is." Raven said as she flew up towards the castle as Zatanna creates a disc beneath her feet to hover over to follow Raven and Dr. Fate.

 _Flashback._

 _Zatanna walks back into her home as she sees her father making a spell with Raven by his side. She glanced at Raven and then her father as she walks up to him._

" _Dad, can we talk, privately?" she asked._

" _Of course, my dear." Zatara said as he and Zatanna walk into the other room._

" _What is it, my dear?" he asked._

" _Father, I've learned something about this Raven girl." Zatanna said as she told him what she has heard as Giovanni listens._

" _I know, daughter." he said as Zatanna look shocked._

" _You knew!?" Zatanna said in shock that her father knew about who Raven is. "H-How can you-"_

" _I was told by her situation from Azar, her grandmother." Giovanni said remembering what Azar informed him about Raven._

" _I don't know, dad." Zatanna said being unsure about Raven._

" _Zatanna, listen to me." Giovanni said placing his hand onto her shoulder. "Just because of what someone saids about her, doesn't mean she is a bad person. She doesn't mean any harm to anybody, as I am working on a way to make sure that she-" before he finished they heard Raven screaming as well as glass breaking. The two rush down towards to the room where Raven is._

TTTT

Klarion, Circe, and Abra Kadabra have made it to the castle as they search through the corridors. Circe has already turned the dragons into salamanders which was an easy cake for them.

"The book is near." Klarion said as he pet his cat familiar.

"I can sense it too." Circe said as she plans to betray the other villains so she can use the book of Nol to take over Mt. Olympus and defeat her adversaries from Themyscira and defeat Wonder Woman once and for all. Abra Kadabra was thinking the same as the three who plans to use the book to become god of magic so he can rule his timeline to make magic superior than science.

TTTT

The teleportation gem transport them to Nol and the luminous of the gem faded.

"Guess it's out of charge." said Zatanna.

Nol was a small but ancient magical city where skeleton of Nollians and dragons were left on the floor.

"There's the castle of Nol." said Raven. The castle of Nol was a tall slim magical tower, the top of the tower was filled by magical energies still flowing up in the sky.

Raven uses her powers to enter to the castle quick with her castle and they confronted the villains at the same time she and her group materializes.

"Meow!" Klarion's cat, Teekl seethed.

"Klarion's cat!" shouted Zatanna. Teekl slowly stands up and began transforming into a were-cat.

"Oh Shit." said a surprised Raven. Teekl's were-cat form reminds her of Beast Boy's beast form from the incident.

"Kitty fetch!" said Abra Kadabra.

"It's a cat, stupid." said Circe.

"Uh..Yes, I know that." said a nervously laughing Abra Kadabra.

Teekl launch himself at Zatanna but Raven conjured a shield of obsidian energy to protect her from harm.

"Thanks." said Z.

"Don't mention it...No actually mention it once we beat those suckas." said Raven.

"Abra Kadabra!" shouted Abra Kadabra, his wand releases white electrical energy at Raven's obsidian energy constructed shield which distinguish her barrier and shoots her right into the wall.

"RAVEN!" shouted a worried Zatanna.

"Give up, mortal." said Circe.

"Over my dead body." Z growled.

"Hehe, you will be dead soon." said Circe, the goddess employ her magical powers to revive the dead sorceress of Nollians inside the room, the dead are now walking to consume human flesh.

"Kcab ffO." said Zatanna with an ethereal voice. The skeleton slaves were pushed back by Z's enchantment.

"Grrr." Circe growled.

"Alligaverit homo magi eius maleficis artibus inserviebat!" Klarion stepped Circe out of the side and conjured his spell which creates a magical seal out of thin air and attached both of her hands and ankles thus binding her.

"For safety measures." said Abra Kadabra, he generates a red tape from his wand which appeared on her mouth.

"That will stop you of your backwards spells." said Circe. Circe asked Klarion to bind both Raven and inhibiting their magical and the magical seals dropped them to the ground.

"Come on, Teekl." said Klarion, the cat slowly morph into its original shape and the witch boy hold him like a pet.

"Were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Nol...Oh wait he's dead, Ha!" Both Klarion and his cat laughed as well as Circe and Abra Kadabra.

The Villains walked up the stairs but only to find a mystical barrier containing the book of Nol inside.

"Hades me." said a disappointed Circe.

"Damn." said Abra Kadabra.

"This barrier is of strong ancient magic." said Klarion he didn't know what to do in order to get the book for himself but he got other plans.

"Circe and Kadabra, us three needs to conjure a spell together in order to retrieve that book." said Klarion.

"But what if we can'-" Abra was interrupted by Klarion, the boy witch waste no time of disabling the force field as well as Circe, the wizard of the 64th century just kissed his teeth and follow what their doing.

Raven, Zatanna, and Dr. Fate are imprisoned in a dungeon, with both Raven and Zatanna bound to their wrists and ankles as Zatanna is gagged and Raven's powers inhibited with the magic bindings. Dr. Fate, due to his ferret form, is trapped inside a cage.

"We need to find a way out." Raven said trying to focus on her powers but the magic binds prevents it.

"I can't sense a way, nor predict." Dr. Fate said trying to get out of his cage.

Zatanna stood with her gag as she stares at Raven. It wasn't her usual glare but it was something about the time with Raven as she recalls one fatal incident.

 _Zatanna and her father marches into the other room as they saw Raven, backing away from a man with red glowing eyes and a hood. The man apparently broke inside their home with a rock. Giovanni sense the man with bad intentions as the hooded man grabs hold onto the young girl._

" _Let me go!" Raven screamed as she struggles._

" _Blood demands you!" the hooded man said trying to drag the girl to somewhere else._

" _Teg ffo fo reh!" Giovanni chants his spell as he blasts the hooded man off of Raven with a purple energy magic. Raven ran towards the two magicians as the hooded man's eyes glow red._

" _Hand over the prophet one!" the hooded man demands as he spills his own blood on the floor._

" _Zatanna, take Raven out of here!" Giovanni orders._

" _But daddy-" Zatanna was interrupted by her father._

" _Do it!" Giovanni orders as Zatanna brings Raven out of the house and into the backyard. The last thing Zatanna saw was her father fighting the hooded man who strangely levitates the blood into crystals as they battle it out. Giovanni then performs a spell to banish the man but unfortunately because of all of the magical equipment in the house it causes a chain reaction. Purple smoke with a mix of red pops out of the windows as Zatanna and Raven falls down to the ground._

 _Zatanna walks back towards inside the house as she saw to her horror, her father's bloody corps as the hooded man is seen lying dead. She walks up to her father's body as she falls onto her knees as she begins to cry._

 _Raven walks back inside as she felt Zatanna's emotions. Sadness, guilt, and then shifts into anger and distrust as soon as the raven haired magician looks at the empath._

" _Zatanna, I'm sor-"_

" _Get out." Zatanna grits her teeth in distain._

 _Raven felt her anger as she respond "I said I-"_

" _I. Said. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, DEMON!" Zatanna shouts at the empath as Raven felt an overwhelming power and emotions from the magician as Raven runs away from the magician, who's powers are intended to kill her on sight._

Zatanna recount that memory over and over again when she first met Raven. Her father tried to help out the empath but it ended up costing his life. Maybe if she never have discovered who Raven really was she could've helped out. She blames Raven for her father's death but truthfully, she blames herself for leading to that cause.

Suddenly, the gem Raven had starts to glow as the dark Titan saw this. Raven then sense another magical presence as she, Zatanna, and Dr. Fate felt the walls of the dungeon explode, showing Princess Amethyst riding on her winged unicorn Quartz.

"Sounds like you three need some help." Amethyst said as she zaps a beam to disintegrate their bindings.

"Thank you, Amethyst." Raven thanked the girl.

"No problem." Amethyst said with a smile.

"How did you know where we are?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh that gem I gave you, it also helps me sense when someone's in trouble. Plus, I've sensed Dark Opal around here and I think he's the reason what your enemies are after." Amethyst said as she picks up another gem. "Here, Doc. I think this will give you power."

As the gem landed onto Dr. Fate his ferret body changed back into his human form, as he is back with his powers now fully charged.

"Thank you, Amethyst, for bringing me back to my good form." Dr. Fate said feeling up to power.

"Now we can fight Klarion and get the book." Zatanna said as she feels her magic ready.

"Let's go, I have a cookout to go to." Raven states.

"Maybe with us girls, we can call ourselves the Crystal Gems." Amethyst joked referencing one of her favorite shows Steven Universe.

TTTT

Meanwhile, the three magical criminals uses their magic to break the barrier as suddenly a dark shadow appeared shocking the three.

"Who are you?" Klarion demands.

"I am Dark Opal, future ruler of Gemworld and all of the realms!" Dark Opal said, as the dark blue sorcerer stood in front of them. He uses his dark magic to destroy the barrier as he steps in to grab the book of Nol. "And now the book of Nol is mine!"

"Never in your life, Dark Opal!" shout Amethyst as she blasts out the wall along with Raven, Zatanna, and Dr. Fate as they face the villains.

"Its over, Klarion. The book is ours!" Raven said as her hands glow black.

"When hobgoblins cry!" Klarion shouts as the villains charge at the heroes.

Circe tackles on towards Zatanna as the evil sorceress unleashed some spells at the magician by turning a scepter she found into a boa constrictor. The boa constrictor slithered towards Zatanna as it wraps around her from her legs to her waist, binding her but it didn't get to Zatanna's mouth.

"Nrut aob otni seilfrettub!" Zatanna chants as the boa constrictor disintegrated into butterflies as Zatanna points her wand into her hat as she chants a spell "Spatiu vid vortex!" she chants the spell as the inside of her hat is a vortex that is vacuuming towards Circe.

"No, no, no!" Circe cried out as she gets sucked into the hat as she screams.

"Gotcha." Zatanna said as she pulls out something from her hat as she pulls out a tiny Circe in a bottle, banging the glass.

It was then Abra Kadabra waves his wand around to shoot magic towards Dr. Fate. Zatanna shields it as she zaps purple beams towards the 64th Century magician. Abra dismisses the moves as he waves his wand some more until it is hit by one of Raven's magical energy.

"My wand!" Abra shouts as he charge for his wand, but Raven grabs it "Give it back!" he demands.

"This thing?" Raven said as she breaks the wand into two, revealing static electricity.

"Its a fake wand!?" Zatanna shouts feeling flabbergasted.

"More like, Abra Kadabra is a fake. He was never a magician in the first place." Raven states. "I've heard a little about you from Kid Flash that you're a fake sorcerer. This wand doesn't project true magic, but can manipulate quantum fields as he calls it." she said which in definition she just spoils the trick as everyone turn to Abra who is nervous.

"Is this true?" Klarion demands.

"Oh, well…you see- where I come from-" Abra stammers as he turns away to make a run for it, only for Dr. Fate's supreme magic to bind him in golden rope. The fake magician cursed himself for the empath to figure out his trick as the only one who knows his trick was the Flash.

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Dark Opal battle it out as Amethyst uses her sword to strike at Dark Opal as the dark warlock uses his dark magic to disperse her magical sword from him.

"Foolish child, you'll never beat me!" Dark Opal shouts as he blast his magic towards his enemy.

"We'll see about that!" Amethyst said as she held her sword up "By the power of Gemworld!" she shouts as she points her sword towards Dark Opal as a surge of magic purple energy surrounds her and focuses on the sword "I cast my enemies to banishment!" she shouts as she launch her sword to strike at Dark Opal, causing the dark warlock to scream as Amethyst ends up behind him. Dark Opal gasp as he falls down into unconsciousness, as he turns into an opal stone.

"Well, that takes care of that." Amethyst said as she grabs the opal gemstone and contains it in a magical containment barrier.

Klarion grew angry as he scoffs and flew over to get the book anyway. He grabs the book as he smiles evilly as he gleefully laugh. "Finally! The Book of Nol is mine! All of its secrets or magic, sorcery, and it is all mine!" he shouts like a kid getting candy as he peaks into the book as he begins reading the continents. His face then shows displeasure as his eyes widen.

The pages were blank.

He turns the pages, and no matter what they're blank. "No, this can't be!" Klarion shouts looking over the pages of the book. "Why is this book filled with blank pages!"

"Must be a special book for certain people." spoke the dark Titan behind Klarion as the Witch Boy turns around as he is met with Raven's magic filled fist to the face. Klarion falters to a wall as his cat, Teekl, transform into a werecat to charge at the empath, but Raven uses her magic to counter strike the werecat to the ground as she uses her magic to contain Klarion and Teekl in black barriers.

"Well, that takes care of some things." Raven said as Dr. Fate, Zatanna, and Amethyst stood behind.

"Well done, Raven." Dr. Fate said as he contains Klarion and Teekl with his magic.

"Looks like we've saved the day." Amethyst comments.

Raven takes the book from its stand as she looks at it. Its white cover has a purple dragon symbol on it with flame emblems on the side. She sensed something about this book as she turns around and walks towards Zatanna.

"I believe that this book should be in safe hands." Raven said as she hands the book to Zatanna. "You should take it, Zatanna." she said to her.

"W-What?" Zatanna asked in surprised.

"I know what problem we had in the past, there's no way I can fix what happened then. Its like you said its my fault because your father died to protect you and me. No matter where I go or do, I'm poison. So in hopes of forgiveness, I am handing out this book to you in safe keepings." Raven said to the magician's hatred and grudge towards the empath was set aside as she now felt guilty for hating the girl who didn't asked to be this way.

"You keep it." Zatanna told the empath. "The book should be held responsibly for you."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"So far, the Book of Nol only proves to be nothing but blank pages. Its useless at its own might." she said as she hands it back to Raven.

"But why would it be protected if its blank? It just doesn't make any sense." Raven said as she is given the book by the magician.

"Who knows. Magic works in mysterious ways." Zatanna said as she and Raven look at each other. It was then decided that Zatanna can trust Raven after seeing the good she's done in this mission and despite their differences Zatanna can tell that Raven can be trusted.

"I am proud for both of you." Dr. Fate states. "I have hoped that you two would set aside your differences in completing the task at hand."

"Thank you Dr. Fate and Zatanna, for two things." Raven said "For believing in me, and reviving my friend Beast Boy."

"You are welcome." Zatanna replied.

"But that's something that's been bothering me for quite some time." Raven said as she cross her arms "Why did you revived him from death?"

"Young Changeling has a true purpose that awaits him when the time is right." Dr. Fate told the empath.

"What kind of purpose?" Raven asked.

"We don't know." Zatanna said "But what we do know that it involves him somehow."

Raven gave a nod as she opens a portal that leads to her home. Amethyst and her winged unicorn Quartz followed.

"Hey uh, can I come with? I've always wanted to meet the Titans." Amethyst asked.

"Sure, we're having a cookout. Its our one year anniversary." Raven replied as she hopes she didn't miss out at the cookout.

A rune like portal created by Raven manifest on the earthly plane, Raven doesn't know what time is it because time works differently for other dimensions, realms and planes of existences.

"What time is it? Hope I'm not late." said Raven.

"For what?" said Amethyst.

"The anniversary." said Raven.

"Well let see." said Amethyst, she uses time magic to see what time is it now for the omniversal time zone is for Earth, America, California time it display a pink constructed clockwork.

"Well it's 3:47." said Amethyst.

"Phew, I only got 13 minutes until the anniversary.", her mood change when she saw her unique display of Amethyst's magic, "What kind of magic did you use?" said a curious Raven.

"Time magic, not very adept with it, still a rookie." said Amethyst.

"Don't worry you'll get there." said Raven.

"Of course I will, I'm an agent of order." Amethyst said proudly.

Amethyst created a portal out of thin air, inside the portal you could see the beautiful magical city landscape of Sorcerer's world.

"Oh, Raven by the way." said Amethyst.

"Yeah?" asked Raven.

"You know you said to me earlier that you probably thought that either Robin or Kid Flash would be a better match?" said Amethyst while Raven nodded. "Well I think you and the green elf would be a better match."

"Huh?" said a blushed Raven.

Amethyst quickly enters to the portal and magically disappears from thin air.

"Raven!" shouted Starfire. "You are the back!"

"Yeah, we didn't expect you to be gone too long." Robin said.

"Yeah where were you?" asked Terra.

"The Library, I was reading too many books of...Harry Potter." Raven lied.

"Yep, you sure love your books." said Wonder Girl.

"Raven the bookworm, Ms. Reads-A-Lot, the Pagemaste-"

"We get it, Beast Boy." Cyborg said while eating his ham.

"If you loves books so much how about write your own book and publish it." said Terra as she rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I might do that." said Raven with a tiny smirk to Terra.

Raven has two titles in her mind for a book she's going to write and it will be about a certain superhero group of teenagers and a certain mysterious girl with supernatural powers.


	10. Instigator

**10- Intellect**

 _Processing, 50 percent…_

The green downloading window pops up on the computer screen as Gizmo waits patiently while next to him was his superior. Psimon stood with his hands placed back as he watches the screen to download.

"Three years and we're almost done with the project." Psimon said with a tone of glee.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Dr. Quenton experimented on this project for his conquest of knowledge." Gizmo states. The two smartest members of the HIVE wait patiently as Project: INSTIGATOR is going to be fully operational. They stood watching a bulky figure about to be operational.

This large figure is about ten feet tall as his metallic large body is gray. The large round sphere is mostly the body as the base on top has the HIVE logo on. The face of the thing is more of a giant face with shut eyes with dark circles around, a snout, and black lips as its face is wrinkly. It's robotic clawed arms is on each side of the head where the ears are supposed to be, as black stream lines are on the top and chin parts of its body. A black extension for the body to connect to its gray metal waist as on the sides are gray spheres with black legs, and gray metal boots as the robotic being is connected to wires. On the back of its head is labeled I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. which is the name of the techno-organic being.

Percentage, one-hundred percent…systems online.

Opening its eyes the android unleashed an unnatural roar as Gizmo and Psimon look at each other as they smile at their success. The robotic I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. pulls out the wires as it stares at the two science prodigies.

"Dr. Simon and Gizmo, what a pleasant surprise." it spoke with a mix of human and robotic voice.

"Indeed, Dr. Quinton." Psimon said as he floats towards his old colleague. Dr. Emil Quinton was once a promising student at Metropolis University as one of the most brilliant minds of history. Quinton used to work for LexCorp and then STAR Labs as he tries to experiment on creating a super intelligent techno-organic computer.

"Man, that was a great risk in experimentations, doc." Gizmo points out as he walks up to the human-machine. "How do you feel?" he asked. "I feel…Instigated!" INSTIGATOR spoke as he raise his mechanical arms up in triumph.

"Good, now lets use that new body of yours for a field run." Psimon said as he starts giving INSTIGATOR his first mission.

TTTT

"Alright, Titans. This is going to be out toughest challenge, yet." Wonder Girl said as she sweat drops.

"Oh man, I thought I'd never see the day." Beast Boy gulped.

"This is going to be our toughest hour yet." Kid Flash said as he shivers.

"I won't allow it!" Robin shouts as he bangs his fist on the wall "We can't let this happen, Cyborg-"

"Is the only one who is capable of doing this, so he's going to be fine." Raven said as she floats.

" _I hope things turns out good for his benefit."_ Jericho said through his sigh language.

"I hope he's going to be okay." Terra said as they hear a noise.

"They're here." Robin said as the Titans stood up as they wait for the upcoming object heading down towards them.

It was the sound of something revving up as smoke appears from the moving object. The Titans stirred clear as the object makes its way towards the empty lot. The Titans prepare themselves as they saw something opened in the moving vehicle. Popping up was a certain tall silhouette from the smoke as she emerges from the smoke.

"How did I do, Friend Cyborg?" Star asked as popping out of the door was a dazed Cyborg who has swirls around his eyes meaning that he's dizzy.

"Ground, sweet ground." Cyborg said as he's glad that he's out of the T-Car.

"Looks like she still needs some more lessons." Raven said as she saw the mangled and scratched up T-Car.

Apparently Starfire wanted to learn how to drive since she's been thinking of requiring one of the "license of drivers" that are required to be eligible to drive. Cyborg volunteers since he's the only one of the Titans that has a drivers license so he can teach her how to drive. Of course the result was that Star turns out to be an incredibly bad driver, going through parks, lakes, and destroying the streets. Luckily no one got hurt, but Cyborg will receive horrible nightmares after Star's crazy driving skills.

"We're going to have to work on your stirring, Star." Cyborg said as he is helped up by Kid Flash and Beast Boy.

"Dude, are you okay?" BB asked.

"Just lost today's breakfast." Cyborg said.

"Don't worry, Friend Cyborg, I shall be better next time!" Star said as she huffs her chest.

"If there's going to be a next time." Raven whispered.

It was then Cyborg hears something beeping in his arm. He was receiving a call as he raise his arm up to tap in who's calling.

"Looks like you got a call, Vic." Kid Flash said.

"Wonder who it is?" Cyborg wondered as he answers the call as it shows a large holographic projection as his face shows of shock. "No way."

"Long time no see, Victor." spoke a man who looks like an older Victor Stone, as he wears a white lab coat, blue button shirt and beige church pants as he looks at the robotic Titan.

"D-Dad?" Cyborg said as he is met with the holographic projection of his father, Professor Silas Stone. The Titans were as shocked as well as they've never expect a call from Cyborg's father.

"Seen that you're doing well, Victor. And you've got quite a team doing the good of the city." Silas states.

"Why'd you call, dad?" Cyborg said as he wasn't expected a call from his father.

"Well since you've never received my calls, I've decided to contact you through you." Silas said with a straight face that Cyborg hates "I became nominated for the STAR Awards and I want you to come. You can bring your friends and the award ceremony takes place at the Jump City Ball tomorrow night. I hope you all can come." he said as the hologram projection disappeared as Cyborg gave a neutral look on his face.

"Whoa, the STAR Awards?" Kid Flash said in awe.

"That's an interesting award ceremony." Donna states.

"What's the STAR Awards?" Beast Boy asked as Star, Terra, Jericho and Raven wants to know as well since BB isn't familiar with most award ceremonies unless they're from the entertainment awards like Oscars, Emmys, Annies, etc. Jericho isn't mostly familiar with it since he travels a lot and never had time to hear stuff like that, as for the three girls well they're foreigners.

"The STAR awards is an award ceremony for those who have achieved work at STAR Labs or any other self-businesses." Robin states.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'm going." Cyborg said with a muttering tone.

"But your dad invited you, dude." BB said.

"Yeah, why would you refuse to go?" Terra asked the robotic Titan.

"I just don't, okay?" Cyborg said as he walks out of the garage leaving the Titans wonder about what goes on in his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _12-years-old Victor Stone was just riding his bike down to his father's workplace. He was wearing his football uniform for his junior football team as he went to the large compound where his father works._

 _After parking and locking his bike, little Victor Stone head down to the compound as he is met with the desk clerk._

" _Ah, if it isn't little Victor." spoke the female clerk familiar with the young boy._

" _Hey, Mrs. Grid, I'm here to tell my dad that I did a touchdown! Coach said that it was flawless!" Victor said excitedly._

" _Your dad should be out of the meeting right about now." Mrs. Grid told him as opening the door reveals Dr. Silas Stone talking to other scientists of Dr. William Magnus for his nanite research and Dr. Hamilton who's from Metropolis._

" _Dad!" Victor calls out to his father to get his attention._

" _Victor, when did you get here?" Silas asked his son._

" _Just now, I got my first touch down!" Victor told his father._

" _Good for you, Vic. Now go tell your mother about it." Silas said as he continues with his talk with his colleagues leaving a sadden Victor._

" _Are you okay, Vic?" Mrs. Grid asked him in concern._

" _I am, Mrs. G. I'll just ride my bike home. Mom's making some chicken curry." Victor said as he heads out of the compound as he head for his bike._

TTTT

"Come on Cyborg lets go to the ceremony." BB begged.

"No."

"Friend Cyborg is it nice for you to be at his award giving?" said Star.

"No."

"Why No?" Terra dared.

"Because I said so." said Cyborg with a straight face, "Rookie."

"Alright, chill." said Terra.

"Is it daddy issues if it is I could hel-" RFobin sentence was broken off by Cyborg.

"I don't need your help." Cyborg retorted.

"Look, Cyborg no matter if you like him or not he's still your father and he's been with you since the day you were born." said Kid Flash. "You know your father for seventeen years, I wish I get to see my dad when I was little and you still have a living relative, your father so be there at the ceremony for him."

Cyborg was reconsidering about his previous answer but then he decides to change it. "Thanks, KF."

"Don't mention bud."

"We're family, dudes." said Beast Boy. "We all have our losses but it keeps us together as a group, a unit, a team and a family." said Beast Boy.

"He's right because you know why because we are the teen titans." said Wonder Girl.

"Yeah, Cyborg your the only one with a living parent while we are just either orphans or adopted." said Beast Boy. Both Robin and Beast Boy were adopted by multi-millionaires, Kid Flash was adopted by Barry and Iris West, Starfire's parents sadly died and her living relative's whereabouts with Ravager and the gang were currently unknown on Earth, Terra was looked after by a high-ranking doctor and Donna was adopted by Wonder Woman while Jericho lives with his mother and his father was MIA for years and was presumed to be dead and Raven prefers not to say or mention.

TTTT

The Titans all go to the STAR awards by the T-Plane, a vehicle constructed by the half-man titan himself. "Woohoo, STAR Awards!" said Beast Boy but the rest of the titan didn't respond because of the situation.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood man." said Beast Boy while Terra placed her hand on his left shoulder. All the titans were wearing formal dress and not allowed to wear their superhero outfits, the boys were wearing black suit rousers with different coloured ties respectively with Robin tie as red also wearing dark sunglasses, BB as green, Jericho as purple with sunglasses as well and Cyborg as navy blue while the girls wear strapless dress with Star wearing purple, Donna as red and Terra as yellow except for Raven who wore a black blazer, black shirt and black trousers because she's not into her feminine side.

They are now outside of the Jump City Theater Hall, the bouncer ask them their pass and Cyborg show him his VIP which he let him and his teammates in.

"Wow! were inside the Jump City Theater Hall." said KF.

"Yeah I know." said BB.

Cyborg meets his father talking to two scientists, Raymond "Ray" Palmer, Ph.D., is a physicist working at Queen Technologies in the city of Ivy Town, specializing in matter compression as a means to fight overpopulation, famine and other world problems and the second scientist is Kimoyshi Hoshi, a brilliant astronomer from Japan.

"Son, come here." said Silas.

"Um..hi dad." said Cyborg awkwardly.

"Victor good to see you, son." said Silas.

"I would like you to meet fellow scientists Dr. Ray Palmer and Dr. Kimoyshi Hoshi." said Silas.

"Please to meet you Cyborg." said Ray Palmer.

"You too, I heard about your research of changing molecular structures." said Victor.

"Yep, and it work perfectly." Palmer smiled.

"Please to meet you Ms. Hoshi." said Victor.

"That's Dr. Hoshi, Cyborg." said Hoshi.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Ms, I mean Madam no Dr. Hoshi." said Victor.

"And you Cyborg." said Hoshi while she shake his hand with a firm grip.

The ceremony stars and everyone were on their seats. Coming up was the madame mayor of Jump City Mayor Woodsman "Alright, Ladies and Gents welcome to the STAR Awards, the origin of the name was dedicated to Harrison Wells who founded STAR Labs in Central City. He's a scientific genius responsible for numerous achievements in the scientific field and had a large sense of respect from the scientific community, as was the very genius behind the particle accelerator's existence which unfortunately due to problems causes some castraphopic events but he ended up recovering from the effects."

The crowd cheered except for Wally as he was told by his mentor about the truth of Harrison Wells. "This Wells of Harrison must be a remarkable human." Starfire said as she claps.

"I won't say that he's remarkable." KF said dully.

"He created free energy for the citizen of Central City you should be happy." said Robin as he spots Dr. Hamilton, scientist of the STAR Labs branch of Metropolis coming up to the podium as the mayor left.

"Now, let's introduce our first award, this achievement is for-What the sh*t!?" Hamilton was taken out by table-sized flying bee-shaped drones and soldiers with guns, some parts of the ceiling collapsed on some members inside the hall.

Beast Boy approaches to a mildly injured scientist. "Dude, are you okay?" said the changeling to the lying man he place his hand on his shoulder but he pushes him off and just left from him. BB didn't saw it but his badge shown to be 'Register'.

"Hello I'm here to instigate, May I crash this party?" said the leader of the attack with a sarcastic tone.

"Those suits and that symbol, they're the HIVE!" Robin shouts.

"Yeah but who's that guy? Some kind of…big headed robot." Terra asked.

"I am INSTIGATOR, and I am here to steal all of your intelligence!" INSTIGATOR declares "My drones shall bring the scientists to me for the HIVE!"

"First the Furious Five, and now this guy?" Kid Flash complained.

"They're like wasps, they won't leave you alone for a minute." Beast Boy states as he forms his hands into giant bear claws.

"Titans, GO!" Wonder Girl shouts "Robin, Starfire, Terra, and Cyborg, we're dealing with this mechanical monstrosity. Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Jericho, and Raven, keep the people safe and out of the building."

"On it." they all said except for Jericho as they do their jobs in keeping the scientists and the mayor safe from harm.

"Foolish, children! I, INSTIGATOR am no push over!" INSTIGATOR shouts as he brings out two missiles from his head as it launches towards the Titans but luckily Starfire fired her star bolts at the miniature missiles. "HIVE Drones, attack and capture!"

The bee modeled drones followed INSTIGATOR's command as they flew towards the scientists as one manage to grab a scientist and instantly teleports into a different location.

"These drones are taking the scientists!" Kid Flash shouts.

"Oh no, dad!" Cyborg said as he turns to find his father, but the drones emits an EMP wave at him causing the robotic titan to slow down his movements as his systems are shut down.

"No…What's…happening…to me…?" Cyborg said as his body shuts down.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouts as he claws out one drone.

"These drones are really a bother." Raven states as she leads the people out of the Theater Hall.

There are many scientists being taken away from the flying drones as they are teleported into somewhere. The Titans makes their attempt to save the other scientist as one drone was about to grab Dr. Palmer but it was hit by a stoned fist made from Terra.

"Quick as a bird, sting like a bee." Terra said quoting Mohammed Ali.

"You okay, Dr. Palmer?" Kid Flash asked the doctor.

"I'm good, isn't the first time I've been into a convention with a super villain attack." Dr. Palmer quipped. Truthfully Kid Flash knows who is Dr. Ray Palmer is from his uncle the Flash as Ray Palmer is secretly the shrinking hero of Ivy Town, The Atom.

As Raven search for more scientists who aren't abducted by the drones, she spots Dr. Hoshi as she brings out some kind of device as she uses it to blast light beams the drones and soldiers away from her.

"Whoa, are those…?" Raven asked looking at Dr. Hoshi's devices that seems familiar to her.

"My own design, I've studied and build solar powered molecular beams. Took me ten minutes to build them out of a paperclip, lightbulb, and some materials from the janitor's closet." Dr. Hoshi said as she is known for her high IQ in engineering, astronomy, and equation.

Dr. Silas Stone hide behind the table as he watch his fellow scientists being taken away from the drones as he looks at INSTIGATOR carefully. The android looks familiar to him but then he spots his son down on the floor. Before he can do anything one of the drones grab him from behind as he flew off with it.

"No, let me go!" Dr. Stone shouts.

"My, Silas, it has been a long time hasn't it?" INSTIGATOR said looking at the scientist.

"Who are you?" Silas asked.

"You'll find out! HIVE soldiers and drones, let us retreat!" INSTIGATOR orders as Silas disappears along with the other captured scientists as they all teleport to somewhere else but not after Robin threw a tracker onto INSTIGATOR's arm as they disappeared, leaving the Theater Hall a mess with a few people hurt and most escaped. The mayor is seen being helped by her bodyguards.

"Are you alright, Mayor Woodsman?" Robin asked.

"Fine, but more importantly what just happened?" Woodsman said.

"HIVE. The criminal organization that recruits young villains and now they've kidnapped the scientists for who knows what." Wonder Girl said as she looks at the down Cyborg who is just activated and rebooted back into his system.

"Oh, what happened?" Cyborg asked as he rubs his head.

"Dude, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just a minor shut down. Where's my dad!?" Cyborg asked realizing about his father.

"They took him, Cyborg." Raven said as she looks down. "The drones took him and they just teleported."

"No…" Cyborg said as he looks solemn of the fact that his father got kidnapped by the HIVE.

"Alright who's Instagram?" said BB.

"Instigator." Raven corrected.

"And where he took my dad and the other scientists?" said Cyborg.

A scientist dress in formal wear came up to the titan. "You're Dr.-" Cyborg was interrupted gently by the man.

"Hamilton." said the doctor. "And I will tell you about Instigator."

"Project Instigator was designed by Dr. Emil Quenton he used to work for Jump City STAR Labs a decade ago, it was suppose to be greenlit due to the nature of expanding the human mind with cybernetics."

"Sort of like our big tin guy here." said Kid Flash.

"Yes but this former project was more darker than you think; Dr. Quenton secretly use his project on prisoners as Guinea pigs for his experiments to see the cybernetics can enhance their minds to turn them into better human beings."

"Better human beings? So he's good?" said Terra.

"No. He want to use his project to enhancer the human mind into a supercomputer able to absorb and process information at an extraordinary level but just like any supercomputer they have viruses where there are no firewalls for the organic brain so he slowly change his mind to create obedient slaves, Dr. Stone was almost a part of the project until he saw his research and quits the project since then Quenton disappeared for ten years even the police couldn't find him anywhere in the US, it's like he disappeared since INSTIGATOR arrive he maybe alive." said Dr. Hamilton.

 _Cyborg's flashback_

 _"And there goes linebacker, Victor Stone of the Metropolis Spartans he scored another for the team. Look at young Victor he's sure going to have a sure bright future." said the commentator. "He has brawns and brains, I tell ya the kid is a perfect mix he's a hero to the city."_

 _Victor sees everyone cheering for his team his head was shaking to many direction to find his dad but once again he didn't came because he was too 'busy'. Victor knows the reason why his father not there because he thinks sports is obsolete in the age of heroes who could leap at a single bound, lift cars with ease and defy the laws of physics by running at incalculable speeds. He tries not to cry and stay strong but his presence of not being their hurt him deeply._

TTTT

At an unknown location, the scientists that were abducted look frighten inside of the hexagon filled room, as they are bound in steel ropes around them as they can't escape. It was then Instigator marches towards them along with two others: Psimon and Gizmo.

"What is going on?" Dr. Silas Stone demands.

"What are you!?" one scientist, Dr. Langstrom asked.

"I am INSTIGATOR, I am the combine of human intelligence and computerize tech!" Instigator proclaims.

"Yeah, you bunch of brain scratchers, show some respect for Dr. Quenton's work." Gizmo said with his tongue sticking out.

"Dr. Quenton? You mean…" Silas look horrified by the large headed mechanical menace.

"Nice to meet you again after all of these years, Silas!" Instigator spat. "This could've been a great achievement if you worked with the project with me, but I'm lucky to have HIVE to greenlit my project, and I've enhanced my mind into a supercomputer! Of course there were side effects which thanks to Psimon and Gizmo installing this metal body, I am now my own creation!" INSTIGATOR laughs maniacally.

"What do you want from us, you creep!" shout Dr. Hoshi.

"Simple if you cooperate. I just want each of your scientific expertise. Dr. Langstrom's vampirism research. Dr. Stone's robotics and engineering. Dr. Hoshi's astronomy research, and the rest of you scientist's knowledge in my hands!"

"And what if we don't?" Langstrom demands as Psimon inserts a syringe into his neck, containing some kind of mutagen.

"Then you'll be subject into Psimon's experiments." INSTIGATOR said with a sick grin as he and the scientists watches Dr. Langstrom moving and shifting his body as if he has a seizure but then hears his bones cracking as he grew wings and transform into the Man-Bat.

"It seems the mutagen activated Langstrom's DNA." Psimon said as he stuns the Man-Bat's mind to sleep. He plans to use him in his lab.

TTTT

Meanwhile, the Titans try to find the missing scientists as Cyborg sits on the floor looking self doubt in finding his father and defeating INSTIGATOR.

"Have you found anything from your tracker, Robin?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Trying to pin point the location. Hopefully where ever they took the scientists, doesn't have any jammers." Robin said trying to pin point the location of INSTIGATOR and the HIVE soldiers.

"Man, those HIVE jerks are very keen on their bee theme. I don't get that." Kid Flash said.

"Bees work in a hive-like environment. They work for the queen who basically controls all of the bees in self-organized systems." Beast Boy states as all look at him. "What? I know my entomology."

"These earth bees sounds like the parasite aliens of Korll that work in a hive-like manner." Starfire states as she refers to the hiveworld Korll that was destroyed in the farthest reach of the galaxy.

"We need to find this INSTIGATOR and save the scientists soon." Raven said as she looks over at Cyborg as well as the other Titans.

"Come on, Cyborg, we need you in on the conversation." Wonder Girl told him.

"How can I save my dad when that INSTIGATOR guy can jam my systems in a second." Cyborg said. "Maybe I'm not as tough as I thought I am."

"Don't beat yourself up, Cyborg." Robin said.

"Yes, you are just as strong as all of us." Starfire said.

"Yeah, so what if you got your butt kicked, happens to all of us." Terra states as Cyborg gave her a deadpan look from that statement.

"Gee, thanks." Cyborg said.

"Come on, Cy. If you can beat all of us in video games, outwit Gizmo and go head to head against Mammoth, Adonis, and Cinderblock, what makes you think you can't take down some human computer nerd?" Beast Boy said to him hoping that Cyborg gets all of the confident boost.

"Yeah, think what will happen to your dad." Kid Flash said as Cyborg thought about what they say and after some thinking he stands up and walks up towards to Dr. Hamilton.

"Yo, doc. Are there any weakness for that INSTIGATOR guy?" Cyborg asked.

"There should be some weakness in the INSTIGATOR. If you can try to jam his systems, then there's a good chance that he'll be shut down." Hamilton advised as Cyborg gave a determined look. He's going to save his father or die trying.

TTTT

Cyborg and the gang enters the secret base. "Wow, this is like a sci-fi horor movie!" shouted BB in awe.

"Shhh." Cyborg hushed the green titan.

"Sorry." BB said quietly.

"We need to rescue the scientists before INSTIGATOR lay his metal hands on them." said Robin.

"Raven can you sense them nearby?" said WG.

Raven uses her telepathic ability to scan the scientists, "They are nearby."

"Good. We need to take him out quick and fast." said WG.

"Quick and fast, that's me." said Kid Flash proudly putting his hand on his chest.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" said Starfire, her alien ears picked up something close towards them also BB picked up that sound as well due to his abnormal ears and WG too.

"What the!?" said KF, a small mechanical worm crept on his back but Starfire uses her solar abilities to heat up the small drone.

Starfire lit up her solar power and their were a hoard of robots, "Friends, there are more of them." said Star.

"Aw, nuts. What should we do?" said Terra.

"Lets destroy the robots first and then-" KF was interrupted by Cyborg.

"My father is in trouble and he's stuck with a maniac." said Cyborg. He and father may not have the best father-son relationship but he is still his father.

"Cyborg, you rescue your dad also Robin, Raven and Kid Flash are going with ya while the rest of us deal with the robots."

"Understood, Raven can you teleport us near to the hideout." said Cyborg.

Raven nodded her head. She conjured her mystical energy as shadow surrounds the three boys and herself and they engulf in darkness. Team Alpha (Cyborg's Team) made it to the nearest location but there was a secret code to enter the room but Cyborg just use his subsonic frequencer to activate the mechanical door.

TTTT

Team Alpha were heading down to save the hostages as they find a path to where they could be. Robin looks at his tracker to pin point their location.

"We're close." Robin said looking at his tracker.

"Man, the HIVE has a large base." Kid Flash states.

"Wonder how an evil layer like this gets passed under our noses." Raven comments as she sense a presence of fear.

The Alpha team then makes it to a large door as Raven teleports them to the location. They appeared in a large room where INSTIGATOR is as he has already got the scientists hooked up in helmets with his along with hazmat suited HIVE scientists.

"Ah, I knew you Titans were coming here." INSTIGATOR said as he creeps his eyes towards them.

"Instigator, release the scientists!" Robin demands as he held his bo staff.

"Their intelligence shall be most useful as I've already downloaded the ones from around the world. Now these shall be a part of my collection of intelligence!" INSTIGATOR crackles as Silas, Ray Palmer, Kimiyo Hoshi, and Patty Spivot struggle from getting their intelligence taken from the mad super computer-human being.

"Dad!" Cyborg shouts in worry.

"Attack them!" INSTIGATOR orders as the hazmat suited scientists held their tasers to shoot beams towards them.

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg shouts as he shoots a sonic blast towards the villain. Kid Flash uses his speed to unhook the helmets and save the scientists from the abomination of science.

"Thank you, speedster." Dr. Palmer told the speedster.

"Welcome, Ray." Kid Flash replied as he brings Dr. Palmer out of the base using his super speed and bring him to a safe place. He then continued on with the other scientists from Kimiyo Hoshi to Patty Spivot as the last one is Dr. Silas Stone to be rescued.

"I've gotten all of the information I need to seek out ultimate knowledge!" INSTIGATOR declares as he calls forth all of the robots to come to him as they transform and connects into his body. The Titans watch as they witness INSTIGATOR to become the amalgam of man, machine, and intelligence.

"No one can stand a chance against INSTIGATOR!" he said as his voice echos throughout the halls.

"Instigator? That's a terrible name for a supervillan." said Raven.

"Silence!" Instigator shouted as he summons a swarm of microbots to attack the titans.

Cyborg blasts the microbots, "You three save the scientists and my dad." Cyborg ordered while the titans agreed.

"Nice tech, You don't mind that I steal it." said the villain

"Sorry, this tech is not free." said the young hero.

Instigator activate his cannons and begins to aim at Cyborg but Cyborg change the battle by bringing his white noise cannon to disperse Instigator's energy blasts.

"You are formidable, Cyborg. Join with me and we could rule all the world with our tech."

"No, I use my tech for good that's why I'm here alive standing."

"Well, you won't be alive very long. I'm going to dissect you and take your tech and improve it to enhance myself."

"You villains are all talk and so full of yourselves, so that's why I built a contingent incase I'm in a difficult situation." said Cyborg. Cyborg's left shoulder release a small spherical tech and landed on his chest which increase his systems up to 110%.

"What!?" Instigator was shocked, he saw Cyborg's tech which placed into his chest by itself like it is a sentient being, he was unfamiliar with his tech.

"Where did you tech comes from!?" shouted Instigator in fear as Cyborg shoot an immense wave of energy right at the villain.

"The tech comes from me and not stolen from others." said Cyborg while staring down at the fallen villain.

Meanwhile the Titans save the scientists and the other group of titans come to the room, WG mention that the swarms just turned off which means that they know that the villain has been incapacitated.

"Son." said Silas.

"Dad." said Cyborg.

"Thank you for saving us." said Silas. "You saved us with your brilliant resources and the tech you had when you beat that big headed freak what was it?"

"Dad, I just beaten the bad guy and now you want to know more of my tech why can't you think about me as your son." said Victor.

"Victor, I do care about you I know that my obsession with technology was uneasy with you and there were causes and effects but you did good with your curse it is sort of a blessing that you have it."

"A blessing?"

"What I meant is that you could do so much with your technology, not only you could save people but you could invent to help others like people in africa or asia for example they need it to survive and be warm, or create amputees for the disabled which makes you a saint. You don't know how this tech helps you turn out what you truly need to be?"

Cyborg was both in a mix of awe and confusion. "A hero." said Silas. The father and son stop for a brief moment until the son gave his father a warm hug and the father hugged him back.

TTTT

After the titans finish with their rescue mission, another scene takes place in an unknown location. The room is filled with computers and advance hardware.

"Well Instigator did his job by distracting for us." said Psimon.

"It's funny that he wants to be the ruler but there is only one that can command a HIVE." said a mysterious individual, the screen only shows her silhouette with the HIVE symbol painted on the back of the wall.

"Indeed, my lady." said Psimon "Our agent provide us with intel so we know some info on those meddling kids."

"Yes." said the mysterious lady while she play with her hands. "Soon the titans will fall one by one." she ends with an invisible but exotic and sinister smile.


	11. Gladiators

**11- Gladiators**

Donna is seen throwing her suitcase on the T-ship along with the other suitcases and gym bags. She shuts the trunk of the T-Ship as she watch Starfire, Raven, and Terra getting ready to her home island, Themyscira, as she sees the boys saying their goodbyes as Starfire instructs them about taking care of Silky.

"Silky loves to have his fur brush every ten strokes, he only eats the steaks cooked, also make sure you take him out for long walks in the park once in a while, and give him his daily ear droppings." Star rambles on about Silky by handing the boys the instructions on taking care of Silky.

"Man, that's a lot to take care of one tiger." Cyborg said.

"One thing about tigers, they're one of nature's apex predators." Beast Boy states.

"Yeah when this little guy grows up, hopefully he doesn't eat us." Kid Flash said.

"He'll have to be well trained and we have to raise him good." Robin states as he knows from experience when it comes to pets. Ace the Bat-Hound was a great dog Batman trained to become the ultimate crime fighter as he hears Bat-Hounds exploits from pet magazines along with Krypto the Superdog.

"Alright, I hope you boys are gonna behave while we're gone." Donna told the male titans.

"We'll be fine, Donna." Robin said.

"Yeah, what can five guys be doing in the tower unsupervised?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably make a mess." Terra quipped.

"Or fight each other to the death over trivial things." Raven said in monotone.

"Oh its only going to be the weekend, so we won't be gone too long." Starfire said as she raise her arms up to hug all of the five male titans in her back breaking hug.

"Star…" Cyborg breaths out.

"You're crushing…" Beast Boy tries to breath.

"..Us." Robin said as he turns blue.

"Oops, sorry friends." Starfire apologized.

'Good luck on your trip.' Jericho said through his sign language.

"Alright, while we're gone Robin's in charge." Donna said as Robin cheered himself as the boys groan. Not that Robin's a bad leader, but the boys just couldn't handle with the boy wonder and his training course.

"I won't disappoint you, Donna." Robin salutes.

"You better, if I see a mess at the house," She looks at the boys individually "It will depend on who's fault will it be. So Robin, I may trust you this once if you can prove to me that you can handle being in charge. If not, then Starfire will be in charge on all activities."

"Noted." Robin said as he shivers from Donna's look.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked as she's already in the t-ship.

"Alright, lets move on!" Donna said as she, Starfire, and Terra say their goodbyes as Terra hugs Beast Boy before she gets into the t-ship. As the girls are on the t-ship they set off from the tower's roof as the male titans watch them go into the sunset.

"Alright, Titans. Now that I'm in charge, lets go into the training roo-" Robin is cut short as he finds some notes on the ground. He picks up the two notes as he reads them.

 _Dear Robin_

 _We went to the arcade to play some games. Be back tonight._

 _-BB, Cy, and Joe._

'A little notice would've be nice.' Robin thought as he reads the other letter.

 _Dear Rob._

 _Sorry but I have to attend at Auntie Iris and Uncle Barry's wedding anniversary. Be back tomorrow.- KF._

"Looks like its just you and me, Silky." Robin said as he pets the little tiger cub.

* * *

The Titan girls flew in the T-ship as they head down to Themyscira for a girls retreat. Wonder Girl is excited to meet her adopted family as she's going to be seeing her mother Hippolyta again, as well as the other Amazons, particularly Artemis. Starfire is excited to meet the Amazons as hopes of making new friends. Raven is interested in the island of women as she has heard that they have a lot of books in the island. Terra just want to go because she wants to get out of the Tower once in a while.

"Alright, we are almost there." Wonder Girl said as she reads the locator to the Paradise Island.

"Friend Donna, what can you tell us about the Island of Paradise?" Star asked.

"Yeah, you must have some stories about being the sister of Wonder Woman." Terra said with interest.

"Actually, we're not really sisters biologically." Donna states. "I was adopted actually. Well, more like take in when I had no memory of who I was and what were my previous family were."

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I was only nine when Diana found me." Donna said as she has flashes of memories when she was found on the island, which was the only memory she had and remembers the time she was trained to become a formidable warrior. Since then, she became Wonder Girl by age eleven.

Before the girls can ask her some more questions, Donna noticed something odd. She looks at the sky where she spots the island and then something happened on the t-ship. It started to shake as the girls feel that the ship is being pulled towards them.

"What is happening!?" Terra asked.

"I don't know!" Donna said as she breaks out of the cockpit as well as Raven.

"Bail out!" Raven shouts as the Titan girls gets out of the t-ship. Lucky for them they manage to fly towards the shores of the island. Terra holds onto Star since they are flying above water as the Tamaranean lands safely on the sandy beach, as Raven and Wonder Girl landed as well.

"What in Gia was that!?" Terra asked.

"This island…" Raven said as she felt something strange about the island.

"Something's definitely wrong." Wonder Girl whispered as Star taps onto her shoulder.

"Friends." Star said as the girls look at where is Starfire pointing. To say the least, they saw a total of twelve girls laying on the beach after the lightning struck. There are some that the Titans recognized as they spot Ravager, Blackfire, Jinx, Cheshire, and Shimmer laying on the beach floors, and there are some girls that Donna knew.

One is a black girl wearing a technological suit that fits her athletic hourglass build. It is a black and yellow bodysuit with mostly black and yellow lines on her chest, shoulder, and back thigh to the front shin with black heel boots. She has black gloves with weapon bracelets around her wrist and a yellow circular pack with insect wings. She also appears to be wearing a helmet mask that is yellow and has a orange colored glass shield covering her face, and antennas to look like a bee. To Donna, she is Karen Breecher, aka Bumble Bee, partner of The Atom.

Next is a pink haired girl with antennas for her hair, blue crystal eyes, peach skin and petite body. She is wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue long sleeves and a white skirt with blue knee high boots. She is known to Donna as Kole Weathers, or just Kole.

Lastly that Donna spotted was an orange haired girl with blue eyes, as well as wearing a red and black long sleeve dress fitting her slim body. She also wears a white circular belt with a peace logo and white go-go boots. She is known as Lilith Clay, known to Donna and others as Omen.

"Bumble Bee, Kole, Omen!" Donna shouts as she rush towards the waking girls.

"Oh man, what happened?" Bee asked.

"Are you girls okay?" Donna asked them with worry.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Kole asked.

"Last time I remember was that I was dancing at a night club until suddenly a flash of lightning pops out of nowhere." Omen said as she rubs her temple.

Donna?" asked one as Donna turn to the source of the voice.

"Supergirl, Batgirl?" Donna asked in surprise.

"Glad to meet you too, Amazon." spoke the Kryptonian. She is a blond girl with blue eyes and a slim body, and tanned skin. She wears a blue long sleeve top and red skirt with an S symbol on her chest and belt. She also wears red knee high boots. She is known as Linda Danvers, aka Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl, cousin of the famous Superman.

"Yeah, miss you much?" said another girl who is a redhead, wearing a black bat mask, green eyes, and wears a black cape with yellow on the other side of the cape. She wears a dark purple stealth kevlar suit fitting her shapely athletic body with a yellow bat logo on as well as a yellow utility belt, matching her gloves and combat boots. She is known as Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl.

"Oh my god, Babs! Kara!" Donna shouts as she hugs her two old friends.

"We miss you too, Wondy!" Batgirl replied as she hugs back.

Watching the reunion Raven and Star look at the two. Star is surprised that the blond female is Kryptonian as Raven looks at Batgirl and notes that she knew Robin, probably trained by the Batman himself as well. Terra on the other hand look disinterested as she spots the villains getting up as she cracks her knuckles.

"Wonder who are Friend Donna's other friends?" Star asked in curiousness.

"Beats me." Raven said with a shrug.

"Where the hell are we!?" shout Ravager as she spots the Titans.

"Crap." Jinx said as she saw them about to use their powers as the villains are about to as well. But nothing happened as they don't feel any power coming from them.

"Our powers." Terra said as she tries to levitate some rocks, but nothing works.

"Why can't we use them!" Wonder Girl shouts in frustration.

"Same for us as well." Kole said as she spot other two girls.

"Our powers don't work around in this island." said a girl who has long chestnut shoulder length hair, blue eyes and light peach skin. She wears a red minidress with a yellow lightning symbol on and a yellow cape, matching robe around her waist, with golden bracelets and yellow boots. She is known as Mary Marvel, sister of the hero Captain Marvel.

"Can any of you girls know where are we?" asked a white haired pale girl wearing a blue domino mask, and a blue bodysuit with a white feathery cape around her shoulders, white triangular mark around her waist looking like bottoms, and white feathery boots reach to the knees. She is known as Dove, partner of the hero Hawk.

"You are all in Themyscira, and the reason why I don't know." Wonder Girl told them.

"But I do"

The girls look around, wondering where does that booming voice came from.

"Right here!" the voice said as the girls look up at the flying figure levitating down in front of them. A tall, athletic woman with strong muscular arms, wearing a black suit with a golden zig zag on her chest. Dark red hair flowing from her shoulders as her piercing red eyes looks at the girls before her.

"Who are you?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I am Devastation, and I have summoned you all to participate in the Amazon Games!" Devastation shouts as she teleports along with the girls into a colosseum of the Amazons.

"The colosseum." Wonder Girl whispered as she looks around "Where are the-"

"Amazons? Why they are safe. I just teleport them into a safe disclosed place for now." Devastation reassures the young Amazonian.

"Say, um Deva isn't it? Why did you summon us here?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yeah, my cousin's going to ground me if I miss my curfew." Supergirl said as she doesn't want to get in trouble.

"Same here." Batgirl said crossing her arms.

"Why to set up and see who are the best champion female warriors of this earth generation!" Devastation announced as she did a roll call.

"Wonder Girl. Sidekick and sister of Wonder Woman, with your strength and tactics that makes her the best warrior!"

"Starfire. From a distant planet she is known for her wrath and feisty personality!"

"Raven. The dark girl who is skilled with her dark magic and knowledge!"

Terra. The geomancer who can shake the earth to the heavens!"

"Supergirl. One of the last survivors of an extinct race but proves to be powerful as her cousin!"

"Batgirl. A young vigilante with many gadgets and is skilled in combat!"

"Mary Marvel. When the power of Shazam within her, she is the mighty of all mortals!"

"Bumble Bee. Scientific genius girl who can shrink into a size of a bee, with her stingers to sting!"

"Omen. A hip girl who is known for her telepathy, teleportation, and precognition!"

"Kole. A young girl who can turn her body into an indestructible crystal and she is as sharp as a knife."

"Dove. One of the agents of Chaos and Order, she is known to be a peacemaker and relies on her strength and agility!"

"Ravager. A skilled and calculating mercenary who uses her twin katanas and deadly skills!"

"Jinx. A sorceress girl who can bring bad luck to those who are unlucky!"

"Blackfire. A cold warrior who can blast her enemies with her hands!"

"Cheshire. A skilled assassin who's poison to those who are slashed by her claws!"

"And Shimmer. The girl who has the powers of alchemy to rearrange matter from the palm of her hands."

"And together, you will all face each other to fight for the championship!" Devastation said as she has her fists on her hips "Now, give time to mingle as you will have a 10 minute prelude until the contest begins." she said as she watch the girls mingle.

Suddenly, Devastation appears as she floats in front of the contestants.

"Alright, challengers, you all shall go to your destinations!" Devastation shouts as all of the fighters are zapped away into a different location as Devastation hid her smirk with her stoic expression. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

Starfire and Cheshire were both transported into a green landscape with a lot of forest and grass, it remind Star of her home Tamaran with their exotic trees, forest and alien animals.

"This forest reminds me of my home Tamaran." said the alien.

"Fighters are you ready?" shouted Devastation which shows her face as a metaphysical projection. "Then lets get ready to rumble!"

"What are we rumbling for?" Star confused.

"I think she meant me kicking your cute orange butt." said Cheshire as she prepare to use her new sais which has an electronic feature to generate electricity and the new material for her sais would be able to pierce opponents with nigh-invulnerability.

"Eeep!" Star squealed.

* * *

In another battlefield, two electricity manifested on the ground it was Raven the dark mage of the titan facing off Jinx the princess of bad luck. The witches were in a cosmic dimension, the landscape looks beautiful the nebula was floating up in space and two moons were orbiting and the two fighters are standing on a moon preparing for battle.

"Let's hope your luck don't run out." said Jinx as she activate her powers. "Got my powers baby."

"Got mine as well, bring it pinky." said Raven.

* * *

The third battlefield sets in a rocky mountain, their were rocks floating everywhere which seems a quick advantage for the geomancer Terra but what she didn't know is that her opponent Kole has the ability to transmute any earthly material into crystal either hard, liquid or gas.

"Ready?" said Terra.

"You bet ya." said Kole.

* * *

Supergirl and Mary Marvel were up in the sky, those two girl were defying gravity along with their indomitable presence showing their might strength.

"Don't know why we're fighting?" said Supergirl.

"Yeah I know, my wisdom didn't tell my why do we need to fight and it's just some stupid tourney match." said Mary.

"You girls need to wrestle each other now, the time is ticking." said a holographic projection of Devastation.

"*sigh* Okay." said Supergirl. "By the way, your name."

"Yes? My name is Mary Marvel what about it?" said an innocent Mary Marvel.

"Why do you have Mary on it, shouldn't they call you Ms. Marvel or something?" said Supergirl.

"Ms. Marvel? That's a nice name but I think that's already been taken by Marvel Comics." said Mary Marvel.

The two superpowered beings finish their talk and now ready to fight.

* * *

Another location in a semi-dark metallic room, Batgirl and Shimmer were both inside the room. "Great I'm stuck inside a metallic room, nice creativity?" Shimmer said sarcastically.

"Where are you Batsy?" said the villain.

"Here!" shouted an incoming Bat stomping the alchemist on the back.

"Ooff! Hey! I wasn't ready." said Shimmer.

"Well I was." said Batgirl as she bring out her batarang.

* * *

In another location, it was a big size cage room it was a size of a wrestling ring. Ravager and Dove were both been transported and now they need to fight.

"Hello, wanderer of the stars I would like you to have a word of stop this violent act." said Dove.

"Sorry, Snow White but violence is what I'm all about." said Ravager as she brings out her bo-staff.

* * *

In another location, Blackfire already transported to her destination which was inside a cave.

"Grrr...Where is she?" Blackfire growled as her purple eyes glowed. A small human sized insect quickly follow her quietly with her stingers.

* * *

The last location shows the titan Wonder Girl squaring off with psychic Lilith. "So it's brawn vs. brains." said Lilith.

"I'm both brawn and brains that's why I'm the leader of the Teen Titans." said WG.

" I thought it was Robin?" said Lilith.

"He was kicked out from his leader position because of something he did." said WG.

"I'm sure he could redeemed himself." said Lilith.

"Yeah, I know. Being a leader is quite hard." said WG.

"Hey Clayface move it or lose it!" a holographic projection of Devastation appeared which made the Amazonian startled.

"Hate that girl." WG grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile as the tournament starts, Devastation sits on the thrown that belongs to Hippolyta, the queen of the Amazons. Devastation watches as some of the fighters are hesitant to fight each other or the other opponents which does not sit well on her end.

"This won't do." Devastation said as she contacts someone from the inter dimensional portal as a being with white furred man appears in the portal. "The Master of Games."

"What do you want now, Devastation?" The Master of Games demands. He is currently in some kind of inter dimensional prison.

"As you know, I have started a tournament of powerful female young warriors, and I need their competitive spirits to rise up in order to see them fight against each other." Devastation said.

"Oh I just got the thing for that." The Master said as he summons something from his mind. It is a jaded neckless "This is the Gem of Einfluss, use this to influence on the competitors to fight if their lives depend on it."

"Excellent." Devastation said as she activates the gem as it glows.

* * *

Starfire dodges the sais coming towards her as Cheshire keeps delivering some kicks towards to the Tamaranean. Cheshire then turns invisible to sneak up on Starfire but to her surprise the orange alien grabs her by the collar and throws her to a tree.

"B-But how?" Cheshire asked as she picks herself up.

"I can sense you coming towards me." Star explained as she shoots her starbolts towards the assassin who dodges them. Star felt herself being competitive as she plans to take out the assassin. Cheshire then threw her electrical sais towards the alien but Star destroys them with her starbolts as she charges towards Cheshire and delivers a headbutt, knocking her down.

"WINNER: STARFIRE!" Devastation announced as Cheshire disappears in a flash.

"The enemy Cheshire…is she…?" Star mumbles to herself as she could've sworn something different about Cheshire.

* * *

At the cosmic dimension stage, both Raven and Jinx has been battling it all out as they felt their competitive spirits rising. Raven sends in her black magic towards Jinx as the hex witch threw in some pink blast towards the dark titan.

"Come on, give me your best shot!" Jinx taunt as she lands on the floating rock.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chants as she creates a powerful black sphere and sends it towards to Jinx. Jinx tries to dodge it but is too late as she is knocked out by the blast.

"WINNER: RAVEN!" Devastation announced as Jinx disappears from the crackle of electricity.

Raven blinks twice, wondering if something magic just happened.

* * *

Terra and Kole battle it all out as Terra throw in some boulders towards Kole. The pink haired girl then turns into crystal as the boulders just crashed into her as they turn into pieces. She then shoots sharp crystals towards Terra who shields them with her rock shield.

"I didn't know you can do that." Terra comments.

"I just have a lot of tricks up in my sleeve." Kole replied as she change the rocks into liquid.

"Then I wonder if you would like to shake things up!" Terra said as her eyes glow yellow as she creates an earthquake. This causes the mountain to shake as well as the mountain cracks into two and large boulders fall down towards them.

"What are you-!?" Kole was about to yell but a little rock hits her on the forehead as she fell out of the mountain.

"Kole!" Terra shouts as she levitates on of the boulders for her to ride on as she looks over to see Kole disappears in a flash.

"WINNER: TERRA!" Devastation announced.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies, Supergirl and Mary Marvel felt their competitive spirits rising as they give it their all as they brawl each other. Supergirl keeps shooting at Mary with her laser vision as the sister of Captain Marvel shouts the words "SHAZAM!" as lightning strikes at Supergirl.

But Supergirl thanks to her superior strength recovers from the powerful lightning strike as she launch towards Mary with a punch. Mary backs away as she shouts "SHAZAM!" again.

But this time Supergirl dodge the lightning as it went straight towards Mary Marvel as it zaps her. She screams as the lightning changes her back to Mary Batson, a teenage girl who falls from the sky until she disappears in a flash.

WINNER: SUPERGIRL!" Devastation announced the winner.

"Huh, so lightning changes her back." Supergirl said in astonishment.

* * *

At the metallic room, Shimmer dodges the batarangs as the room starts to shift with pillars coming out from the roof, floor, and the walls on each side.

"What kind of room is this?" Shimmer asked as she is hit with a bo staff.

"A room I'm used to." Batgirl states remembering that she has been in this kind of room Riddler trapped her in along with Batman and Huntress one time.

"Well then it looks like I'm gonna have to up my game." Shimmer said as she does a straight kick towards Batgirl's stomach as she turns over. She thought she had the upper hand but didn't expect Batgirl to throw a modified batarang near her feet as it explodes into a sticky trap.

"AAHH!" Shimmer screams as she fell into the trap.

"Stick like glue." Batgirl smirked as Shimmer disappears.

"WINNER: BATGIRL." Devastation announced as Batgirl smirk to herself in victory.

* * *

At the cage match, Dove is seen pushed down onto the cage as she spats out her own blood. She fell down to the caged floor as she struggles to get up, but she is stomped by Ravager with her steel toed boot.

"Frikken weak." Ravager states as she licks Dove's blood from her face as Dove disappears in a flash.

"WINNER: RAVAGER!" Devastation announced.

"Too easy." Ravager states.

* * *

In the cave, Blackfire keeps shooting her starbolts at the human bee as Bumble Bee keeps stinging her all over.

"Hold still!" Blackfire shouts, feeling tired out from shooting.

"Not until you get a beating, tramp!" Bee said as she stings Blackfire on the butt.

"Grr." Blackfire growled as she hates being stung. Blackfire then close her eyes as she focus on her surroundings. It is an ancient technique that she has been taught by her time she spends with Ravager on this planet.

As Blackfire focus, Bumble Bee press the button on her hands as she grew into her basic size as she is about to deliver a kick to her head but Blackfire opens her eyes and grabs the ankle of her opponent.

"What the-!?" Bumble Bee was surprised that Blackfire caught her.

"You're facing a warrior, insect." Blackfire said as she pulls Bumble Bee towards her as she delivers a sucker punch to her helmeted face knocking her out.

"WINNER: BLACKFIRE!" Devastation announced as Bee disappears.

"Puny insect." Blackfire said as she cracks her own neck and knuckles.

* * *

At the last location Lilith keeps delivering some kicks towards the Amazon after a few teleportations. Donna blocks the kicks but she is fit by a few as Lilith keeps teleporting. Wonder Girl felt tired but suddenly a competitive drive kicks in as Lilith felt the competitive drive as well.

"Did you felt that?" Lilith asked.

"Its called an adrenalin rush!" Wonder Girl shouts as she delivers a mighty punch towards Lilith.

"Hey!" Lilith shouts as she is grabbed by the boot by the amazon.

"Too slow!" Wonder Girl shouts as she twirls Lilith around and around as the psychic felt dizzy.

"Stop…this…Wonder…Girl…!" Lilith shouts in every motion.

Wonder Girl did stopped but Lilith flew off with one of her boot falls out from her leg as she is sent flying. Donna breaths in and out as she sees that she is holding onto Lilith's booth as a flash makes Lilith disappears along with her boot from her hands.

* * *

"WINNER: WONDER GIRL!" Devastation announced as all of the girls are transported back into the stadium.

The competitors that are left in the game: Wonder Girl, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Ravager, Blackfire, Batgirl, and Supergirl.

"Congratulations final 8 opponents." Devastation said as she looks at the girls with a smile. "You have made it!"

"Where's Bee, Kole, and Lilith?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yeah, where are the other lost opponents?" Ravager asked looking around for her friends.

"They have returned home I assure you." Devastation said. "The losers gets to be sent home while the eight of you shall compete for round 2. Now rest up, you get a six hour rest for the next fight." she said as she disappears from the Amazonian colosseum.

"Sleep huh? Well I'm gonna need some clean up and rest." Ravager said as she walks away.

"See you in the next round, sister dear." Blackfire said as she followed Ravager.

"Don't pay her in mind, Starfire." Wonder Girl said to her.

"I know." Starfire said looking down.

"Hey WG." Supergirl flew towards to her old friend. "Me and Batgirl want to know if you would like to hang with us?"

"Well…" Wonder Girl wasn't sure but Star told her.

"Go ahead, Friend Donna, they are your old friends." Star said.

"Thanks, Kori." Wonder Girl said as she flew with Supergirl to join up with Batgirl.

"Wonder why she didn't invite us along?" Raven said as she stares at her leader.

"Oh who cares, lets rest up. Let DubG hang with her old pals." Terra said as she gets ready to get some shut eye.

"Oh we shall." Starfire said as she follows Terra.

"something's not right." Raven said as she follows the two as she felt something amiss of this tournament.

"Hey you two." said WG.

"WG, hi." said Supergirl who flied to the amazonian

"Hey, Amazon." said Batgirl.

"We haven't seen you for a long time-I mean in person because your with The Titans." said Supergirl.

"Yeah, we really miss you." said Batgirl.

"I miss you too girls, It's hard being the boss of a team." said WG.

"Wait, you're the leader? I thought Robin was the leader?" said Batgirl.

"Well, Their had been discussion about his position." said WG.

"Alright, Donna what did he do." said Batgirl. Donna told both Batgirl and Supergirl what he did when he was Red X, Apprentice and the rest he did which made his teammates uneasy with him, Supergirl was shocked while Batgirl was shattered and disappointed.

"Friend Donna and her friends were talking for a long time may we join?" Star said to Raven and Terra.

"Maybe we should wait until she-" Raven was interrupted by Wonder Girl who called them to join with them.

"Supesy and Batsy meet Terra, Raven and Starfire." said WG.

"Hey." said Terra.

"Neato, another blonde." said Supergirl, the two blonde bombshell fist bump.

"Hey." Batgirl said to the dark titan.

"Hey." Raven replied cooly.

"-You must be Starfire." said Batgirl.

"And you must be the girl that Robin mention." said Starfire. "Bat-girl is it?"

"Yes. I am Batgirl." said Batgirl.

Raven knows that their some awkward tension between the alien heroine and the vigilante. She knows that they don't like each other, and its weird coming from this emotion and negativity from Starfire of all people whether its humans or aliens.

A mini griffin flied across the dome and enter inside the dome. "Challengers, it is time to rest for the day as their will be more matches tomorrow." said the griffin. The small mythic creature flew away.

"*Yawn*, I do feel tired after a long fight with Ms. Marvel." said Supergirl.

"You mean Mary Marvel." said Batgirl.

"Wait I thought her name was Lady Marvel." Starfire thought.

"I thought it was Shazam Girl." Terra thought.

"Ms. Marvel sounds better." said Supergirl

"Sshhh! Copyright!." Raven speak quietly.

Donna changed the subject and then ask a question for both Supergirl and Batgirl. "When all the matches are done, would you two be interested to join the titans." said WG.

Terra would like to see Supergirl joining so their will be two blondes although she is a bit worry that her boyfriend would fall in love with the kryptonian, Raven wouldn't mind for the two to join the team but she could sense Starfire emotions with her mixed feelings with both Batgirl and surprisingly Supergirl joining the team.

"Well we would like tom join but-" Supergirl was taken over by her bat friend.

"But we've been offered to join the Justice League." said Batgirl.

"The Justice League, your in the big leagues now!" said Terra.

"That's wonderful news, Donna's friends." said Star.

The Griffin came inside the room. "Tomorrow will be gimmick matches so make sure you young valkyries train in order to become the champion of champions." the griffin announced then he left the room.

"Guess we need to train, girls." said Supergirl.

The girls minus Batgirl and Raven followed Supergirl to the rest room. "Do you think there's something fishy about this event?" said Batgirl.

"Yeah, I could feel that something not right either." said Raven.

"You're an empath you should know." said Batgirl.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "How do you know I'm an empath?"

"Well a certain bird told me about you and your friends." said Batgirl, Raven knows that it was Robin who told Batgirl about the Teen Titans due to the fact that they know each other intimately.

The dark empath went back to her topic, "It's like I remember something before this tournament started but for some reason I can't recall what happened." said Raven.

"Do you think they made us forget about our memory about this." said Batgirl.

"Yeah, It's like they want us to forget it. I don't know what work it is but its obviously that its magic in nature."

" I believe you are right, even Supergirl couldn't remember and she has natural resistance to memory manipulation." said Batgirl.

"We need to investigate this 'tournament'."

"Yeah, I will tell Donna that-" Raven was stopped by Batgirl.

"No, we can't because If we do tell her or any other of our friends then it will leave us on a vulnerable position. We can't tell any one, got it Raven?" said Batgirl.

Although the dark empath felt reluctant she silently agrees with her. "Okay, Batgirl."

* * *

The other girls that are on the final 8 gather around in the resting room as they circle around to talk about stuff. The building they're in is an ancient greek theme building hall where it has many statures of Greek goddesses like Athena and Aphrodite.

"Wonder where is Friends Raven and the Batgirl?" Star asked.

"Think she went around looking for some books?" Terra said referring to Raven.

"Most likely, Raven can get bored without a book. Or maybe she needs some privacy and goes around meditating." Wonder Girl said.

"And Batgirl is probably looking around." Supergirl shrugs as the girls go into a different topic.

"So what do you think the gimmick matches will be?" Supergirl asked them.

"Who knows, maybe some kind of theme match or something." Wonder Girl replied.

"Well, well, well." spoke a voice that the girls hope to never hear as they see Ravager and Blackfire coming up to the girls. "Can we join in on the conversation?"

"You two have a lot of nerve to come here." Wonder Girl said glaring at the girls.

"Oh, that hurts." Blackfire mockingly replied.

"Still butt hurt on us for kidnapping Star and had no intentions of giving her back to you?" Ravager said as she looks at Star with a smirk as she sees the alien girl hiding her fear as she walks up towards to the Tamaranean.

"Stay away from Star, you-" Wonder Girl was about to stop but Blackfire blocks her way. Terra tries to intervene as well but Ravager held her gun up towards to the geomancer threatening to shoot her dead.

"Don't try anything, unless you want to be killed off like I did to Beast Boy." Ravager said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about!?" Terra demands.

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" Ravager asked with a sadistic smirk. "They didn't told you how I bring my sword to impale him, leaving him for dead but then three weeks later he just showed up, somehow alive? How the hell did he survive is a mystery to me." Ravager said as she grabs the frighten Tamaranean's face to look at her. "Why aren't you using those starbolts of yours? Scared of what I'm going to do, Twinkle Star?" she asked as Star's heart beats faster in fear which she doesn't understand why would she fear Ravager but after the kidnapping she doesn't know how to hide her fear from the crazy one-eyed chick.

"Leave them alone." Supergirl told as she flew up facing the snow haired mercenary and the black haired Tamaranean.

"Or what?" Ravager asked holding Star's face inches closer to her.

"Save it for the matches, don't want to fight with a broken arm?" Sueprgirl said getting in between Star and Ravager knowingly Ravager is making Starfire very uncomfortable.

Ravager just clicks her teeth with a tisk sound "Fine, see ya in the next match." Ravager said as she glance at Terra with a harden glare that looked personal, but didn't say anything as she walks away "Come on, Blackfire. Let's leave those losers."

"Later, dear sister." Blackfire said following Ravager.

"By the way, Supergirl, I can see your underwear from that skirt of yours. Totally matches" Ravager said as she teasingly smirk seeing Supergirl look appalled.

"Man, she's a creep." Supergirl said. "And she tried to kill your friend?"

"She has tried to kill us on many occasions." Wonder Girl states as she looks at Ravager holding her katana and proceeds to lick it all the way up to the tip without cutting her tongue. "She is definitely a psycho."

"Are you okay, Star?" Terra asked her friend.

"Of course I am, Friend Terra." Star replied as she felt a shiver running down on her spine. She has never felt fear but hopefully it doesn't effect her powers since she is powered by emotions.

* * *

Next day,

The tournament starts today and last night the competitors were training for the gimmick matches. They don't know what the gimmicks would be but all they know is that the winner of the tournament would get atrophy and that's all.

"Are you ready for the match?|" said Supergirl to Terra and Star.

"You bet ya!" said Terra.

"Yes, this will be a glorious battle." said Star.

"I hope its a mud match so I can drown my opponent to win." said Terra while the two heroines looked at her oddly.

"Just kidding." said Terra.

A large sounds echo the rooms it means the gauntlet is ready, the griffin arrives and told them what type of match they are having and which location they are set in.

"Aw man, seriously." said Terra.

"Piece of cake, I can do that." said Supergirl.

"Oh, I'm not too sure about the characterization of the match." said Starfire.

Blackfire and Ravager were at the back, the two baddest chicks knows that Terra hates her gimmick, Supergirl was happy with the gimmick but they will find a disadvantage to go against her and what made them notice that Starfire is not to sure about the match chosen for her. They haven't seen Batgirl or Raven so they are either still in the training room or somewhere else which they don't care anyways.

"I wonder who's the weakest out of the sorority girls." said Ravager.

"Sorority girls, I like that name." said Blackfire. "Hmm. I guess is either Batgirl or that blonde girl over there."

"Supergirl? She will beat us in a second." said Ravager.

"Not Supergirl, the other blonde girl." said Blackfire.

"Oh, you mean that new girl what's her name Terror?" said Ravager.

"Her name is Terra." said Blackfire.

"Why do you think she's easier to beat, Komi?" said Ravager.

"Because from what I observe despite her abilities she's physiologically human which means she's not strong what she seems, the difference between you and her is that your enhanced with fast regenerative healing abilities and react faster than an average human." said Blackfire in detail.

"Nice." said Ravager. She liked the sound of Blackfire's talk, how did she forget that Terra is the only human member of the Titans she could be easy to exploit but there are other members whom are strong competition but every advantage always has a disadvantage.

"And she doesn't seem happy or aloof, she's sort of a normal girl." said Blackfire.

"Sometimes things that you least suspected surprise you." said Ravager.

"So let's look at the other members. Supergirl will be too much for us so she's out. If only we have kryptonite."

"Let's get a look on my sister; both her and I were given super strength, the ability to fly and shoot energies from our hand." said Blackfire, "But her disadvantages will be her frequent habit of trusting others, no leadership skills because she only plays the role of the powerhouse in her team and her naivety will be her downfall." said Blackfire.

"So that's Terra and Starfire what about the other two?" said Ravager.

"The Bat human and the emo chick." said Blackfire.

"Batgirl and Raven." said Ravager.

"Heh, despite her martial arts and intellect she's only human but you and more than that you're enhanced so that means you're better than her both physically and mentally sooner or later she will be run out of her play toys until you knock her out." said Blackfire in detail.

"The problem we have with the little emo is her ability to wield magic which we don't have any defence for." said Ravager.

"Hmm...I wonder if we could gag her Azarap Metro Zenpot or whatever she annoyingly chants with." said Blackfire.

"Sigh, magic can sometimes be a bitch it's a deus ex machina." said Ravager.

"Hmph. At first I don't believe magic." said Blackfire.

"Jinx use magic, Cheshire knows some level of mysticism and also is Shimmer's powers are magic because you know..Alchemy."

"I always believe that magic is an unknown and undiscovered form of science, I thought Shimmer's powers is to change the rearrange molecules and Jinx powers were to psionically change the event of almost any possibilities and create causes and effects to happen."

"Hmm..Guess magic doesn't exist in your world, I remember my first experience with magic when I was eight years old, my brother, father and I went to the circus and the clown magically got a cent behind my ear." said Ravager remembering the nostalgia of she had when she was with her brother and father before both of them in her life really changed.

It turns out the match has been revealed that Terra will go one on one with the silver haired fox known as Ravager, their stipulation is chase the golden scepter. Terra is not happy that she's facing the leader of the anti-titans designed to annihilate them. Supergirl is facing Raven and either of them needs to defeat olympian's champion, which means that the last four Starfire and Blackfire will be in an iron woman match and Wonder Girl and Batgirl would team up to fight a mysterious opponent and who ever beats him first will go through to the next round.

"So are you guys ready for your matches?" said the griffin.

"Yes." said Supergirl and Wonder Girl while both Terra and Starfire said no.

"All right let the games be-" the griffin stopped as he received a telepathic message.

"Huh? What? The contestants? The match? Oh, shameful warriors this is not near as worst like the Titanomachy." said griffin.

"Well there's been good news, the good news is that the match will have some alteration but the bad news is that the teen titan known as Raven has been withdrawn from the competition and send home safety."

"What!?" said the three shocked girls.

"B-But I won't allow this!" said Starfire.

"We don't make the rules." said the griffin.

"This is madness!" shouted Starfire as her hair slowly burns with rage while Terra slithers back.

"Honey, we're not in Tamaran this is AMAZON!" said the griffin with sass but then his eyes changes as he kicks Starfire so hard that she enters to her battle stadium.

"STARFIRE!" WG screamed after seeing Star went to the stadium..

"What took you so long." said a familiar voice, it was her sister, Blackfire.

"Eep." Star squealed.

"Supergirl since your opponent Raven has been disqualified you will face her replacement, Batgirl." said the griffin as he sends Supergirl to her battle stadium and the same to Terra as well.

"Let the games begin!" the griffin commentates.

* * *

"Sister, I beg of you please don't fight me." said Starfire.

"Too bad, sis. Because I'm looking forward to hit you." said Blackfire she flew to her sister so she could deliver a mean hook which she did.

"Urrgh." Starfire moaned in pain, first she was sent to another location by the griffin and now her sister send her to a wall. The stadium looks amazing because of the coliseum architecture but what not so amazing that Blackfire was about to send a large purple blast right at her but thankfully she escaped...barely.

"I do not want to fight!" cried Starfire.

"I don't care!" Blackfire roared which lead Star no choice but to fight as well, two Tamaranian rockets collied with each other and both send each other far away each other like a magnet repelling each other.

* * *

The second scene shows the three besties in a giant steel cage they now have to team up and defeat an Olympian, "Bats, what's going on? Where's Raven?" said Wonder Girl.

"This Raven you speak is not here only your fiercest competitor and mightiest god of olympus." said a voice, he came up through the shadow revealing himself to be a big muscle man with muscle mass in prime condition standing at six-foot-seven wearing a lion skin as a trophy, swords behind his back and greek armoury.

"Only Hercules." said Hercules.

"Oh boy." said Batgirl.

"Hercules!?" said Wonder Girl.

"Hello, young...titan." Hercules slightly snarled.

"Guys, we need to devise a plan as soon as Herc-" Batgirl was forming a plan but Supergirl dashed quick in order to take the demigod out quick and fast but Hercules easily saw that coming so he simply just backhanded her and she was sent straight to the steel bars. After Supergirl landed badly she believed that the cage is mystical because it didn't penetrate.

"You'll pay for that, Hercules!" Wonder Girl shouts as she threw her lasso at him, only for Hercules to twist his his body to yank Wonder Girl towards him and punch her in the stomach.

"I thought he was supposed to be the greatest hero in all of Greece?" Supergirl asked.

"He was, until he let heroism get in his head and killed his wife and children." Wonder Girl states.

"Just our luck." Batgirl muttered as she threw in her batarangs as they explode into a gooey substance that traps his feet. Hercules scoffs as he breaks away from the trap as he gloats.

"It will take more than a few toys to stop me!" Hercules said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire and Blackfire continues to fight as Blackfire sends in her own star bolts towards her sister as Starfire evades her attacks. She decides to defend herself by shooting her own star bolts towards her as Blackfire was hit by them.

"Finally, fighting back." Blackfire said as she gives a smirk "Not so much as a disgrace to our warrior race."

"We don't have to fight!" Star said as Blackfire went behind and grabs her.

"I won't stop until I force you to give up." she said with venom as she repeatedly punches Star in the sides. It hurts the redheaded Tamaranean since Blackfire is stronger than her as it brings back memories of all the abuse Blackfire inflicted onto her when they were children. Starfire hated the pain as a raging fire inside of her causing her to release Blackfire's grip and curb stomp her sister to the ground.

"GGRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" Star roared in fury.

"Oh crap." Blackfire said as she charges at her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terra and Ravager chases after the prize as Ravager uses dirty tactics to get the geomancer out of the way. Terra grumbled as her eyes glow yellow as her competitive side risen.

"Move out of the way, bitch!" Terra cursed as she levitates a rock towards Ravager, who dodges them before they hit her. Ravager gave a scoff look as she glares at Terra, a glare that can be described as hatred towards the blond.

' _Don't think I've already know your little secret, blonde.'_ Ravager thought as she continues to run after Terra as she took a step forward and elbowed Terra on the back. "You snooze, you lose!"

"Gah!" Terra shouts as she fell on the ground as Ravager pursue the prize. Terra twitches as she shakes the ground violently as Ravager jumps up from the rising rocks and dodges the upcoming attacks. This is going to be hard for Ravager.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne of Themyscira, Devastation stood as she talks to the inter-dimensional being known to her as the Master of Games through a mirror.

"The games are going accordingly to our plans." Devastation states.

"Yes, and with the powers of the losers, you'll be unstoppable." Master of Games comments.

"I've been humiliated by Wonder Woman countless times. I was made by Cronus to be better than her, stronger than her, but she has bested me." Devastation growled remembering all the times Wonder Woman has bested her whenever they battle. "When I heard about her "sister", Wonder Girl, with a team of these so-called "Titans", I saw an opportunity to steal not just her powers, but all of these other heroines in the games to upgrade mine!"

"And I get the share of the powers, right?" The Master of Games asked.

"Let us go!" Raven shouts as the two look at the empath, contained in a cell nullifying her powers along with the other heroines.

"Sorry, but no." Devastation states as a bolt of lightning appears as Supergirl landed on the floor, now surrounded by a magical cage nullifying her powers. "Looks like the Kryptonian lost."

"Supergirl, are you okay!?" Raven asked.

"Just…peachy." Supergirl said as she falls asleep.

* * *

"So it just you and me now, little girl." said Hercules. Hercules has already send Batgirl inside a cage and now trapped to fight a giant two headed lion.

"You know that I'm not an ordinary little girl." said WG.

Hercules was going to whack Wonder Girl away but she caught his giant-sized arm and gave him a huge haymaker to the side of his neck.

"Heh. That tickles." said The Olympian. "Aargh!" the demigod shouted, he was struck with a thunderous punch by the amazonian.

"Feel that!" said Donna while she smiled, but stopped smiling thinking she got the victory, her fist does not harm the god of strength itself.

"Ha! You think that will hurt me witch!" Hercules laughed at Wonder Girl.

"No, Hercules I was merely of the distraction." said WG.

"Hehe, huh?" Hercules stop laughed he saw a bat-shaped device located on the back of his 'skirt', the batarang made a small 'Ping' sound and then a portal comes up and sucked him inside.

"You miss me?" said Batgirl.

"Batgirl! You're alive, but how!?" Donna was amazed.

"Oh D, that's simple." said Batgirl with a gruff expression. "Because I'm Batgirl." she said with a gruff voice.

"Barbara." Wonder Girl deadpanned.

"Alright, Alright. I heard what Devastation's plan is and I know that lion loves steak and wooly ball so I found some material and make it incase we were in a situation like this."

"Oh, I could kiss you Babs." said Donna. "By the way, where did you sent Hercules and how?"

"This Batarang on the floor where Hercules was transported from." said Batgirl. Wonder Girl nodded, the batarang levitated and returned to Batgirl.

"Woah, that is some awesome new tech you have." said Donna. "Although that 'ping' noise remind me of something that Athena told me about when I was only an infant."

"This Batarang...is a mother box." said Batgirl. "Mother box are living computers forged in the fourth dimensions. After this Granny Goodness or whatever her name is left, I saw a mother box lying around. I know it is from the fourth world but I kept it for a long time and it spoke to me and wanting to be friends with me. I didn't trust it at first but I just realizes that it helps me when there is extreme danger around here."

"Wow so this mother box or mother batarang can do a lot of things." said Donna. "Do you think it would let us find the others?"

"Don't know? We gotta find Supergirl and the re-" Batgirl was interrupted by a digital-like voice.

"PING! Find Supergirl." said the batarang. It generates a portal and the two were dumbfounded because the machine pretty much did it for them.

"Well that was easy." said Donna.

The two took a small peak outside from the portal before going in and they saw Supergirl and the rest inside a dome where their powers seems to be nullified.

"First, we need to get the other four to stop fighting then we will save them." said Donna. WG and Bat went back to the gladiator coliseum.

"Mother Box can you please locate Starfire for us." said Batgirl.

"PING!" Mother Box pinged, the portal emits a low echoing vibration and it opens and the two heroines stepped inside the portal.

* * *

"Yo guys! Stop fighting" said Batgirl. The two heroines stepped out from the boom portal.

"Why?" said Terra then she got comedically sucker punched by Ravager.

"Yeah Why!?" said Ravager.

"Devastation is keeping us imprison so she could further enhance her powers!" said Wonder Girl.

"Why would I care?" said Ravager.

"Because if she do, she would kill us first to test her powers and then not only fight Wonder Woman but the rest of the leagues and soon conquer the world!" said WG.

"All right, fights over." said Terra.

"Ha! I knew you don't have fight in you like a predator inside." Ravager said which made Terra angry.

"So are you coming Ravager?" Donna asked.

"…Sure, why not." said Ravager, the titans were surprised how she accept their invitation quite easily. The heroines went inside the portal so they could recruit Blackfire and Starifre into their team.

After they stepped into another world, they saw two living rocket battling out each other in the sky. One is purple and the other is green fighting ferociously, but Donna called Star and Ravager called Blackfire by using the same language which can be compared to sign language.

"She teach you to do that." said both Ravager and WG.

"Both of you need to stop fighting our main enemy is Devastation she's been setting this up to gain more power to herself." said Batgirl. The two tamareans heard and confirm what she said and all the heroines stepped into the portal.

* * *

Devastation was chilling on the sofa, the sofa has a nice regal and greek look and she was holding a bowl of popcorn while the other trapped heroines were stuck inside a specific cell contained with anti-magical wards and a miniature red sun inside which she stolen from Apollo the god of the sun and use it to inhibit Supergirl's power.

"Ha Ha, you are a funny man Chris Rock, perhaps I would kill you last if my might becomes divine." said Devastation. "And these girls are driving me nuts." The trapped heroines were distracting her as much as the could before the others arrives.

"I don't think you will be divine yet." said WG.

"Huh?"

POW! Everything was lights out for the villain. Then she wakes up and she was inside a super maximum security prison cell "Grrr! I will get you for this you bitch!"

* * *

Now back on Earth, all the contestants were outside the tower. "You did well team, you manage to distract her so I could knock her out like what Holly Holm did to Ronda Rousey." said WG.

"Ronda Rousey is still the badass." said Starfire.

"All right girls here's your Titan communicators, you are all honorary titans." said WG.

"Cool." said Dove.

"Sweet." said Supergirl.

"Awesome." said Batgirl.

"Yeah." Kole

"Nice." said Bumblebee.

"Yay!" said Mary Marvel.

"Hey! Why don't we get one!" asked Jinx.

"Because you're still bad guys, remember?" said Raven with her causal tone.

"Hmph!" said Jinx. "Nota all of us are bad."

"Come on Outlaws, let's roll out." said Ravager. The leader, Cheshire, Blackfire, Shimmer and Jinx left the area.

After the villainous girls left, Supergirl want to say one thing "Transformers reference?"

"..Yep." said WG.

Batgirl wants to speak to Starfire in private, "Um..Starfire..I want you to do something for me?"

"What is it, Batgirl?" said Starfire.

"Please take care of...him." said Batgirl.

Starfire knows what Batgirl meant and she will keep that promise. "Yes, Friend Batgirl, I promise to take care of him." said Starfire. The two girls gave each other hugs.

"Yo! Redheads what are you two waiting for let's go inside the tower." said Bumblebee. Wonder Girl invited the honorers to be guests into their towers.

"Well we don't want to hold them waiting?" said Batgirl. Batgirl runs and Starfire flies to the titans headquarters.


	12. Heart

**12- Heart**

In the night at an abandoned plant on Northern Jump City, Dr. Light was there to build a machine. He was laughing like a stereotypical mad scientist as he had to tie up some scientists so he can use the resources to use light energy to power up his machine, thus making Jump City consume with light.

"This is going to be one of my brilliant plans yet!" Dr. Light announced.

"What is?" spoke a voice behind him.

"I'm going to use all of the resources so I can turn Jump City into Light City, that's what!" Dr. Light answered.

"Is that so?" the voice asked him again.

"Yes! And no one will stop me- wait, who's behind me?" Dr. Light asked as he turns around and saw Terra with a smirk on his face.

"You!" Dr. Light shouts backing away.

"Yep, me." Terra replied as suddenly all of the Titans pop up behind her as she cross her arms in triumph.

"Alone on a Friday night, Dr. Light?" Kid Flash asked as he ran down next to Terra while getting behind "God, you're pathetic!" he said as he gives Dr. Light a kick in the back while giving out a Sonic meme.

"Titans, GO!" WG said as they all gang up on Dr. Light who was screaming like a little girl as he gets pummeled by the pathetic excuse for a villain. Dr. Light was defeated and cuffed and under a minute.

"Alright, we took Light down in 41 seconds squat!" Cyborg announced.

"Now that's a record!" Beast Boy cheered.

"You really need to think of getting a real career, Dr. Light." Raven told the villain.

"Villainy is my career!" Dr. Light states as they look at him questionably.

"I believe as Friend Raven would point out, you are quite a sad little man." Star said.

"I know." Dr. Light said as Kid Flash release the scientists as the Titans took the doctor to the Jump City PD.

As they see the doctor escorted into the police van, Beast Boy walks over towards where Terra and Raven were. Raven sigh as she knows that Beast Boy is going to annoy her yet again but to her surprise Beast Boy went pass her as he gives Terra a hug.

"You were so awesome there!" Beast Boy said to his girlfriend.

"Hehe, thanks, BB." Terra replied hugging him back.

Seeing the two hugged made Raven huff silently. She doesn't know why but for some reason she felt something from the way those two hugged that upsets her. She doesn't show it since she doesn't want to make it a big deal about it. Only Jericho noticed but he doesn't want to bring it up now.

However, unknown to the Titans they are being watch by a hidden camera in the form of a robotic bee.

TTTT

Watching the Titans celebrate their victory, Psimon only watches as the camera focuses on the Titans, especially Terra.

"Now as you see, she is your target." Psimon told someone in the shadows. "I want you to go out and bring her to the HIVE, is that clear soldier?"

"You call me the right man for the job." spoke the man before Psimon as he walks out of the shadows.

He is a tall, buffed soldier-like man wearing a yellow cowl over his face, blue eyes and a strong chin. He wears a yellow and black bodysuit with the HIVE logo on his chest, matching yellow gloves, combat boots, and shorts, as well as a belt with the logo. He also carries a hexagon shaped shield.

"Good, soldier." Psimon said with his hands behind his back "Welcome to your first day out on the field, Private HIVE."

TTTT

The Titans got back into their headquarters, they were celebrating their quick fight against Dr. Light.

"I think we broke a new record by beating Dr. Light in under a minute or two?" said Kid Flash.

"I say we should have a celebration party for defeating Doctor of the Light." said Starfire.

"Yeah! I go get the popcorn and drinks." said Kid Flash, he uses his superspeed to get the food and drinks.

"Um...Donna...Victor..May I talk to you for a minute." said Beast Boy.

"Ok." said Cyborg.

The three were separated from the others and standing outside the main hall inside the hallway. "Tomorrow, its going to be our three month anniversary and I got her something...special." said BB, he opens a heart shaped box and it shows a necklaces that symbolizes their time together. a rock where they first met and first rock he sees which was elementally connected to her, a wheel that symbolizes their first date at the carnival, a disco ball for their first dance and a 'BBxT' engraved in the heart.

"Congratulations, Gar." said WG.

"My Boy is becoming a Man." said Cyborg.

"Hehe, I have always been a man." said BB.

Meanwhile from the other side, Starfire wants to add her homemade Tamaranian foods but the boys minus Raven and Terra stopping her from doing so.

"Friend Jericho you like my homemade tamaranean cake?" said Starfire, Jericho remembers that blue slime it looks drippy and smells a bit foul and he swear he saw something moving, he didn't know if she uses 'Tamaranean magic' to make this.

"Starfire, I think its best if we should set the tamaranean theme out." said Robin. Starfire shows a slight shock but then Robin saved it, "...For now."

"Okay, Robin." said a reluctant Starfire she brings her alien cookery back into the large draw of the kitchen, only Starfire goes in there and not them mainly its because they don't know how to operate it because of its functions except for Cyborg.

"Hoo-wey, you saved us big time, Robbie." said KF while Jericho nodded. Robin shows a guilt expression but thank god that the two heroes were behind him.

From the outer side, Cyborg was thinking is he overdoing it a little bit to explain each part of the gift but BB straightly saids no, because he loves her so much it feels like as if it love at first sight and then he was saying more cheesy love quotes.

"Ok. Gar, I think that's..enough." said Donna, even though she's happy for the green changeling but it is a bit cheesy and cringy for BB talking about love but in a cheesy way.

"Terra, are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile." said BB.

"Hehehe." Cyborg giggled.

"Cyborg!" said Donna to Cyborg while she tries not to laugh herself because she is suppose to be the mild mannered one.

"Terra, There's side view, rear view, and what else? I loview." BB still continued with a cheeky smile.

Cyborg giggled so hard that he wipes a tear from his eye, it was beautiful to him, comedically beautiful.

"Terra, I know they say there's plenty of fish in the sea, but I think you're my Nemo." said BB.

"That quote sounds like it belongs to Garth." said Donna with slight giggling.

"It did." said BB.

"Bruh." said Cyborg.

"Ooh, I got one more. Terra, Would it be a crime, If you stole my heart and seal it in a box." said BB.

"Woah, a little bit dark there, B." said Cyborg.

"Yeah I know."

"You know making cheesy love quotes is not going to make her fall in love you too much, its pointless." said a voice from the shadowy environment of the hallways, it was revealed to be Raven.

"I thought you were inside the main hall?" said Cyborg.

"Teleportation?" said Raven bluntly.

"Oh, yeah." said Cyborg while rubbing his neck.

"It is not pointless, Raven." said BB.

"You should make better quotes than that it sounds like your desperate for her to love you." said Raven.

"Why do you have to be so mean!?" said a crossed BB.

"I'm not mean...I'm brutally honest." said Raven.

"You know what Raven I'm sick of you acting like the wicked witch of the west all over me." said BB.

"Comparing me to a fictional character from a children's book...Stop being immature." said Raven while crossing her arms.

"You know what, I'm done with your emo-crap!" shouted BB then he left the hallway to go somewhere else inside the tower.

"You know Raven, its best if you keep things to yourself." said WG.

"But someone needs to say to him you can't desire anything in the world." Raven countered. "And the quotes were never going to help him anyways."

"Yeah Raven, BB's quotes may be cheesy but at least the little guy is trying and you just ruined it for him." said Cyborg. The two tall titans left the hallway leaving the dark titan by herself in the dark hallway.

"Great. I'm the bad guy now." Raven sigh as she decides to head down to her room.

TTTT

"Dick your here good, I need you to help me looking over the mutagen that you acquired from the HIVE." said KF.

"Alright." said Robin, he grabs something out of his utility belt, it was a small rectangular object and he press the touchpad of the small objects which opens up into vision glasses.

"How can you fit almost every gadgets in your utility belt?" asked KF.

"Because I'm Robin." said Robin. He puts on his glasses, he sees some strange things inside the mutagen some of its seems radioactive and others he don't want to say.

"It seems radioactive, I want to know how it change one of the members of the Fearsome Five." said Robin.

"There must be some DNA reactive elements inside of it and you can't see what it is, must be alien then." said KF.

"Who knows what it is, it's highly dangerous and no other being should allow a power like that." said Robin.

Next Day

Beast Boy is still not talking to Raven, pretending that she doesn't existed, thinking that her blue cloak was a ghost's blanket.

"Keep ignoring her, BB. Keep ignoring her." He does a silent 'hmph' and walk to the kitchen area watching World Trigger on his iPad wearing his beats headset while Raven is sitting down on the sofa reading Neverwhere by Neil Gaiman she use her magic to camouflage the book and make it look like a giant book to fool her friends.

Raven wasn't surprised that much that he's still mad at her although Beast Boy tends to forget backlash arguments but this time it is him giving the silent treatment to her.

Beast Boy saw Terra entering the common room, the green changeling walked to the geomancer and present her gift to her as she gives her gift to him.

"Oh, a rock?" said a confused Terra.

"Not just any rock, the first rock I saw you use your earth-bending thingy powers. I kept it because it was special." said Beast Boy.

"It's..beautiful. I love it." Terra hugged Beast Boy. Beast Boy's face turn brown with warmness.

"I knew you'd love it." Said BB while holding Terra.

Cyborg raise a thumbs up to Beast Boy. Wonder Girl was talking to her sister on a magical seashell that allows them to communicate, it was a gift by Aqualad.

"So where are we going for our anniversary?" asked Terra.

"It's a surprise." said BB.

"Cool. I like surprises." said Terra.

 _"Ugh. This isn't a soap opera."_ Raven said in her mind while reading her book.

Wonder Girl finished talking to Wonder Woman and now she's going to talk to Supergirl and Batgirl because the trinity girls (that's what Batgirl call themselves) are going out as friends and not as superheroes. Kara, Barbara and Donna are going to the cinemas to watch Deadpool together and she was thinking of bringing Robin with them although he's too busy doing work but he is one of the guys who would like to see the merc of the mouth she also thinks maybe she should bring Kori as well but she don't know who Deadpool is and will answer every question like a child, Cyborg and KF are definitely going to watch Deadpool so they are coming as well while Beast Boy will be with Terra, Jericho is visiting his mother and Raven is staying at the tower because she don't watch superhero movies because she's not too fond of them. Donna doesn't want the dark titan to be left alone in the tower so their must be someway to have her come with them.

TTTT

Beast Boy and Terra were out as they walk around together for their anniversary date. The changeling had her eyes in a blindfold as he takes her to someplace he knows she'll really like.

"Come on, BB, where are you taking me?" she ask him.

"It's a surprise." Beast Boy replied while holding her hand to lead her to their destination.

"Can I at least get a hint?" Terra asked.

"What's fun to go to have thrills and enjoy a good time?" BB said giving her a hint.

"Hmm…a bar?" she asked.

"No." BB replied.

"Something with thrills…like a club?" Terra asked again.

"Better." he stops as he unfolds Terra's blindfold. The blond's eyes widen as she looks up the place.

"Wow, you've brought me here at the carnival!" Terra said in excitement. Smiling that he has taken her to one of her favorite places.

"Happy 3 month anniversary, Terra." Beast Boy said as the blond girl hugs him tightly.

"Thanks, BB. You are awesome!" Terra said as she pecks him on the cheek which makes him give a goofy love struck look. "Yeah…I am." Beast Boy replied as Terra's turn to drag him to the carnival. However unknown to the two a certain HIVE soldier was just trailing them down.

TTTT

Meanwhile, Donna and the others, Barbara Gordon, Kara Danvers, Koriand'r, Dick Grayson, Victor Stone, and Wally West got back from watching the movies. They were laughing and talking about the movie about the merc with the mouth. Donna is dressed in a red blouse with blue jeans, Barbara wears a purple t-shirt with blue sleeves and skinny jeans. Kara wears a white t-shirt with blue overalls as Kori was wearing a purple Steven Universe t-shirt and blue tearaway jeans. Dick is seen wearing a red turtleneck sweater with brown jeans, Victor wearing a gray tank top and cargo pants, and Wally in his STAR Labs shirt and blue jeans. "Man, that Deadpool movie was da bomb!" Victor shouted.

"I know, that's what I call a perfect sleeper film." Kara replied with a grin.

"I was wondering why does the Pool of Dead keeps talking to us during the movie?" Kori asked in curiousness. She was sad that she didn't get to bring Xavier with them but at least she gets to hang out with her friends.

"Deadpool can speak to the audience of our reality." Wally joked, only to realize that later on the alien will take it seriously and would possibly develop a fear of tv characters talking to the audience.

"At least you haven't met the Batmite." Babs said with a grimace along with Dick.

"Yeah well I think it was good movie." Dick said with a smirk "I mean, I've never seen anything like Deadpool. He's like if Deathstroke had the personality of the Joker, but with all the Wade. Wade, Wade, Wade, Wade!" he laughs at the humor he just did as everyone stared at him for a while. He stops laughing as he catches his breath "What?"

"Nothing, just never seen you this chirpish." Kara said.

"Yeah dude, you were all brooding the usual before, but now it looks like you've been mellowing out lately." Wally said as everyone nodded.

"Plus you've made a joke about Deathstroke just now." Donna points out as Dick thought of it.

"Oh really?" Dick pondered on the thought. "Wow, I never thought about that. Why are you guys worried about it?"

"We've never seen you like this, Friend Dick." Kori said with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I guess I just need to relax for a while." he said as he walks towards the door "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a snack."

Once Dick left to get himself a snack, the others decide to turn in. Wally speed up to study more of the chemicals from the HIVE, Victor turns back into Cyborg after taking off his holoring, going to play some video games. Now leaves the girls as they decide to get to know each other more like Kara working at CatCo at National City and Barbara working on in getting a scholarship at the Gotham Police Academy.

TTTT

Beast Boy and Terra, the two young couple were enjoying the carnival. They went on the spinning cups, throwing hoops to get prizes for each other and sitting on the ferris wheel.

"Woohoo!" shouted Terra.

"Yeah!" said Gar.

"That was so awesome!" awed Terra. She never been on a roller-coaster.

"Totally, dude." Gar. replied.

"This is the best day of my life, thank you for doing this for me, Beast Boy." said Terra.

"Gar, Tara." Garfield corrected to the blonde girl.

"Oh, right Gar." said Terra with a small blush.

"Alright, where do we go next?" said Terra.

"Ooh, Ooh." said Tara making sounds like a little child wanting to be picked first in a classroom.

"How about that haunted house." said Tara. Lighting erupts which makes BB scared and almost shapeshift into a cat but thank got he got some molecular control with his powers before anybody found out that normal boy is not an ordinary boy.

"Um, are you sure?" said Gar.

"Yeah!" said Tara.

"It looks spooky and scary." said a shaking Gar.

"Like Raven." said Tara. The two laughed heavily from Tara's joke.

"I mean who could be more scarier than Raven?" Tara carried on.

"Um? Raven?" said Gar, not knowing it was rhetorical question.

"Come on, let's go to the haunted mansion." said Tara.

Garfield looked at the front display of the haunted mansion, the text was written 'House of Secrets'. "That's sound interesting?" Gar thought, at least it wasn't called 'Mirror Maze'. After the two went inside the mansion, a large man wearing a brown trench coat and hat slowly follows the two. Garfield and Tara were running around the maze, he saw a mirror image of himself look buff and he truly likes it and he saw Tara's mirror image and her head was shaped as some spiral image, "The mirror made her look very crazy" BB thought.

Tara was making faces on every mirror, every distorted images was reflected to her and she just laughed. Beast Boy laughed too with her and he stopped laughing when he saw another image behind showing his bottom too wide for his body.

"Bwahahaha look at your ass." Tara laughed.

"Hey! My ass is big boned not fat." said Gar with a mix of embarrassment and laugh.

"Well your ass is going to get whooped boy." said a third person.

"Ooh, easy. Tara we don't want to go step 13 we are still in step 3." said Gar.

"Um..Gar, that was not me." said Tara.

Gar turned around and saw a large-sized man probably standing at six foot three, he was wearing brown trench coat and hat. Gar senses he's bad news he could smell and feel his body at a heightened level, Gar is very skilled to body and sense movement it makes him a lie detector, so he clamped his holo-rings together and he is now Beast Boy again.

"Hey! You can't join our relationship, this ain't no three way!" said BB ready to get his game face on.

The large man taken off his trench coat and hat. "Hold these for me." said the man.

"Hey who do you think I am, your maid!?" said an angry Tara. The large man press a small hexagon-shaped button on his wrist-mounted device, it changes his appearance at an average rates like there was bee shifting next to skin, but it was nanobots to change his appearance. "Time to send you to school, Boy." said the large soldier which revealed to be a familiar enemy they fought.

"HIVE!" said Beast Boy showing his claws on both hands.

"That's Private Hive to you, child." said the militaristic employee of the secret terrorist company.

"Your going down, Soldier. You mess with my date and I will mess with your face." said Beast Boy. BB transforms into a tiger but Private got his shield with him and use it to stop the green tiger's attack. He then charges at the green shapeshifter he use his two mortal hands to tighten the beast's claws sandpit him down and utilizes a body scissors technique. Beast Boy struggles to break free from one of his strong forms so he morphs into a snake but Private got the tip of the end of his body and slam him on the floor and throw him to a mirror but BB quickly morphs into a monkey and repel his landing to aim at him and then did a hurracararana and morphs his lower body into a giant anaconda wrapped around his body.

"Grrr!" Private Hive was fuming but BB don't care as long as he's winning he could carry on with his date but it has to be another date later on. But he wonders how he was able to know that he was Beast Boy, he know that Terra was not a well know hero and all she need to do is undo her hairlip and put googles on. It must be because he was acting Beast Boy in Gar's body.

"Hisss." Beast Boy makes a slithering sound. Private Hive opens his pockets from his belt to get a weapon but was stopped by Terra with her geo-kinetic abilities. She uses the earth to make two small muds and solidify on his hands and feet, she telekinetically holding him up mid air and the ground is slightly shaking.

Private Hive was tucked but good thing that HIVE add some upgrades for him. "Activate, Honeybees." said Private Hive, multiple cybernetic bees came up and was ready to attack the two but Terra uses the power of the earth to destroy most of it but some of them stung Beast Boy and her, the cybernetic bee delivers quite amount of pain and it was worse because 1/4 of the bees Private Hive releases stung them.

Private Hive was a little tired, he grabbed his energy gun from his leg holster so he could knock out the changeling but Terra unintentionally manipulate a small but animated wave of mud and trapped him inside of it, the gun is on the floor and couldn't get the rest of his equipments. Terra eyes was seething with rage with her yellow eyes and the earth was moderately shaking, lightbulbs was destroyed and lots of wires was dropped from the floor and electricity coming out and it emitted all three of them. "Wow, you don't look too good, guess that was an Aftershock with the wires coming out since you like shaking thing up how about you tear the place down like you always do." Hive taunted.

Terra raises her hand and it glows with a bright glow and the house mansion was begin to collapse. Beast Boy was now full conscious, he saw Terra using her power at possibly the highest level he seen from her and he need to get her out fast so he transform into a gorilla and picked her up, he knocks out Private Hive so he could pick him up as well because he don't want to hear his colonel talk. Beast Boy in gorilla form made it outside and brings Terra and Private Hive safe.

"Um? Terra." Beast Boy morphs back and check to see if she's alright.

"..Yeah." Terra responded.

"Are you okay?" said BB with worry, his hands is on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Terra.

"Well Good, because you were ready to give Terra a proper aftershock treatment." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah she sure did gave me that aftershock treatment." said a slightly conscious Private Hive, his head was rotating very slowly and his eye keeps on blinking trying to regain consciousness. The solidified mud crumbles and Private Hive was free, "Thanks BB, your heroism gave me enough time to prepare!" Hive laughed. Private Hive throws smoke grenades at the two titans, it releases a yellow smoke which gives him enough time to get away.

"Damn! He got away!" shouted BB. "We could've got him for more information about the HIVE, I could brag and say I took his ass back to military school." said BB.

"Don't you mean I took him down." said Terra with her hands on her hips.

"...Um..We take him down." Beast Boy lied not wanting to feel shame.

"Aww…Too embarrassed a girl have to save your green ass." said Terra.

"N-No!" cried a burning blushing BB, his face was brown that he looks like one of those werewolves that belongs in Young Wolf which BB thinks it was a B-Level made and rip off version of Teen Wolf. Terra laughed knowing that BB still has some of his pride and dignity because he didn't know that his trousers was showing one of his cheeks which he doesn't want Terra to look.

Terra manifests a boulder to fly so her and BB could go home. Terra was looking at BB's behind which exposed his half of his backside, "Well Private HIVE did more than just whooping your ass he wants to see it." laughed Terra.

"Terra!" said a blushing BB and he morphs into a turtle in shame.

TTTT

After getting a new pair of pants, Beast Boy and Terra head back to the tower to inform the team what happened. As Beast Boy flies in his pterodactyl form while Terra rides on his back, feeling the cool breeze in the air, they hear buzzing noises.

"Do you hear that?" Terra asked.

"Hear what?" the green pterodactyl asked.

Before Terra could answer, yellow beams shot out of the air as it hits the green giant bird as it change back into Beast Boy. He and Terra fall down to the beach as the two saw a lot of HIVE drones and Private HIVE riding one of them. "You again!?" Terra shouts.

"I ain't through until I complete my mission!" Private HIVE barked as he gives the orders "HIVE Drones, get the girl!"

The bee-like drones charge at the couple as Beast Boy change into a gorilla as it jumps up to grab on drone and tears it's head. Terra uses her abilities to throw out boulders at the upcoming ones but they keep shooting lasers at the boulders. They keep shooting at her as the lasers are set to stun. Terra shields herself with a rock barrier but the lasers shot the barrier as it hits her stomach, stunning her in the process.

"Ah!" Terra screams as she fell down.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouts as he turns to the soldier "You bastard!"

"Good work, drones. Now to deal with that green pri-" Private HIVE was cut off as a green Sasquatch punches him in the face. The drones were about to attack the changeling who change into a T-Rex to destroy them using his tail. The drones blasting the dinosaur were cut in half by red laser beams as Supergirl flew in the picture.

"Hey, here to help." Supergirl said as the rest of the Titans pop up. "Titans, GO!"

"That's my line." Robin muttered as he threw birdarangs at the drones.

"Baby." Batgirl teased as she threw her batarangs at the upcoming drones.

Leave Friends Beast Boy and Terra alone!" Starfire shouts as she shoots her starbolts at the HIVE drones as Cyborg shoots them each with his sonic cannon. Raven appeared to where Terra is as she finds her unconscious as she finds her just stunned. She never noticed Private HIVE charging towards them as he prepares to knock the empath away from Terra. But he was then hit by a green goat who shoves him down on the walls of the beach.

"Oh, what in Sam Hill?" the soldier looks up to see the green Titan who looks at him with hate in his eyes. "Those eyes…those are the eyes of a-" he didn't finished as he receives a sucker punch from the changeling. Beast Boy then starts repeating to punch him again and again as Private HIVE's face starts to bruise up into a bloody pulp. He was still conscious as he tries to get him off of him, but the ex-DOOM agent starts to get out of control as he's going to hit the soldier in the temple but his arm was grabbed by Wonder Girl.

"Enough!" Donna shouts as the changeling's red eyes starts to become normal "Calm down, Beast Boy. You have him!"

The changeling breathes heavily as he starts to calm down, looking at the Private who was holding his bruised up face.

"Oh god, that was…" Private HIVE winced as he looks at the Titans and all of his drones down. "Wait until the Queen hears about this." he muttered as he was about to run but was grabbed by Supergirl.

"Not so fast, Private Ryan." Supergirl said as she punches him in the gut, knocking the soldier out. "Great job, everyone." Wonder Girl said.

"This guy's obviously HIVE so we're gonna have to question him." Robin said looking at the HIVE symbol on the drones.

"Um…not to ruin the moment, but you seem to have a tear." Supergirl points at Beast Boy's pants as he immediately covers his own butt.

"AH!" Beast Boy yelped "Oh man, this is my second pair!" Beast Boy blushed as he covers his butt.

"Nice ass." Batgirl comments.

"Thanks, but I'm already spoken for. No need to flirt." Beast Boy said as he looks at Terra who is being helped up by Raven and Cyborg "Is she okay?"

"Just stunned, but she'll recover." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, she's fine." Raven said as she wish that she didn't look at Beast Boy's ripped pants "And please stop showing off your butt."

"Hey! You think I want this?" Beast Boy complained as they all head back to the tower.

TTTT

Once after the Titans head back to the tower, Kid Flash finally gets out of his lab as he saw everyone gathered up in the common room. Supergirl and Batgirl heads back to Metropolis and Gotham to go back to protect their respectful cities.

"So you guys captured Private HIVE?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes, and we plan to interrogate him later." Robin states. "Oh, well can I tell you guys what I've discovered?" Wally asked.

"Sure Wallace, what is it?" Donna asked as the Titans gathered around the seat while some like Starfire and Supergirl float.

"Okay, so I've been studying the HIVE's mutagen, what I've found was very interesting." Kid Flash press the remote which shows a slideshow of the microscope of the mutagen. "It has some radioactive substance that I couldn't find what kind is it, until I learned that it isn't radioactive of this earth."

"Not of this earth?" Starfire asked.

"The mutagen doesn't have any added chemical compound except that it's produced from xenothium. Another ingredient is another alien substance that looks similar to honey, and when contacted human blood, it mutates the blood into something else as the blood changes into something else." he shows the slide that shows the blood cells turning green and spiky as they form into something different.

"It looks…alien." Robin said.

"That's because it is alien." Starfire said "This is a blood blue print the Psions have when performing their experiments." she said remembering the experiments performed by the Psions back when she was a prisoner and where she got her powers.

"So what the HIVE are producing is some alien mutagen that if gets into contact changes your DNA code to something unstable. Like Adonis, Johnny Rancid, Godiva, Kitten, and Fang." Cyborg said getting recapping on all of the foes that were infected by the mutagen. "Geez, the way you say it, it almost sounds like they're changelings." Beast Boy speculated. "What about the Captain America wannabe?"

"It seems that whatever HIVE did to him, they've pumped him into some mutagen in his blood to make him a super soldier." Kid Flash states "Where's Terra?"

"Terra's in bed, exhausted for tonight." Beast Boy states as he feels relieved that Terra's safe.

/

Private HIVE sat on his cell as he waits for the Titans to get him. Suddenly he saw a shadow as he turns his head towards the person.

"Hey, what are you-" Private HIVE didn't finished as the person inserts a syringe on his neck. "Ow! Why did you do that, yooooouuuu..." the soldier felt his brain cells deceasing as he fall onto his back, blood oozing from the eyes, nose, and mouth.

The assailant picks up a phone, dialing the number in the contacts as the call rings. "Is it done?" spoke a deep voice sounding menacing.

"Yep. Private HIVE has been taken down." spoke the assassin.

"The Titans didn't suspect a thing, right?" he asked.

"Those fools never suspect a thing. Had to do it once the Kryptonian leaves."

"You did a fine job, Aftershock." Deathstroke spoke as appearing from the shadows was Terra who gives a sadistic look on her face.

"Soon the Titans will be down one by one, and I get a good paycheck." Aftershock smirked evilly as her eyes glows yellow.


	13. Eastside

**13- Eastside.**

3 years ago.

 _There was a fight going on at the snowy mountains as an army of black clothed men keeps shooting their guns towards to the invading group. It was then a red and yellow blur of lightning appeared around them as the soldiers fell off their balance as two speedsters came into view._

" _Now that was fast." said the older speedster in a red bodysuit with yellow lightning streaks around the arms, legs, and waist with red bolts on the side of his ears, and a mask that only has white lenses and shows his mouth._

" _Tell me about it, Flash." spoke a young Kid Flash as he speaks through his ear piece "How's it going on your end, Rob?"_

" _Batman and Wonder Woman are taking care of the ones on the north. Could need your help with the ones in the south." Robin respond._

" _Alright, time to jet!" Kid Flash shouts as he quickly with his super lightning speed ran towards to his two friends for help. This Kid Flash's suit is yellow with red streaks all over as he lacks the red goggles._

 _At the south a young Robin and a young Wonder Girl are fighting against the other soldiers. The young Robin wears a red vest and green spandex pants rather than black with a stylize 'R' on his vest. He threw birdarangs towards the soldiers which explodes into frost freezing the soldiers._

" _This is so awesome!" the young Robin said with excitement._

" _I'll say." Wonder Girl replied. Donna used to have her hair tied to a pony tail as the young girl used to have on a red sleeveless shirt with a yellow eagle, and a blue star-spangled skirt as she kicks the soldiers with her red boots and deflect their shots from the soldiers with guns._

 _Then the other soldiers were hit to the ground and tied up by a lightning blur as Kid Flash came to the view "Hey guys, did you see all of those guys I've butt whooped!?" he asked them._

" _You were pretty fast there, Kid." Robin replied._

" _Yeah." Wonder Girl said as she notice more soldiers coming. "Incoming!"_

 _The soldiers that were marching towards to the three sidekicks were then launch to the air by a wave of water. It was then a young Aqualad appeared as he had shorter hair with bangs, and his bodysuit was red and blue on the torso and shoulder pad with his feet bare._

" _Thought you guys needed help." Aqualad said shyly._

" _Thanks for the assists, Barnacle Boy." Robin joked making Aqualad fume._

" _It's Aqualad, and stop calling me Barnacle Boy." Aqualad corrects as he notice another soldier coming aiming at Donna "Wonder Girl, look out!"_

 _Wonder Girl turns around to see the gunman about to shoot her if it weren't for an arrow hitting the gun. The arrow then explodes into putty covering the enemy soldier all over._

" _Tick, tick, boom." said the red headed older boy in a red shirt and pants, with yellow gloves and boots and matching Robin Hood hat and red domino mask._

" _Speedy!" Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash all shouted the name of the archer._

" _Guess I won beating the most henchmen." Speedy states._

" _Oh please, how many did you beat with those arrows?" Wonder Girl asked crossing her arms._

" _38, you?" Speedy asked as the forest then evaporated around the five._

" _45, close to 50." Wonder Girl said as she looks at the scoreboard of the number of henchmen each of the sidekicks have taken down. It turns out to be a training simulator for the sidekicks to work alongside with their mentors as the ones scored the highest was Wonder Girl, follow by Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash._

" _Oh man, how did I score last?" Kid Flash asked with a pout._

" _Maybe you're just too slow." Aqualad said._

" _Oh man, second place?" Robin whined._

" _Cheer up, boy wonder, at least we tied." Speedy said patting Robin's back._

" _Maybe someday, we'll make a great team." Wonder Girl said with a smile as she joins with her friends who nodded in agreement._

Flashback End.

Donna was looking at the photo of her and the other sidekicks back in the day. She loves reminiscing her days with the fab five as Wally would call themselves. She sigh as she felt bad in splitting up with Garth being in charge of Atlantis and Roy getting treatment for his drug addictions. Still she wonder what is the red archer up to these days.

TTTT

Beast Boy felt lovesick for Terra, the blonde geomancer left the titans for a while to return to her family in Markova. Beast Boy wants to come with her but this was family business, BB was little bit reluctant to disagree but then he let it go.

Beast Boy was looking at the locket which shows an image of her and Terra taking a selfie. He sighed heavily, missing the blonde titan.

"Beast Boy, its been four hours." deadpanned KF.

"I still miss her." said BB.

"Don't worry she will come back." said KF.

"But I still miss her what should I do without her?" asked BB.

"Geez, You sound like a B-rated romantic comedy movie." said KF while eating popcorn and a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Why don't you play your Gamestation 4 or Z-Box One?" the speedster asked.

"Donna, hidden them." said BB.

"She did!?" Cyborg said in shocked. Cyborg was being quite for a while because he was texting this girl on his Facebook.

"Yeah, she said that we keep on playing games most of our spare time and she wants us to go outside and get some exercise even though we do a lot of exercise that athletes dare won't do." said BB.

Cyborg use his techonpathic powers to activate the TV and now they are watching a recap of Monday Night RAW. "B, cheer up and watch some good old wrestlin'." said Cyborg.

BB walked and sit on the couch with Cyborg and Kid Flash. "I wonder when she's going to come bac-" he stopped talking when he heard Dean Ambrose's theme song. "Cool, the lunatic fringe." said by an excited BB. The TV Screen turn blank and then text appeared along with the alarm turning on, the rest of the titans came to the main room to know what's the problem is.

Cyborg activates his cyber spectrum vision to locate the problem while Robin uses his detective mode technology installed on his mask to find and analyze every possible outcomes.

Cyborg's eye vision saw about six people by scanning their bio-readings. Cyborg quickly use his cybernetics to turn the lights and on, and he sees teenage heroes.

"Um, who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"Speedy!" said Donna, KF and Robin run up to him.

"Hey guys, good to see ya again." said Speedy. He is about as tall as Kid Flash and Donna. He has short orange hair, red domino mask which makes him similar to Robin, and wears a crimson red kevlar hoodie with black straps holding his pack full of arrows. He wore black kevlar pants with black gloves and combat boots with a silver belt that has a stylize 'S' on it. He carries a technological red bow in his left hand.

"Who's he?" asked Starfire, curious about the hooded archer.

"That's Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick." BB answered.

"Former sidekick." Speedy corrected.

"Speedy, are you ok? Have you been doing any more dr-" Donna acting motherly on him.

"No, Don. I'm fine, I've been a good boy." Arsenal chuckled.

"Donna has always been the mother of the family." said KF to Aqualad, The Atlantean nods to the speeedster.

"Yeah, she knows how to keep us in line." Aqualad replied.

"Wow, the fab five, pretty much they were the first ever titans." said Cyborg to Beast Boy, Starfire and Jericho. Other honorary titans such as Bumble Bee, Kole, Herald and Lilith also came as well.

Speedy walked to the others, "Hey, the name is Speedy, what's yours?" said the red archer.

"I'm Cyborg." said half-robot half-human teen. "That's Jericho, BB and Star."

"Well, heeeellllllooo." said Speedy to Starfire. "You my lady look...glorious."

Starfire blushed and Robin's senses warned him about Speedy but he decide to ignorant that he did it. Donna, KF and Aqualad already notice about Robin's warning senses for Starfire.

"So this is the team, The Teen Titans." said Speedy.

"The one and only." said BB.

"If I remember correctly there was two more members in your team, females." said Speedy.

"Yeah, one is my girlfriend Terra and the other is Raven." said BB.

"So where are they?" said Speedy.

"Terra is visiting her home country and Raven...I don't know where she is at the moment." said BB.

Starfire, Bumblebee, Kole, Lilith and Donna were having girl chat and sitting down on the sofas talking while the boys were standing and talking about stuff. Speedy wants intel on Cheshire.

"Why you want information on Cheshire, Red?" asked Kid Flash.

"I've encountered Cheshire about three times, and the third time I met her I placed a tracker on her just last night at 11 pm. I want to know who are her associates with so I could take her down." said Speedy.

"Cheshire is a deadly combatant and an expert in poisons." said Robin.

"I know so that's why I'm wearing a full poison-proof suit to fight her, plain and simple." said Speedy.

"...Are you sure about this Red..2." asked KF. Speedy still doesn't like being called Red 2 even though KF join the fab five before him because his mentor Green Arrow is an honorary member of the JL back then.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy Jericho and Cyborg associates with the other heros Aqualad and Herald.

"This is Mal Duncan, aka The Herald." Aqualad introduced him. Herald is a golden helmet wearing black teenager wearing a silver domino mask, and wears a dark blue kevlar bodysuit with blue trims. His chest has a light blue 'H' in between the zipper, golden gloves and combat boots. He also holds a gray crafted horn in his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Herald." BB greets.

"Same here, wild man." Herald replied as he fist bumps the changeling.

"So what can you do with that horn of yours?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms.

"This is the horn of Gabriel. Speedy's uncle entrusted me with this horn when I hang with him and Bumble Bee." Herald states, remembering the time where he hangs with Bumble Bee with Speedy and being given the Horn of Gabriel by Jim Harper, aka The Guardian.

"Herald's been doing a lot of help in fighting the bad guys. He put away Star City's gang the Hell Hawks into prison with that horn." Aqualad comments.

"What did he do, beat them with that horn?" Cyborg joked.

"The Gabriel's Horn has the ability to open portals when I play a tune. So no, Cyborg, I don't beat criminals with a horn." Herald smirked at the disbelief robot-human hybrid. None of them realizes Jericho glancing at Kole, who turns her head to glance at him as she waves at him and he waves her back. The two turn their heads back once their friends call out their names.

Later on, Robin has been going through a debriefing for the meeting on both teams. "Alright, here are Cheshire's contacts." images of who Cheshire associates pops up "Ravager, Blackfire, Jinx, and Shimmer are well known to have associated with Cheshire, along with Deathstroke who has hired her."

"He don't look scary." Bumble Bee said crossing her arms.

"Don't underestimate him, Bee. Green Arrow once fought that guy before and almost didn't make it out alive." Speedy states.

"Wait, your mentor has fought against Deathstroke?" BB asked as Speedy shrugs.

"Let's just say Deathstroke has made a lot of enemies." Speedy said. "What about the rest?"

"Shimmer is Mammoth's sister, who along with Jinx works for an organization called HIVE. Blackfire is Starfire's sister who turn to villainy, and Ravager is Deathstroke's daughter." Robin explained.

"Ravager is as vile as her father. She has not only framed Robin for murder, she and her friends kidnapped Starfire with no intension of bringing her back." Wonder Girl said patting Starfire's back.

"Don't forget she and Cheshire are like…" Kid Flash cross his index and ring finger to make a symbolic gesture earning snickers from BB and Cyborg.

"Boys." Lilith said as Donna agrees.

TTTT

A purplish portal opens and out comes the dark titan, Raven inside the common room. "Okay. What did I miss?" Raven thought.

"Friend Raven you are here! Where were you?" asked a happy Starfire.

"You're hugging me." said Raven in a small whispering rough tone.

"Eh? Sorry Friend Raven." said Starfire. The alien quickly ignored their awkwardness and introduce her friends from their battles with Triton and Devestation and some new ones.

"Friend Raven, I like you to meet-." The alien was cut off by the empath.

"Aqualad, Bumblebee, Lilith, Kole and two that I don't know." said Raven in normal fashion.

"Hi Raven." said Kole, Raven senses her emotions she comes off as innocent and a bit lovey dovey to some male members in this room.

"Wassup, girl." said Bumblebee, Raven senses confidence in her and she moves to the rest of the group. Aqualad shows shyness and confidence, as well as Herald. Speedy has an aura that's similar to Robin's and he seems to have a cool aura but Lilith was a little bit different her emotional aura right now almost seems skeptical of her.

"Hi." Raven said with a small wave. She doesn't know how to reply to Bumblebee's comment.

"Meet Speedy, and his residential teleporter the Herald." Kid Flash introduced as he gives Raven a quick warning "Be careful about Speedy though, he's a flirt." he whispered.

"Hey!" Speedy shouts in offense.

Suddenly Speedy's communicator blared up as he picks it up, seeing that it's showing coordinates. "I just got info on where the drug trade will be. Cheshire and Ravager will be at the east side Jump City docks at 10 o'clock pm." he said.

"How do you know?" Bumble Bee asked with attitude.

"From a good acquaintance of mine, a number 1 hacker." Speedy respond. The coordinates were given to him by a friend of his back in Star City, Felicity Smoak. She was one of the few who cares about him and his condition other than that mentor of his.

"Alright, here's the plan, team. Aqualad, you'll be our lookout in the oceans. Lilith you'll be our communicator, me and Bumblebee will find the two assassins and take them down while Herald will open a portal for us to send Cheshire and Ravager in." Speedy explained.

"What about me?" Kole asked raising her hand up.

"You'll be back up if we need you, Kole." Speedy told her as Kole pout.

"But I want to go and beat the bad guys." Kole cross her arms pouting as Jericho pat her on the back which makes Kole calm.

"Maybe you guys would need some back up?" Robin offered.

"We'll call you if we need it. This is sort of my team's mission." Speedy states as Herald opens a portal for all of Speedy's team to enter in.

"Wait, what do you guys call yourselves?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm, I have no idea." Speedy said as he enters the portal.

TTTT

Twenty minutes later

Ravager and Cheshire are now bringing in the boxes of Velocity-9 after they killed the guards. "Jade what is Velocity-9?" said the silver-haired assassin.

"Velocity-9 is a drug developed by Vandal Savage. It granted its user with a high that included the ability to travel at superspeed." said Cheshire.

"Vandal Savage created Velocity-9?" said Ravager.

"Yeah, I thought it was that famous doctor from Central City who causes the infamous incident eight years ago? What's his name? Oh, yeah Doctor Wells. Multiple award winning scientist." said Ravager.

"Maybe Wells created the original while Savage created his synthetic version of it?" Cheshire responded.

There was a man below the ground in the water he heard the two assassin conversation, good thing that the size of the docks was small and not big. It gives him plenty of room to use his powers.

"Speedy, Ravager and Cheshire are now carrying boxes of V-9, Over." said Aqualad.

"Good, Garth. Lilith how your doing out their what are they now thinking?" said Speedy.

 _"Ravager is now thinking of taking Velocity 9 to further enhance herself while Cheshire is thinking more about money, sex, steal some V-9 drugs to the black market and other nasty content."_ said Lilith communicating to her team members telepathically. Lilith is now wearing a green caped hood, her face is covered with a green and black mask and was overall wearing a costume which looks similar to the character from Assassin Creed III.

"So could we come in and whoop their assess." said the diminutive bumblebee.

"Yeah." said Lilith.

"Ah, yeah." said Bumblebee. She flies at full speed and changes back into regular size. "Girls put the boxes down you know drug is bad, m'kay." Bumblebee has sort of been watching South Park lately even though she is not a huge fan of the show.

Speedy comes in next, does a barrel roll and raise his bow at the two assassins. "Game Over." said Speedy with a weird deep voice.

Bumblebee noticed Arsenal is wearing a voice modifier. _"This guy really think he's a badass."_ Bumblebee.

Cheshire laughed. "Oh, we've been expecting you sweetie."

An unidentified flying object holding a giant bag comes from the sky and landing on the ground hard. "Now, that's why I called an entrance." said the flying girl.

"Huh? Starfire!?" said Bumblebee with her eyebrows raised but her enemies cannot see her expression because she is wearing a mask.

"No, Blackfire." said Blackfire with her purple eyes glowing.

"You must be Starfire's sister?" said Speedy. Bumblebee, Ravager and Cheshire shows a dumbfound expression.

"No shit, sherlock." said Bumblebee.

"This girl is powerful as her sister, team come in." Arsenal commanded.

Lilith flew to the scene aided by her telekinesis and Aqualad emerges from the ocean. Both of them were ready to employ their powers but Backfire laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Lilith.

"Oh, this is going to be too easy. Before I got her I found a very cute and sweet little bumgorf I found so I decide to steal it, you wanna see." said Blackfire. Titans East doesn't know what the tamaranean talking about but they will soon learn once she opens her bag.

"Girls guess what I found." she opened her bag and pull someone inside the bag, it was Kole and her mouth was covered and giant metallic cuffs rendering her power useless. Kole shows a pleading look, the pink-haired girl was scared and it left her two teammates vulnerable.

"Kole!?" Lilith was shocked.

"Release her!" Aqua lad roared with an atlantean rage.

"No can do, fishy boy." said Blackfire. "She's all ours."

"Release her dammit!" Speedy demanded. Cheshire likes the ginger's anger, it turns her on.

"Ok, Ok." Blackfire mocked the team. "We will release her if you surrender or I will obliterate her." Blackfire hold the pink-haired girl tightly with her left arm and her right harm next to her face, her orange-yellow hand was glowing with purple energy next to Kole and ready to burn her into crisp.

Speedy gritted his teeth, just like Robin he hates losing but what he's in right now, he can't win because Kole was the youngest of the team with the addition of being the less experienced member oft he group. Speedy sighed and let the villain free with their supply of Velocity-9.

"Thanks. You humans are always weak your not a warrior like me we use our incredible arsenal of weaponries to intimidate our foes." said Backfire. Although she didn't see Cheshire and Ravager pissed expression of her saying humans are weak.

Rose ignored Blackfire's statement of humans. "Better luck tomorrow, guys. Haha." said the silver-haired merc.

"Say bye to the drugs, Red." Cheshire taunted. Which Speedy tenses up after he heard her, he knows that he once has his serious addiction problems with drugs and he's trying to change by being a vigilante again. But ever since he met the green-dressed assassin he feared that he's going back to his roots again.

"And to your little bumgorf." Blackfire said, making Kole panicked as the team attempts to charge to rescue Kole but it was too late as pink arcane circles surounds them and teleports them all somewhere. Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumblebee were too late to stop them and now they have Kole.

TTTT

At a secret base warehouse where Titans East comes through the portal looking down in their failures. This warehouse was a rental by Speedy's top hacker in Star City. The team were down about not only failed to stop the drug trade operation but they kidnapped Kole right in front of them.

"This is not how it should've been." Speedy said.

"We could've had Kole near one of us, then Blackfire wouldn't have kidnapped her." Herald said crossing his arms.

"Hey, maybe we can ask the Titans." Aqualad suggests but Speedy respond. "No!" he said as he bangs his fist on the wall "I want this team to be the ones to take care of them."

"But they had more experience with them." Bumblebee argued. She was worried about Kole and being in the hands by those crazy girls she's worried more.

"Um might I ask something." Lilith asked as she raise her hand.

"Go for it, Lily." Speedy respond.

"Why do you want to stop them so bad?" she asked "I mean, Ravager's Outlaws only adversaries to the West Titans. We've only started this team two weeks ago and we've only dealt with drug dealers like Count Vertigo and Black Mask."

Speedy sigh, he knew that this will come eventually "Okay, everyone listen up for what am I about to tell you about some information on Cheshire, and me."

"You and Cheshire had a history?" Aqualad asked. This is the first time he heard about this since he and Roy were good friends.

"Yes." Speedy began "I've fought Cheshire a long time before the Titans have faced her, and before they were even formed. Back when I reside in Star City, I have faced her whenever I'm going solo from the Arrowhead. I first fought Cheshire when she was going to assassinate the Star City mayor. It was then on I would face her again and again for two years. Around that time, we had a fling."

"Y'all had a fling?" Herald asked, Bumblebee had to swat his shoulder for interrupting.

"Quiet, I want to hear it." Bee said, interested in the love life of her archery leader.

"Jade would say things like I can be my own man without Green Arrow, and I fell for her charm. Quite seductive she is. Until a month ago when I was almost finished with rehabilitation she came to me for some drinks. What I drank triggered my drug addiction as the drink had Bliss in it. Not only was I under effect of the drug but she was under Bliss too, and the last thing I remembered was naked and handcuffed, with scratch marks on my back." he finished as the team gasp that not only was Speedy had taken drugs before(only Aqualad knew from KF) but Cheshire has reactivated his drug problem and had her way with him. Now they know why Speedy takes down drug cartels and traffickers as they now want to take down Cheshire as well.

TTTT

Cheshire got out of her bathroom, she put on her green robe and for some reason she looks worried. She didn't know why but something is causing her to be paranoid. She opens her wardrobe, she scroll down the clothes bar to find some nice clothes to wear. Cheshire puts on blue denim jeans, black trainers, white shirt and a green hoodie. She left her room to go to the front room to relax her mind and do her yoga sessions.

The two goths, Jinx and Shimmer stood at the walls waiting for Ravager.

"What's taking her so long?" said an impatient Shimmer.

"Yeah, I want to go now. I'm missing my date with my boyfriend." said Jinx.

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Shimmer.

"Yes. He's really cut sometimes he can be a bit cocky and impulsive but he's sweet and charming overall." said the spell caster. Jinx has a relationship with Wally which turns out to be very healthy because Jinx knows who Wally really is but won't tell her teammates she would rather keep it to herself.

"So...was he quick in bed?" said Shimmer with a naughty smile.

Jinx blushed. "No! We didn't have sex." exclaimed the spell caster.

"Just kidding, wishbone." said Shimmer.

"Stop it, I hate that name." Jinx whined. She prefers being called Lucky than wishbone, to her it seems wrong and dirty for her.

Ravager comes in from another room with a big batch of drugs, she opened the box and examine the drugs. "This drug allows the user to gain superhuman speed, I need to examine if their are some side effects before we test them."

"Hey Rose, wasn't Vandal Savage the one who needs all of the drugs?" said Jinx.

"Mr. Savage said that he needs 50 drugs of Velocity 9 but inside we have 60 so I'm taking ten of them." said Ravager. "I'm going to call LeTonya to examine the V-9, who knows it could be unstable and dangerous?"

Inside the room where Ravager left from, the room was dark and the light was flickering. A small girl was wrapped and bounded in metal chains and a shock collar, her neck shows some burns on the sides of her neck. The hostage was Kole, she was taken by the teenage outlaws she was in a room with Backfire.

"Little girl, you will be here with us forever until you die." taunted Backfire.

"Grrr...Let me go, you psycho!" said Kole. Backfire presses the red button of her controller and Kole was receiving shocks the fifth time. Kole's eyes were dazing off until she landed into unconsciousness.

Ravager comes back inside the room. "So the munchkin was asleep."

"The cute girl woken up like a little baby until I have to punish that baby for being naughty." Backfire laughed with a sinister tone/

"The trade reschedule, Romand'r." Rose informed.

"Can we use her as a guinea pig to get her." said Backfire. The two girls were looking at the defeated body of Kole.

"I know, why don't we use her as bait to trap the Titans East." said Cheshire, who just came here.

"Great plan, Jade." said Ravager with a 'bad girl' smile.

TTTT

Speedy's team goes with the plan at hand, as they've located two of the villains from Ravager's team, Jinx and Shimmer, both went inside to steal some jewels from a jewelry store. Speedy gave them orders to not intervene as they watch the two girls heading down a van, just as Bumblebee shrank down and flew in the back of the van to follow their hideout.

"Alright, I'm at the back." Bee said through the com-link.

"Good job, Bee." Speedy replied as he uses his T-Com to follow Bumblebee's signature "We'll be heading down to your location.

TTTT

Meanwhile, Blackfire is in the other room playing with her new pet that is Kole. By playing as in whipping the petite girl.

"How about it, become my little pet and you won't see your friends or family ever again." Blackfire cooed caressing Kole's jaw line as well as her neck.

"No!" Kole denies trying to get away from her. The back of her shirt was torn and filled with red lash marks due to Blackfire's whips.

"You don't get a choice in the matter, slave!" Blackfire barks, about to give another whipping towards Kole until a portal pops out of nowhere causing the evil sister to be sucked into the portal "What!? NOOOOOOooooo!" she screams as the portal closes just as another portal opens revealing Herald.

"Kole, you alright?" he asked her.

"Just get this collar off of me." she told him. Herald grabs the inhibitor collar and breaks it off of her. He saw the burnt marks around Kole's neck indicating that she was tortured by Blackfire.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in concern, seeing Kole coating herself in crystal.

"I'm not going to be a crybaby about getting a little shock, am I?" she asked now her body's coated in a diamond-like state. Herald knew that Kole isn't the kind of girl to be treated like a child in the team due to her past in her father spike her food to give her powers since her dad was a scientist who believes that it'll be the end of the earth, which was why she was considered plucky and headstrong for a girl who wants to become a superhero.

"Alright Kole, let's go help out the team." Herald said as he blew his horn to open the portal.

TTTT

Cheshire has meet up the docks area first as she gives a sigh. She just threw up on the way as she didn't know what to do with this illness she's having. First she's been throwing up, then weird cravings and then she's been having mood swings.

"I see that you are here, Ms. Nyugan." spoke a gruff voice that Cheshire knew.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Savage." she replied.

"Indeed." he said stepping out of the shadows with twenty masked and armored men along with him. He has a large build, with long black hair that reach his back, a scar that comes across his face to his goatee. He wears a military outfit. He has worn this outfit since his scuffle with the Justice League as well as the Justice Society of America all the way back.

"Haven't seen you for a while, Cheshire." Vandal Savage said. "How's your family? Sister doing okay?"

"She's doing fine, Mr. Savage." Cheshire bows to the man. "Though she is in foster care since our parents are-"

"Yes, tragic for your mother. I feel bad that your father has to spend time in prison." Vandal said.

"I could care less about that man." Cheshire sneered. She doesn't have a good relationship with her father, the world known villain Sportsmaster, a mercenary who's gimmick are sports related weapons. But Cheshire never liked her father as she had to take his abuse to protect her little sister Artemis.

"We're here." spoke Ravager as she and her gang showed up as well as Blackfire who flew down.

"Sorry I was late, I was in the moon." Blackfire growled, remembering to beat up the trumpet boy for sending her to the moon.

"Where are the packages of the Velocity-9?" Vandal asked.

"Right here." Jinx said as she, Kitten, Shimmer, Cyborgirl and Angel carried the crates towards Vandal. The crates are filled with boxes of Velocity-9 well packaged.

"Excellent. Once my men inspects them you all shall be payed dearly into your bank accounts." Vandal said as the female band of Outlaws smiled that they're getting paid. Vandal plans to create an army of speedsters through the drug as everything seems to go successfully until…

"Sorry for the interruption." Speedy said as he gets their attention as he is not alone "But didn't your parents told you that drugs will ruin your life?"

"I think we should teach these ladies that they'll never amount to anything involving drugs." Aqualad replied.

"Yeah, cause those girls will be as cracky as those former child stars." Bumblebee said as Herald, Lilith, and Kole emerges from the shadows.

"You!" Ravager shouts as her team and Vandal's army prepares to attack them.

"Titans East, Attack!" Speedy calls out to them as he and his team of Titans charge at the Outlaws and Vandal's squadron.

"Attack!" Vandal orders as his men held their guns up to shoot at them. Herald steps in to deliver a side kick towards one of them as he uses one of his gauntlets to shoot beams towards the other. He blew his horn to send three of the gunman to the Jump City Prison. He is then attacked by Lady Clay who surounds him with her clay body as Herald defends himself.

Aqualad saw Herald in trouble as he uses his hydrokenesis to splash Lady Clay causing her to be muddy as her body crumbles. The Atlantean was then pushed by Cyborgirl's sonic beams causing him to falter once she shifts into a heat wave beam. Herald was about to help but Shimmer's transmute the floor beneath him trapping him with wooden bounds.

"Time to counter attack them!" Jinx said as her eyes glow pink as she shoot hexes around towards Lilith and Bumblebee. The two girls got caught by the hexes as Kole shot out shards towards Angel and some of Vandal's goons she is then pinned down by Blackfire who wraps her arms and legs around the petite girl. Kole was about to scream but Blackfire covers her mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you in every way possible." Blackfire told the pink haired metahuman.

"Dammit." Speedy cursed, seeing his friends down and defeated as Vandal chuckled.

"Foolish archer." Vandal states "You and your friends are outnumbered. Guess you didn't expect to be outnumbered by my army." Speedy looks to see Blackfire holding down Kole, Ravager and Cheshire holds onto Herald, Lady Clay hardens her clay arms to restrain Aqualad, Kitten trapped Bumblebee in a jar, while Angel grabs hold of Lilith. Speedy didn't like the odds as he is surrounded by Vandal Savage's men. "The young arrow wonder leading a rag tag team of young heroes."

'Wow, Dinah wasn't kidding about Vandal's long speeches.' Speedy thought, still holding his bow and arrow towards Vandal.

"Any last words, carrot top?" Ravager asked with a smirk.

Speed saw no options seeing that his team is cornered, but then he notice something from a distance as he leaves out a smirk "Just two. Titans GO!"

Suddenly a birdarang was thrown out of nowhere as it spread out some gas. The gunman all cough by the gas as everyone was too distracted.

"What the hell?" Ravager and Cheshire said at the same time as they felt a force pushed them away from Herald. Blackfire felt her back being picked up and thrown towards some crates knocked away from Kole. Lady Clay's arms were suddenly formed into something that freezes her clay hands instantly, thus making Aqualad frees himself from her grasp. Angel, Kitten, and Cyborgirl all saw a yellow blur tossing them away from Lilith and Bumblebee as Jinx and Shimmer gets wrapped by Wonder Girl's lasso.

"Thought you could use some assistance." Robin said as he jumps next to Speedy as Aqualad walks up to them.

"Didn't ask, but thanks." Speedy replied.

"So what's the plan?" Kid Flash asked.

"We take these villains down." Wonder Girl answered.

"All fourteen of us against that many?" Aqualad said with a smile.

Soon Robin, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash and Aqualad line up in five as behind them were Jericho, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy teleporting as Herald, Kole, and Lilith joins them in defense. Bumble Bee and Starfire are the only ones flying up in the air facing the Outlaws and Vandal Savage and his army.

"Titans, GO!"

Robin and Speedy groups up as they aim their weapons towards the soldiers. Robin threw his birdarangs at them as Speedy uses his arrows, and uses their kung-fu moves to fight them one by one.

Aqualad summons water as Kid Flash runs around the water creating a watery tornado, which floods Kitten and Lady Clay since they have a weakness against water. Lady Clay turned into nothing but a pile of mud as she starts forming back together until Cyborg throws a disc at her which contains a special sub atomic freeze packet as for which explodes around her causing her to freeze.

The robotic Titans then notice Cyborgirl aiming at him with her ray gun. What she didn't realized was for a green monkey tackling her by the back of her head pulling her hair, causing her to scream and shout at him to let go. The green monkey's distraction was good as Cyborg aims his cannon towards her once the monkey change into a bird and flew off, knocking out the robotic woman out towards some crates along with Vandal's soldiers.

Raven and Herald face off against Jinx and Shimmer. Jinx threw in one of her hex blasts as Raven strikes her with a black energy slash towards her. Shimmer transmutes a pipe into a sword as she charge at Raven, ready to slash her. Herald blew his horn at the villainess, as Shimmer gets sucked into the portal that leads into the sea, where an octopus is ready to apprehend her.

"I've seen too many anime to know where this is going!" Shimmer cried out once the octopus grabs her with its tentacles.

Starfire faces off against her sister who glares at her. Blackfire unleash her righteous fury as well as Star as the two sisters clashes. Their long fight brings out green bright lights like fireworks as the two duke it out. To the onyx haired tamaranean's surprise Star has manage to slam her down. Blackfire was about to get up until she felt a kick in the head by Kole's diamond boot.

"Payback, you bitch!" Kole shouts as Star gasp.

"Friend Kole! I can not believe that you would use such foul language!" Starfire scolds the petite girl.

"Really?" Kole asked in a deadpan tone. She didn't realized that Vandal's soldier was about to shoot her if not for another soldier shooting at him. The soldier that shot fell down unconsciously as Jericho phase out of the man's body, which was watch by Kole.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kole states as Jericho only blushed with a nod.

"Pitiful." Vandal grits his teeth as he lead the soldiers with red hands around their arms forward towards the Titans. The soldiers aren't just any soldiers, they're technological and chemically enhanced soldiers that were made to be Vandal's elite and strong enforcers.

Wonder Girl and Aqualad uses their strengths to knock down the enhanced soldiers but they have proved to be too strong since they're made to take on stronger combatant heroes like Wonder Woman and Batman. Cyborg saw how the two struggle as he gets an idea as he picks up a disc from his arm compartment. This disc was specifically created in case they came across some super soldiers like Deathstroke, however it is only a prototype disc that he created as he points it at the soldiers.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine!" Cyborg shouts as he shoots the disc at the soldiers. The disc split apart into darts as it hits each and every enhanced soldier, making them fall down which is enough for Raven to gather them up in her dark magic, as Beast Boy ties them up with a light pole.

"Are those darts filled with tranquilizers?" Raven asked.

"Yep, tranquilizers with nanobots that can weaken their enchanted muscles and shut down their brain temporary." Cyborg said.

In different terms, they're asleep, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Comatose, but pretty much." Cyborg shrugs.

Vandal was angry as he draws his sword, ready to kill these pesky mortals that he sees like ants "Your deaths shall be very quick and painful!" he shouts as he swings his sword towards Bumblebee, who dodges and shoots her stingers at his face. The Titans gather around Vandal as Kid Flash uses his speed to kick and punch Vandal, attempting to steal his sword from the large man but Vandal calculates the speedster's speed and movements. "You all think you can defeat me? I am Vandal Savage! Immortal man that exists through times!" he shouts as he gets blasted by Starfire's star bolts and his fist gets tangled by Wonder Girl's lasso. He growled in anger as he felt a green rhinoceros hits him up front, causing him to fall out of the harbor. Vandal swims up as he noticed that a typhoon that traps him.

"It's over, Vandal." Aqualad said as he floats above the water.

"You can never beat the League, as well as the Titans." Robin said.

"Yeah, you're messing with our neighborhood now!" Kid Flash said giving a gangster style look as he cross his arms.

"It's jail time for you, Savage." Wonder Girl told as Vandal chuckled.

"I think not, Amazon." Vandal said as an explosion in the water was shown. Aqualad was caught in the wave as he is sent flying towards the Titans as it turns out a large, humanoid shark man appeared as Vandal is freed from his watery trap.

"King Shark?!" Aqualad exclaimed, recognizing one of his former mentor's enemies as well as Kid Flash who remembered that his uncle had fought King Shark during a robbery.

"I have many allies of my own. Tata, Titans, and Ravager? The deal with the Velocity-9 is off." Vandal said as he lands on a Black Manta submarine as he gets inside, making his escape.

"He's escaping!" Beast Boy shouts.

"Don't worry about him, he'll learn to not mess with the Titans." Kid Flash states.

"We hopes so." Herald said.

Suddenly, Speedy felt a knife launch into his shoulder as he screams. The Titans noticed the archer's scream as they saw him with a limp arm, as Ravager grabs him on choke hold with a gun aiming at the back of his head. The Titans gets into attacking position until Ravager shouts at them.

"Attack and I'll shoot his brains out by one second the moment you take one step!" Ravager said with a threatening tone.

"Speedy!" Wonder Girl shouts worriedly as she was about to step in but the red headed archer opposed.

"No! Don't step back, guys!" Speedy shouts as Ravager brings something out.

"What's that?" Kole asked in fear for what Ravager's holding.

"Velocity-9!" Kid Flash replied in horror.

"That's right, and this dose is enough to rapid his heart in a speed that will explode inside his ribs." Ravager said sadistically holding the syringe near the archer's bleeding arm "Just think, the sidekick of the Green Arrow dies of drugs while busting drugs! But it's no surprise, since you're nothing but some recovering addict looking for redemption! So now I'm going to see what it does to your body." she was about to launch the syringe into the archer's arm with madness in her eyes, but the needle was struck by a kunai thrown by Cheshire.

"Let him go, Rose!" Cheshrie shouts making the Titans and the tied up villains shocked to see this turn of events.

"Jade!?" Ravager said, shocked to see her partner/lover defending for the archer. "Why did you do that!?"

"Because I can't let you kill the father of my future child!"

Everyone gasp by this shocking news. Robin, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Herald, Bumblebee, Cyborg, and Jericho have their jaws dropped. Wonder Girl and Aqualad looks shocked and a bit hurt since they both had crushes towards the archer, in Aqualad's case it was admiration than a crush. Raven and Lilith arch eyebrows while Kole, and Starfire both look surprised. As for the outlaws they both shared the equal shock but Ravager froze as she looks at Jade with a hurtful look, not noticing her dropping her gun.

"W-What?" Rose stuttered.

"I…I'm pregnant with Speedy's child." Cheshire said as she pat her stomach revealing a bump "I turned out to be three weeks pregnant."

"When?" Rose asked with a venomous tone as Cheshire gulps.

"…It was around before we got teleported to Themyscira." Cheshire admits as Starfire gasp.

'I knew there was something about her when I faced her in that match!' Star thought. She has suspect something about Cheshire during their match when Devastation set them up for the match where Star was paired with the masked assassin.

"You cheated on me!?" Rose demands at the teary eyed now ex-partner.

"That's not all she lied about." Kitten shouts as Jade looks at the hybrid with panic "She didn't just lied to you, but she along with your daddy to keep drugging you to become a loyal bitch to not be lead astray!" she said with a sadistic glee. Katherine Walker was one of the scientists who made the drug for mind controlling Ravager by request of Deathstroke.

"You mean…all this time I'm…?" Ravager was showing a struggle of fury and sadness, disturbance as she looks at her own shaking hands. Then noises of flashbacks are heard, Ravager starting to remember pieces of her past and all she could find were explosions, the screaming, and the blood. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed holding her own head.

Seeing her in distress, Jinx got herself freed from her bindings as she walks up to Ravager. The merc was on her knees as she turn to Cheshire, as well as the Titans giving them all a sad look.

"Let's get out of here, Rose." Jinx said as her eyes turned pink as she and Ravager surrounds themselves in a pink bubble that makes them teleport to somewhere else.

Cheshire did nothing as she felt a pair of cuffs, turning to see Wonder Girl as they see Speedy being helped by Aqualad and Robin.

"All of you are under arrest." Donna said as no one spoke of what happened at this night.

TTTT

"So you guys are going to keep Cheshire where?" Kid Flash asked, as he's in the room along with Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Wonder Girl as the former fab five were catching up.

"We're keeping her in a special cell we have ready for a Titans Tower in Steel City, not so far from Happy Harbor." Speedy replied rubbing his bandaged arm. The good news was thanks to Raven's magic his arm is all healed up but the empath advised him to not strain his arm much.

"For how long?" Robin asked.

"Until her baby is born." Speedy said as the atmosphere starts to feel awkward.

"So when did you two…?" Wonder Girl asked.

"At some night club. I didn't know it was her until she told me since she was in disguised, trying to have a good time. Dancing around until I meet her and we were both drunk…" Speedy sighed as he brush his hair with his fingers.

"Guess you should've had protection." Aqualad comments.

"Well you've busted the drug trade and manage to arrest six villains in one night." Robin said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, no thanks to your team. How did you know we'd be in a jam?" Speedy asked them.

"Well Roy, we've been observing you through security cameras since Cyborg is our top number two hacker." Robin states as Speedy chuckled, he's so going to tell Felicity that she has competition.

"But despite all of that, you and your team did good on your own, Speedy." Robin said placing a hand on his shoulder, "We want to let you how to deal with the situation on your own. And I have to say, I'm very impressed."

"Well I don't need you to keep watch over me, bird boy." Speedy said as he cross his arms as he gives a smirk "But thanks."

"Anytime, Roy." Donna said as the fab five smiled at each other.

TTTT

Meanwhile, watching from the news Deathstroke was looking at the Titans arresting most of the HIVE mercenaries Shimmer, Cheshire, Kitten, Lady Clay, Cyborgirl and Angel.

"The Titans are expanding." Slade said as he drinks his beer "And it seems my daughter and Jinx have manage to escape."

"We'll worry about the archer and his team later." spoke the mysterious who emerges from the door with a cigarette on her mouth "Right now we need to destroy the Titans in Jump City."

"Yes, soon we shall destroy the Titans from the inside out." Deathstroke said as his eye narrowed at the Titans on screen.


	14. Paranoia

**14- Paranoia**

In the autopsy lab in the Tower, Robin and Kid Flash has been studying the body of Private HIVE, who mysteriously died in his cell. Kid Flash was looking through a small telescope as he inspects the celluloid agent while Robin inspects the body.

"This doesn't make sense." Robin said rubbing his chin "How was he killed? Did he did it to himself?"

"Quite possibly, until I found something strange in his cells." Kid Flash replied "I spotted a foreign agent in his blood. Some kind of toxin that stopped the brain activity in Private HIVE's mind and stopped his heart. Did we ever get a name on him?"

"No, he's a John Doe. No DNA matching, no fingerprints, almost as if he didn't exist." Robin said, remembering doing research on the HIVE soldier through the civilian accounts but nothing pops up. Almost as if the soldier was never born in his theory. He then starts to wonder who killed him 'Could it be a HIVE agent that snuck in? A cop? Or maybe…a rogue hero?'

* * *

Kori Anders is making out with Xavier on the sofa. Xavier's hand was on her waist, they were getting intimate then they land their bodies kissing passionately until he heard the door opening and the teens quickly sit up. Adrian Chase enters the house.

Adrian Chase notice that the two were making out. "Heh. You kids needs to calm down before you go to third base." said the cop.

"Adrian!?" shouted Xavier with a strong level of blush.

"It's good to use protection, kid." said Adrian. "You don't want to end up being a young father."

"Alright Adrian, can you stop please." Adrian pleaded, his face was now fully red.

"Ok, Ok." said Adrian. Adrian leaves the room to go to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Kori." said Xavier. "You know how my stepdad could be when it comes to-"

"Oh, it's all right, Xavier. I was most please with your stepdad Adrian teaching more of us the meaning of love and sex in human culture." said Kori.

Adrian smiled. "Yeah, my dad sure loves culture." Adrian goes to the kitchen and offers Kori a drink which she said yes. Xavier got a class and pour lucozade for her, to be honest he don't know if lucozade could have an effect on her but he thinks it won't bother her since her physiology is superior to humans anyway. Xavier saw his dad washing the plates, he went up to him. "Should I tell her." the boy whispered to his stepfather.

"Not yet." the stepdad replied back. Xavier nodded and went back to the lounge with Kori.

Meanwhile..

Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Terra, Cyborg and Jericho were all enjoying some pizza at the Pizzeria.

"I love me some, Pizza." said Terra. Both Cyborg and Jericho agree with her by nodding. Terra was eating a meat-feast pizza which disturb her boyfriend, Cyborg was eating the super-meat special (pepperoni, meat and chicken), Jericho had a napoli pizza with anchovies, BB had a veggie pizza and Donna had a hawaiian paradise pizza.

"Terra, you should try this." said BB. By showing a slice of his veggie pizza to Terra.

"No, thanks BB I'm fine." said Terra. Beast Boy's ears was down because she rejected his offer but he can't force her to eat it. Cyborg saw this and ready to start a war.

"BB, you can't have your veggie pizza to turn her into a vegan like you. Terra loves the meat, right?" smirked Cyborg.

"Yep." Terra responded while eating her meat-feast pizza.

"Terra, your suppose to be on my side?" BB whined.

"Well, I guess she chosen the right side." said Cyborg.

"You chose the wrong side." said BB to Terra in a mock serious tone.

"I can do this all day." Terra laughed.

The Titans heard a rumble below the pizzeria. They all got up from their seats and looked down below they saw three of their enemies wrecking havoc and stealing money from the Bank of Perez. Mumbo, Mad Mod and Andre Le Blanc carry dozens of bags, they throw the bags inside Mad Mod's van and drive off.

"Alright, Titans lets go." said Wonder Girl.

"Can we stay here for five minutes." Cyborg whined because he wants to eat his meat-feast pizza.

"Cyborg." said Donna with a mild cross tone.

"Alright." said Cyborg in defeat. The Titans jumped off from the pizzeria and fly under their own power with Donna flying unaided, Terra using the rocks for transportation with Jericho standing behind Terra on her animating rock, Beast Boy morphs into a peregrine falcon and Cyborg calls forth his new invention, the T-Disc. The T-Disc was a circular hoverdisc made for Cyborg for quick transportation incases he doesn't have his T-Car with him.

"Nice, can you make me one of those disc thingies." said Beast Boy with glee.

"Beast Boy, you can fly." said Donna.

"Hey, sometimes my arms hurt when I'm in bird mode." BB replied.

Mad Mod spotted the Titans by looking at his car mirror, "Bullocks, it's the Scooby Doo gang." said the villainous gentlemen. Mad Mod ask Mumbo to shoot them with his wand, which the blue-skinned magician did by using his wand to zap at BB's bird form.

BB's bird form screeched from the blast, and returns to normal form he was falling down until Donna grabs him in a bridal position. "My Hero." said BB acting like a damsel-in-distress.

"Do you want me to drop you?" said Donna with a monotone almost rivaling Raven.

"Um...No thank you." said BB.

"They're catching on to us!" shouted Andre Le Blanc. Mad Mod was driving furiously like he's in a motor race, he push some cars away with his english van. He pressed a red button which releases some railgun for both Andre and Mumbo to use.

"Don't need them, I got magic." said Mumbo.

"Magic doesn't always solve our problems!" shouted Andre. Mumbo took one of the railgun and begins to shoot at the titans, the titans dodged successfully moving with grace like they did when they practice training.

"Yo, Terra, Strategy 1-E." said Cyborg.

Terra nodded. She uses her geokinesis to launch small rocks and move it next to Cyborg's T-Disc, the small rocks went inside the core of his disc, and it absorbing the earthen objects as fuel to increase more energy for his T-Disc. Cyborg moved fast like a bulldozer, he employ his white sound cannon and shoot the van's engine thus stoping the vehicle.

"Are you kidding me!?'" shouted Mad Mod in disbelieve. Mad Mod grabbed his staff to shoot at Cyborg but he was knocked out by a huge slab of mud.

"Your welcome." said Terra.

"Good job, Terra." said Donna

"Yeah, you rock." said BB. "You get it, rock." BB laughed nervously, "So you guys really are going to leave me hanging?".

"All right, both Cyborg and I will take them to the police. You guys go back to the Tower or do what you wanna do." said Donna. Both of the older titans left with the captured villains wrapped in Cyborg's T-Net, he has to create something with a 'T' on it like.

 _"So what should we do." said Jericho_

"We..coul..u-um..go back to the tower." said Terra.

"Fine by me." said BB. The Three heroes went back to Titans Tower and find something to do inside their headquarters.

* * *

"So who do you think did it?" Kid Flash asked. He and Robin are looking through profiles of many criminals they've faced. "You think it's Cheshire?"

"Cheshire may be sneaky with that cloaking belt of hers but Cyborg has updated an alarm just in case an enemy with a cloaking device breaks in." Robin said as he looks over at the possible suspects. "Ravager is a possible suspect."

"Yeah but why would she kill Private HIVE? Isn't she a hired merc for HIVE?" Kid Flash points out.

"HIVE could very well send out those to kill one of their own." Robin counters. "There are others like Fang, Kitten, maybe Red-X, also there's Shimmer, and Jinx."

Kid Flash chokes as he turns to Robin "There's no way Jinx could've done it."

"And why not?" Robin asked.

"Well…I don't think she's a killer." Kid Flash said hiding his light blush.

Ignoring the blush Robin turns to check on more files "Well maybe it's not just villains. It could be heroes." he said.

"Rob, where are you getting at?" Kid Flash asked.

"I just have a hunch that it could be one of our own." Robin said pulling up holographic images of Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, and Jericho.

"Whoa dude, I don't know why you're being suspicious of our friends but I'm leaving." Kid Flash said getting up.

"Wally, let me explai-" Robin didn't get to finish. The speedster ran off in a rush much to the boy wonder's frustration.

* * *

The Titans like Jericho, Beast Boy, and Terra all return to their rooms. Once Jericho reaches down to his room he shuts the door and lay on his bed. He picks up a photo from his shirt sleeve as he looks at the photo. It was a family that shows a white haired man with a blond woman, and three kids, two boys and a girl. The younger boy in the photo was none other than Jericho as the mute boy sigh.

An hour later, Raven arrives home by using her magical portals for quick transportation, as she went to the common room only to find the couple, the geomancer and the changeling making out on the couch. The Dark sorceress turn back so she could just go to her room, she saw a yellow-red blur obviously Kid Flash who ran up to the kitchen to make a meat sub, he find the couple on the couch and was making kissy sounds behind their back.

Beast Boy's left ear picked up KF's bodily movements but he was too busy with her elemental princess. "Mwah, Mwah." said KF quietly. Three titans came by and saw KF playing with their relationship, all three decide to tease the two. "Yeah BB, get in there." said Cyborg in a quiet and teasing voice.

"Is the how you two kiss, you must wrestle your tongues." said Wonder Girl quietly. She may be the leader of the titans but it doesn't mean she can't have fun too.

"Woop! Woop!" Starfire hollered quietly. It is a native tamaranean word for 'yes'.

Robin arrives and he saw the three titans teasing BB and Terra's relationship behind there backs but Robin being Robin announces his further discovery of the deceased Private HIVE. "Team, I need to announce something very important." said Robin.

"Titans!" the masked boy shouted so the five titans stop behaving like children to him and act like teammates to him. For Robin this is a serious matter because both he and KF were using various scientific appliances and analysis to find more about Private HIVE's dead body.

"Today, both KF and I were researching and finding more content of Private HIVE's body although it seems that it looks like he was killed by conventional means but what I found here were chemicals, nanobots and broken cells inside his body. He reveals numerous pictures of his dead body, nanoscopic probes, destroyed organs, his blood cells slightly hardened and differently coloured organs like it's been ten days old.

The Titans gasped who would do something like this to Private HIVE, sure his military attitude get on their damn nerves but they never expect HIVE or any other to kill him such a torturing way. "Damn, that's disgusting. Robin! Could you please tell us before you send autospies of Private HIVE!?" shouted Cyborg to Robin in disgust, the half-robot felt like he's going to vomit.

"So why are you telling us now what we already know?" said Beast Boy. The Boy Wonder glance his eyes at Beast Boy slightly suspecting he could be the one to kill their former enemy.

"Why am I telling you guys know is that we may have a killer or traitor within our team." said Robin.

"Huh?" said both Starfire and Wonder Girl.

"What!" shouted the boys.

"Impossible! No titan would ever kill someone, life is precious!" Starfire ranted. Robin looked at Starfire, analyzing her words about 'life is precious' and 'no titan would kill', he don't know if he's right or wrong about her but he mostly likely be wrong because of a certain individual he knows informed him about Starfire and her species.

"I know it seems like its impossible but it is possible that someone would commit a crime to kill." said Robin. "I was doing further research of the incident, and I have a theory that there are five suspects in this tower right now who potentially is the mastermind of killing Private HIVE."

"Then who is it!?" shouted Cyborg.

Robin looked at Kid Flash but the speedster slowly stepped away not wanting to be a part of it, so Robin is all by himself to announce who are the possible suspects. "The possible suspects are you, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra and Jericho." said Robin with his signature detective voice.

"What!?" shouted Beast Boy in disbelieved.

"Are you serious!?" shouted Terra who was also in disbelieved too.

"Come on man, this must be a joke!" shouted Cyborg. The cybernetic titan came put to the young detective's face.

"I am not making any false judgments." said Robin.

Cyborg growled with rage so much that he subconsciously raised his transformed hand into a white sound cannon ready to blast at Robin. Robin bring out three of his disc, all three secretly coated inside with xenothium. He didn't tell anybody but he got some spare tools filled inside with the unstable powerful compound incase he's in danger or worse.

"All right, calm down guys." said Terra.

"Stay out of this Terra!" said Cyborg with boiling rage.

"Yeah dudes, no need to kill each other." said Beast Boy.

"Funny, how your the one who almost killed someone in cold bold." Robin replied harshly.

"Since when!?" Beast Boy responded with a hint of anger.

"You almost beat Private HIVE to death, remember." said Robin as he steps a little bit closer to the changeling. "And before that you had beaten Dr. Light to a bloody pulp, and let's not forget about the were-" Robin was cut of by the changeling with his green finger pointing at his chest, his eyes shows that he's ready to strike his prey.

"Listen up birdbrain, Yes I almost did beat Private HIVE to death because of the lazarus pits revived me, and it leaves some aftereffects which causes my rage to boil up occasionally but it's slowly fading away. I beaten Dr. Light to a bloody pulp because of the beast inside me and one of our friends I deeply cared about was getting ready to be fried by that megalomanic lunatic, and the beast was activated due to the chemicals altering my already altered DNA." said the changeling with a serious tone of voice, which surprises everyone standing in this room even Robin.

Robin heard what the changeling said, but he tries to think to back up his argument. "But that doesn't say that you were with Terra at the funfair." said the detective with an almost serious tone.

"Sure, Private HIVE was there but we didn't killed him. He was dead couple days ago after we captured him." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy does have a point, Private HIVE was captured before he died and he's only getting his responses from Beast Boy, just Beast Boy only so on second thought where's the other titan who was with him. "Terra." Robin asked.

"Huh?" said a confused Beast Boy.

"Terra. Where was she after you guys captured Private HIVE?" said Robin.

"She went back to her room." said BB.

"Robin, please don't tell me you think Terra was the one who killed Private HIVE." said Wonder Girl.

"No, but she could be a possible suspect." said Robin. "On second thought, where is she now?"

"She's in her room, I think." said Wonder Girl. "Kid, can you call her for me."

Kid Flash runs at fast speed and went straight to Terra's door, he knocked twenty times quickly to grab her attention. "TerraTerraTerraTerraTerraTerraTerraTerraTerraTerra." said KF repeatedly.

The door opened revealing the blonde girl. "Yes, Kid Flash." said Terra, her eyes were a bit droopy.

"The Titans would like you to come to the common room immediately." said Terra.

"Tell them I will be-" Terra was stopped by Kid Flash's carrying her into a bridal position.

"Back in a flash!" said KF. Both KF and Terra were now in the common room.

"Terra, where were you before and after the death of Private HIVE?" said Robin in detective mode. He showed pictures of Private HIVE's corpses, it made the geomancer wanted to puke after seeing pictures of the lifeless body of the former solider.

The Geomancer get herself together and reply to the boy wonder . "Well for the before part, I was in Markova and stayed for two days and for the after part, I went to bed." said Terra.

"You went to bed?" Robin responded with some uncertainty of Terra's response.

"Uh..Yes." said a confused Terra.

"Why did you went to bed?" said Robin pushing the topic a little bit further.

"Because I was tired." Terra responded.

"You were tired?" said Robin, the detective was walking around left to right like an old-school detective. "Well, why your eyes are baggy seems to me you had a wonderful sleep. Is it because you killed Private HIVE while the rest of us were sleeping."

"No!" said Terra in disbelieved. "Why did you think i'm the one who killed Private HIVE!?"

"You was with BB when you encountered him, and you two were the only ones he last saw before his death." said Robin.

"I didn't killed him!" Terra shouted slightly at Robin. "Why did you think I was the one who killed him, is it because I'm the recent member of your group and you think it was me!?"

"She gotta point. Robin." said KF. Both Cyborg and a smiling Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"Her and the rest of the five titans are possible suspects." said Robin.

"Wait, five titans...suspects?" said Terra. "So, who are the other three beside Beast Boy and I?" said Terra, she knows that Beast Boy was obviously in Robin's suspicion list.

"The other three are Cyborg-" said Robin but Cyborg cut him off.

"Hey! I didn't kill him man!" shouted Cyborg in frustration.

But the redbird carried on talking to Terra. "-Jericho and Raven." Robin finished. Terra's eye popped out when he mentions both the last two titans' names, the last two who are not her in this room right now.

"Can I ask you a couple of question, Detective Birdlock." said Terra with a bit of sass.

"You may." said Robin with a small tint of annoyance.

"Number one, How comes Wonder Girl, Kid Flash and Starfire are not suspects?." said Terra. "Private HIVE was killed by means that I don't have the skill nor ability to do, and number three, where are the missing titans, should they be here also?"

"Kid." said Donna. The speedster doesn't need to say what his leader said so he runs to grab the other titans into the room, he quickly came back to the room holding a sleeping Jericho.

Robin glanced at the sleeping Jericho, thinking that he's faking it or maybe Robin is going a little bit paranoid but paranoid has always been a valuable tool for him to expect the unexpected.

"Kid, where Raven?" said Wonder Girl.

"Don't wanna go there, Don. Her room must be contained with dark magic and shit." said the speedster. He has not been a fan of magic, mystically-inclined members always gives him shivers because truthfully he doesn't understand the exotic nature of magic, he has always been one with science he understood his extradimensional powers, the speed force, through science but magic is another different level.

"Starfire, do you want to get Raven?" said WG.

"Oh, yes." said Star. She fly outside the meeting room, she saw Raven's door and begins to knock. The door revealed Raven looking bored and annoyed.

"What?" said Raven.

"Friend Raven, we need you to be in the meeting room...it..i-is..umm..important." Starfire slightly stuttered to the empath.

"Star?...What's going on?" said Raven raising her eyes up.

"Come with me, Raven." said Starfire as she grabbed Raven and flew to the meeting room, Raven didn't see the quickness of the alien and she couldn't get out from the alien's meta strength. The two girls were now inside the meeting room, so all of the titans was inside the room.

"Alright, good to have you here Raven." said Robin.

"Yeah, good to be here." said Raven with her usual sarcasm.

"Wake-Wakey, Jericho." said KF to the sleeping titan. Jericho worked up from his slumber.

"Jericho and Raven, I know you would not like to here this butt-" said Robin but was interrupted by his fellow titan.

"What is this, is this about Deathstroke again?" said Raven with her usual voice. Robin pretends not to hear Raven say that name.

"No, something worse. We believed that you and-"

"We!?" shouted an incredulous Cyborg.

"Alright, I suspect that it was either you or Jericho who killed Private Hive." said Robin.

"Excuse me." said Raven with her usual voice.

"Excuse me, seriously?" said Terra quietly.

Jericho was shocked thinking that his leader believed that he killed the villianous general even though he has not seen him before. _"I have never seen that man in my life." said Jericho._

Both Cyborg and Raven understands sign language. Cyborg assimilated sign language from the computer so he could speak to Jericho so he wouldn't feel alone without his voice and Raven already practice sign language while in Azarath.

"Jericho, said that he has never seen Private HIVE. Which is true because he wasn't there while we had him in our team." said Cyborg. Cyborg made a point about Jericho because he joined the team a little bit shortly before the arrival of Terra.

"Alright, but it doesn't mean he was brainwashed." said Robin. Jericho shows an annoyed expression at Robin. "So far I don't have any info on him, so I'm guess he's safe...for now."

 _"Really, Robin. You're suppose to be a detective." said an annoyed Jericho._

 _"He is a bit crazy, Jericho." said Cyborg communicating with Jericho_

 _"Yeah, crimes always worked him up too much." said Raven also communicating with him._

"So Jericho is not a suspect because he haven't seen him before so therefore it leaves to one person." said Terra when she finishes her sentences she was looking at the dark empath.

Raven didn't believe that Robin and possibly other Titans believes that she was the one who killed Private HIVE, would they?

"The last suspect, Raven." said Robin, he was walking left to right while looking at the empath. "You were not here in the tower much lately."

"Yes, I know Sherlock." said Raven wither sarcastic wit.

"It seems how would BB say it, OOC?" said Robin.

"Out of character?" Raven replied, he thinks that she was the one who killed the HIVE member. "What makes you think i was the one who killed him.' she had her arms crossed.

"Well, you weren't here in the tower, and you always going to the libraries a lot. Even though you would rather stay in your room reading your other books for the third time."

"Actually, fifth time. Boy Wonder" Raven corrected with some sassy wit.

"Reading books or repeating any other things makes it seems your hiding something which has been shown by many guilty civilians. Raven, this trick what you did was not new and since your not from Earth you took the easy way to make it seems like your not the one who suspiciously killed HIVE. Remember what you did to our second interaction with Doctor Light where you grabbed him and send him into some portal he even admitted he would go with Beast Boy instead of you." said Robin pushing deep into his thoughts.

"I did not do it." said Raven.

"You did not do it?" said Robin. "Maybe you were controlled by your own powers-" she was interrupted by the dark titan when she come at Robin's face with quick speed that would make KF envied.

"Listen up, birdbrain. I did not killed him." said Robin.

"Takes a birdbrain to know a birdbrain, your using simple tricks to make sure your not the suspect." said Robin. "Beside any of you could be the suspects."

"Wait, hold up. Starfire." said Beast Boy.

"Starfire!?" said both Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Terra and Cyborg.

"I mean how comes Starfire was not a suspect. Surely, she could be the one who killed Private HIVE. She has the raw power, strength and intensity to kill him." said Beast Boy. "I'm not saying that your a suspect,...just an example." the changeling said to the alien.

"It's not Starfire." said Robin.

"Huh?" said Beast Boy.

"Not me?" said Starfire.

"No, because you wouldn't leave him like that." said Robin.

"Then how did you know that?" question Star.

"Well, let say I have a special green friends who told me about your species." said Robin.

"Wait, you don't mean-" said Cyborg but he was interrupted by the young detective.

"Yes, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. They told me about your species, it shows that Tamaraneans would never leave dead bodies but rather burn them to crisp." said Robin.

"...Yes..that's true..Tamaraneans would've burn them all." said a saddened Starfire.

"Also, how comes Wonder Girl and KF were not suspects as well." said Beast Boy.

"Really Beast Boy, Seriously?" said Raven. She knows that the two mentioned members who had plenty years of experience would never turn rogue.

"Ok, fine...but they could be." said Beast Boy while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, so we have four suspects now." said Robin, showing a hologram of Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Terra. "I believed they are possible candidates."

"Robin!" shouted Cyborg.

"Great!" said Terra with sarcasm.

"Come on, seriously dude!?" Beast Boy shouted with a mix of anger and whine.

"Good luck, cause it's not me." said Raven, as she leaves the room.

"Raven, where were you during our barbecue or our meeting with Speedy's Titans, you always turned up late so is it you..who-" Terra was interrupted by a Raven with a black fiery aura around her body.

"Listen, Rookie. What I do is none of yo-" this time Raven was interrupted when she heard a small ting from Robin's batarangs preparing to aim at the dark mage.

"Raven, put her down, now!" Robin orders.

"Friends, please don't fight." Star plead but was ignored.

"Fine!" Raven threw Terra towards Robin, causing him to be pushed back and accidentally threw the birdarang at Raven as it explodes in a flash of light. Raven felt blinded by the light as her anger struct. "If that's how you want to play, bird boy? Then so be it!" Raven shouts as she went to demon mode, stretching her body up with her cloak covering her body as her four red eyes glow, and black tendrils sprouting out from under the cloak as it grabs many objects and throws around the room.

"Nice going, bird brain!" Cyborg said as he dodge one of the tendrils.

"Yeah, you've broke the number one house rule." Beast Boy shouts as he transforms into a gorilla and shields himself by grabbing a couch in front of him. "Never make Raven mad."

Wonder Girl and Starfire both tries to calm Raven down, but the empath was too angry to notice as a black tendril swat the two girls both to the walls.

"Friend Raven…please calm down." Star begs.

"At this point, she's not paying attention to reason." Kid Flash zooms in "Yo, Joe. Think you can possess her with your eyes?"

"I need to be in direct eye contact with her, but she needs to be still." Jericho signs.

"Raven, calm down!" Beast Boy shouts as he's change into a sasquach to wrap his arms around her, but Raven turns her head facing him in a 90 degrees angle, her tendrils wrapping around the green arms as it restrains them, forcing Beast Boy to change back to himself but Raven keeps a hold of his arms and without warning…

Snap!

"AAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed, Raven has uncontrollably snaps his arms in the wrong way, breaking his joints and snapping the bones of his forearms.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shouts, as she turns to glare at Raven once the changeling fell onto the floor "This ends now!" Terra shouts as her eyes glow yellow as large stones come in from the window, hitting Raven on the back as the dark titan faltered.

"Raven, stop!" Robin shouts but is then hit by one of her tendrils. It is now proven that Raven is out of control, but then Cyborg points at his cannon at her as he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Rav." he said as he shot his stun cannon towards her, the stun cannon was made to stun enemies who are too dangerous. This was the first time using this kind of setting but he never thought of testing it out on his friend.

Raven screams as she shrank down once the blast hits her. She growled as she turns to her teammates, but then she saw the down Beast Boy with broken arms as Terra held onto him with tears running from her eyes. This cause Raven to stop her rampage after seeing the green Titan injured and seeing his bleeding arms.

"Oh my Azar…" Raven said as she is back to normal, floating towards to Beast Boy "Beast Boy, are you okay?"

"Stay away from him!" Terra shouts at her as Raven backs away.

"Raven, stand down!" Robin orders holding up his birdarang. "I think you've done enough."

Raven felt guilty that she had severely hurt Beast Boy, and the majority of hurting her friends due to her uncontrollable anger. "Fine, treat me as a suspect for all you like." Raven snarled as she turns to Robin "But you know, why haven't you suspected yourself as the culprit, Robin?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Robin demands.

"Think about it, bird boy. If there was a spy for the Titans it'll be you." she said as she glares at him "You were the one with those contingency plans on us, then you got yourself under Deathstroke's capture and from what I've remembered, he drugged you while his daughter poses as you to make you look like you've betrayed us. You've been Deathstroke's prisoner for two weeks, and from all the times he tortured you, he might've programmed you into being a sleeper agent on us!" she yelled as Robin backs away while her words process into his mind.

"What?" Kid Flash asked. "But Rob's not a spy."

"I would've put passed that." Cyborg grumbled.

"Friend Cyborg, surely you don't think-" Star said but was cut off.

"I'm saying Raven might be right, Robin's paranoia has gotten the better of all of us making us paranoid." he starts to explained "I mean, from all we know Robin could've been a sleeper agent for Deathstroke after we freed him and we don't know anything about it. Beast Boy could've been some doppelgänger posing as him when the real one was already killed by Ravager."

"Not funny, dude." Beast Boy groans in pain.

"I'm not being funny, man. I'm just making a point." Cyborg said as he walks to the door "I don't think I want to stick to a team that has some trust issues and a paranoid bird brain in the house." he said as he left the door.

"Me too." Raven sneered "I think I would be more appreciated at the Tower of Fate." she said as she threw her communicator away as she teleports her way out of the tower, but not secretly shoot a healing spell on Beast Boy's arms.

"Friends please don't leave!" Star cried out seeing two friends disappeared. Then saw Robin walk out "Friend Robin, don't go!"

"I can't even be around you guys since it's not safe." Robin said as he heads out to the door but is stopped by the amazon.

"Robin, you can't just leave for not trusting us." Donna said.

"It's not just you I'm worried about, it's me." Robin said looking down in shame "What if Raven's right? What if I was a sleeper agent and I wasn't aware. I could've hurt you guys worse than what Deathstroke did. For all I know I could still be under his grasp as he pulls the strings. So leaving is the only option here."

"But you can't leave, the team needs you." Wonder Girl said as Jericho nodded.

"No, it doesn't." Robin growled.

"But it's not the Titans without you, dude." Kid Flash states.

"As far as I know, there are no Titans." Robin said as he walks away from the common room, leaving Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, and Jericho behind.

"I-It can't be." Starfire stuttered with tears in her eyes. "The Titans can't break up like this."

"It won't, Star." Wonder Girl said as she walks up to her "We made a vow to protect Jump City together and we'll stick to it."

"She's right." Terra said as she help Beast Boy up "Just because we lost three doesn't mean we can't protect the city with six. All we need is to rest up, heal, and fight the good fight. Whether it be HIVE, Deathstroke, Dr. Light, Control Freak, or Ravager, we can stand together." she said with her hand up in the air.

"I agree with Terra." Beast Boy said as he couldn't move his hands as he grew a tail and tap over Terra's hand. "We can still hold on our own."

"Agreed, friends." Starfire said as she place her hand over, along with Kid Flash and Wonder Girl.

"What about you, Joe?" Kid Flash asked as Jericho walks up to them, hesitantly placing his hand over the others.

"Now, who wants to clean up this mess?" Wonder Girl asked as the Titans grown.

* * *

At the park there lies Raven who is seen at the bench. She didn't have enough energy to teleport to the Tower of Fate as she is too emotional distressed right now. She was laying her head on the bench, crying her tears out as she has her arms under it to cry her eyes out silently. She was sad that not only does her team doesn't trust her now, but her actions in letting her emotions getting out of control caused her to unleash anger and broke Beast Boy's arms and hurt her friends.

"*Sniff* Beast Boy…I'm sorry." she whimpered to herself.

"The dark titan in tears?" spoke a voice that Raven knew too well.

"Go away, Jinx." Raven told the pinkeye.

"You look like you're all alone? Where are your friends?" she asked.

"I left." Raven said as she wipes her tears off.

"Eh!? You quit the Titans?" Jinx asked as she thought of something "So they wouldn't care what happens to you?"

"It's better this way." Raven said as she stands up "Since I'm not a Titan, I don't have to fight or arrest you."

"Hmm, would you live on a life of villainy then?" Jinx asked with a smile.

"No. Right now, I'd rather do nothing." Raven dismisses as she turns around, but Jinx got in her way "Jinx, what are you-?" the empath didn't finish as she felt something sharp on her arm. She look to see a tranquilizer dart shoved by Jinx as Raven felt instantly drowsy. She faltered over but is caught by Jinx.

"Sorry." Jinx said as she swings the empath over her shoulder "Rose's orders." she said as a arcane circle surrounds her as she is teleported out of the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin is now jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't want to go back to the tower so he decides to find his own quarters to stay in so he'll find a warehouse to temporary stay in. He then suddenly spotted someone going inside a warehouse as he instantly recognizes.

"Red-X." he whispered as he ran down towards to the warehouse in secret. He has been hunting down the anti-hero since he starts the killings towards criminals, and then there's that time he rescued Starfire from the hands of Ravager's clutches.

The boy wonder slowly tap down towards to the warehouse as he looks inside through the window. Seeing the skull faced anti-hero inside there is someone else stepping out of the shadows. Robin gets a good look as his domino mask lens widened at who is this person.

"So did you get what we've requested?" the person spoke.

"Yeah, just found another goon who's possibly another HIVE agent." Red-X spoke handing him a case towards the person. "How about the boss? You think he's got the Titans in?"

"Not yet, until we can fully trust them and see if they're not one of them." he replied.

"Well let's hope not, don't want to learn that the pretty Star is one of them." Red-X said.

"Watch your tongue, _Wilson._ " the person snarled.

"I told you not to call me that, Xavier, or should I call you by your-"

"Enough, you two!" shout another male voice as Robin leans in, seeing that not only was Xavier is here with Red-X, but Adrian Chase as well. "Do I need to remind you both why we're here? For the mission to reveal the-" he paused as his eyes shifts towards to a bunch of crates "Come out of here, I know you're there!"

Robin covers his mouth as he has been caught. Now the questions running through his mind keeps thinking on what will the outcome will come next.

* * *

"Three Titans has split."

"Good. Who left?"

"Robin, Raven, and Cyborg have all left the Titans. So it's just six of us."

"Excellent. Now you know your part in the mission. Without the empath and the tin man they won't suspect foul play. Robin leaving is just a bonus."

"I will proceed when given orders to do so."

"Excellent." Slade said as he hangs up his communicator, thinking of the plan going well on his part. Soon he'll be payed dearly by the Queen.


	15. Brave and The Bold: Androids

**15- Androids**

Cyborg heading down to his old apartment that he still keeps rent where he would hide from the city because of his appearance. Would eat some ordered curry surprise as when he eats it and reads the ingredients discovering there's tofu in it. Then he picks up a signal that leads him to Red Tornado.

Cyborg was heading down to his basement apartment with his T-Car, he knew he was leaving from the Titans but he couldn't leave her baby. The T-Car he was flying was a transformed flying car, Cyborg's technological intuitive brain allows him to create technologies which would take years for normal science to develop. His car landed on the surface where there are no civilians around, the metal-titan press the red button of his car's operational system and it now display into a 2014 Infinite Fx35 which he based his T-Car on during his predevelopment of making his super-powered vehicle.

"Oh, forgot I need to change my gears." said Cyborg. His robotic eyes turn silver, and his robotic body changes from a cyborg to a normal human being. Cyborg was creating another version of his holographic technology but this time himself, and it was powered by the new computer processor chip, Maximum 8.

"Good to be me again." said Cyborg, he looked at his 'human' self on the mirror, reflecting his days when he was just Victor Stone, a seventeen years old kid destined for greatness in American football.

Cyborg got out of his car, he pressed his customizable keys so nobody could steal or break his mirrors because the car was protected by an invisible force field which he created. He went downstairs and use a normal key to open the door, he now enters his basement apartment the place which he lived in before meeting the teen titans, Silas and STAR Labs funds Victor's residence, because obviously back then he couldn't get out of the house and he felt lonely, an object and obsolete in the house but when he met when he met a group of metahuman teens like himself he found himself like him, a home, friends and a family.

"Man, that was a long trip." said Victor. He jumped on his sofa, grab the remote and watch some good old TV.

Victor is not retired more like taking a sabbatical, he decided to take a break for two months before returning to the superhero business. Victor is now watching on elf his favourite classics, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

"Ha, Fresh Prince of my top five until they jumped the shark by bringing that Nicky kid." Victor grumbled.

He was watching a full marathon of all the seasons of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, his cybernetic-organic physiology operates to remain without food for a good couple of days but Victor has always been a food lover so he ordered the curry special along with the mixed grill and pita bread, the deliveryman arrives twelve minutes later with the food and Victor paid the man. He opened his take way food, he eats the curry and kebab rolls and he truly enjoyed it which makes him want to read the ingredients, what surprise him is that one of the ingredients for the chicken contains a bit of tofu in it. It reminds him of Beast Boy.

"Not sure if he's a fan of Indian food but I'm sure he would like it." said Victor talking about his best bud.

Victor stopped eating when he saw his 'human' hands flashing from metal hand to 'flesh' back forth. "Yo, what's happening." Cyborg shrieked.

"Is there a glitch, a virus. a malware or a -" The metal titan was interrupted by a computerized voice.

"It's nothing Victor Stone." said the mysterious figure in his head.

"How did you know my name." said Victor.

"Your Identity is public knowledge, Victor Stone. I assured you that I'm not going to hurt you, my programme won't allow me to do so." said a robotic voice. The entity's digitalized armour reached into victor's technological mind.

"Woah. Red Tornado." Cyborg gasped.

"I need you to come here tomorrow morning at 10:00 to Happy Harbour." said Victor.

"Uuh...Okay." said Victor. The digital image of Red Tornado disappeared from Cyborg's minds cape.

* * *

"How's your arms, Gar?" Terra asked.

"Just fine, a little healing factor would do it well." Beast Boy replied, feeling his casted arms feeling better. A bit sore but he'll live.

Things hasn't been the same since Robin, Cyborg, and Raven left the team. Wonder Girl has been trying to keep the team together after their emotional fight a few nights ago that went ugly. The atmosphere was far from hostile but in despair.

"We need to keep ourselves together, guys." Donna said.

"Yeah, we can't let Rob, Raven, and Cyborg's departure get to us." Wally replied.

"We'd be better off without Raven." Terra muttered.

"Friend Terra, how can you say that?" Starfire gasped.

"Need I remind you about how she hurt Beast Boy?" Terra asked while holding the changeling's hand.

"I'm sure Friend Raven didn't mean it." Star said in defense.

"Sure, like how she didn't mean it when she would throw him out of the window or abuse him with every chance she gets." Terra said sounding angry.

"Terra, you gotta understand how difficult-"

"Difficult? What how difficult her life is? I have to spend my life in looking for my brother while I left my country. I had to fend for myself for food, water, and a good home spot." she turns to Beast Boy "Gar, please promise me that you won't let her hurt you again, okay?"

"Okay, Terra. For you I won't let Raven hurt me." Beast Boy said as she hugs and kiss him on the cheek.

"Wonder what's happening to Raven now a-days? Does she even have a home?" Kid Flash asked whispering to Donna.

"I don't know, Wally." Donna replied "I hope she doesn't get herself in trouble."

* * *

The empath groans as she felt someone caressing her hair as she felt something soft pressed on her face. Raven opens her eyes to find herself on the lap of the silver haired mercenary, Ravager. Raven immediately tries to back away but Rose held her in a grip.

"Let me go!" Raven demands.

"Don't be like that." Ravager said as she drops Raven on the floor. Raven finds herself wearing an inhibitor collar around her neck as well as rope tying her wrists on her back and her legs together. The collar around Raven has engraved magical runes, possibly created to suppress magic users such as herself she knows that powerful magic users such as Dr. Fate manages to breakout from anti-magic spells but she is no sorceress supreme. So, she's stuck to be Ravager's pet.

"Okay, I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but release me now!" Raven demands.

"Seeing you tied up like that can bring the boys to the yard for you." Ravager said as Raven glares at her for making an inappropriate reference to a song she heard too many time from Bumble Bee.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What I want is for you to look through my memories, in exchange for your freedom." Rose offered as she leans on the couch, seeing Raven continuing to struggle her bondage.

"And why should I help you?" Raven asked.

"Because I can share you who's the true spy is." Ravager answered as Raven stopped struggling after hearing this.

* * *

Next Day

Cyborg reach his destination, it took him 32 hours to get to Rhode Island it would've been 46 hours if he was just driving and not flying. The former titan was annoyed that he travelled from the west coast to get here, at least he could meet his father because he resides in Metropolis which only takes five hours to get there.

Cyborg got out of the car, and before he leaves he makes sure he pressed the button of his key so no one cannot touch his baby. "You're my precious."

It was Victor's first time in Rhode Island, it looks so peaceful and quiet. The scenery is wonderful with the lighthouse, rivers and small cities. "Don't mind coming here more often." said Cyborg.

"So where is the red guy." said Cyborg.

"I am here, Victor Stone." said Red Tornado, standing behind Victor which made the teenager jumped.

"Gahh!" Cyborg screamed.

"You accept my approval, thank you Victor Stone." said Red Tornado.

"Uh..it's Cyborg. I don't want anyone knowing my true identity." said Cyborg.

"Very well, Cyborg." Red Tornado replied. "There is a menace that happened a week ago-

"About a week ago!" Cyborg interrupted by doing a shomoey dance.

"What are you doing?" said Red Tornado.

"Sorry, I sometimes do the shmoney dance overtime people said 'a week ago', hehe." Cyborg smiled sheepishly.

"Define Shoney dance?" Red Tornado asks the cybernetic teen.

"Well, Uh-Um-Weren't you telling me something about a menace." said Cyborg hoping that the red leaguer moves on from the simony topic.

"Yes, a robot menace happened..." Red Tornado stops a bit as he stared at Cyborg with his synthetic eyes then he carried on talking, "a week ago, he goes by the name Red Volcano and he's plotting with other robotic villains like Duke of Oil and Metallo along with third-rate android slaves to figure out their plot to invade various facilities, and my calculation predicted that they are going to a Palmer Tech facility." said Red Tornado.

"Ray already has more than one facilities, wow I'm guessing he wants to be like Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, Ted Kord, Karen Starr and other famous multibillionaires." Cyborg said in his head.

"Why are they stealing parts from various tech-companies?" said Cyborg.

"Because they want to create weapons so they could enslave the human race." said Red Tornado.

"Just like Ultron from Avengers 2?" said Cyborg. Red Tornado looks at him blankly, "You don't know what I'm talking about do ya."

"The robots won't let anyone get in their way they don't care for humankind." said Red Tornado.

"We need to stop them; I could remotely access the Titans Tower to call some back up." said Cyborg but he just recently left the team.

"I'm afraid we can't call them." said Red Tornado.

"And why not?" Cyborg asks.

"Because they have a weapons which could kill any flesh-living being and they are going to get Amazo's body which is not a smart move for the young heroes." said Red Tornado.

"Uh-I'm a cyborg." said Cyborg to the red-clad robotic hero.

"You have other abilities dormant inside of you, I could feel it when I communicate to you technopathicly." Red Tornado replied.

"Dormant abilities, doubt it man I have limitations." said the former titan, although the 'limitation' part sound like he was upset.

* * *

"Can I trust you?" said Raven.

"What? You can't trust your own teammates no more." said Ravager.

"Neither do you, since the kitty cat betrayed your trust." Raven countered.

Ravager kept calm and she wants the discussion between her, Cheshire and her pregnancy away. "Do you want to know the traitor or not?" said Ravager.

"How can I trust you that you don't have anything to inflict me?" said Raven. Ravager allows Raven to check her to see for any weapons or anything to oppose her. Raven is not a touchy person but she had to feel every part of her body, she was behind her and the room was a bit dark for Raven to find anything from her. Her hands placed her arms to find small objects such as a tiny knife, her legs for any small weapons and her other hand felt something that she has something very big.

"What is that? A grenade?" said Raven with a slight mixture of shock and suspicion.

"That's my boob." said Rose

"Oh...Sorry." said Raven. Raven face blushed when she was told that she touched her boob, she was raised as a pacifist and she touched another woman's pillows.

"It's alright...I enjoyed it." said Ravager with a smile, Raven pretends she didn't hear that from her mouth.

"Alright, you don't have anything on you." said Raven.

"See, told you." Ravager said playfully. Raven was getting irritated by the mercenary's behaviour.

"Now, would you tell me who's the traitor is?" Raven said with an annoyed tone.

"Ok, do your Harry Potter trick." said Ravager.

"Huh?" said a confused Raven.

"Harry Potter? You know...magic wizard? Please don't tell me you don't know-" Ravager was interrupted by the empath.

"I don't know who Harry Potter is." said Raven.

"Wow, I thought you of all people would know who he is? I thought you were a bookworm or something?" said Ravager.

"…Wait how of you know I am a...'bookworm'?" said Raven who kinda struggled to say the word 'Bookworm', only Beast Boy, Cyborg and Kid Flash called her that because of her love for books.

"Well isn't it obvious Sherlock, my father told me whom got his info of you from the traitor." said Ravager. "…And you probably don't know who Sherlock is, don't you?".

"Just tell me who is the traitor is." said a frustrated Raven.

"Ok." said Ravager, Raven use her hands and placed it on the sides of Ravager's temples. She closed her eyes waiting so she could enter her mind.

"Is it working?" said Ravager. Raven didn't say anything and her eyes were still closed trying to enter the mind of Rose.

"Umm...witch-girl." said Ravager.

"Silence, Pirate." said Raven, still closing her eyes and placing her hands on her forehead.

"Ouch." said Ravager. "...Not bad." Ravager thought her insult was quite well.

"Why it is not working." Raven was looking at her hands, then Ravager realized something she took out something from her mask and got a miniature device, she pressed the red button and the green light from her power cancellation collar turned off.

"Ha. Working now." said Rose with a naughty smile. Raven placed her hands onto Rose's temples harshly and enters to her mind, she's now inside the memory lane of Ravager's mind. Each memory lane contains doors of specific episodes of their past.

* * *

At Palmer Tech, Cyborg and Red Tornado are across the street, hiding from another building as they stare at the tall building in front of them.

"So this is the place?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. Ray Palmer has made many Palmer Tech buildings including the ones in Star City." Red Tornado said.

"Hmm, we need some disguises." Cyborg said.

"Statement Affirmative. We will, as the term you humans uses, we'll expose ourselves in public like an agonizing pollex." Red Tornado said, as his red body starts to transform. His transformation from a red superhero robot to a bald human male wearing a blue suit. His transformation is like how a Decepticon transforms into a human in the Transformers movies.

"Wow, neat disguise." Cyborg said. He pressed his fists together which activates his holorings. He is then change into his human self-wearing a long lab coat.

"Yours is approvable as well." the robotic hero said.

"Thanks, so what should I call you?" Vic asked.

"John Smith is fine." John Smith answers as the two enters the Palmer Tech Labs. They went towards to the clerk at the desk. Soon she points to where they will find certain rooms as John Smith enters a room to find the Amazo Operating System.

Cyborg and Red Tornado enters through Palmer Tech, Tornado went to his mainframe to sense Red Volcano because they are linked to each other so he knows where to find him. He also went to Palmer Tech's mainframe to know where his exact location is.

"He's upstairs in Floor G." said Red Tornado.

"Alright lets go." said Cyborg.

The two metal heroes went upstairs quickly thanks to their enhanced bodies, "Dude, your fast." said Cyborg.

"Flying is always my best suited for transportation but for this mission I prefer running because it is the best option without getting noticed by civilians." said Tornado. The two heroes saw three robotic-themed villains and two scientists, the giant red and black metal villain is obviously Red Volcano, the second one was one of Superman's villain, Metallo and the third one is a monster composite of oil called the Duke of Oil, a minor villain that the other two never heard or seen before.

"What's taking you two so long!" said Red Volcano.

"Hey, sorry because were meatbags." said a sarcastic blonde-haired scientist.

"Felicity, no." said a scarred young scientist.

Cyborg recognize the girl's voice; he uses his cybernetic eye to take a larger look at the young scientist. "Sarah!?" Victor said unconsciously.

"Victor!?" said a surprised Sarah.

"Well, Well. Look what we have here my little brother and a half-meat." said Red Volcano.

"Let them go!" Cyborg demanded.

"No." said the robotic villain. "Finish the programme!" Volcano said to the scientists which made Sarah whimpered in fear.

"What is the programme, ...brother." said Tornado.

"Ah, it is a programme which will change and update my operation system to Amazo." said Volcano in glee.

Though Red Tornado doesn't have a mouth but he was shocked that he's going to be transformed into an Amazo, it would be bad news for the Justice League and the rest of the world.

"We will neutralize your plans." said Red Tornado.

"Ha! Brother we are more superior than humans we should be ruling the world or exterminate the human race in order for the planet to be cured from their selfishness and nasty rotten meaty bodies." said the metal villain.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much fine transcending humanity and becoming hunk of metal." said Metallo.

Something build inside Victor made him really mad. "You didn't transcend your humanity; you throw it away." Cyborg shouted at the Kryptonite-fuled villain.

"You shall pay for that!" shouted Metallo. Metallo shifted his arm into a cannon and starts to fire at Cyborg but the former titan dodges it.

Red Tornado spins his body and swinging Metallo with his air powers until he was stopped by the Duke of Oil who he releases his oil trendies at the red robotic hero thus stopping his red cyclone and grounded him.

"You can't escape now." said the Duke.

Cyborg shoots at the oil monster with his white noise cannon which causes his physical form to be unstable, The Duke of Oil doesn't have a true solid physical form as he is a living entity made of oil. Red Volcano uses his newfound power to hold Cyborg telekinetically, Cyborg uses his cannon to shoot him but it phases through him and then Volcano projected a sonic scream at him.

"Hahaha, you see half-meat with the Amazo OS I am more than a machine, I have assimilated the powers of both Black Canary and the Martian Manhunter." Red Tornado laughed, he has an actual mouth because he was one of T.O. Morrow successful project he is a synthetic robot compare to Red Tornado's obvious robotic look which made him look like a Cyberman from Doctor Who.

A beam came out in the room, and it appears to be heroes of the Justice League, The Atom, Green Arrow, The Flash and Vixen.

"The Justice League!?" shouted Metallo. "How did you find us!?"

"Because we're the god damn Justice League" said Green Arrow sarcastically.

"Put some 'respect' in our names." said The Atom.

"Really?" said Vixen who was unimpressed.

"Come on guys, let's go." said Flash. He was running around circles making the villains seemly don't know what to do but the Duke of Oil cleverly uses his oil powers not he floor to make him slip and broke his left achilles heel.

"Flash!" shouted Vixen.

"It's okay, ow!" said Flash in agony. "Go on without me, I'll be fine."

"You're always too quick, Flash. You need to slow down, buddy." said Atom.

"I don't do slowing down, ow!" Flash winced.

"V-Victor." said Sarah.

"Sarah, get out of here." said Cyborg to Sarah. Cyborg was attacked by a volt of electricity by Volcano.

"Electrokinesis? Good." said Red Volcano, he acquired his electric powers from the Amazo database, the power origin comes from the Metropolis-based metahuman and Justice Leaguer known as Black Lightning. He continues hurting Cyborg until he was stopped by Red Tornado's gust of wind.

The Heroes and Villains were now standing from different sides of the room, the left side are the heroes and the right sides are the villains. Arrow was facing Duke of Oil, Atom and Vixen was facing Metallo and both Cyborg and Tornado are now facing Amazo. Although Cyborg doesn't show it but this is both the best and worst day in his life.

* * *

Rose and Raven would enter Rose's mind. They will be sort of like 'holograms' where they are interacting with Rose's memories, then Raven senses a vibration (the vibrations are the only which gives her false memories because of the serum then she will know the truth).

A flash of light appeared and both Rose and Raven enter into a world which looks like an alternate dimension, they are standing on a road paved with yellow bricks, leading to its destination.

"Where are we?"

"We are inside the memory lane? Your memory lane." said Raven.

"It looks like the yellow brick road to me." said Rose.

Raven walked forward along with Rose, this time Rose notices why it was called the memory lane. There are doors everywhere with each of them act as a doorway to her memories.

"Let see this one." said Rose, she opened a door which resembled a navy blue modern front door. It shows a live-action 'video' of her as a young child with a Colombian woman.

 _"Mum?" said Rose with awe._

 _"Rose, come here." said her 'mother'. Rose was four years old, she hurt her knee when she fell off from her bike._

 _"Don't worry, momma gonna take good care of you." said her 'mother', she put a plaster on her wounded knee._

Memory ended.

"Umm...Rose, we are here to look for your fractured memories." said Raven.

"I-I want to see my past memories." said Rose.

"Fine." said Raven.

Rose was opening various doors, one resembles as a dojo she slides the door and it shows both her and her father wearing gi and doing sword training.

 _"Focus, Rose." said her father._

 _"I am." said a stubborn Rose._

 _"You're not." her father countered, as he aimed the sword near to her face. "You need to learn and adapt to any environment, instincts are the key to win."_

 _Her father turned back on her, "Session is now over, your 15-minute break starts now and then we go on into military tactics."_

 _"...I hate you." said the young Rose, she said it quietly so he won't hear her._

Memory ended.

So far she has seen pleasant memories with her mother and friends as well as not so good ones with her father, clients for mercenary jobs and battles with the titans although some of her battles with them are in the good section maybe because she likes playing and beating them.

Rose saw a fractured door, Raven went back to the one eyed mercenary and she recognize these types of doors. "The fractured ones are your memories being changed or altered, it must be the ones that your memories went hazy while you were with Deathstroke." said Raven.

Rose didn't say anything so she opened the known and enter the door. She saw flashes of settings, her being drugged many times by her father and saying that she would be the perfect soldier, Cheetah convincing her to do her first kill and she felt reluctant to kill and she did but only to realize that she murdered a young socialite and it made her feel guilt, International missions of killing a small tribe from various countries such as Syria, Ghana, etc. Deathstroke cares about her daughter but in his own twisted ways.

"I don't want to see no more." said Rose.

"...Rose?" said a concerned Raven.

"…It's fine." said Rose. "I want to go back to the real world."

Raven nodded in agreement and the two disappeared from the mental realm and their consciousness are now back into the physical plane.

Rose switch the door open by using her wrist-mounted technology. "You're free to go." said Rose.

Raven left from the dark room, the two metahuman guards were ready to employ their powers but they were stopped by Rose's hand which they were surprised and was demanded to let Raven pass.

"You know we had a lot in common." said Raven before she leaves their hideout. Rose was a bit surprised that someone could feel and experience her pain, maybe because she was an empath or they both got messed up lives by their fathers.

* * *

In the battle, the League members and the robotic villains fight as Cyborg joins the League for the fight. Arrow uses his trick arrows to hit the Duke of Oil who simply lets them go through his oily body.

"Nice try, Arrowhead. But my body's slipperier than an eel!" the Duke states as he shoots oily balls at the archer.

Arrow dodges them by flipping down as he pulls another arrow that targets Duke of Oil's chest. Once he shoots it, it sticks into his oily body.

"What did I just tell you?" Duke asked only to feel his oily body froze "What the dickens!? Why is my body starting to freeze?!"

"Your body is similar to Clayface." Green Arrow states as he smirks "Molecule stabilization arrow, got that idea from Bats."

"You no good, arrowheaded, jacka-" all what the Duke of Oil has to say as he is now still as a statue.

Vixen and Atom attacks Metallo with everything they've got. Eventually Atom shrinks down much to Metallo's confusion. Vixen then uses the power of the bear to slash the robotic terrorist's chest as she does a kangaroo kick towards him.

"Is that all you've got, deary?" Metallo asked.

"Well, depends on how your body feels." Vixen replied as Metallo suddenly feels his body twitching.

"Wow Metallo, you've should lay off the chili if you still have a stomach." Atom spoke inside Metallo's head.

"What? Who is this!?" Metallo calls out, looking around for the stranger in his head.

"Your conscience." Atom replied jokingly "You and I haven't been speaking to each other for a long time, Corben." Atom is currently unplugging the wires and plugs that connects to Metallo's Kryptonite charged battery. He then uses his wrist ray to shrink down the Kryptonite inside of the chest as Metallo's body is stopping from working. "And time for this conscience to get out of here!" he said as he jumps out of Metallo's body as the android falls down in an unconscious state.

"Guess we won't have to worry about him right now that he's obsolete." Atom said.

"Wonder how Red and Cyborg are doing?" Vixen asked.

Cyborg and Red Tornado did their best to handle Red Volcano and Amazo. But the two robotic villains keep on winning with every attack they've got towards the heroes. Volcano uses the powers of Aquaman to spray a large amount of water towards his brother who is pinned down to the wall. Red Tornado retaliates by using his arms to create mini tornadoes to swirl around the water, making a watery tornado. Volcano only dodges the watery tornadoes with super speed as he runs towards Red Tornado to give him a haymaker to the stomach part. Meanwhile, Cyborg is tackling against Amazo who forms his arm into Hawkman's mace. He swings it towards Cyborg who dodges it while stepping back as he uses his sonic cannon at him. Amazo is pushed back by the sonic cannon as he opens his mouth to shoot out a canary cry at the robotic teen, as Cyborg is blasted towards to the wall next to Red Tornado.

"These guys are unstoppable!" Cyborg said.

"Indeed." Red Tornado replied "They all have the skills of many of the Justice League members. Red Volcano would be too powerful to beat."

"Indeed, brother." Red Volcano gloats as he uses his powers to beat Green Arrow, Vixen, and Atom along with the Flash using the power of the Justice League. "With this power of Amazo, I can conquer this planet with a robot revolution!" he states as he turns to Amazo as he grabs it by the head. Next thing the heroes knew he uses Superman's strength to crush Amazo's head.

"What did you do that for?!" Cyborg demands.

"Because I have no need for as I am the most superior android than all of you combine!" Red Tornado taunts as behind him is an image spot of every robotic villain in the background behind his silhouette as he monologues "Every android, cyborg, robot, machinery and household appliance shall join me by my side to conquer this world in a robot revolution! Brainiac, Cyborg Superman, Sphinx, the Gas Gang and Chemo, soon all the robots in the world will follow me as their new leader!"

Cyborg felt useless when he saw the shivering looks from Sara and Felicity, crouching down on the corner. The robotic teen hates being useless and wonders if this is it for him. Not being a Titan anymore, then goes to join alongside with the greatest heroes, and now he's going to be defeated by the hands of a mad robot. Is this is for him?

' **Processing, updating system.'**

'Huh?' Cyborg thought as he hears a computerize voice in his head, just as Red Volcano is about to launch the finishing blow at him.

' **Update complete. Initiate power up.'**

 **'Ping. Ping.'**

As the red metal fist is about to collide with his face, it is caught by Cyborg's robotic hand "What!? Impossible! You should be weak!"

"Looks like I've received an upgrade!" Cyborg declares, as he stands, glowing blue light around him as his circular parts glow blue as well "Now it's time to kick your robo butt!" he said as he punches Red Volcano causing him to fall back from Cyborg.

"I will not be beaten by a hybrid!" Red Volcano shouts as he launched his fist towards to Cyborg, this time changing his fist into the strength of Superman. Cyborg easily dodges it thanks to his upgrade as he changes his hand into a chainsaw, as he sliced the arm off of Volcano. "No! I am superior! You are obsolete! You're not even completely a machine! What are you!?"

"Just some kid from San Francisco!" Cyborg answered as he changes his other hand into a sonic cannon, shoots a blue sonic beam through Red Volcano's stomach, as he pounds the red robot with his fist. Red Volcano backs away, sparks flying out from his body as he receives a fist to the face from Cyborg.

"No! I will not lose to the likes of you! I refuse to lose to someone like you!" Volcano declared.

"That makes two of us." Cyborg said as his fists went through Volcano's chest and pulls out the core from his chest shutting down Volcano's system. Eventually Red Volcano falls down on the floor, as the eyes of his head dims down as he shuts down.

"Vic, you did it!" Sara said as she and Felicity ran towards him and Red Tornado.

"You've defeated Volcano." Felicity states.

"Hey, it was nothing." Cyborg said rubbing the back of his head.

"It wasn't nothing as you have some kind of power upgrade." Red Tornado asked as the rest of the League rise up.

"Well yeah, guess it boosted up my strength when I needed it the most." Cyborg said as he receives a hug from Sarah.

"You were totally awesome right there, Vic." Sarah comments as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. This causes the Tin man to turn red as steam comes out of his ears.

"Man, what a lucky girl." Felicity said while helping Green Arrow up.

"Yeah, lucky." Green Arrow said with a smirk.

"Cyborg, on behalf of these events I would like to say if it ever crosses your mind, you would be a capable member of the Justice League." Red Tornado offers.

Cyborg was astonishingly shocked by the offer. He has thought of being in the big leagues as he imagines himself standing side by side at the front of the Justice League. To his left are Batman, Captain Atom, Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, and Mr. Terrific. On his right side are Hawkgirl, Flash, Hal Jordan, Atom, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, and Vixen.

"I-I don't know. I'm just out of a team and I think it's too soon for me to join another team." Cyborg said.

"Well if you change your mind here's our card." Atom said as he hands Cyborg a JL contact card. "And remember, we'll always be above the skies."

"Where we're be keeping a watch for if anyone needs saving." Flash adds.

"Later." Vixen said as she blew Cyborg a kiss, while she, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Atom and Flash all teleport themselves back to JL Headquarters.

"Booyah." Cyborg whispered, seeing a bright new future ahead of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, a person is thrown with a bag over his head as well as his hands cuffed on the back. He stirs as three shadowy figures hovers over him.

"What do we do about him?" the first person asked.

"We pull the bag out of his head, that's what." The second replied.

"Are you sure about this? We don't know if we can trust him." Spoke the third person.

"Trust me, old man. We can trust the traffic light here."

Robin didn't know what they were talking about as he was down on the cold floor. Then he felt the bag covering his head being pulled up, as he looks up to see three figures in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Robin said, looking stressed.

"Believe it, bird boy." Spoke Xavier as standing alongside of him was Red-X, and the one next to him is to Robin's shock.

"Chase? What's going on?" Robin demands.

"All will be explained, boy." Adrian Chase said "Everything will be explained."


	16. Judas Contract - Part 1: Tremors

**16- Judas Contract Part 1**

Beast Boy and Terra, the two-super power couple are seen skipping stones outside of the tower. It is Terra's favorite thing to do when she keeps her head clear and let the nature flow in her.

"Terra…I want to talk about our future." Said Beast Boy.

"Woah, BB. A bit too quick to be thinking about our future." Said Terra with a giggle.

"No, Terra. I mean us…Like I dreamed of leading my own team but I don't think I'm ready enough to be a capable leader like Robin or Donna." Said Beast Boy.

"Gar, I don't know what I want to do for my future." Said Terra. "Being a superhero is great but sometimes you miss being…normal."

"Normal!? That word is overrated. I'm fine being different." Said BB. He can sometimes be offended with that word. "Because you know why, Tara?"

"Why?" said Terra.

"Because no matter what you are, you are proud of what you be. And don't let anyone take that away from you who thinks appalled by it." Said Beast Boy.

"Thanks, Gar." Said Terra. The two embraced a deep hug also with the geomancer giving a peck on the green boy's cheek that made him blushed.

After the two headed back to the tower. Terra heads down to her room as she receives a call from Skype on her phone, the username was shown as ''TheProffessional80''.

The user sends a message to Terra, "It's Time." Her expression change drastically to a creepily evil grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin finds himself facing Chase, Xavier, and Red X.

"What's going on here?" Robin saked.

"Robin, Xavier and Red X are working together to stop any HIVE activity to stop Queen Bee's machinations. She has overseen the Jump City's criminal underworld." said Chase.

"What's Queen Bee has to do with anything?" asked Robin. He knew that this woman from last year, thought to be a minor threat and he hasn't heard from her for a year.

"Really? Robin, she is the head of HIVE, the name 'Queen Bee' doesn't ring a bell she's in charge of the sinister organization and she had done shady things like having HIVE being secret benefactors for some politicians and governments. The worse criminal acts she did was by kidnapping children which was believed by my workers that she is the reason behind those cases." Adrian said.

"My God." said Robin in shocked.

"Do you know where she is?" said Chase. "She's very good at hiding but I believe we will find her and clip her wings."

"No, I haven't gotten a trail. All I know is that her agents have been pretty active." Robin said.

"Also, Robin. I heard that she has power over people's mind it's like she influences them and to do what she wants."

"Sounds like a politician." said Robin. Robin was looking at his communicator, he went on the internet and he saw a digital picture of the running mayor trending the hashtag, #MAKEJUMPCITYGREATAGAIN.

* * *

Kid Flash was running around in Jump City, as it was his turn to patrol the city. He has eaten from many restaurants and leaves the bills, though they're on the Flash's tab.

'Ah great night out on patrol, though it would be a good time for Jinx to be here.' Wally thought as he suddenly spotted Jinx at the alley. He stopped as he sprints back to where Jinx is as she runs down the alley.

"Hey Jinx, wait!" Kid Flash shouts as he speeds up to chase after her. He blocks her path as he saw Jinx gives him a seductive look. "Alright, what is it that you need, JInxy?" he asked her.

"I just want to show you a good time, you dork." Jinx replied as she held down her dress, "Would you like to see something good?"

Kid Flash was shocked to hear Jinx offering him to show him what's under her skirt. He gives a nod due to his hormones as Jinx's eyes suddenly turns red, as he breaths out red smoke towards him making him cough.

"Jinx!?" He said as he starts to cough. He saw his what he thought was his secret girlfriend transforms into some cybernetic robot that reminds him of that Decepticon from the second Transformers movie. This robot has a HIVE symbol on its chest as it resembles a feminine humanoid bee. "…HIVE…" he said as he starts to get dizzy.

"My Queen, I have neutralized the speedster known as Kid Flash of the Teen Titans." The drone spoke.

"Thank you, Z-88." Queen Bee respond "Be sure to wait for Agent Aftershock to neutralized the rest of the Titans."

* * *

Robin has been up on the rooftop patrolling the other side of the city. Strangely enough, he noticed Xavier on the other roof while Red-X is hiding in the alley. It felt weird to boy wonder working with a vigilante that doesn't hesitate to kill, but they were here for a specific target.

Gizmo has just come out of the grocery store, holding paper bags of some food. It surprises Robin that the evil boy genius went grocery shopping. Guess even villains don't need to rob a store for some food.

"Here's the target." Red-X said as he teleported to Gizmo's location. He grabs the boy as he teleported to where Xavier is, as Robin jumps towards to the other rooftop for the three to corner Gizmo.

"What the hell's!?" Gizmo said seeing Robin with Red-X and the other guy.

"We're here for some answers, Gizmo." Robin demands as he pins him to the ground.

"Eat my s#$t boy wonder!" Gizmo yelled. Then he is grabbed by Red-X as he lifts the boy up by the collar, as his backpack was taken by him and saw Red-X holding a red blade near his throat.

"He said talk, you pipsqueak!" Red-X demands making Gizmo shiver in fear.

"Okay! Okay!" Gizmo said in fear "What do you want?"

"We want you to answer my questions." Robin said as he began "Why is Queen Bee upgrading these villains? Turning Adonis into a predatory monster, creating villains through chemical mutation, and why is she after Terra? I know that she sent mercenaries and Private HIVE to chase after her, but why?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." Gizmo said as he is held up high over the rooftop by Red-X "Okay! Queen Bee has created a mutagen. She uses it from mixing a chemical formula to awaken dormant genes, but its affected by your appearances when you're in contact with animals. She uses those chemicals to make her armies stronger."

"And Terra?" Robin asked.

"I don't know why she wants her, no one in HIVE knows why. But what I do know is that the geomancer shares similar abilities as the other geomancer we have imprisoned." Gizmo blurts out as he covers his mouth.

"Wow, for a smart baby, you sure know how to spill secrets." Xavier remarks.

"I'm not a baby!" Gizmo shouts as Red-X just throws him to the floor and knocks him out with a kick.

"We got what we need, now to find the other geomancer." Red-X said as he uses the tracker he stole from Gizmo's backpack to head down for the bikes.

"Is he always like this?" Robin asked.

"Let's just say he has a score with HIVE that he needs to be settled." Xavier replied as he and Robin follows Red-X.

* * *

Wonder Girl sigh as she walks down to her room. The Titans were less three people for the team and its mostly just Beast Boy, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, and Jericho. But she still has her hopes up for Robin to return, as well as Cyborg and Raven. She wanted the team to be a family and even though families can fall apart, their relationship can be repaired.

"Man, I wish if things were simple." Donna said as she closed her door, slip off her boots and fall onto her bed to rest. Being team leader is very tiring. "There hasn't been any crime for the last two weeks, and I think I would need a well deserving rest." She said as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly something crawled onto the floor while Donna's asleep. The shadowy figure crawled towards her sleeping form as it stares at her face with hate. Raising her claws, she's about to swipe at the Amazon until she grabs the furry hand.

"If you think I'll let you take my life, then think again!" Donna told as she kicks the intruder, revealing to be a woman that looks like a humanoid cheetah, with long red hair. "What are you doing here, Cheetah?" She demands as suddenly she is kicked out from her bed making her to land on the floor. Donna gets a look at the other attacker, this time a woman wearing silver armor with metallic wings "Silver Swan!?" she gasped as behind Silver Swan are four more intruders that Donna recognized "Giganta, Blue Snowman, Egg-Fu!?" she gasped, seeing a brunette-haired woman wearing a yellow jumpsuit, a blue armored woman wearing a dome, and a floating egg with metal rods.

"Yes, it is I, the Exterior G Global-Floating Utilizer!" Egg Fu spoke automatically, an AI made from China that went rogue and challenged Wonder Girl's mentor one time.

The Amazon then felt a pair of hands grabbing her arms and legs, lifting her up as she noticed the multiple arms from a red armored man with a long body. Donna recognized as one of her sister's minor and most obscured foes, the Crimson Centipede. Donna quickly got out of his grasp as she sucker-punch him to the face.

"What are you all doing here!?" Donna demands as she backs away.

"We're here to fight, Wonder Brat!" Cheetah shouts as the enemies come charging at her. Donna uses her Amazonian strength to beat each, and every one of them, but they keep on coming. More and more enemies her mentor has fought keeps coming. Minister Blizzard, Dr. Psycho, Circe, Ares, Dr. Poison, Cybergirl, Angle Man, Devastation, it was like the whole rogue gallery is here!

But as Donna was fighting her enemies, she was exhausted. Her room is damaged while weapons were thrown in the walls. She was losing strength, and the Wonder Girl dropped to her knees.

"Feeling exhausted?" spoke a voice as Wonder Girl looks up, seeing Dark Angel.

"You!" Donna respond, recognizing this girl who looks like her, back when she attacked the Tower last year. **(Check out The Teen Titans Chronicles Ch. 11: Nightmares)**

"What are you doing here?" She demands.

"Why I'm here to tell you that you're hallucinating." Dark Angel said as Donna's eyes widen "And please, it will take a scholar to think now that it's impossible for all of your enemies to fit in this small space room. Or does that puny warrior's mind of yours is too small to realize that?"

Donna grew angry as she couldn't move for some reason. She was too tired as she fell onto the ground as Dark Angel continued "Someone has laced your room with hallucinated herbs to take you down. Making you see something that's not there."

"You?" Donna asked while starting to stir.

"I'm just made from your brain warning you that the herbs are taking in effect." Dark Angel said as she disappeared. Donna couldn't move anymore as she grew sleepy.

* * *

The orange titan was flying around in the air ready to head home, she got a lot of goodies from the mall.

"Oh, I cannot the wait to get back home to show my friend Donna my brand-new sushi maker and told her that I tried the spicy food known as the chipotle." said Starfire.

Starfire notices that nobody was here inside the tower from the outside, she went to the door and her eye was scanned to let the door open. She was walking down while holding her stuff in her hands, the lights were flickering and it starts to startle her but on her planet, she is a warrior from the alien plant known as Tamaran so she should not be afraid of anything.

The lights turn off but Starfire knows that she could make her own light by using her hand as a flashlight. She saw writing on the wall and it said **'If you want your friends come get them alien'** , preceded to find them and then she saw another mark which show some fingerprints on the wall which will be easy for her to lead to the attacker's position.

It leads her to the training room, the door locked which trapped her inside the room and she could not blast her way through since because that it was made by a mix of Earth's promethium and alien minerals, the machine was on and heat seeking arrows were coming and the alien blissfully counter every aim they got.

"Too the easy." said Starfire.

She heard another click which turns the room hotter due to the insulators turning on which is for very heated missions.

"X'Hal!" screamed the alien.

Six more arrows came through, Starfire dogged them again but this time they got her and it attacked her it was not good for Starfire due to her already solar-fueler body which makes her ten times hotter than a normal human and then ten batches of heat seeking arrows aimed on her and she was neutralized.

* * *

"Star, do you come in? Star?" said Cyborg.

The Half-man Half-Cyborg just arrived not too long ago until Star's defeat. Cyborg's computer scanners indicated two heat signatures, one was hotter which he intuitively knows that it was the Tamaranean and the other was fairly warm.

"What was that?" Cyborg heard some rattling sounds. The infiltrator has access to the Titans' tower, playing with various tools to diffuse the cybernetic teen.

"Good thing, that I'm plug into the grid of the tower." said Cyborg. Cyborg hooked himself wirelessly and he enters to the digital space, a world of pixels, data and math. Cyborg was surfing around the web of the internet to find the one who's messing with his third baby, the other two being the T-Car and kitchen.

"Hello." said Terra.

"Terra?" said a confused Cyborg.

"Time to plug you out." said Terra. She typed in the key code which blocks Cyborg from the digital verse.

Cyborg was now in reality, getting his sonic weapon ready to charge at Terra. "I need to find her quick before she starts terrorizing the Tower or worse."

"Oh, but you already have, Cyke." said a playful Terra. She blasts him with an EMP generator which turns most of his mechanics off and then Terra knock him out with an earth-crafted hammer.

* * *

The three non-powered heroes find the HIVE base at the warehouse district after a very long stealthy mission, they took out the HIVE guards with their hand-to-hand skills. Xavier was wearing a ninja hoodie and body armour underneath as well as some gadgets to fight enemies.

"This was too easy." said Xavier.

"Don't get too cocky, Xavier." said Robin. "There may be a couple of them nearby."

"No there isn't." said Red X.

"How do you know?" asked Robin.

"Because this helmet can see people's heat signatures. You of all people should remember this, Robbie." said Red X.

"...I never had the time to explore more of the suit's functions." Robin replied with a bit of muttering.

There was a titanium door and a key code, which means that it is very private and the three boys are not known for being polite with things which is not theirs. Red X grabs his cryptographic sequencer to break the code which the doors open.

"Presto." said Red X. "This was too easy, just like hacking into your Tower." said Red X.

Robin glared at him but Red X wasn't fazed by it. "Hey, don't look at me. You needed some new upgrades."

They find a tube that contains a young adult, who appeared to be at least 21 or 22. He had brown hair, wears a grown mask that only his eyes and mouth are shown, and his brown fullbody suit has some yellow attributes, with yellow gloves and boots, with his chest having a GF symbol. It was Terra's brother, Brion Markov, and per the label, he is dubbed "Project: Geo-Force". Robin rushes down to the sedated meta and press the green button to activate the glass tube. When the tube opens, Geo-Force nearly falls because he was held diagonally but the three boys hold him to safely.

"Oh great, he's sleeping." said Robin.

"Not anymore." said Red X. Red X's gauntlet gloves and shocks the dormant geomancer to force him to wake up.

"W-What happened?" said the hazy geomancer. "W-Who are you!?" he shouted at the three boys.

"U-Umm...we come in peace?" said Xavier.

"Easy, Brion, we came here to rescue you." said Robin.

"Well, that's good." said Geo-Force. "W-We need...to...Aahhh!" Geo-Force screamed in pain.

"What's happening to him?" said Xavier.

"I think he has cramps. Dude, must have stayed in the tube for at least a good week or so." said Red X.

"More like more than a few months." Robin adds, seeing how Brion's muscles spasm.

Geo-Force ignored his pain, and face towards the boys. "We need to stop her."

"Queen Bee? don't worry, the Titans will sort her out." said Robin.

"No... _Her._ " said Geo-Force.

"..Her?" said Red X.

"My sister." said Geo-Force.

"Your sister, Terra? She has been part of our Team, why her?" said Robin.

"Because she was the one who put me there in the first place." said Geo-Force which cause both Robin and Xavier to silence. Red X doesn't know who Terra is but he didn't talk as well.

* * *

Raven flew back to the Tower, hoping that she's not too late. What Ravager- Rose, may have said to be true about the spy, then her team, her friends are in huge trouble.

"Can't believe that I just left my communicator!" Raven scolds herself as she makes it to the Tower.

She makes it to the yard, but to her shock there are dozens of HORNETs drones around the Tower, and wondered why the Titans haven't noticed them.

"I'm surprised to see you here, witch."

Raven turns around, seeing Terra with an evil smirk.

"Traitor!" Raven snarled, as her hands glow black.

"You can never beat me, Raven, and you'll never will." Terra said as the two are in a standoff. Raven does the first move as she blasts Terra with a black energy blast. Terra dodges the attack, as she stomps creating large stones that manages to hit Raven in the stomach.

Raven backs away, as her eyes glow white "Azarath metrion zinthos!" she chants as she unleashes a large black bird towards Terra, but Terra created a wall to block the attack. Terra then creates large pools of mud on the ground, and splash them onto Raven.

"You know what I truly think about you, Raven?" Terra starts as she keeps dodging Raven's attacks "You're just a creepy, lonely, girl who spends time in her room all day. What do you do in there anyway? I'm surprise the team keeps you in there anyway."

"Shut up." Raven grits her teeth.

"I don't see what anyone could see in you, then again with that outfit of yours you look like a slut." Terra mocks as she grins evilly as she threw more rocks at Raven. "Who'd hang around with some creepy and ugly skank who gets her kicks in abusing that Beast Boy all the time? I can see why he can't stand you!"

"Shut up." Raven said, trying to keep her cool.

"I bet no one would miss you if you decide to kill yourself over the fact that no one truly loves you in the team!" Terra continued while dodging every blast from Raven's attacks "But don't worry, I'll be sure that you're nothing but a memory, or maybe forgotten! No one's going to miss…" she suddenly appears in front of Raven, as she whispers to her ear "a demon." Raven's eyes widen as she wondered how Terra knew that, as her eyes turn red, split into two of each, as she swats Terra with a black tendril as she grew up high.

Terra chuckled madly, this is exactly what she wants! She shook her hands and suddenly Raven sinks to the ground, causing the Dark Titan to scream and shout as she can't get out of the sudden quicksand.

"YOU TRAITOR! WE'VE TRUSTED YOU! WE TOOK YOU IN! WE WERE YOUR FRIEND!?" Raven rants as she sinks into the mud.

"Friend? Heh, I was never your friend to begin with. The Terra you knew never existed, just a fantasy of the perfect girl." Terra said as she grabs Raven's head, and covers it with a ball of mud to suffocate her "I am nothing but a parasite, an infiltrator who's been setting up this whole game. Your other friends have been already taken care of, so now all's that left is the green freak and his mutie friend." Terra said sounding like the Joker for a minute as she watches in excitement as Raven couldn't breathe through the mud, as the empath start to faint. Terra then grabs Raven by the collar as she flung the empath over her shoulder, as she presses her commlink "Deathstroke, I have neutralized Raven."

* * *

The two titans, Beast Boy and Jericho, came out of their own rooms as they noticed that no one's around here.

"Yo, guys are you around here?" said Beast Boy, his speech echoes through the empty corridor. "Kid Flash, Starfire, Donna, anyone!" said the shapeshifter but there was no other voice in the corridor just silence.

 _"What if they had been kidnapped."_ said a worried Jericho.

"Let's go to the common room, there is a station where we can find and track our teammates." said Beast Boy.

They go to the common room only to be filled with yellow androids called H.O.R.N.E.T. units, which are HIVE's androids capable of destruction.

"AAAHH!" Beast Boy screamed, which unfortunately causes the H.O.R.N.E.T units to stop downloading their computer files and database, and turned their mechanical bodies around to the two metas. "Jericho, you need to run."

 _"Why?"_ said Jericho.

"Because your powers won't work on machines." said BB.

 _"I know that but I want to help."_ Jericho pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but right now you are our only Titan go and find safety and contact Titans East." BB ordered.

 _"I can't contact them, I am a mute!"_ said Jericho with a mixture of silent rage and panic.

"Just write something that's enough for them to know what's happening to us." said BB, he didn't thought about that but it is the best quick plan for Jericho.

 _"...Ok."_ said a reluctant Jericho, the blonde teen left from the room so he could escape.

"Alright, robo-drones. I am going to give you a can of whoop ass." said Beast Boy, he morphs into a gorilla and he was fighting the H.O.R.N.E.T robots.

Beast Boy was hitting the drones through various forms from a gorilla to a rhino and an ox. "Wow, I'm so impress with you robe-dudes. Next time, H.I.V.E., stop with your bootleg copies of Cyborg." said BB. Then he realizes he should have kept his mouth shut, the robots were reforming and was reconstituted as a 7ft tall version of the H.O.R.N.E.T units.

"They were right, I do have a big mouth." said Beast Boy about himself. BB's ear picked up something and it was Terra she enters to the room and took out the 8ft robot by 'telekinetically' throwing him around the room, BB doesn't how she can control metal but he's happy to see her at one piece.

"Terra!" said a happy BB as he closes his eyes and prepares to hug his favourite geomancer in a cheesy way until he heard a click which sound like it was from a weapon.

"Terra?" said a confused BB. The green titan is shocked to see Terra with a gun as he asks her "What are you doing?"

Terra just gave a sadistic grin as she responds "What does it look like, ya animal? I'm trying to shoot you down!"

Terra keeps shooting at BB as he dodges, turning into a cheetah as Terra rants about him. "You are so pathetic to ever fall a girl like me."

"Terra, what are you saying!?" shouted a scared BB.

"What I am saying was the truth, I can do better by getting other boys to fall in love with me but you are so easy, so naive and so desperate." Terra carried on. "I realize now that the reason why you always flirt with girls because no girls would ever like you; they don't like your teeth, your skin, your fangs, your smell and everything. Your jokes are so corny it makes me want to suffocate you mouth with mercury and I can't stand your voice; it sounds like a whiny brat and drop some balls, please."

"Terra, don't say that." Beast Boy pleaded, as he doesn't want to hear any insults from her. How could Terra say things to him like that, he thought she loved him and it was real to him and now it's been revealed that it was all a lie so she could attack but only him but his team from the inside.

"It's true." said the mad geomancer. She manages to get a shot on him, the bullet hit his shin which forces him back from his human form.

"Ah! I-It can't be true, w-why did you s-save m-me?" winced BB.

"Hehe." the traitor laughed with a creepy smile. She went up to him and pull his hair so he could look at her and say her meanest words to him. "The only reason why I saved you is because I want to let you know, I never loved you."

Unfortunately, things don't go well for Terra as Beast Boy screamed in pain both physically and emotionally which transform into the green behemoth, The Beast. The Beast howled in rage, and began charging at Terra. Terra uses the dismantled drones and shape their physical structures to barriers so she could be shielded from the beast's wrath. The Beast was proven too much for her physically but luckily, she has a plan, she uses the mercury elements from her suit and change it at a molecular level to make it into a liquid state which she uses to throw it at the Beast's mouth.

The Beast's slowly stopped was he's doing, and he wandered somewhere else and go on a rampage on every section of the tower because The Beast's didn't know that all he was seeing was a hallucination, the hallucination was so extreme that he unknowingly transforms into a different type of beast and it wreck more stuff than the original Beast ever could. Half of Titans Tower was destroyed, the new and deadlier version of the Beast changes back to Beast Boy, Terra hovers over him, still holding her gun, as she shoots him in the stomach.

"Don't worry they are rubber bullets, I know long enough that you can survive gunshots." said Terra with a tone which almost compares to Cheshire.

She turned on her communicator to talk to her mentor. "Slade, I captured all the Titans except for one who escaped." said Terra.

"Who's the one who fled?" said Deathstroke.

"The mute kid, the one they called Jericho." Terra replied.

"..Nevermind him and have the Titans delivered to the HIVE. They are on their way." said the one-eyed assassin. Deathstroke left from the conversation and Terra glee in a wicked way at Beast Boy's defeated body.

Terra walked to the Titans' mini bookshelves and she picked up a book from the floor and the title said Titanomachy. "What a coincident, this will be the end of the Titans."

* * *

Jericho ran out of the tower, as he hides himself underneath the cave of the island. He has witnessed half of the tower destroyed and wondered what could've happened. He then saw his friends placed in some containment tubes, all the Titans but Terra meaning that she's responsible for this.

"Joey." Spoke a voice that made Jericho turn to see someone giving him a hug. She shushes him as she takes him to a speedboat. It was Rose, as she has saved her brother from the hands of Terra.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
